My Emma Swan
by realJane91
Summary: Emma is sacrificing her happy ending with Regina and Henry and deciding to leave Storybrooke for good. Regina found out that Emma is leaving the town and figure it out with her feelings toward Emma and her leave. The brunette woman realizes that Emma was always her happy beginning.
1. My Emma Swan

**A/N: This is a SQ fanfiction. But this is part of OQ too. I let you read this one.**

* * *

On her big day of leaving the town, the blonde woman was up since 5am, packing everything in the boxes with her parents and explained every details to the parents. She handed her job position to her father for being a sheriff in Storybrooke. Emma decided to have a talk with her mother alone while David brought the boxes in her new white car – Chevrolet Equinox. Emma was busy selling her VW yellow bug while she was working on her plans to leave the town without missing anything. She knew it was time to give up her happy ending in the town and realized that she had to let go of Regina because she saw her being a happy person with Robin, her true love and decided to have Henry with his adoptive mother since Emma was not a legal guardian or had a full custody to take him away.

Until, the blonde woman sat down on the bed and looked around in the room. It was empty without her things. Snow walked upstairs and found her on the bed who was in her thoughts then strode toward her and sat down beside her. Emma smiled sadly, began to talk to her mother and felt her hands on the shoebox full of the letters. She looked back at the pixie cut woman and intertwined their hands together then continued.

"Snow – Mom or Mary Margaret."

"You can call me mom."

"Ok mom, I have an errand for you to do it."

"What is it?"

"I wanted you to be there at Regina's house this afternoon before Regina get to home and you wait for her to come to you and give this box to her. Please don't mess it up for me."

"Ok. Why aren't you staying here?"

"I can't. It's too much."

"What is too much for you?"

"I have to let everything go even my happy ending."

"What can you do with your happy ending?"

"I always thought that Regina was my happy ending since we shared our son together but I was wrong because I saw Regina's happiness with Robin. It's all about her happy ending with Robin due of the fairy dust and true loves. I finally understood. I had to leave and abandon my personal feelings toward her. It's hard to watch my happy ending to be with someone else."

"Oh Emma. I'm sorry. You think that Regina would forgive you if you leave?"

"No. She won't but this time, she will because of the letters I wrote every night since the beginning of our first meeting on her porch when I dragged Henry from Boston."

"This box contained your letters that you wrote?"

"Yes. Please give it to her when you are at hers."

"Ok, I will. I love you so much. I finally met you as my daughter. I know that you're adult and you have a right to make your decisions. Please call me if you need me for a talk or everything."

"I will. When I get there and I will give to David for you to call me. I know that you're no good at keeping secrets."

"Emma!"

"Sorry to insult you. But it's true."

"Fine, give your phone number to your father. I guess it is time to go."

"Yes, it is."

Snow hugged her daughter tightly, let her tears streaking on her cheeks and sniffed more. The blonde woman smiled sadly when they released each other in the embrace and left Emma's old room. David was outside waiting at her car and heard the women's footsteps toward him. Emma smiled and hugged her father into a tight embrace and whispered, 'Take care of my mom and Henry.' He nodded and smiled sadly then kissed on his daughter's forehead. Snow smiled and waved her hand. Emma nodded and got in the driver's seat then drove away to Main Street for Granny's Diner.

* * *

Upon arriving at Granny's Diner, Emma entered with her brave smile, waved to Ruby and Granny. They smiled at each other and Ruby ran toward hugging the blonde woman and spoke.

"Don't leave please."

"I can't. I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's ok. You're idiot."

"I know. But it is hard."

"Then stay."

"No."

Ruby nodded and hugged again then Granny shoved her granddaughter away and embraced Emma with a kiss on her cheek. The blonde woman laughed and hugged back. They finally released and the front door opened then Emma looked away to find Henry, Roland then the couple – Robin and Regina, walked to the booth.

The blonde woman smiled at a thought of the family she always wished until she felt the warmth from her birth son, Henry. She embraced him tightly and kissed on his forehead. He was tall like her in an equal height and he was 15 years old. Henry released her and tried to hold his tears. Emma gently held Henry's cheeks with her hands and her thumbs rubbed on his cheeks.

"Henry, I always will love you."

"I love you Ma."

"You're lucky that you have me."

"I know but you are leaving." Henry whimpered and finally cried. Emma held her son's head to her chest and rubbed his back then whispered again.

"Henry, please be good to your mom. Don't forget about me. I'm always in your heart, don't you forget." He nodded and held her tightly while he was gripping Emma's red leather jacket. She smiled sadly and kissed once more on his forehead. Henry released and kissed on her cheek then whispered.

"Goodbye Ma. I love you."

"I love you kid." The brunette boy stared at her longer, strode back to the booth and sat down beside Roland. Emma looked at him then at Regina who was watching the scene between Henry and her. She looked away at Ruby and Granny then nodded for her leave.

* * *

Until, Regina stood, informed Robin that she will be right back and decided to drag Emma to the backroom. The blonde woman was startled since Regina got her to backroom and wondered how hell happened.

"What's going on?" Regina spoke.

"Let me explain and you have to shut your mouth until I finish mine." Emma replied and looked at Regina until other woman nodded.

"I am leaving Storybrooke. It's not my home anymore. I let you have Henry to yourself because you are a legal guardian. I already said goodbye to my parents, Ruby and Granny even Henry and you too. I realized that I had to let you go because I saw you being happy with Robin. I understood now. I had to let go of my happy ending. I'm sorry. Every time, I wondered if you're my happy ending since we shared our son together. But you're here with Robin and I give you my congratulations. Be happy for yourself, don't mess your happy ending and be there for Henry always. I'll be always loving you until no end. I'm glad that I met you and got to know you more. I already gave my job position to my father being a sheriff. I just let you know. Now, goodbye Regina Mills." She smiled sadly and leaned to kiss on the plump lips for last time. Regina gasped at a touch of Emma's lips being a soft and gentle then the brunette woman closed her eyes and let their lips molded together until the warmth was gone. The blonde woman left her in the backroom and Regina opened her eyes then found Emma being not there anymore.

* * *

Regina walked out from the backroom, looked at Henry who was watching the doorway then looked at Ruby and Granny who were smiling sadly and ran toward the front door. Finally, she got out from Granny's Diner and searched for Emma until she saw a white Chevrolet Equinox on the road to the town line. The brunette woman felt her heart to shatter and knew that it was a goodbye. Until, she walked inside and sat down beside Robin. Henry looked at his mom and squeezed her hand then smiled sadly. Regina looked at Henry and found similar looks from Emma. She wondered if Emma was here with them and being a family of trio.

Ruby brought food to the table surrounding Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry and smiled at everyone until she spoke toward Regina.

"You know that Emma had to let you go because you're her happy ending with Henry. That's why she left Storybrooke. She really loved you so much but she sacrificed her happy ending for you to be with your true love, Robin. So enjoy your breakfast." Ruby nodded and left back to the kitchen. Regina was in awe while Ruby spoke about Emma's happy ending for her. Robin gently rubbed on her back for a while and she looked back at him then smiled. They continued to have their day together and hanging out together until the day was over. Regina decided to go home with Henry while Robin and Roland was back to the forest to check everything with Merry Men. Regina and Robin kissed and parted their ways.

* * *

On her driveway, Regina turned her engine off and got out then strode to the porch and found Snow White sitting on the porch waiting for her. Henry opened the front door then closed on them. Snow smiled sadly and waved her hand. The brunette woman smiled and finally sat down on the porch beside Snow. Emma's mother looked up at the sky and spoke.

"Did you have a chance to talk with Emma this morning?"

"Yes dear. We did."

"She left?" Snow saw Regina's nod and knew it was time to give her. She pocketed the shoebox out from her tote bag and handed it to the brunette woman then continued.

"It's Emma's. Inside the shoebox, it was full of Emma's letters and she wrote every letters since her arrival in Storybrooke. She told me that I had to give you this. She wanted you to read these letter while you're alone after she left." Regina looked at Snow for a while and found her heart shattering again.

"Thank you Snow. It meant so much to me."

"No problem Regina. I can accept that you and Emma are together as a couple but you both are not right now. You are with Robin at this time. I hope you can be happy again once you were with Daniel."

"Thank you."

Snow nodded, stood up and waved her hand then left Regina in awe. Regina looked down on the shoebox and found the letters inside then decided to go inside her house. The brunette woman heard Henry wailing in his bed and decided to leave him alone for a while until the dinnertime. She knew that her son missed Emma so much since the blonde woman left Storybrooke and never came back again.

* * *

While in the dining room, Regina and Henry ate in silence and she looked at Henry more longer then she dismissed Henry to his room to get sleep. The brunette cleaned the dining table and went to the kitchen then left the plates in the sink with hot water until she decided to read the letters in the study and closed the door with a lock but didn't see the door leaving two inches open widely from closing fully. She went to get the shoebox on the desk and walked to the couch. Regina sat down and opened the shoebox then found the first letter and read it through. The letters came in order from the beginning to the end. The clock passed quickly as Regina read every letter until the last letter on the bottom of the shoebox.

The brunette woman looked up at the clock and it was 10:30pm and opened the last letter from Emma. She felt her tears streaking on her cheek since she was reading on 55th letter. Until, the 56th was the last letter Emma wrote from last night. Regina exhaled the air and was prepared to read it then it began with "Dear Regina."

* * *

 _ **Dear Regina,**_

 _ **This is the last one of the letters I wrote to you. All the letters were my feelings about you. I knew it is hard for you to understand why you were my happy ending. But you're not my happy ending. YOU ARE MY HAPPY BEGINNING. I wished that I rewind back to where we started to be friends. You know that I am not regretting our friendship. I'm glad that you're more than just friend. I'm been watching you from the beginning and saw you being happy with Robin. I just knew that you always have Robin but not me. I didn't know if you had feelings for me but I was your friend. I understood.**_

 _ **For Henry, I knew that I gave him up for a closed adoption. You got him for a better life and home to be taken care. I never had a chance to thank you for being a wonderful mother to Henry. I was glad that you let me to get to know my son. You knew my foster stories and I was happy that you won't let Henry be in foster care just like me. Thank you Regina.**_

 _ **Before I finish this, you're always in my heart as long as I can remember you. I wanted to let you know that I always loved you since the beginning. I never forget your gorgeous smile and laugh. Be happy. Be gentle Be not afraid. Be Regina. You'll be always Regina Mills but not Evil Queen. You redeemed yourself and showed everyone in Storybrooke that who you had been as Regina Mills, a mayor.**_

 _ **You were my happy beginning with Henry. I let you go to be with Robin. I wish you and Henry the best of your happy beginning with Robin and Roland. I'll be there in your heart always and Henry's too.**_

 _ **I love you so much.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Emma Charlotte Swan**_

 _ **P.S. Charlotte was my foster mom's name since I was 14 years old. She had been a gentle mom until she died of brain tumor. I took her first name as my middle name. I always loved her since she was a wonderful mom to me.**_

 _ **P.S.S. Now, you have my Swan Necklace. You can keep it with you always. Please remember me always and don't forget about every moment you were with me.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. Please take care of Henry for me.**_

 _ **P.S.S.S.S. I already gave Robin my blessing to marry you. I wish you both the best of your happy beginning. Congratulations on your Happy Beginning with your True Love. Be happy.**_

* * *

Regina wailed with sobs, felt Henry crawling on her and embracing her with a tight hug. She held his waist around her arms and rested her chin on her son's head. The brunette woman heard Henry speaking.

"It's ok to let your tears out. I knew you love Emma and it's not same since you were with Robin. It's different. Now, I saw your happiness with Robin. I understood. Go be with Robin and say yes to him for marrying you. Be happy. I gave Robin my blessing too."

"Oh Henry. I love you."

"I love you mom."

"But I realized that Emma was always my happy beginning since she left this morning. I felt different with Robin and I just knew that Robin was not my happy beginning and Emma was. I'm sorry that I chose Robin instead of her."

"It's ok. Emma had to let you go and have your happy beginning with Robin."

"I wanted to know your answer too. Be honest with me."

"At first, I never liked Robin at all. I liked Roland because he was awesome. But I never wished that I had any siblings since Emma birthed me. Until, I realized that I wished that Emma and you are together under same roof and raise me in same place. We can be family. Just Swan-Mills. But you are more happy with Robin. I can let it go and be happy for you."

"You wished that your mothers were together in love and be family with you?"

"Yes. I always wished that since I was 12 years old. Now, you have Robin."

"Oh Henry."

"It's ok. Promise me that you'll be happy with Robin."

"I…" She paused and had thoughts about Emma and her smile then felt her tears streaking on her cheeks. Henry looked at her and knew that Regina loved Emma more than Robin. She looked back at Henry and whispered.

"I wished I have my Emma Swan instead of Robin."

"No, it is _our_ Emma Swan." Regina nodded at his sentence and smiled sadly. They held their embrace for a while and she whispered for a last time.

"My Emma Swan."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't kill me with your knife!**


	2. One Year Later

**A/N: It is now in progress. I released this chapter to you and will continue to do this story. It just appeared in my head and typed it away when I got home from GA.**

 **Enjoy your newly chapter. I hope you are satisfied.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

One year later, the brunette woman was happy that she did break things off with Robin for good and knew that she was not happy with her relationship. She was sure that her son, Henry was thrilled too. In the previous, Regina broke up with her boyfriend, she denied the proposal in front of two boys that they raised together. In her heart, she felt that Robin was her forced True Love by the pixie dust and realized that it was not right in her future when she see her life with being Mrs. Locksley or Mrs. Hood. In her observations of being a girlfriend to Robin Hood, she was keeping herself busy as a mayor of Storybrooke and raising two boys on their own. She realized that it was too much because she went back and forth between two homes, the forest, and mayoral mansion on every weekend with Robin and Roland.

After the breakup with Robin, Regina realized that she had feelings for a blonde woman who appeared on her porch on the first night they met. She felt sad that Emma left exactly one year ago. She couldn't believe that time was fast. The brunette woman remained to be a mayor for another four years, raising Henry alone and befriended The Charmings. She took care of baby Neal while the Charming were away on their date nights. Other times, she spent her time with Snow for a long conversation about the memories in Enchanted Forest being a stepmother and stepdaughter. But they felt that they were somewhat friends or sisters or something else than just a mother and daughter. Everyone was shocked that Snow and Regina determined to forgive each other and put their feud to end everything. They got along very well. David took his liking in Regina since he watched her redeem herself before Emma's departure.

Regina and her son went to New York City and Boston for finding Emma and bring her home. It was no luck for them to find her everywhere on every weekend. It was tiring. It lasted a year to find her somewhere, but it was not there anymore. They missed Emma so much since the departure of Emma Swan.

* * *

For Henry, he wished that he had his two mothers to live together and be married to each other. He knew that his mom missed her so much since their bickering, arguing and magic. In his life, it was always a thrill to watch two women in front of his eyes to form the united front for Swan-Mills family. But he didn't like Robin at all because he watched him focus on his mom all the times. Robin didn't pay attention to him and Roland for the reasons that they wanted him to be their father figure. It was no excuse for Robin to realize that Roland is important to him and he did ignore his own blood-related son.

Henry got angry at Robin for the reason that Robin kept focusing on Regina and made many promises to break for Roland. He continued accompanying Roland around in the house while Robin was away with his mom on the date nights. For the issue, he did get along with Roland but not with Robin around. It was an issue for Robin and Regina to argue about it every night and Henry couldn't stand it by suffering through the night. Until, Regina decided to deny the proposal and break things off with Robin on the same very night. Henry was thrilled to hear it and was triumphal with his mom's decision. He supported her and let Robin and Roland out of the house. So, Regina and Henry stayed in the mayoral mansion and made changes through their life for a year. The house stood remained but inside the mansion, they changed the colors on the walls in every room. It gave the colorful tone through their days.

Henry found out that Regina got along with his grandparents since Snow and his mom decided to end the feud and got a fresh start to know each other. He was happy that he has a complete family, but one missing was his other mother, Emma. He missed her every night when he looked up at the stars outside in his bedroom. Henry kept wondering about Emma's doing or location to find her and bring her home, Storybrooke. He knew that Emma belonged to his mom, Regina because they are meant to be together. But one problem is that he didn't know about his grandparents if they approved the relationship between Emma and Regina to be involved romantically.

Until one day, Henry drove away to Portland, Maine for a while to relax around and decided to go to the music shop. He entered the shop and looked around then found the poster of his mother, Emma Swan. He was dumbfounded and shocked at the same time. He decided to pay the poster and cd for his family to show it then drove away back home.

Arriving at the mayoral mansion, Henry called his mom and grandparents to meet him in the living room and gave them the great news. So, he waited for them to arrive and thought about explaining everything from the start to the end. Until, Regina and the Charmings came in the living room, Henry looked up at them and smiled widely. Finally, they sat down and listened to every word from Henry.

After explaining everything, Henry showed the poster of Emma Swan and it was a beautiful picture of the blonde woman in the white sundress. On the picture, Emma was looking down at the ground, her arms were wide and hands on the railing behind her. She stood on her pointe and crossed her legs in the straight narrow. Her hair was down in the princess curls. The texts were bold – "Emma Swan – The Narrow Life" and "Released on April 12."

* * *

Regina, Snow, and David were shocked at seeing Emma on the picture and couldn't believe that Emma changed her profession from being a sheriff to a singer. Henry smiled widely, walked to the television entertainment room and played the music from Emma's. They listened to 15 songs on the cd and decided to take over to research on Emma's website then find a location near their hometown to find Emma and tell her to come home. They discovered that Emma will travel in two months later on her first national tour in all over America to release her new debut cd. Henry researched on the information and found out that Emma was in Nashville, Tennessee all the times. The blonde woman worked through getting her first album cd and writing the songs.

In their mind, they were excited to meet her again and made plans to see her on the tour. They decided what to do about telling Emma to come home with them and building a new relationship with Regina and Henry to be a united front. The Charmings decided to have their new relationship with Emma for a fresh start.

For Regina, she was happier that she found Emma for all. She was looking forward to seeing her again and planned to tell her that she loves her all with her heart. She can't wait to start her new life with Emma and their son for a new beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Emma's POV  
**


	3. Emma's POV

**A/N: Four songs - 'Love Is Like A Curse', 'You Are My Happy Beginning', 'A Good Life' and 'The Narrow Life' are my songs or poems I wrote. So it will be posted when Regina and Henry listen on their night to see Emma on the stage to sing. It would be on Chapter 5 or 6. I haven't yet decided to write a chapter for these songs.**

 **Here is your chapter 3 from Emma's POV. Enjoy it. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Emma's POV**

In Nashville, Tennessee, the blonde woman was at her work with her band, singing her new single, "Love Is Like A Curse" and knew that she remembered everything in Storybrooke. She used that song as a tribute to the town she worked as a sheriff. It was an empowering song for her to sacrifice her happy beginning with the brunette woman who adopted her birth son. They worked through that song over and over. The producers absolutely loved that song and determined to spread the word about this song to be released as a single. It was right after her first debut cd on the liberation few months ago.

Emma and her band were practicing their songs before their first national tour in all over America. They were excited to meet their fans and have fun out there for three months of summer with 35 cities. The interviews went wild on their busy schedules to be not crossing over with their days.

For her, it was tiring to do all the work and listen to every song that they made a little change for their big show in Nashville. It would be their kickoff on the opening of their tour. Emma decided to name their tour – The Narrow Life. It was named after her first music cd. Others loved that song Emma wrote on her first day in Nashville.

* * *

Until, they finished their last song and they decided to end their day. Emma was packing her small bag and left with a picture of Regina and Henry then looked at it for a while until her friend called her several times. She looked up at her bandmate, Nicholas Riker and decided to go with him for dinner. Emma smiled at her photo and put it away in her bag then left with her friend. In her mind, she remembered every moment with Regina and Henry in Storybrooke. Emma smiled at the first memory with Regina when they hung out in the diner and had a good time with their son.

Finally, they arrived at the café and decided to take a small dinner together. They chatted about the national tour and the fans who were crowded in the café to get an autograph from both of them. She signed the autograph and posed for a picture with her fans. Until, they paid their dinner and parted their ways to get home. Emma kept repeating the lyrics – "You Are My Happy Beginning" and it was a tribute to her crush and true love – Regina.

Emma came home, her Japanese Akita dog lunged at her when she was walking to the entrance of her mountain home and laughed while Regal, her dog's name, licked on her face. After playing with Regal, they went into the home office to drop her bag. Then she got her legal pad with a black pen and went ahead to the music room for polishing the lyrics for her few songs to be produced on the next day. Until, she remembered the memories about her son and Regina at the same time and found the lyrics about them. She wrote it right away and the song was "A Good Life". It was a tribute to Regina and Henry.

* * *

When it interrupted her songwriting, the phone buzzed and Emma answered. It was her good friend from New York City, Lily Page. They went into the foster care for years and had been in touch for few months until Emma was her maid in honor to be on Lily's wedding to her husband. They chatted about Lily's family and found out that she was pregnant with two girls. Emma was excited to be asked for being a godmother to Lily's daughters. Until the time was out, Emma decided to end the call with Lily and went to get a shower. Regal jumped on the bed and waited.

After the shower was done, Emma smiled at herself in the mirror and remembered the last moment with Regina alone in the back room of the diner. The kiss was incredible and magical. She knew that Robin Hood took Regina as his girlfriend and true love. She wondered how Regina has been doing with Henry back in Storybrooke and had no contact with them for a year.

The bedtime was closer for her to get sleep with her dog on the bed. She walked toward her bed and lying down. All she dreamed about Regina on every night until she wailed out with her tears. Regal was there on her side and stayed with her until the morning for her last day of work then get a small vacation with Regal alone in the cabin. Emma finally got to sleep and dreamed of the brunette woman and their son who were smiling at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about this chapter because it was a short one. Now, next chapter is Regina's POV. See you then.**


	4. Regina's POV

**A/N: Oh! I forgot to tell you that I did edit on the cover image for this story. It looked like a music cd cover from Emma!  
**

 **White Knight is my new song/poem. It will be shown on few chapters later as well. You see two songs - "You're My Happy Beginning" and "A Good Life" and these songs are mine. I wrote it with my own mind. Enjoy it. All mistakes are mine.**

 **I announce you that the chapter is here with Regina. Cheers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Regina's POV**

On the morning in the mayoral mansion, the brunette woman woke up due of hearing the sounds from the living room and immediately ran out to check things out. Until, she found her son dancing around the furniture and singing "A Good Life" by the blonde woman she knew for the years. She laughed at the goofy dances Henry made and her heart was beating rapidly when Regina heard the blonde beauty's voice in a beautiful melody. Her son lit up when he saw his mom standing by the doorway and tugged her to dance with her for a while until the song ended. The brunette woman was determined to get them for breakfast and sang together for a new song – "White Knight".

While in the kitchen, Regina and Henry ate their breakfast in silence and listened to a song – White Knight. The brunette woman stared outside of the window and remembered when Emma saved her from the chaos then let her silent tears out from her eyes. Henry looked away at his mom and knew that Emma sacrificed her for the good reasons to defend her life with pride. He decided to clean up the kitchen counter and washed the dishes for his mom. Regina stayed still until she decided to grab her laptop to bring it into the living room. She searched for an HDMI cable to connect with her laptop to her 60 inches LED television screen on the wall.

Henry came in the living room and sat down for his mom to explain everything. Regina looked around to find a remote and clicked everything to the HDMI to check out on the music videos of Emma on the television screen and explained about the music. He nodded and stayed silent then watched the music video of "You're my happy beginning" with his mom. Regina was sitting still and appealed the beauty of the blonde woman on the screen. The music was soft and yet heavenly to her ears.

* * *

In the music video, Emma was in the bedroom, woke up and looked away from the window. She started to sing in her sorrow voice while she was getting up to walk to the balcony in her tank top and blue shorts. In the view, it was in Nashville, Tennessee on the sunset. Her voice was beautiful and the blonde beauty was looking out on the city of Nashville and looked down at the people who were walking on the sidewalk for work.

 _ **It finally arrived on my porch**_

 _ **I didn't know it was you all along**_

 _ **and I wonder if I cross your mind**_

 _ **for me, it happens all the time**_

 _ **You are my happy beginning**_

* * *

 _ **The memories began to show**_

 _ **All I can see is your face**_

 _ **A brunette in a grey dress**_

 _ **It all started on our first night**_

 _ **I keep wondering**_

Regina was in awe to see Emma in her beautiful figure on the music video. Henry gaped in awe when he heard the unusual voice and never had been hearing Emma's voice. It was the first time for both Mills. Emma finally walked away from the balcony and the scene was changing to the new scene. The blonde woman was in the red dress flowing on the lounge sofa and her barefoot were touching on the ground. Her hair was flowing freely in the princess curls and makeup was a smokey eye with the dark colors. The pictures of Regina with her smile were scattered on the floor. Her voice started to be tearing sorrow and hurtfully. Emma looked at the camera which it was targeted on the full body of the blonde's body and couch.

 _ **It was a love at first sight**_

 _ **or it was a big lie**_

 _ **I waited and prayed**_

 _ **I wished that you came for me**_

 _ **I wanted you badly**_

* * *

 _ **You are my happy beginning**_

 _ **that I had ever wished for**_

 _ **All I can see your eyes is**_

 _ **a sorrow to me**_

 _ **I can't help feeling we could have had it all**_

Regina widened her eyes when she saw the picture of her on Emma's hand and it was showing a full face. Henry leaned forward to inspect on the image of his mom and discovered that it was few years while Emma and Regina saved Henry from Neverland. In the music video, Emma was showing her tears and looked down at the picture on her hand. The scene was transitioning to another scene. Emma was in the music room with her band. She was in a gold lace top with a long black dress. Her makeup was a black makeup with a gold glitter eye shadow. Her hair was down in the little curls. She was gripping the microphone and looked at the camera. Her voice was sorrowful and slow but haunting. Her mascara was dripping on the cheeks. The band was playing the song in the slow melody as Emma stood still with her wrists flying above her head.

 _ **All I care about you**_

 _ **and your happiness**_

 _ **It keeps coming to hit me hard**_

 _ **I didn't know if you found me for**_

 _ **your happy beginning**_

* * *

 _ **But all things that I came to be a big lie**_

 _ **I kept praying that you are my happy beginning**_

 _ **And I watched you with someone else**_

 _ **I wished it was me to be in that place next to you**_

 _ **You are my happy beginning**_

Henry glanced over at his mom who widened her eyes and mouth open then wondered how Regina felt about Emma before she denied the marriage proposal from Robin. In the screen, the scene changed back to the lounge chair with the pictures of Regina lying down on the ground. The blonde beauty looked up from the image and sang for the last time with a sorrowful and pain. The tears were dripping once again.

 _ **Oh I wished that I am your happy beginning**_

 _ **Now you didn't see it anymore**_

 _ **I watched you with someone else**_

 _ **You were happier than to be with me**_

 _ **I wished that you are my happy beginning**_

* * *

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **You are my happy beginning**_

 _ **Now I let you go**_

 _ **You are my happy beginning**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **You are my happy beginning**_

Regina and Henry knew it was the end of the music video and Emma finally showed her eyes to be in pain and her face was puffy. The screen was fading away to be black. The song ended. Then they noticed a new music video of "A Good Life" and the image of Emma in a white wedding dress on the beach. Henry went to click on the video of "A Good Life" and paused it then looked away at his mom who was silent and in deep thoughts.

* * *

In the brunette woman's mind, she wondered how Emma was hurt by her betrayal of love and knew that song when the blonde woman told her everything on her last day of the departure. She turned around to face her son and spoke in a soft voice.

"Did I hurt Emma?" Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead then continued.

"Yes, you did."

"Since when?"

"Since you and Robin kissed outside of Granny's Diner." He paused then thought of Emma crying every night while Robin was there in his home for their first date night then spoke again.

"Emma cried every night since you and Robin were on the first date. She knew that she loved you so much and can't control her feelings toward you. In few weeks, I heard her speaking to someone on the phone and I can't tell who. Anyway, I didn't know that she was leaving the town and I decided to stand up for myself to find what's going on with her. Until, I entered her bedroom and discovered that her things were packed in the boxes and the bed was empty. I turned around to find Emma standing there in the doorway and she explained everything. I let her go and knew that it was a right thing to do is sacrifice her happy ending for you. I kept a secret until I just knew it was a time to say goodbye. It was a hard thing for me to watch her go. Now, you know that song and it was meant to be for you."

"Oh. I hurt her enough."

"You did hurt her more than sufficient. She watched you being a happy person with Robin. She kept walking away from you and avoided to speak with you."

"I understand now. I kept wondering that Emma did that by avoiding me and I never knew until you told me."

"Now, we move on to watch a new music video – "A Good Life." I can tell by a happy video. Let's watch it." Regina nodded and Henry clicked on the play button. They watched on the screen once again. In the video, Emma was wearing the white chiffon beach wedding dress with backless and splitting half on the A-line. It was lace on the half-sleeves and her hair were flowing in princess curls with the French braid on the side. She was walking on her barefoot on the sand and sang in joy and cheery tone.

 _ **Like a crazy ride in my life**_

 _ **I see my son and his mom**_

 _ **with a lot of laughs and smiles**_

 _ **I just knew it was a good life**_

 _ **with them**_

* * *

 _ **A good life**_

 _ **is when you smile often**_

 _ **dream big, laugh a lot,**_

 _ **and realize how blessed you are**_

 _ **for what you have**_

The Mills opened their mouth while they were looking at Emma in that beautiful dress. Regina wondered how she looked like in their wedding with Emma in that dress and smiled at a thought. In the scene, it was changing to the pier and the blonde beauty was sitting on the piano bench then playing on the keys with her fingers. It went melodic and beautiful. Her dress was flowing in the wind. The sunset was glowing on the blonde's face. Her makeup was simple with a black eyeliner and her pale lips were pink lip gloss. In the lyrics, it hit Regina hard when she remembered the good times with Emma and Henry in Granny's Diner. They had great times together to hang out and talk about everything.

 _ **You're still the only one I wanted**_

 _ **in a good life**_

 _ **I listened to your stories about our son**_

 _ **It was good and bad times between you two**_

 _ **I can't tell which is the amazing moment you shared**_

* * *

 _ **Sometimes, I wished I switch with your place to be a mom**_

 _ **I only remembered one thing is a good life you have had in the years**_

 _ **Sometimes, I won't take your life away and turn back at you**_

 _ **A good life is amazing**_

In the screen, the pictures were showing off the trio smiling at the camera outside in the backyard of the mayoral mansion. Other pictures were the playful when Emma chased Regina with their Nerf guns on the one of the Saturday afternoons and Henry went laughing behind them. Emma smiled widely while she was watching the waves and her dress flowed beautifully. It showed the beauty of the blonde woman on the beach. She sang out amazingly.

 _ **In my moments, I always loved listening to your laughter**_

 _ **and it goes in my head**_

 _ **I smiled a lot and missed the sound of your contiguous laughs**_

 _ **to fill in my heart to flutter**_

 _ **A good life**_

* * *

 _ **A good life is that I found**_

 _ **in you and our son**_

 _ **Our laughter and smiles were same**_

 _ **We had a good time together**_

 _ **A good life that I searched for**_

Henry smiled when he saw the pictures on the screen. Regina was in awe while she was watching the slideshow of Regina and Emma smiling at each other with their loving gaze while they hugged Henry. The scene changed again back to the pier where Emma was playing piano. For the last time, the blonde beauty looked at the camera, smiled widely and sang these lyrics.

 _ **I can't help watching you laugh**_

 _ **and smiling at you**_

 _ **All I remember is a good life I had**_

 _ **is amazing**_

 _ **A good life**_

* * *

Emma glanced away to the waves, finished her piece on the piano and laughed. Until, she got up, strode away from the gazebo on the pier and the screen was fading away to the black screen. The song ended. Henry stopped and gathered the laptop then shook his mom to be in a zone with him. They decided to go out for their dinner at Granny's Diner. He drove her to the place and tugged her to the booth then decided to order the food for both of them. The brunette woman was in her deep thoughts while Henry chatted about the school projects. Regina was appealing in the beauty of the blonde woman in the music video of "You're My Happy Beginning". She remembered her picture of her smiling on Emma's hand while the blonde woman showed her puffy face in the end.

Regina was feeling sad for Emma and determined to find her then tell her that she really was sorry about ruining her happy beginnings and start over with her. She looked away at her son and spoke with him for the arrangements to find Emma on the concert and get her to see them and the Charmings for the first time in a year. Henry was thrilled that his mom to make the plans to buy the tickets for Emma's concert. Regina was happy that she saw her son's happy face and knew that she was happy too. They can't wait to see Emma on the stage again.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: The Arrangements with The Charmings and Henry  
**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. The Arrangements with The Charmings

**A/N: Grammatical Errors are mine. Here is your chapter five!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Arrangements with The Charmings and Henry**

At The Mills' mansion, Regina and Henry got ready for their plans with the Charmings at Granny's Diner for breakfast. They called them few minutes ago after getting dressed in the casual wear. They didn't care about their state of presence. The brunette woman locked her house while Henry went to get in the Black Mercedes. She walked toward her car, got in and drove away to their destination. Finally, they arrived at the diner to greet The Charmings outside and strolled inside to get their usual booth. Ruby served them the breakfast in the first thing in the morning. Henry ate his breakfast in silence while Regina and The Charmings discussed seeing Emma in person.

"I think that we have to get an SUV to fit us and David and I will drive on our way to Nashville. Is that clear?" The brunette woman spoke while she read thoroughly on the plans.

"It would work perfectly," David replied. Ruby and Granny listened to the entire conversation and decided to join them on next day to see Emma.

"What do we do there in Nashville?" Snow asked. Regina looked up at her and spoke in a motherly tone.

"We will stay there for few days and get Emma to come home with us, but I'm not sure about her plans yet. We play ear by ear." The boys nodded while they ate their bread. Neal laughed while he played with a beanbag toy. Snow looked away at her son and wiped the drool from his face with a napkin. Regina smiled hesitantly and spoke again.

"I already paid the VIPs. It has 7 badges. But I did order 5 but these 2 badges are extras. It's for Emma's first show in Nashville to kick off." Ruby and Granny whisked to see them and yelled.

"We want one! We want to see Emma too! Can we join!?" Regina, The Charmings, and Henry jumped at the shout from the Lucas family and looked away at them. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed tone.

"You can come. You only bring one or two small bags. It would fit in SUV." Ruby and Granny high-fived each other and grabbed two badges for VIP. The Charmings rolled their eyes and Henry scoffed then continued.

"Mom, what will we do with Emma on our day?"

"We have to discuss Emma. You remembered that she left Storybrooke one year ago. It's hard to believe that it went by a year. Anyway, we have to explain everything in detail about the why and the reason we need her here." Regina spoke while she worked on her arrangements.

"Ok, what about the enchantment on our returns to Storybrooke?" Snow asked.

"I have Snow Queen's scroll. It is possible to get you all except my son and I. We can have access because of the first curse."

"Perfectly," David muttered under his breath. Ruby smacked his head. Snow was grinning. Henry looked up at him and giggled. The pixie-cut brunette woman cleared her throat and continued.

"I will call Leroy about getting an SUV." Ruby looked around to find Leroy sitting on the barstool and spoke.

"Hey, Leroy!" Snow turned around and found him there. On the barstool, Leroy drank a black coffee and replied. "Yeah?"

"Can you get us an SUV tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I can drop it off at Madame Mayor's house. If it is okay with you, Ma'am?"

"It's all right." Regina waved her hand. He nodded and returned to his breakfast. Until, they discussed getting a hotel rooms for three families for one night on their way to Nashville, Tennessee. And they decided to hold the airport off on their plans because they are afraid to fly on the plane. They haven't been on the aircraft before. They decided to have a road trip for 18 hours and 7 minutes. On their agreements, they approved of the solid plans to get there for seeing Emma.

* * *

Henry's phone buzzed with the tweets and video chat alerts. He checked it on his phone and spoke.

"Mom, can you conjure the big screen here? Can you use magic to transfer my phone to the screen so we can see Emma on the video chat with tweets? I think that Emma is online for her tweets."

"Sure." Regina conjured the big screen on the back wall from in the front of the backroom. The patrons looked it up at the screen. Henry scrolled on his phone to click the link for an interview with Emma Swan. It opened on the screen. They waited until the time is up to show the face of Emma.

In the interview video, the reporter was talking to the blonde beauty in the off-sleeve jumpsuit with her straight hair and the flower pin on the side of the hair. Her makeup was the cat eyeliner and pure pink. In the diner, they heard Emma laughing and showed her true colors of carefree. The reporter was the woman in the business suit and held the cards then continued.

"Emma, you look radiating today."

"Thank you. I feel like I'm the sunshine today. I'm excited to be here."

"Me too. Now, we are talking about your new debut cd, The Narrow Life. It has been successfully through three months. It already increased. Congratulations! You got your platinum gold! So how do you feel about it?"

"Be honest. I felt wonderfully when I heard the great news from my producer. He told me that I have a platinum gold for my first cd. I can't imagine that, but I thank my fans who supported me through my music career. It's been a year to have that cd released. I'm happy that it is a success. Cheers!" Emma laughed. The reporter shook her head and continued.

"I'm sure that you pulled it off on your performance two nights ago at CMT Awards. You did great! And I heard you got 5 awards. You have an Album of the Year, Best Female Vocalist of the Year, The Song of the Year, New Artist of the Year and Entertainer of the Year. It's hard to believe that you're the first person to get it all."

"Yeah, it is hard to believe that I got it. I was like what the hell. I know, I'm serious and I can't find any words when I heard my name on the screen and looked it up. I went wailing and walked toward them. I had to give my speech, but there are several words I can say, but I choked it up. Also, I'm thrilled to have my fans out there to listen to my music. Right now, I'm the luckiest person."

"Yes, you are. Now, you sure look stunning on these red carpets. Let's show it." The reporter looked away at the camera. The pictures showed one of Emma's red carpet photos and Emma wore the black dress that it was a see-through gown. It had lace. It looked like a lingerie maxi-gown. Her hair was down in the princess curls. She walked with her red heels. She posed in few photos in the same dress. In the interview, Emma laughed and looked down on the ground then looked up at the reporter and continued.

"I loved that dress. I meant, to be not exposing on everyone about my sexy figure. But it was a beautiful dress that I had ever seen."

"Yeah, you are absolutely beautiful. Let's show another one." The reporter waved her hand to get another photo of her. Emma was wearing the black and white tuxedo suit with her ponytail. She wore the black heels. It was the best photo of her. In the diner, the patrons included the Charmings and The Mills looked in shock when they saw the beautiful blonde woman in the dress and tuxedo suit. Few minutes later, Ruby whooped and spoke in her flirty tone.

"Emma looked so fucking hot!" Granny smacked her bicep with a dish towel. Snow yelled at her about a children warning. Henry rolled his eyes. They kept watching on the screen. In the screen, Emma smiled in absolute beauty. It wrapped up with Emma's songs and concert. They finished the interview and the screen went black. Henry scrolled down to get another video chat which Emma would be on in few minutes. It opened in the streaming video and in the video, it was the background of a white wall. They waited for Emma to appear in the video.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma finally appeared in the video and she was in her blue maxi dress with her bunhead hair. She smiled at the video camera and spoke in a cheery tone.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for signing in on the video chat. I'm not sure how it works though. So, I'm thrilled to have you here. I can tell by my computer geek who was behind you. (Laughs) I have my twitter on another computer. You can ask me questions and I can answer one of yours. Is it awesome? I think it is ready by now. Whoa! I see many tweets and it is going fast."

In the diner, they laughed at the screen except Regina, who was silent. They had seen Emma in different appearances. Her clothing styles are different and her personality has been open. Emma cleared her throat and chose carefully to answer the question.

"Ok, I have IheartEmma123's question: I've been a fan of your music. I have a question. What made you decide to pick a song – The Narrow Life on your album cover?" She paused and looked up at the video camera then continued.

"That's a good question. The Narrow Life is my album cover, you know. It's meant to be my first song when I lived here on my first day before I went into my music career as a new songwriter and singer. It was my first choice to get it on my album cover. It meant so much to me because it was my first song that I wrote back in the day."

Emma looked away at the computer, read the tweets and picked one question from MissippissiGirlRiver. She spoke in her cheery tone.

"It said, I love your songs. What is your favorite song from that album? And why?"

"I would say 'A Good Life.' Because it is based on my love life with two people. I thought that it was the best song that I wrote. Of course, it went out on few days after I recorded it on my album. Guess what? It went platinum gold today as I heard. Thank you again!"

"I have UglyducklingEmmaSwan's question. It said if the singing career doesn't work then what do you want to be?" She paused and thought it over then spoke.

"I think that I wanted to be a social worker for the foster system. I grew up in the foster system and I wanted to help the children who struggled in the foster system. It would be good for me to be their role model."

"Another question from WhiteKnightSwan. It said you pulled it off on your performance from CMT awards and congratulations on Entertainer of the Year. How do you feel about receiving this greatest award?"

"I can't believe that I got it. It was thrilling but unforgettable. I thank you for you all who voted for me. I can't believe it."

It went into two hours to answer the questions. Emma was tired but decided to have two questions left to answer. Ruby decided to tweet a question with the username – OperationStorybrooke for two questions.

"Now, I have two questions from OperationStorybrooke. It said, what if the person came to you and told you if she's sorry about ruining your happy beginnings then what will you do? Other question: Do you love her completely and forgive her?"

Regina widened her eyes, knew that it was Ruby tweeting her and other patrons held their breath until Emma found it out of the blue and decided to answer that questions on the video chat.

"If she came to me and gave me her apology, then I would listen to her words but I have to think about the forgiveness. I will let her work hard by earning my forgiveness and trust. To another question: Yes, I still love her. I have her picture in my purse wherever I go. For now, I have to go. Thank you, fans to stay with me on our video chat for two hours. It's tiring but awesome. I hope to see you again! Goodbye, I love you all!" Emma smiled. It won't let her click on the end and she spoke in a goofy voice.

"It won't let me click on the end call of the video chat. What can I do?" The blonde woman looked away at her computer geek who was behind the screen. The man appeared on the screen and laughed then continued.

"I think you disconnected the plug from the mouse." Emma laughed and replied.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so clumsy! Ok, See you again for real." The man shook his head and spoke.

"No, we didn't end it and we are still on the roll." The blonde woman exclaimed and shoved him out of the screen then responded.

"I'm sorry. Technical issues! Seriously, I love you all. See you" Emma left the video. The man appeared to sit on Emma's seat and smiled at the video chat then continued.

"Hello everybody then Bye!" He clicked the end and it went out on the black screen. In the diner, they went silent and Henry turned it off. Regina conjured the screen to vanish it. The Charmings looked around to see Regina in her tears. Ruby smiled sadly and left the kitchen. Granny hushed the patrons to the usual. Henry rubbed on his mom's back. Snow sighed and discussed everything in the order. Regina nodded and stayed silent.

* * *

The Charmings left the diner to do their day for their journey with The Mills and Lucas on the next day. Regina went to work and Henry went to hang out with his friends for a day. Ruby went to work at the station for her afternoon shift. Granny cleaned it up and served them with the food order. Leroy went back to pick the SUV and drove away to the mayoral mansion then walked toward the town hall. He gave it to Regina the keys then left the office to do his work in the mines. The day went slowly as long they were busy with their errands.

For Regina, she thought about the questions Emma answered on the video chat. She half-smiled at Emma's beauty and checked out on the video for 'You're My Happy Beginning'. She replayed it over and over until she decided to leave for going home with her son. They packed their bags and had their dinner then watched the music videos of Emma. Until they fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Nashville, Here We Come! Don't forget to review on this one!  
**


	6. Nashville, Here We Come!

**A/N: Here is Chapter 6! By the way, I fixed the chapter one and I thank you to the guest who noticed my mistakes. I typed it away to fix the mistake. Regina didn't see the door opening in two inches widely and thought that the door was locked. That's how Henry came in the study and crawled upon his brunette mom. Thank you again.  
**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Nashville, Here We Come!**

While the sun was heating up in Storybrooke, there is Regina, and Henry loaded their small bags in the SUV and wore the summer clothes though the weather was warming on them for a nice summer heat. They were looking forward to seeing Emma again for the first time. The brunette woman gathered to inspect around inside the house twice from top to bottom and made sure that she didn't miss anything before she left it. Henry went to find a box for Snow Queen's Scroll in Regina's home office and obtained it then moved toward the SUV and waited for her to lock their house up. Regina finished with her checkup and locked windows and back door. She strode out from the front door and locked it up. Finally, the brunette woman sighed and went to get in the SUV then drove away to the Charmings' loft where Snow, David, and Neal were waiting for them to show up.

After arriving at the Charming's loft, Henry waved his hand to the Charming family and saw Ruby and Granny running toward them. David loaded their bags into the back of the SUV; Snow brought a baby car booster seat in the middle seat, and Granny held Neal on her chest while she was fixing the booster seat. Ruby helped David to level the bags on the bottom and made sure that Regina see in the rearview mirror for driving on the highway or freeways on their journey to Nashville. Granny lifted Neal into the booster seat while Snow was sitting beside him. Ruby chatted with Regina about the trip. Henry put the destination from Portland to Nashville on GPS tracker and install in the middle of the A/C and radio. But it was closer to the steering wheel so Regina can read the GPS while she was driving on the road. The Lucas women finally got in the backseat behind Snow and Neal. David went to get his seat beside his son and closed the door. Regina drove away to the town line. Henry checked up on the Snow Queen's Scroll in the glove compartment and nodded at his mom who waited for his inspection. Others held their breath when the brunette woman drove across the town line. Henry waited for the confirmation from The Charmings and The Lucas family.

David exhaled in the air and remembered who he was and checked with his wife and son then The Lucas Women, who were smiling at him. He understood that they got their memories and gave a thumbs up to Henry, who was grinning. Regina was relieved that they didn't erase their identities and memories and drove away to the Portland for the highway.

* * *

After 3 hours and half hour, Regina drove on the road and decided to stop by the Rest Stop for the restroom break, snack break, and stretching. Henry asked his mom if he drive on the highway and Regina nodded. David and Granny just got out from the restroom break. Snow fed Neal with snacks. Ruby stretched her limbs from sitting all the way and listening to the music on her iPod. Regina pulled her body into a good stretch as well and ate her snack for energy.

When their break was over within an hour, Henry went to the driver's seat, and Regina was on her passenger seat. Others went to get on their seats, and he drove away from the rest stop and went on the road for 6 hours within 2 hours break for the lunch break. They ate in McDonalds and chatted about Nashville. Granny decided to take over on the road for another 6 hours to get there at their hotel for a night. Regina decided to use Emma's music to have a peaceful journey. They're lucky that they were not in traffic. Of course, they paid the toll to get them passing through on the road.

Snow was sleeping, David read a book to keep him busy and Ruby and Henry were in the backseat and playing the game on his PSP for racing games. Granny chatted with Regina about the event in her diner when they watched the interview and video chat with Emma. The brunette woman knew that she regretted about ruining Emma's happiness and heard the music from Emma's album then sang the song – "Let The Music Set You Free".

After arriving at the hotel that Regina paid for the presidential suite, Regina took a room with Henry. The Lucas women and The Charmings took their rooms separately from The Mills. They settled down and searched to eat their dinner in the restaurant together. Snow suggested them to go around to have their sightseeing in the city. They conceded to have that sightseeing before settling down for the restaurant to take a break. They found Olive Garden and decided to eat there for Italian food. They were satisfied with their sightseeing for 2 hours and ate in Olive Garden. The gray-haired woman paid for her granddaughter, Regina, and Henry's dinner. David paid his wife and son's dinner separately as well. Others gave thanks to them and left the restaurant to go back to their hotel for getting some sleep before they got up at 4 am to drive to get there before the noon in Nashville on the road.

* * *

David stopped for the gas before leaving the city to take over for 8 hours to drive on their journey to Nashville. While, he was pumping the gas into the SUV tank, Henry went to pay the candies, and he decided to take within 1-hour break for the restroom break and snacks. Ruby switched with David for a drive on the road for few hours. Regina was sitting in the backseat with Granny. David sat in the middle seat with his family. Henry was in the passenger seat and listened to Emma's music his mom loaned him. The ride was silent until Snow opened her mouth.

"David, mind you get a milk bottle for Neal? It is in the bag." David nodded and picked the bag and dug out intensely until he found a paper with Emma's new phone number and went dumbfounded. He cleared his throat and Regina heard him then looked away at him. Granny did too. Henry was not paying attention, but he had his earbud on his right ear and heard his Gramps speaking from his left ear. Ruby took a glance in the rearview mirror to look at David while she was driving on the road for few miles to get there in Nashville. Snow looked away from her son to her husband then tilted her head. The blonde man chuckled awkwardly and spoke lightly.

"I found a paper."

"What is it?" Granny said.

"It's Emma's phone number when she gave me from a year ago." Regina smacked his head and growled. Henry whisked his head to look at him and extended his hand for snatching the paper away from Gramps. Ruby decided to pull over on the side of the road and put on the hazard lights. They were glaring at the blonde man who was shifting down in his embarrassment. Regina looked away at her son who was looking on the paper. The brunette woman spoke lightly in her tone and stared at Henry.

"Darling, mind you call Emma on the call screen? See if it is real her on the phone." Snow nodded and indicated on the car phone screen. Ruby smiled sadly at him. Henry sighed, put a number on the car phone screen and dialed on the answer button. They went silent and waited to respond to the call for Emma.

* * *

Across in the city of Nashville, in the big mansion the blonde beauty owned for 1 and a half year, Emma went into the living room and thought it was August Booth. She found him from New York City when she released her album on that day. She answered the call and spoke in a velvety tone.

"Hello, This is Emma Swan speaking at the Swan Residence."

In the car, it went silent while they heard the blonde's voice and decided to fight against each other to speak out, but Henry shushed them out and went with his tone.

"Hello, this is Henry Mills." Emma gasped in shock when she heard him on the line and realized that they hadn't been contacting her for a year. She was confused about that call.

"Henry, how did you get my phone number?"

"Well, it was Gramps' fault. He forgot about it." Everyone glared at him in the car and Ruby shook her head.

"Oh."

"Umm… We're here."

"Who's we?" The blonde beauty went to sit on the leather couch and went with a call.

"Hello!" Ruby spoke. Emma smiled and replied at her greeting. Henry looked away at them and spoke.

"Snow, Granny, Neal, David andddd…."

"Regina?" The brunette woman was silent when she heard her name from the blonde's voice.

"Yes, it was my mom. So, we're here in Nashville to see you."

"How far along are you in Nashville?"

Ruby checked on GPS and indicated the number – ten minutes away from the city. Henry narrowed his eyes and replied lightly.

"We are out from Nashville in 10 minutes away."

"Ok, give your phone number and I'll give you my home address so you all guys come straight to my home."

"Sure. My phone number is (207)-REG-INAM."

"I sent it. See you in few minutes and I will inform my security guard to let you all in."

"Bye, Emma!" Henry ended the call and looked away at his mom who was in tears. Granny rubbed on the brunette woman's back. Snow grabbed the milk bottle to feed her son while glaring at David. Ruby settled on the destination on GPS while she read on Henry's phone for Emma's home address and started to turn off on the hazard lights then drove away on their way to Emma's home.

* * *

In few minutes later, they arrived at the gate of the mansion and met a security guard, it was Sean. At the post gate, he tipped his hat then strode out from his guard post and spoke lightly.

"Welcome, names please?"

"My name is Ruby Lucas and we are here to see Emma."

"Oh, Ms. Swan informed me that she have Henry Mills so is he there with you?"

"I'm Henry Mills." He spoke from the passenger seat, and Sean looked away from the brunette woman in the driver's seat and nodded. He went inside the security post and clicked the button for the gate to open. He turned around and replied.

"Welcome to Emma Swan's Mansion. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Ruby said and drove away in the driveway. The gate closed behind the car. Others looked away at the windows and saw the huge mansion. David gaped in awe while he absorbed the beautiful lakefront estate. Ruby stopped by the driveway in front of the lakefront mansion. Others got off from the SUV and looked up at the mansion in their interest. Henry spoke lightly.

"I never thought that Emma own that big mansion than we have in Storybrooke."

"It's fricking enormous than Regina's mansion!" Ruby said. Granny nodded. Snow was dumbfounded when she found that Emma was living in the elegant lakefront mansion. David found the black-haired woman standing in the front door and cleared his throat. They looked away at him and followed the gaze of point toward the black-haired woman who was walking to them to meet them.

"Hello, my name is Teresa, August's girlfriend and Emma's best friend. Welcome to Emma Swan's mansion. I know right, it is fricking enormous. Come on, let me guide you to the backyard to meet Emma. Leave your bags in the foyer so Emma's butler will get your luggage to your rooms. Emma already arranged it for your stay here. May we go?" She indicated to the front doors. Other nodded and followed her to the inside of the mansion.

* * *

On their way inside the mansion, Teresa spoke through the tour around in the mansion, others gaped in shock while they saw beautiful rooms on the first floor then found themselves to the back door. And they strode out from the kitchen to meet the brunette man who was cooking on the grill and the blonde beauty stood by him. Emma's back was facing them while she drank her lemonade. Teresa went to her and whispered in her ear.

"Your guests are here behind you." She smiled at the guests and walked to August then gave the steaks for him. He kissed on her cheek and went to get steaks prepared.

Snow, David, Granny, Ruby, Henry, Neal, and Regina waited for her to turn around and finally met her for the first time. The blonde beauty put her lemonade glass away on the patio table and turned around to face them. In her attire, she wore the blue halter top with a white dress pants and blue wedges. She pulled out her vintage sunglasses to her blonde locks and smiled widely. They were shocked when they finally faced Emma for the first time in a year and heard the blonde's voice.

"Hello."

* * *

 **A/N: (Gasped in awe) Finally they met again for a year. Next Chapter: Meet Emma Swan Again. Please review on this one!**


	7. Meet Emma Swan Again

**A/N: You go with Jealous Regina! Here is your chapter 7. Grammatical errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Meet Emma Swan Again**

Before the guests arrived at Emma's residence, Teresa and Emma hung out at the blonde beauty's patio place outside in her backyard with the stables. She heard the phone ringing from the living room, went to answer the call and she heard August Booth's voice on other line. She smiled and greeted him on the phone.

"Hello, Aug."

"Hello, Em. Is Teresa there?"

"Yes, she is here. Want me to get her on the call?"

"No. I'll be there."

"Oh before we end on the call, do you mind to be my grill master for our afternoon lunch with your women?"

"Sure. What do you want me to grill?"

"Teresa told me that you are the best grill master on the steaks. I have rib eyes in my refrigerator. Come over here."

"Ok, See you in few minutes."

"Bye, Aug." Emma ended the call and put it away then strode toward the back door. She informed the black-haired woman was sitting on the patio chair about August coming over to grill the steaks. They laughed and chatted about their days. Until the brunette man arrived with the ribeyes and entered the patio to see, the women talking. Teresa looked away to her boyfriend and smiled. August walked toward them and gave a kiss on their cheek. Emma flashed her smile and indicated the grill for him. He nodded and walked back to the grill master beside the patio table. He prepared the steaks for three of them. The women informed him that they wanted the well-done steaks. He smiled at them and whistled while he was cooking on the grill. Emma decided to make the lemonade, so she entered the kitchen from the back door and made the lemonade drinks.

Until, she heard the phone ringing from the living room and thought it was August calling her on the different phone. She got used to the prank that August called her on the phone while he was there with her all the times. She rolled her eyes and went to the living room to grab the phone to answer it.

* * *

After the call, Emma was shocked about The Charmings-Mills-Lucas family in Nashville and rubbed her forehead then decided to have an extended conversation with August about Regina. He knew her life very well, and the blonde beauty went to the kitchen for getting the lemonade drinks for August and Teresa. She strode out to the patio and saw the couple whispering in the sweet nothings in their ears. Finally, she put the tray on the patio table, went to Teresa's spot and spoke lightly.

"Do you mind to wait in the front of the guests and get steaks for the guests?" The black-haired woman nodded and left the patio. August glanced over at the blonde beauty who was staring at the horses in the distance from her mansion. Emma looked away at him and smiled then got back inside the house and informed Sean at the front gate to let the guests come in on the intercom from the kitchen. She looked around in the kitchen and sighed loudly.

After getting out from the kitchen, August spoke in a brotherly tone and prepared the steaks on the grill. Emma went to get her drink from the tray on the table. She heard the words from him.

"What's wrong, Em?"

"The guests are coming here."

"Who are the guests?"

"Remember I told you about them when I was in Storybrooke?"

"Oh, Is that David?"

"Yes, others too."

"Who are others?"

"Snow, baby Neal, Granny, Ruby, Henry and Regina."

"Regina is coming here?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel about it?"

"I don't know how I feel when I see her again. It had been a year."

"I'm sorry man. So, will you forgive her?"

"I.. I do want to forgive her, but I can't."

"Why not?" August knitted his eyebrows while he is grilling the steaks. Emma looked at the steaks and sipped the lemonade then continued.

"It's been a hard time for me to trust her and she ruined my happy beginning since last year."

"Did she tell you that she is coming alone without what is his name?"

"Robin Hood."

"Yeah that guy. Did she?"

"No. Henry didn't mention it on the call."

"Maybe you get a chance to talk to her about it."

"I don't know, August. I felt a betrayal of love from Regina. It's been a confusing time for me to understand the why."

"Perhaps, Regina would tell you about it."

"Maybe."

"Ok, your steak is almost done but we have to wait a little longer to be fully cooked."

"It's alright."

The brunette man smiled sadly, went to work on the grill and whistled through the music. Emma looked away at the stables and sipped the lemonade. They heard the voices from the back door, and the footsteps came on the patio with Teresa's voice echoing outside. The blonde beauty felt tense and calm when the black-haired woman strode toward her and whispered in her ear.

"Your guests are behind you." Emma smiled. Teresa walked away to August, who was grilling the steaks. Others were standing there and watching her on her back. The blonde beauty put her lemonade away on the table and turned around then pulled her vintage sunglasses away and smiled widely.

"Hello."

* * *

In the silence, August and Teresa looked at them and waited. Henry was the first person who ran toward his blonde mother and hugged her waist with his arms. Emma smiled and embraced him tightly. Others softened by their faces while they watched the son and mother scene. The brunette boy cried in silent tone and whispered.

"Ma."

"Henry I missed you."

"I missed you" They embraced once again. Teresa put her hand on her chest and went awe.

"Let me hug my daughter." Snow spoke lightly. Henry released his hug and wiped his eyes. Emma smiled and opened her arms for her mother to lean into an embrace. The pixie cut woman smiled and hugged her tightly then kissed on her cheek and released it until David went hugging her tightly. Emma laughed and hugged him back. Then Ruby went first and Granny with Neal to give their hugs to Emma. Regina was the last person who stood still and stared at the blonde beauty.

The brunette woman walked toward the blonde beauty and decided to hug her, but Emma stepped back and turned around to speak lightly.

"Who want to go to the stables for seeing the horses?" Henry, David, and Snow lit up about the stables and nodded. The blonde beauty smiled and indicated the stables. They looked away at the stables and ran on their speed races. Granny decided to stay behind and take care of Neal. Regina felt hurt when Emma didn't give her a chance to hug her and remained silent. Ruby smiled sadly at the brunette woman and gently squeezed her shoulder then ran away to the stables to be with Snow, David, and Henry.

The blonde woman looked away from the stables to Regina, walked toward her and whispered in her ear. The brunette woman shivered when Emma whispered.

"We have to talk later in my office. Now, you go have fun with David, Ruby, Snow and Henry in the stables. I am sure that you would love to see few horses." Regina nodded. Emma smiled and walked away to Granny and Neal for playing with her baby brother. The brunette woman stared at her until she saw Teresa rubbing the blonde's back and her jealousy flared out then finally strode toward the stables.

* * *

August decided to let Granny cook the steaks, and the gray-haired woman knew The Charming-Mills-Lucas' orders on the steaks. Teresa cooed while she was playing with Neal. Emma and August talked about Neal and laughed. While others were at the stables, Henry and David were fantasizing on the black beauty in the pen. Snow and Ruby chatted about Emma's clothing styles until they saw Regina coming toward them and knew that her jealousy flared out.

The brunette woman sighed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away at Henry, who was excited to see the black beauty horse. The pixie cut woman strode toward Regina and dragged her to the horses. Ruby looked around in the stables and found the saddles then brought them to the boys who were pulling the horses out from the pen. David helped the brunette waitress to put the saddle on the black beauty and white stallion. Henry mounted himself on the white horse. David went on his mount for the black beauty. Snow smiled gently and snapped the picture of the boys on the horses. Regina stood still and watched the boys riding freely.

Snow and Ruby looked at each other then strode toward the brunette woman who was looking at the boys riding, and one of them opened her mouth.

"What do you think of Emma?" It was Snow.

"She looks better than before," Ruby spoke.

"Her clothing styles changed." The pixie cut woman indicated Emma's clothing. Others nodded.

"I can't believe that it has been a year to see her like that. I meant. Her personality, clothing and career." Regina retorted. The women looked at her like they grew two heads and nodded.

"Regina, I have a question for you," Snow said. The brunette woman sighed and looked away at her. Ruby was looking out for the boys and listened to the conversation.

"Do you love Emma?"

"Well, I don't know, but I did ruin her happy beginnings."

"Tell me a truth. Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do. I regretted it when I lost my chance with her."

"I understand. I just wanted to see you happy; that's all I care. I won't ruin your happy ending like I did to you and Daniel."

"Thank you. You've been an understanding person."

"Don't flatter me out. I've been like that for years. If Emma give you a chance, then take it. Don't throw it out. Be happy and understand what she want for you and her."

Regina nodded, and Ruby called David and Henry to come back. The boys went back to the women and dismounted themselves. Snow smiled. Ruby beckoned Regina to ride with her and the brunette woman sighed. The Charmings and Henry waved their hands to Regina and Ruby, who mounted on the horses then strode back to the patio to see Emma, Granny, Neal, Teresa, and August.

Ruby and Regina rode freely, and the brunette waitress spoke lightly.

"I know that Emma is different than we had seen her in Storybrooke."

"What's your point, Ruby?"

"I've been saying as your friend. Well, I had been seeing her lately since you got together with Robin."

Regina was having her little jealously when she heard that the brunette waitress had a fling with her Emma. Her Emma. Ruby noticed the jealousy on her and shook her head then spoke.

"Not like that! I've been seeing her as a FRIEND. We've been like sisters but not like fuck buddies. Ew!"

"Wait a minute, you did say that 'Emma is fucking hot' in the diner. Didn't you?" Regina snapped. The brunette waitress winced at the brunette mayor's voice and waved her dismissal hand.

"You won. Yes, Emma is fucking hot in tuxedo suit! You know what I'm talking about that? She'd been hurt since I helped her out and comforted her. She'd been different than we knew her. She's changed since she finally left Storybrooke. We didn't see our old Emma anymore and now, we are here with her. We have to learn about a new Emma that we didn't know. I know you love her so much and please don't hurt her like you did last time."

Regina was still having her jealousy when she heard the comfort and helped at the same time. She wished that she was the one who can comfort and help Emma. She looked away at the blonde beauty who was laughing with Henry. Ruby looked away at them and smiled then informed them to go back to the stables. The brunette woman nodded and steered the black beauty back to the stables. Ruby helped her to put the horses back to the pen and locked it.

* * *

They walked back to the patio to meet them. August smiled at them and gave the drinks. They gave their thanks and went to sit on the patio chairs around the table. Teresa dragged Snow, David, Neal and Henry to get inside the house and gave them a full tour of the estate. Granny, Ruby, and Regina decided to join them and had their peaceful sightseeing in the mansion. August and Emma brought the steaks from the grill and cleaned it up on the grill together until they finished their duty and brought food to the dining room for the late lunch with the guests.

Others arrived in the dining room and greeted Emma and August. They finally sat down and ate in silence until Emma opened her mouth.

"Do you have to cancel your hotel reservation?"

"Yes, I have to," Regina spoke. The blonde beauty nodded and indicated the living room for the phone call. The brunette woman smiled and left the dining hall. Henry looked at the blonde woman and spoke lightly.

"Why did you choose Nashville?"

"Because I haven't been here before, and I decided to make my career be developed. So here I am with a successful music career."

"Why music?" Snow quipped.

"Music was my childhood when I was with my foster family who was the musical family back from New York City. That's how I raised in the music background."

"Do you enjoy it?" Regina acknowledged her presence after finishing with her call and sat down.

"Yes, I enjoy it. I guess that we finished our late lunch. So, August, do you mind to take them out for more sightseeing in Nashville while Regina and I have our talk?" The brunette man nodded, cleaned up on the table and helped Teresa to get the dishes to be done. Others were sitting on the couch and absorbed everything in the living room until August and Teresa brought them to the city of Nashville for the sightseeing.

* * *

Emma beckoned Regina to the home office and gestured her to sit then closed the door with a lock. She strode to the couch to sit across from Regina and cleared her throat.

"Why are you all here?"

"We've been searching for you and we want you to come home." Regina said.

"Home? Where?" The blonde beauty scoffed and retorted.

"Storybrooke." The brunette woman glared at her and replied.

"Storybrooke is not my home anymore. Nashville is my home now. I've been living here for a year and half. I've been moving on. So, why did you all want me to come home?"

"We need you to be there for the town. We want you to stay there. The town sure missed you."

"I can't be there to save the town. I can't stay there and be miserable. I can't."

"Why Nashville?"

"Nashville is my haven. I felt home, and I've been feeling peaceful since there are no chaos and crazy stuff."

"Well, I recalled that you lived there for five years."

"Oh yeah. I've called by a Savior brand. I've been a Savior for five years. I can't have my normal life. I've been miserable out there to save the town. Who would save me? My parents? I don't think so."

"I knew that. But we need you as Emma. I didn't realize you at all."

"I've been changed for a year. I moved on and got my shit together since I found August in New York City."

"Were you in New York City last year?" The brunette woman knitted her eyebrows and asked. Emma rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Yes, I've been there for few days on my liberation for The Narrow Life."

"Henry and I had been searching for you in New York City."

"Wow, perhaps, I'm good at hiding. Remember that?"

"Indeed, dear."

"Answer my question. Why are you here alone?"

"I came to see you and tell you that I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't want to hear it from you."

"What had I done to you?"

"You ruined my happy beginnings. I've been waiting for you a long time, and you've blinded for few reasons."

"Me? Blinded for few reasons. Enlighten me, dear?"

"First, I did send you roses. Second, I sent you a Valentine's Day card and Third; I've been waiting for you to come in the diner and hang out with me on our lunch break. You've been blinding all the along and thought it was Robin all the times. I saw you walking with Robin since I got back from Enchanted Forest. It's breaking my heart to see you happy around in the town. I can't stand by telling you that it was all me who sent you everything."

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and listened to every word Emma spoke. She clenched her heart when she saw the tears from the blonde beauty's eyes. She didn't realize that it was her all the times when she received the sentiment presents. The blonde beauty got up and walked to the window then cried in the silence. The brunette woman looked at her and felt sad. She remembered the days that Emma was sitting in the booth and drinking the hot chocolate while she was alone. She recalled the day when she entered with Robin and sat there until Emma released Henry from the embrace and said goodbye. She remembered the kiss with Emma.

"Did you mean that by our kiss in the back room in the diner that day when you left?" Regina asked while she was bowing down and stared at the ground. Emma sniffled and spoke lightly.

"Yes, I meant that for our kiss. I've been feeling for you since I arrived Storybrooke with Henry." The brunette woman looked up at the blonde beauty's face when Emma turned around and stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Regina retorted. Emma chuckled and shook her head then strode toward the door and informed her that she was preparing for the dinner. They went out from the home office, and Emma went to the bathroom for washing her face then strode out to the kitchen. Regina followed her and sat down on the high breakfast stool.

Emma prepared the mac and cheese dish with fried chicken and green beans. The brunette woman watched her flowing freely in the kitchen and heard the guests chattering through the front door and into the living room. The blonde beauty turned around and spoke lightly.

"Regina, you can go see them in the living room and enjoy yourself here." The brunette woman nodded, stared at her longer then strode out from the kitchen toward the living room to meet them. Henry chatted with his brunette mom about Nashville. Snow and David helped Henry about seeing the buildings that August and Teresa showed. The black-haired woman got up and left the living room toward the kitchen to meet Emma. Regina watched Teresa walking off, and her jealousy went flaring out. August smirked and spoke lightly.

"Regina, don't worry. Teresa and Emma are not like that. She's very straight, and she is my girlfriend for three years. I've been planning to propose her tonight after dinner. They knew each other for a year, and they've been sisters all along."

The brunette woman looked away at August and gave a small smile until she went to chat with Ruby and Snow about the hotel reservation and decided to stay here for few days. Other nodded. Henry and David went to see Emma in the kitchen and asked her if they stayed in her mansion. The blonde beauty gave her permission and already told them that their bags were in their rooms since they arrived. The boys grinned widely and went back to the living room to inform the women that they can stay. Others were pleased with Emma's permission. Teresa strode out from the kitchen and told them that the dinner is here. They went back to the dining room and ate in silence. Others had questions for Emma about the kick-off concert on the day after tomorrow.

August and Teresa said goodbye and left the mansion. Emma cleaned up with Henry on the table, and The Charmings helped to wash the dishes. Ruby, Regina, Granny, and Neal were waiting on her to get them to their rooms for few nights. The Charmings and Henry met them and waited. The blonde beauty checked the doors and windows to lock it up and secured on the code of the security. Emma found her guests waiting by the staircases and gestured to the second floor. They found their luggage in the hallways and grabbed them. Emma indicated the red bedroom for The Charmings and hugged them with the kisses. Other walked with Emma until the blonde beauty showed the green bedroom for Granny to sleep. Ruby was on another door on the opposite side fro Granny's room. Lastly, Emma indicated the blue bedroom for Henry and embraced him with kisses.

The blonde beauty walked far along until she reached the gray bedroom and gestured Regina to come in then bid her a good night. She left her master bedroom that it was a little far from Regina's bedroom and the brunette woman watched her coming in the bedroom and turning around to see her then closed the door. She was frowning and looked away at her son who was watching then smiled sadly and walked in the gray bedroom. Regina sighed and took a look around in the room then took a liking and decided to get changed. She finally went to the bed and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: How is that?! Next Chapter: Emma's Kickoff Concert. Who wants to hear Emma singing!?**

 **Please review on this sweet chapter.**


	8. Emma's Kickoff Concert

**A/N: This chapter is tooooooo long! I hope you liked it so far.**

 **Fuck Grammatical Errors. This is all mine. But I love you all.**

 **Warning: A LITTLE SMUT between two ladies.**

 **Songs: The Narrow Life, Love Is Like A Curse and White Knight.**

 **These songs are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Emma's Kickoff Concert**

During the morning in the lakefront mansion, Emma woke up in her bed, stretched her limbs and yawned. She realized that her family and friends were here in her house and wondered how had it happened so fast. She flipped over her comforter and got up until she heard the knock on her door and commanded it. She was staring at the window, which it was a lake view and looking away at her redhead personal assistant, Melissa. Along with her makeup, and fashion artists who were coming in her bedroom and settled down to the vanity desk. She walked away to her chair and sat down. Melissa was discussing on the concert tonight, and the blonde woman was very aware of her concert and explained every detail on her show. The redhead woman wrote every note Emma told her to do it while she was getting ready for her interview. After few minutes later, the redhead woman finally left on her way to the arena to meet the guys there in the arena.

Emma decided to tell her fashion expert and makeup artist to hold everything off until she finished with her shower. Luckily for her, her team was women and had understood from each other for a year since her release on her first CD album. They were rocky from the beginning to the end in their friendship. She went into the shower for a quick one then finished it and strode out with her black undergarments. She wrapped her hair in the towel and finally sat down in her half-naked body. The makeup artist was Jessica, who is happy married in a gay way, and she has two children with her wife. Jessica was a redhead before but now, she is the blonde woman who jokes with Emma all the times and played with makeup on her few times before the release of The Narrow Life.

Jessica decided to put a smokey makeup on her and explained the tips with her other best friend, a fashion expert – Riley, who is married to her lawyer husband and has four children. Emma was lucky to have their children to come over for a pool time and stables time. She was very pleased with two women in her life that supported her through her hard times since her release on The Narrow Life.

Riley decided to put a black leather pants and loose white blouse with red heels. Emma got dressed up and went back to her chair for her final look with the hair. Jessica blow dried the blonde hair and decided to get Emma's look with a princess curl hair. Finally, Emma was satisfied with her final appearance and smiled widely. She gave her thanks to Jessica and Riley, who made her life the best with fashion expert and makeup artist. She left with them on the way to the dining room to see her family and friends then decided to wave Riley and Jessica on their leaves.

* * *

Arriving in the dining room, the blonde woman walked around to gather her breakfast and sat down on the head chair then ate in silence while others were staring at her in a dazzling photo. Emma looked up at them and smiled widely. Henry was the first person to speak aloud. It made her feel compromise from him.

"Ma, you look beautiful."

"I agreed," David replied.

"You look hot!" Ruby exclaimed while Snow was smacking her arm with a glare. Granny arched her eyebrow at her granddaughter. Regina was the last person who was still drooling over Emma's beauty and heard her son who was calling her name several times then looked away at him with the raised eyebrows.

"Are you okay, mom?" Henry spoke lightly. Everyone looked at her, and Regina was taking a look around at them and blushed slightly. Emma caught it and shook her head then heard Melissa entering the foyer and commanded her to come in the dining room. Finally, the redhead woman smiled at them and looked away at Emma then spoke lightly.

"You have an interview in your backyard. So are you ready?"

"Let me brush my teeth and put my lip gloss. Do you mind to lead them to the backyard?"

"No problem. Give a 5 minutes." Melissa replied and gestured the family and friends to the yard and walked away. Emma went to the closest bathroom and brushed her teeth then put her pink gloss on her lips and strode out to the backyard to see her family and friends who were standing outside. She found her interviewer, Kelly, who was on the Country Radio 451 and finally sat down in her graceful presence. Others looked at her except Regina, who was still drooling over on the blonde beauty who was sitting across the interviewer. While the camera was filming on Kelly and Emma, the family and friends listened to their conversation.

"Hello Emma, you look radiating today."

"Thank you so much."

"Now, are you excited about your first concert tonight?"

"I'm blasted to have fun."

"Good. What do you plan for tonight?"

"I can't wait to show several songs today and ready to have fun on the stage with my band. It's been a long time for me to land that day."

"I'm so excited to be there and hear some songs from yours. I loved your CD album, and it went booming up. Congratulations on your platinum gold few weeks ago."

"Thank you. I am glad that you loved it."

"What's your favorite song from your CD? Perhaps the best to the worst."

"The best was 'A Good Life.' The worst was 'Gone and Invisible'. But I think that the worst worst song was 'Love Is Like A Curse'." Emma replied. Regina raised her eyebrows when she heard a word, 'curse'. Others gasped in shock when they heard a word too.

"Wow. It's been intense for you to sing that song. I knew it was an incredible song, and you wrote it all of it."

"Yes, I wrote it since I landed here on my first day as a resident. It started off when I was with Teresa who is the music business owner and offered me the record label. It pretty hit it off very well."

"Last one, is that your family and friends over there?" Kelly indicated them and Emma looked away at them then spoke lightly.

"Yes, they are visiting me. It's had been a year since last time; I left my town."

"Wow. It's been some reunion?"

"Yes, it was." Emma smiled at Kelly, and they went wrapping it up then waved their goodbye. The interview was over. The blonde woman sighed happily and dismissed her business then decided to take her family and friends to the sound check in Nashville Bridgestone Arena.

* * *

Appearing on the stage from the backstage, the blonde woman decided to gather her band and introduced themselves to her family and friends. Others waved happily and nodded on their way to meet them. Emma gestured her family and friends to the front row and informed them that they would be there on tonight's show. She went back to the stage with her band for her sound check. They rehearsed several songs for 4 hours. Snow, David, Neal, Henry, and Ruby bobbed their heads while they heard the songs coming out from the audio boxes. Granny was observing on the band members while she heard her favorite song out from Emma's mouth. It left Regina who still stared at the blonde beauty's presence while she was listening to the lyrics.

After the four hours, Emma dismissed her band and informed them that they had to come back for one hour before the concert started. They conceded and left. The blonde woman decided to bring her family and friends for lunch and early dinner at The Palm. They chatted languidly while they ate their meal. Henry was excited about the concert and discussed it with Ruby who was fangirling over the cd album. Snow asked Emma about Neal's sleeping arrangements, and the blonde woman informed her about the babysitter in her dressing room within an hour unless the pixie-cut brunette woman thought about it for a while. They conceded. Regina was silent all the way from the morning to afternoon and wondered how Emma's life was like in the spotlight then knew the answer. The fans were snapping the photos of her when she got out from the arena toward the restaurant. Luckily for them, they got a private dining within themselves in one place without the snapping of the photos from the fans.

Finally, their meals were finished and paid by Emma. They went back to the arena, and the blonde woman went to her dressing room with Snow and Neal. Others went to the front row and sat down on the chairs in the VIP room. Henry and Ruby went shocked when they saw the full house in the arena. David took the photos of the audience and themselves in VIP room then the stage. Regina and Granny were floored by the audience filling themselves in the seats and wondered how the tickets went sold in 3 minutes flat to see Emma Swan in concert. They found out from Melissa, Emma's personal assistant who told them about the sold out show tonight.

* * *

Snow finally made her arrangements with the babysitter, who was Riley; a makeup artist was willing to watch her son. She gave her thanks and left the room to get there with her family and friends in the front row. The pixie-cut brunette woman floored with her jaw when she saw the full house and looked around to find the grand stage with the designs of lightings and the black screen. There were three platforms by levels. The band members went filling their positions on the stage.

Emma went dressed in a black high-waist short and red t-shirt that says The Narrow Life with her red and black plaid converse shoes. Her hair went in a ponytail and makeup was same since the makeup. Jessica helped the blonde woman by putting her dual-ear microphone with the lapel audio box clip on her short. She finished with her essentials and kissed her brother's forehead then left toward the backstage to meet the band. The blonde woman put her in-ear monitors so she can hear the audio from the control room. They went to pray together before the concert started. When the prayers finished, Emma gestured her band to fill their positions to be ready and heard the fans screaming her name.

Regina, Granny, Snow, David, Ruby and Henry winced at the fans' screaming and looked around at them. Then they looked away at the stage that the lighting went wild with the blue and red on the black screen. The white linen see-through curtain went into a video mode. They watched it on the screen display on the curtains. It went into the photos of the blonde woman in her childhood to the adulthood. The fans screamed when the music came out with Emma's voice for 'The Narrow Life.' For Regina, she hadn't heard that song since she arrived in Nashville to see Emma and took a liking when she watched the photos of Emma in her younger self. Granny was surprised. Snow and David went into tears when they saw the picture of Emma in her childhood. Emma's voice went into a slow melody as the band members played their pieces.

 _ **There's no chances**_

 _ **For me to reach it**_

 _ **No choices out there**_

 _ **I am suffering through**_

 _ **The narrow life**_

The white linen see-through finally dropped on the ground and put away from the stage right. Emma was standing there on the third highest platform in a dark spot with light above her head. The violinist played a haunted piece and pianist went silent melody. The blonde woman flicked her wrists into a beautiful gesture as she sang other verse.

 _ **I've been wandering**_

 _ **And wondering**_

 _ **Where I will be**_

 _ **There is a wide path but**_

 _ **The narrow life**_

Emma stepped down on the way to the stage platform, and the lighting went brighter on the stage. The audience including Granny, Snow, David, Ruby, Henry and Regina watched her in a closeup shot. The brunette woman was slack-jawed when she saw the blonde woman's clothes. Emma walked to the stage left and sang her third verse.

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **Sometimes, I don't reach it**_

 _ **My dreams die and**_

 _ **Plans always fail**_

 _ **I keep thinking about the narrow life**_

Ruby and Henry looked at each other and knew that Emma's life was in the foster care then looked up at the blonde woman who was walking to the center of the stage. Regina was watching her very carefully. Granny bobbed her head when she heard the guitarist playing the beautiful sound. Emma looked at her audience and smiled widely then sang her fourth verse while she was closing her eyes.

 _ **The lies lead me to the wide path**_

 _ **I've been through my suffer**_

 _ **And struggles**_

 _ **My life was upside down on**_

 _ **The narrow life**_

The fans sang a song with her, and Regina was surprised that they knew that song. The blonde woman raised her hands high and sang her fifth verse.

 _ **One thing is that I can reach**_

 _ **Is my success**_

 _ **Where I don't fail**_

 _ **My life with a bright star**_

 _ **The narrow life**_

Emma looked away at the right side of the audience and smiled widely when the steel guitarist played his piece then shook her head with her tears on her cheeks. She sang in the sixth verse as it was a soft melody.

 _ **Oh yeah, the narrow life**_

 _ **Is my struggles to reach and**_

 _ **Suffering is to die**_

 _ **I've been through the hard times**_

 _ **And go high as I can**_

The blonde woman sighed happily. She turned around to walk toward the first platform then stepped on it and turned around to face the audience. The music went somber, and Emma sang in her seventh verse.

 _ **I keep thinking about**_

 _ **my suffers and struggles**_

 _ **to defeat with the narrow life**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **The narrow life Oh**_

The photos of Emma finally showed on the black screen with the blonde woman. The band went flowing as she bobbed her head. The audience watched the pictures in the slideshow, and Emma sang on her eight verse of a song.

 _ **Oh, sometimes, I stay behind**_

 _ **And don't look back**_

 _ **I move forward**_

 _ **On my wide path**_

 _ **To the narrow life**_

The music finally faded away. The fans clapped in a beautiful applause included Emma's family and friends in the front row. The light went dark, and Emma strode toward the center stage then it went brighter. She smiled wide and waved her hand to her audience.

"Hello, fans! Thank you for coming here to watch and listen to my music. I'm glad that you are here with me tonight."

The fans went screaming. Emma laughed and looked away at her band and raised her eyebrows at them then continued.

"Our fans loved us!" The group members nodded and laughed along. The blonde woman looked away at the audience and put her hands on her hips then replied again.

"I'm sure that you love us, right?"

"Yeah!" The fans shouted. Emma shook her head and continued talking about a song.

"Now, you heard that song few minutes ago. I wrote it when I landed on my first day. It's about a suffering through your pain. I've been through that before. I was raising in the foster care. I am sure that you do too. I kept thinking about that song every day and it helped me to form who I am today. I'm thankful that I wrote it." Emma clapped her hands and sighed happily.

"I can't believe that today is our first kickoff concert. So welcome to our tour of The Narrow Life!" The fans clapped in applause. The blonde woman bobbed her head and went saying "Yeah." Ruby laughed and spoke lightly to Regina.

"Emma is hysterical."

"I know dear. She had changed so much. I didn't realize it was her at all." The brunette woman gazed at her. The brunette waitress looked away at her and smiled sadly.

"Now, I tell you a story." Emma looked away at the crewmember who was walking on the stage to bring a stool for her. She nodded at him and walked to the seat then sat down.

"When I was young to believe in love and all fairy tales. I once loved Snow White, and the seven dwarfs included Evil Queen story when I read a book with one of my foster brothers. We read it every night before bedtime. I always imagined that someone would kiss me with a True Love's Kiss. It would be amazing when I find out who is my True Love. Well, I kept believing in it while at my age of ten until I became seventeen. There was a boy that I befriended. He was a wonderful guy who treated me very well not like others who were in my foster life. We were inseparable and ran around in my favorite car, VW yellow bug. Then it happened, and I stopped believing in love. I moved on and hadn't no time for dating. And, I gave up my son for a closed adoption after my labor." The blonde woman paused, looked at the ground and wiped her tears.

"It's been long years while I was in business to do bail bond for almost 12 years in Boston since my son's birth. I thought that I never see him again. But I was sure that he would love his new life with a new family. Until one night, my son who arrived at my door and said, 'I'm Henry, and I'm your son." She laughed at her memory and looked upon him who was in the front row then winked.

Henry smiled wide and wiped his tears on his cheek with his t-shirt. Snow and David gaped in awe when they heard a story about her and Henry. Regina clenched her heart while she was listening.

"He dragged me to the town where he lived and I finally met a mother of my son. At first, I thought that I stopped believing in love, and my heart started to flutter when I saw the beautiful brunette woman in a gray dress. You know that feeling? Huh?" Emma bobbed her head and continued.

"That's how I started to believe in love again and kept continuing to receive a lot of love. Raise your hand who had a similar feeling as I do." The blonde woman raised her hand up and looked at the audience who raised their hands. Her family and friends raised their hands as well. The blonde woman nodded and let her hand go then replied.

"When I wrote a song called Love Is Like A Curse. It's based on my love life. I hope you liked it." Emma looked away at her same crewmember giving her an acoustic guitar and put it on herself. She looked away at the audience and spoke lightly.

"Before I started, I would like to honor my son who yanked my love. I love you, Henry." Emma looked at him in the front row, and the camera went to find him in the row then the brunette boy waved his hand with his smile on the screen. The blonde woman looked down on her guitar and strummed on the strings with a black guitar pick then sang in a somber and wistful tone.

 _ **By the time, I was 17 years old, I fell madly in love**_

 _ **With one boy in a VW yellow bug**_

 _ **All the times, I believed in the fairy tales and always**_

 _ **Knew that I got a happy ending.**_

 _ **But I was wrong**_

The blonde woman looked at her son in the front row and smiled sadly then picked up along with her guitar. She tapped her left feet on the ground and looked at the left side of the audience who were lighting with their glow light. The audience was flicking their lights in the dark. The band played in the slow melody. Emma sang in her second verse.

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

 _ **The feeling slowly linger till it hurts**_

 _ **My heart was broken**_

 _ **I was foolish to believe in my happy ending**_

 _ **Until it faded away**_

The blonde woman looked at her guitar and bobbed her head then closed her eyes when she lifted her chin up. The violinist played the solo piece, and the pianist wiggled the keys smoothly in a flourish flow. Her singing sting Regina's heart and Emma sang in her third verse.

 _ **Oh, all the years, I believed in a sacrifice of a true love**_

 _ **And happy endings until I gave up on myself**_

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

 _ **It tasted like poison and hatred**_

 _ **Now, I am loner without a love that is a curse**_

Ruby and Granny held their hands on their chests and swayed a little. Regina frowned at the words, 'poison' and 'hatred'. The brunette woman knew that it was harsh words and kept listening. Henry sang along with the blonde singer. Emma sang in her fourth verse.

 _ **By the time, I was 28 years old, I came to a small town**_

 _ **Where the fairy tales begun to tell on their own**_

 _ **I didn't believe in the fairy tales since I got my heart broken**_

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

 _ **The feeling slowly linger till it hurts**_

The guitarist walked to her and played their pieces in solo. The fans applauded. The blonde woman bobbed her head while playing her guitar with her buddy. The fifth verse came out from her mouth.

 _ **I found my happy ending in my eyes**_

 _ **And I always think about what ifs**_

 _ **I worry about a love**_

 _ **If I let myself open**_

 _ **Until my heart got broken again**_

They finished their pieces on the guitars, and her buddy returned to his spot. Emma looked at Regina, who was staring at her. She gave a sad smile and opened her mouth for sixth verse.

 _ **I won't let it do to me**_

 _ **I keep wondering how it feels to be in love**_

 _ **It was a true love in my eyes**_

 _ **But I let it go on my hands**_

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

The brunette woman knew that feeling when she found out that Emma left the town and looked down at the ground. Henry looked away at his adoptive mother and wrapped her in his arms then swayed a little. Regina looked at him and kissed his cheek then held him in her arms. They looked away at the blonde woman on the stage and listening to the seventh verse

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

 _ **Oh Love is like a curse**_

 _ **The feeling slowly linger till it hurts**_

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

The band went playing in a quirk flow and entering in the somber melody. The blonde woman looked up at the audience and glistened her eyes when the song finally ended with an eighth verse. It was a beautiful song she spoke in a lifetime.

 _ **The feeling slowly linger till it hurts**_

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

 _ **Love is like a curse**_

 _ **Oh Oh Oh**_

 _ **A curse that I gave up for my happy ending**_

Emma finished her singing with a word 'ending' longer then the lights went dimmed in the dark on the stage. The fans went applauding when the music stopped. Snow, David, Ruby, and Granny applauded and shouted. Regina and Henry swayed in their embrace and cried in their tears when the song finished. The blonde woman ran back to the backstage and got a wardrobe changed. She went to wear a white tuxedo suit with white heels. Her hair fell in princess curls. Finally, she strode back to the stage and continued to talk about White Knight.

* * *

"Next song, I am telling you a story about a white knight. It's my other favorite song that I wrote back when I was between in flights from New York to here. This song was my symbol when I was in town. I was named after the title. Savior. You can imagine that I'm a savior to save the town. Before I became the singer, I was a sheriff, and I can tell your eyes when you imagined me in a uniform. Hilarious. I was not wearing that brown suit. I wore my red leather jacket and blue jeans with leather boots." The blonde woman swayed her fingers and went saying 'tsk.'

"So, I was the savior for five years and I decided to save one that I loved from the chaos. I can talk about love again, but this one was my warmth solace where I can save one." She walked to the grand piano, which it already settled in the center of the stage and sat down on the piano bench. Emma continued talking.

"That's how I wrote this song while I was in town and kept it away from the prying eyes. So, who wants to be a white knight!?" The blonde woman extended her arms widely then let it go with a chuckle.

"Hope you like this song and tour so far. Now, we begin with White Knight." Emma replied while she turned around, and her hands went on the keys to play the song. The fans went screaming and applauded. The band finished perking up, and the blonde woman wiggled her fingers on the keys smoothly then tapped on the pedal under the piano. The violinist bobbed her head, stomped her feet when she played her piece into a nice melody. Emma bobbed her head and sang a beautiful song.

 _ **Once upon a time, it happened to you,**_

 _ **The most sweetest thing that could ever be**_

 _ **It was a fantasy, a dream come true,**_

 _ **It was the day you came to know someone like me**_

 _ **I'm your white knight in shining armor.**_

The blonde woman laughed while she was hitting the keys in the uplift melody, and the fans clapped their hands in the rhythms. The screen went brighter when the lyrics came in the white text so they can sing along.

"Come on, sing with me." The blonde woman said while she was bobbing her head and stomping her left heel on the ground. The guitarist went perking up in a rock mode. Other band members went bobbing their heads while playing their instruments. The second verse came to the screen, and Emma sang it with her smile.

 _ **Every girl needs her white knight**_

 _ **Will I be yours?**_

 _ **I came to save you from the darkness**_

 _ **And misery**_

 _ **I keep wondering that I could be your white knight**_

The blonde woman closed her eyes and sang the word, 'knight' longer then stomped her left heel continuously. She played the melodic keys and looked away at her guitarist who was walking to the center to play a solo piece. She chuckled and replied.

"Look at that man!" The fans applauded at the man's mean guitarist solo and bobbed their heads. The third verse came on the screen as Emma sang in her uplift voice.

 _ **You kept running away from something bad**_

 _ **I stood there and opened my arms to you**_

 _ **You came toward your white knight**_

 _ **For saving you from the chaos**_

 _ **I'm your white knight in shining armor**_

The blonde woman bobbed her head while hitting the keys on the piano. Henry and Ruby raised their hands up and sang along in a happy voice. Regina shook her head and cackled then remembered the day when she heard that song for the first time. The fourth verse came on a screen, and Granny danced in a flourish steps while she was clapping in the rhythms.

 _ **Darkness comes and goes away**_

 _ **You felt safe in my arms**_

 _ **And never forgot our warmth**_

 _ **By my brave soul**_

 _ **You wondered who I was a white knight in shining armor**_

Emma looked away at the audience who still clapped and smiled widely. Regina caught a beautiful smile in her caramel eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach when she remembered the days with the blonde woman in Storybrooke. She felt regretted when she ignored her best friend while they kindled their relationship with their son. The fifth verse came on the screen, and the blonde woman bobbed her head then sang it in an uplift voice.

 _ **I put my mask away and show you who I am**_

 _ **You came to know someone like me**_

 _ **I saved you from the darkness and misery**_

 _ **You came to be safe in my arms**_

 _ **I'm your white knight in shining armor**_

The violinist played her piece again with her guitarist in the corner of the stage. The drummer hit on the cymbals and bobbed his head while it was rhyming with the violin. Emma played her piece on the piano and sang her sixth verse.

 _ **Oh, you ran away once again**_

 _ **I wondered that**_

 _ **I would be your white knight in shining armor**_

 _ **Darkness came for you and**_

 _ **I saved you from the chaos**_

The fans clapped in applause. Henry twisted Ruby in the dance. Snow and David swayed their chests sideways. Granny whispered into Regina's left ear. The brunette woman cackled and nodded while she was watching the blonde woman smiling widely. The lyrics came from the screen, and it was seventh verse.

 _ **I heard you cry in the corner**_

 _ **And I came to comfort you like**_

 _ **A white knight in shining armor**_

 _ **You looked up at me like**_

 _ **I'm your white knight in shining armor**_

Emma bobbed her head while she was watching the audience and played her fingers to hit the keys. The music went into a flourish melody. The blonde woman sang in eighth verse as the lyrics came on the screen.

 _ **Oh yeah**_

 _ **I'm your white knight in shining armor**_

 _ **I came to save you from the darkness and misery**_

 _ **You ran toward me, and now you are safe**_

 _ **In my arms like I'm your white knight in shining armor**_

The band went playing in uplift tone and the blonde woman stomped her feet while she was hitting her pedal. The music finally came to an end. Emma raised her eyebrows and sang in the ninth verse.

 _ **Oh Oh Oh**_

 _ **I'm your white knight in shining armor**_

 _ **You are safe in my arms from the darkness and misery**_

 _ **You came to find me**_

 _ **And I'm here as your white knight in shining armor**_

The song finished as Emma stopped playing on the piano. The drummer finished with a twist of hitting the cymbals. The fans went shouting and applauded. The lights went brighter. The blonde woman laughed and replied.

"Love it so far? I bet." The audience went wild. Henry and Ruby jumped in their excitement. Granny and Snow looked at them and laughed. David clapped his hands and smiled widely. Regina still looked at the blonde woman and felt her heart to soar when she saw the smile on Emma's face.

Emma and her band kept playing for two hours, and her talk was all about the songs that she wrote on her album. The concert was fantastic to the fans who cried in their joy tears. Granny and Snow decided to leave to check on Neal in Emma's dressing room. David, Henry, Ruby, and Regina stayed in the front row and looked around at the audience who waved their banners. The lights went dimmed, and the blonde woman continued to talk about her closing act.

"Thank you for being here with us. We love you! Thank you for listening to my stories. Good night everyone! Have a great evening!" Emma bowed out and waved her hand to the audience then blew the kiss with her free hand. She finally left the stage to the dressing room for clean clothes. The audience clapped in applause. The light went back on in the full arena. David, Henry, Ruby, and Regina walked back to the backstage to meet Snow, Neal, and Granny. They waited for Emma to come out from the dressing room.

The blonde woman went to change her clothes in the blue jeans with a blue t-shirt that say 'A Good Life' and the black converse shoes. She came out to find her family and friends who were in the hallway. Henry came upon her and hugged her then Emma embraced her with a kiss on his forehead and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

They finally walked to the meet and greet area with Emma's bodyguards to lead them on their way out from the arena. Granny, Snow, David, Henry and Regina widened their eyes when they saw the fans shouting her name. Neal was still snuggling with Snow. Emma released her hold and walked to them with her bodyguard. The blonde woman signed her name on the albums, posters and autographs. The photos took her with the fans. She smiled at them and waved her hand then strode back to her family and friends and walked out to their SUV. They got into the SUV, and Emma waved her hand happily. They finally drove away on their way to Emma's lakefront estate.

* * *

Reaching to the location, they finally got out from the SUV and Emma walked to the front doors to unlock it then gestured them to come in. Others decided to retreat their bedrooms for sleep. Ruby went hugging Emma and smiled wide then ran back to her room. Regina glanced over at the blonde beauty who was dropping her keys in the kitchen bowl and walked upstairs. The brunette woman followed her and spoke lightly.

"I wonder if you have a minute to talk right now. I know you are tired."

"Come and follow me into my bedroom. Let me have few minutes to get in a bathtub."

"Ok. I am going to get changed and meet you there."

"Sure." Emma retorted and retreated her bedroom to get her clothes off then walked into the bathroom. Regina walked into her gray bedroom and got changed in her nightwear then retreated to Emma's bedroom. The blonde woman filled the water in the bathtub with bubbles and went inside the bathtub then relaxed there and heard the knock on the bathroom door. She commanded Regina to come in the bathroom and saw her closing the door behind her then walked to the toilet and closed the lid. The brunette woman sat down on the toilet and Emma spoke lightly.

"You can find the wine under the cabinets." Regina looked away at the cabinet and opened it then found a red wine and grabbed it. She studied on the wine and hummed in approval then opened the cork and drank straight from it. The blonde woman laughed and went silent.

"That's so delicious."

"Thank you. I got it from my work. My co-worker gave me for my birthday. I saved it for a relaxing night in a bathtub."

"That's nice of your co-worker. Thank you for letting me have my talk."

Emma waved her hand and closed her eyes. Regina studied on the blonde's face and replied in a soft tone.

"Did you write all songs?"

"Yes, I did."

"What about the song, 'You are my happy beginnings'? It made me feel sad because I was your happy beginnings, isn't it?" Emma opened her eyes and stared at the wall then spoke in a soft tone to match Regina's voice.

"Yes, you were my happy beginnings. I started to fall in love with you since the beginning of our meeting. Our bickers, argues and many things. You saved me, and I saved you. I realized that I was in love with you all the times. I'm sorry that I blamed on you, and it's not your fault. It was on me because I always thought that I could blame you for everything that you didn't do anything to me." The blonde woman looked at the caramel eyes in a long gaze. The brunette woman sipped the wine bottle and replied.

"Thank you for your apology. I accept it. So, why are you thinking about your happy beginnings when I was with Robin?"

"Because I thought that I had a chance to be with you and be a family with Henry. We share our son together. That's why I thought it would be my happy beginnings to being with you for once all."

"I'm sorry. I've been blinded for many reasons. I never thought that one before."

"It was not your fault. It was all me."

"It was not! It's my fault."

"How?"

"Because I hid my feelings away from you all the times for five years. I couldn't stop feeling like a lovestruck teenager."

"That's exactly what it sounds like that way I feel." They laughed and thought about their memories.

"When you left the town, my heart was broken and I can't think of anything to get you back. Of course, you did write a song about White Knight."

"Wasn't it?"

"Yes dear, you wrote that song, White Knight. It was a beautiful song I had ever heard when Henry got me a CD album for the first time. I kept hearing it every day and it reminded me of you when you saved me. I'm thankful that you saved me from death. Thank you for being my White Knight."

"You are welcome. It stings you hard, isn't it?"

"Very much. I kept wondering about that song and remembered everything about you. It's all about you who was my white knight in shining armor."

"Wow. That's tense but thank you for admitting it in an honest way." Emma retorted. Regina nodded, wiped her tears on her cheeks and laughed.

"I'm crying already."

"Don't cry, Regina."

"No. it was happy tears." The blonde woman nodded and replied.

"What's else? I knew there were more."

"What heck is that song, A Good Life?!"

Emma laughed loud while her body was shaking soft, Regina smiled wide and shook her head.

"Did you like that song?"

"Yes, it was unbelievable. I just watched your music video. You looked stunning in that dress."

"Thank you. I loved that dress, and I have it in my wardrobe."

"You kept it all along?" Regina was shocked that Emma have that wedding dress in the closet. The blonde woman nodded and spoke lightly while she was playing with the bubbles.

"Yes, my fashion expert, Riley gave me that dress when the shoot finished. I decided to keep it as my backup for the reasons."

"Reasons?"

"Wedding events and concerts."

"Nice."

"What did you think of my concert few hours ago?"

"It was fantastic. I loved all songs. It inspired me when the songs hit me hard and reminded me of your life in Storybrooke. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Emma nodded, extended her hand for a wine bottle and Regina gave it to her. The blonde woman drank it and gave it back. The brunette woman sighed happily. Emma tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"So, how are you getting with Robin Hood, may I recall?"

"We broke up few months ago. It didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"He was focusing on me all the times and ignored Henry and Roland."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just thought that he was my true love and soulmate, but I was wrong."

"Were you getting married?"

"No. He was proposing to me on that night, and I broke it off on the same evening. I realized that Henry was getting frustrated with him and saw the patterns with Roland. I decided to end it, and it went badly."

"Oh. Is Henry okay?"

"After my split with Robin, he went back to normal but still in his anger. So I sent him to Archie for more therapy. You know the talks are helpful. He won't speak to me at all for few months after the breakup. I didn't get it the why."

"Give him some time. He will come to you soon. I believe."

"I hope so. I realized in few months after you left. You were, well still are the one that I wanted. I found out that your mother told me about your feelings. I'm sorry that it's too late to ask you for another chance, but I hope you would be mine someday."

"Someday." Emma mused while pleased that Regina realized her feelings were real. She smiled at her, and the brunette woman smiled back. The blonde woman continued to talk.

"But I haven't had a think about forgiving you. It still hurts. You left with that man and abandoned me alone. I cried every night on my pillow. Henry was the one who came to me and slept with me. No one did that to me before. Until, I decided to leave, I had to let you go but I can't. My heart already was with you all the times. I left my heart with you. I can't go back and tell you everything. I just can't forgive you for something that I wrongfully blamed on you."

Regina let her tears out and sniffed. Emma giggled and shook her head then decided to get out of the bathtub. The brunette woman blushed when she saw a naked body in front of her. Emma pulled the drain to let the water drain and looked away at her then kissed Regina's cheek and winked. The brunette woman merely giggled and watched the blonde woman getting out from the bathroom.

* * *

Emma went to the wardrobe and wore her boxer and tank top. Regina got out from the toilet and put the wine bottle on the nightstand then looked away at the blonde woman with her loving gaze. The blonde woman gestured her to get on the bed, and she walked to the bed. They sat down on their edge of the bed and Emma clenched her heart to urge a kiss. They gazed at each other in a loving connection and leaned toward each other. Emma was the first to place her lips on the brunette woman's lips. Regina closed her eyes and let the kiss take over. The taste of the blonde woman's lips was overwhelming. The brunette woman slowly touched on Emma's cheek and moved toward her neck to grip lightly to deepen their kiss. Their lips moved in slow motion. Regina gave a small moan, lifted her up to sit on the blonde woman's lap and her hands roamed on the blonde locks to intertwine together.

Emma sat straight and leaned back on the headboard then her tongue swiped on the brunette woman's bottom lips to open her mouth. Regina did gracefully open her mouth and lingered their passionate kiss. The blonde woman roamed her hands on Regina's back up and down. Their faces deepened as they kept making out in a slow motion. Their moans and feelings started to develop in a beautiful flow.

"Regina" Emma whispered while she was making out with her. The brunette woman went devouring in the blonde woman's mouth with her tongue. The blonde woman moaned loudly. Their tongue dominated for a duel until they tasted their saliva. Emma finally lifted her down on the side of the bed and felt Regina's legs wrapped around her waist. They kept doing their ministrations into a heated make-out session. Regina roamed her hands down on the blonde woman's back and deepened their kiss once more. Emma did so. Their feelings connected to them, and they felt good when they finally kindled their kiss. They felt that kiss from the diner one year ago. It was a spark between them. Eventually, they let go of their kiss and breathed for oxygen. They opened their eyes to connect with their beautiful eyes, and Emma was the first person to speak.

"Wow. It's been intense. We need to stop."

"Indeed." The blonde woman lets go and lying on the side of the bed then replied.

"I want to hear about your life in Storybrooke. Did you read my letters? Everything else?"

Regina nodded, propped her head with her hand and rested her elbow on the pillow. Then she looked at the blonde woman's face, and her arm wrapped around the blonde woman's waist while she snuggled closer to her. Emma didn't mind the physical touch and won't let her go then listened to Regina's story.

The brunette woman explained everything from the beginning to the end. The letters, dreams and searches with Henry put Emma's smile lit up. Regina loved that smile and wondered how she wanted that smile to stay all the way. Emma snuggled closer and leaned her head on the brunette's chest. They wrapped their bodies in their arms while Regina talked about her activities in the mayoral mansion. The brunette woman told her that she wrote her diary every night and still do write. She informed Emma that she would like to have a fresh start with her unless the blonde woman accepted it.

Emma smiled gracefully. Regina smiled back and kissed her blonde locks then closed her eyes for a moment. The blonde woman thought about a fresh start with Regina and decided to clear her throat.

"Hello, my name is Emma Charlotte Swan. It's pleasure to meet you." The brunette woman cackled in a soft sound of laughter, and she was wrapping in the blonde's finger.

"Hello, my name is Regina Maria Mills. It's indeed to meet you." They laughed aloud and discussed on their rekindling of the relationship. Emma wanted them to be friends for now and told her that Regina have to earn her trust and forgiveness. The brunette woman lit up and nodded to understand the terms with Emma. They decided to be friends for now and see how it's going between them for a while. They asked twenty questions about themselves to get to know each other. They finally slept in their arms, and they smiled on their faces.

For Regina, she was happy that she got her friend back and started to work on getting Emma in her life once again. She decided to move on and look forward to being with her someday. She thought about getting married to her but decided to put it aside away and focused on their new friendship for a while.

For Emma, she knew that she had to trust her again and let her work toward her friendship to get forgiveness from her. She was pleased that Regina understood her terms and sees how Regina do with her. She blushed when she remembered their second kiss and smiled happily.

The night went shimmering in the Nashville. For the ladies, they finally rekindled their friendship and decided to hold their love relationship for a while. They were getting there in the beginning to have their fresh start. Regina understood her and hoped Emma would have her in her life.

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like this chapter so far? By the way, I just finished several songs on my own. It will be shown in next chapters. Are you excited to see it?  
**

 **Please review this sweet chapter.  
**

 **Next Chapter: Emma's Studio.**


	9. Emma's Studio

**A/N: Here is your chapter nine!**

 **Song: 'I Miss You' and 'The Vow of Silence'.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine. Songs are mine as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Emma's Studio**

When the sunrise came up on their windows, everyone got up, went to get dressed and met them in the kitchen for the breakfast. Emma smiled at her son who was devouring the breakfast burrito. Hearing the pixie cut woman's voice, she looked away at her mother and tilted her head.

"What will we do for today?"

"I'm bringing you all to my work on the half day."

"Yes, ma! Thank you! I always wanted to hear you sing in the recording studio. I researched a lot. I am getting excited." Henry replied.

"You are welcome. We have four hours in the studio, would have lunch there with my band in the conference room then I would bring you all to the Nashville Zoo and Percy Warner Park. I wanted you all to meet my dog and Melissa, my assistant, would bring her to the park when we arrive. Sounds good?"

"It's wonderful to know our plans for today." Granny retorted with her excitement voice.

"Oh chill down, Granny. We're not going anywhere." Ruby said with sarcasm. The oldest woman smacked her granddaughter's biceps. Henry burst into laughter. Emma shook her head and sighed deeply. Charming smiled at her then bounced Neal on his knee. Snow whispered in her husband's ear and informed about Neal. He nodded and excused himself with his son to the bathroom for changing the diaper. Regina was quiet, looked at the blonde beauty and tilted her head.

"What?" The blonde woman spoke lightly when she was looking at her.

"Nothing. You look different than I thought it would be."

"Oh. Today, I am having a simple and productive day. I just throw in the casual and comfortable look."

"Even you are wearing the cowboy boots," Henry said while he was looking at his brunette mother. Emma laughed and nodded. They finished their breakfast, went to brush their teeth and meet them in the foyer. The blonde woman checked on the security code then gestured them out of the house and left in the SUV. Emma took Regina, Henry and Granny in her white Chevrolet Equinox and Ruby followed her in their rented SUV. They drove away to the recording studio in Nashville; it was 30 minutes away from Emma's lakefront mansion.

* * *

Arriving at the record label, everyone got out of the SUVs, strode inside the building and Emma introduced the people who worked in the recording label. Others waved their hands to greet them. First, the blonde woman saw her front desk secretary and said, 'Hello.' Regina looked at the brunette woman at the front desk, studied on her form and smiled. Others already followed Emma along on their tour of the recording label. Regina caught up to them and walked to look around in the rooms.

Hearing the blonde woman's voice, it made Regina feel like she was in heaven, she finally paid attention to her explanation about the recording studio and looked away at her brunette son who was excited. She smiled, looked away at the control room and heard the brunette waitress's voice then looked at her for a minute and looked back at the control monitor.

"What is this room? What is it for?"

"This is the control room, monitoring my voice for music and the producers make sure that our music arrangements should be perfect for my album. So, most artists like me, we always tend to use here while we are not working on the events or awards shows." Emma said. Henry raised his eyebrows and looked away at the producers who were controlling the tones of the music. The blonde woman looked away at her producers, went to them and whispered in their ears. She got their approval and turned around to face her family and friends.

"This is my producer, Sam Young. He managed my first album, The Narrow Life. He is amazing to control the sounds in my music, and he would show you how to do that while I am recording my music later." Emma mused. The black haired man in a t-shirt and blue jeans waved happily at everyone.

"Nice to meet y all. Welcome to G&G Nashville." Sam said. Everyone gave their thanks; he went back to work on his recording producing. Emma looked away at her music technicians and introduced right away.

"This is Jackson and Tom, Teresa's Brothers, and the music specialists. They help to fix the music equipment included the instruments and the sounds tones in this room. They are equal partners with the producers. Also, they would come working on my tour in three months."

"Hello. I'm Jackson." The redhead man in a zipped jacket with a black jeans and cowboy boots acknowledged his voice.

"I'm Tom." The blonde man in a blue striped t-shirt with blue jeans and white converse shoes mused while saluting his two fingers. Ruby was gawking at him with a flirty smile. Granny rolled her eyes and smacked her back hard. The brunette waitress jumped and glared at her grandmother. Regina and Snow hid their giggles and looked at each other then looked away at the blonde woman who was conversing with Henry about others. Charming and Neal were with Emma and Henry then paid attention to the process of the studio work.

Emma finished showing them on the control monitor, practiced the techniques and laughed with Sam, who was teasing her. Henry smiled at him and picked up quickly to learn how to work on the control monitor. The blonde woman looked away at her band that were entering in the soundproof room and settled them in the positions. She looked away at her family and friends and informed them to sit down and listen to her music for few minutes. Others nodded excitedly. Snow cooed her son about Emma's voice and went eagerly.

* * *

The blonde woman dropped her bag on the leather couch, kissed her son's forehead and Regina's cheek then left to the recording studio. She greeted her band and put her headphone on her ears then checked on her microphone and looked away at Sam, who was working on the control monitor and the musician technicians told him to do the arrangement. The black-haired man understood, decided to let Jackson and Tom take over on the control for few minutes then spoke lightly in Nashville accent.

"Em, you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Emma said while shifting her headphones on her ears.

Sam looked away at Emma's family and friends and explained how it works in the process and informed them that the blonde woman was singing her new song, 'I Miss You'. Other nodded, and Henry lit up then looked away at his blonde mom. The band checked on their instruments and gave thumbs up to Jackson. Emma looked down on her lyric sheets and studied on the music notes.

"Em, you are on the record," Tom spoke lightly in his Kansas Accent.

"Ok." The blonde woman nodded, looked away at the band and the song started to play. It was beginning with the acoustic guitar in a soft melody. The drummer was quieting his beats on the cymbals. The pianist fiddled his fingers on the keys into a beautiful sound.

Regina, Snow, Charming, Ruby, and Charming was in awe when they heard the beautiful sound. Henry watched his blonde mom bobbing her head. Emma leaned her face closer to the large diaphragm condenser mic and closed her eyes then sang in the soft tone in the first verse.

 _ **In my times, I look at you smiling, and I keep wondering**_

 _ **That I missed you**_

 _ **I stand my chance**_

 _ **To let you know that**_

 _ **I am here with you**_

Emma made an 'o' sound longer and leaned back, made some changes to her sounds and looked away at her acoustic guitar, it was Nicholas Riker. The brunette man in a casual clothes bobbed his head and smiled at her. She laughed, looked away at the lyric sheet and took a glimpse of Regina's beauty in the control room.

The blonde woman locked her emerald eyes with the caramel eyes while she sang out in low soft voice in the second verse. The acoustic guitar matched the tone with the piano.

 _ **You realized that I wanted you**_

 _ **That won't take long**_

 _ **As I disappeared on you**_

 _ **In a white smoke**_

 _ **I miss you**_

Snow, Granny, and Ruby looked away at Regina and knew it was for her. Henry stood still and listened to the music. Sam and Jackson looked at each other and smiled. Regina froze when she heard the second verse and knew it was for her all times. She wondered how many songs Emma wrote for the particular person like her. The third verse came out in the blonde woman's mouth. It stings to the brunette woman's heart, and she didn't take it very well while she was watching the blonde beauty in the studio room.

 _ **You pushed me away**_

 _ **As I realized you didn't want**_

 _ **To hurt me badly**_

 _ **I understand but**_

 _ **I miss you**_

The violin came in the music; the soft melody tuned down to the sad tone and the backup singers went 'oh-oh'. Emma closed her eyes and bobbed her head. The acoustic guitar came into the visual with the piano at a same time. It gave everyone the chills on the fourth verse.

 _ **You didn't want to see me**_

 _ **As I respect your wish**_

 _ **I walked away but I realized that**_

 _ **I can't hold it longer**_

Emma made a word 'longer' in a vocal to stay still, and her face went scrunched then she finished her word and continued to do last line in the fourth verse.

 _ **And I miss you**_

The violin came into the tune with the acoustic guitar. The backup singers went 'oh-oh' sounds and the blonde woman opened her eyes to lock with the caramel eyes again. The fifth verse came out in the sad melodic.

 _ **You stopped smiling and**_

 _ **Everything went spinning around you**_

 _ **You stopped dancing and just looked at me**_

 _ **Like I vanished on you**_

 _ **In a white smoke.**_

Regina frowned at the verse she heard. Snow, Granny, Ruby, and Charming bobbed their heads and hummed. Henry looked away at his brunette mother who was feeling sad and knew that Regina felt sorry about the day Emma left the town. The sixth verse came out.

 _ **Yeah, you realized that you can't hold it longer**_

 _ **You kept our feelings away and won't let everyone know**_

 _ **That you miss me dearly**_

 _ **I keep wondering why**_

 _ **We can't hold it longer**_

Emma looked away at her pianist and swayed her chest a little while bobbing her head. The music went into a soft and beautiful sound. She loved that song when she wrote it after recording the song, The Narrow Life. She looked down on the ground and remembered the memories when she left the town. The tone kept hitting her hard when she tried to hold her tears. The backup singers vocalized longer with an 'o' sound. The seventh verse came out in the blonde woman's mouth when she lifted her chin up to her microphone.

 _ **We miss each other**_

 _ **I miss you**_

 _ **You miss me**_

 _ **But I need you more**_

 _ **You need me for all eternity**_

Nicholas bobbed his head, strummed his strings and tapped his feet lightly. The drummer hit on the cymbal lightly. Emma looked away at her band-mate and smiled sadly. The music caught everyone to get their tears out. The eighth verse came out.

 _ **Yeah, you realized that I disappeared on you**_

 _ **In a white smoke**_

 _ **I can't stop looking at you**_

 _ **Like I wanted you badly**_

 _ **But I miss you**_

Emma sang a word, 'you' in a long note. The violinist played her solo piece. Sam bobbed his head and put his fist in his mouth then mentally scored in his head. The blonde woman looked away at Regina once again and smiled sadly. She vocalized the ninth verse as she locked her eyes with her.

 _ **Now you came to find me**_

 _ **And tell me you miss me**_

 _ **Yeah I miss you more**_

 _ **We miss us**_

 _ **Let's take it together to hold it longer**_

Regina flashed a small smile at the blonde beauty. Neal clapped excitedly as he watched her big sister singing. Snow bounced him lightly and danced in little steps. Granny and Ruby smiled at each other. Charming crossed his arms on his chest while watching the band playing. The tenth verse came out.

 _ **I realized that I wanted you badly**_

 _ **As you wanted me too**_

 _ **I miss you**_

 _ **You miss me**_

 _ **We miss each other**_

The blonde woman closed her eyes and listened to the acoustic sounds. The drummer bobbed his head while hitting on the beats. The violinist played the second solo piece. The backup singers vocalized an 'o' note. The eleventh verse came out in a sad melodic.

 _ **Yeah we miss us**_

 _ **You need me more**_

 _ **I need you for eternity**_

 _ **You realized that I am here**_

 _ **With you this time**_

Nicholas was looking away at the violinist and tried to match the sounds with her. Emma bobbed her head while tapping her feet and sang out in a soul tone. The twelfth verse came out.

 _ **Oh, I miss you more**_

 _ **You miss me for eternity**_

 _ **I need you badly**_

 _ **You wanted me more**_

 _ **We miss us**_

The blonde woman opened her eyes and looked at Sam who was mouthing 'keep going with a soul tone.' She nodded and went into a soulful spirit then knew the thirteenth verse came out in her mouth. The acoustic sounds entered into a flow.

 _ **Oh I miss you**_

 _ **You need me**_

 _ **I need you**_

 _ **We miss us**_

 _ **I miss you**_

Regina tilted her head as she heard the verse and frowned. Charming looked away at her and listened to his daughter's voice. The last verse came out. Emma locked her emerald eyes with the caramel eyes. She vocalized it thoroughly. The acoustic sounds came to an end.

 _ **Now, you are here with me**_

 _ **We didn't miss us anymore**_

 _ **We have each other as long as**_

 _ **We miss each other**_

 _ **Oh I miss you**_

The music was finishing the tunes. Jackson managed it well. Sam spoke lighter on the microphone and informed them that they ended for a day. Emma put her headphones away, strode out from the studio and was crushed by Regina hugging her tightly. She didn't except that hug from the brunette woman and wrapped her arms around the brunette woman's shoulders. They swayed a little and the blonde woman whispered in Regina's ear. The brunette woman nodded and embraced her intensely.

Snow, Granny, Henry, Charming and Ruby softened their looks when they saw Regina crushing on Emma in a hug. Neal cooed while he was grabbing his mother's locks. Sam, Jackson, and Tom watched the emotional scene between two ladies and went into tears.

* * *

In few minutes later, Regina released her hug and straightened her clothes then turned away to walk out from the control room. Henry looked away at his blonde mother who was gesturing him out to see her and nodded. He left to find his brunette mother. Others went with Emma to see more rooms around in the record label and the blonde woman explained in each room they saw.

Sam, Jackson, and Tom went to settle up in the conference room with the band for lunch. Henry and his mom went to find others and caught up with them about the second album and the liberation in the next year. They finally arrived in the conference room and saw the band and producers. They went to sit down at the table and ate the sandwich and chips.

Henry was the first one to open the discussion. Others listened to his questions. Emma smiled widely. While, the band decided to introduce them, and it was starting with Nicholas Riker.

"My name is Nicholas Riker. Acoustic Guitar." The brunette man in casual clothes said.

"My name is Leah Morgan. Violin." The redhead woman in black clothes acknowledged her voice with Oklahoma accent.

"Thomas Santos. Drums" The Hispanic man with a rough accent replied.

"Stephen Jacobs. Piano." The oldest man in a white collar with blue jeans and cowboy boots answered.

"Yolanda Smith. Backup singer." The black woman in a plaid flannel shirt with blue jeans with a cowboy boots cheerily said.

"Jenny Toledo. Backup singer" The Chinese woman in a gray t-shirt with a black jeans with red converse shoes acknowledged her voice with a Chinese accent.

Emma smiled at her band and explained to Henry that they would be on tour for three months. The brunette boy got excited to see them again on the stage in her tour and smiled widely. Others laughed at his expression. He chatted with the band and questioned them about the favorite song. They answered his questions, and he was satisfied. The blonde woman looked away at Regina, who was still looking at her with her daydreaming look. Ruby nodded along as Henry talked to the guitarist about first time to play guitar.

* * *

When the afternoon came, they finished their lunch break and went to do their errands for a day. The blonde woman gathered her family and friends to bid the farewell to the band and producers then left the recording label. Ruby and Henry chatted about the record label and band members. They went into their SUVs, drove away to the place that they were excited to see a Zoo. Emma looked in the rearview mirror to take a glimpse of the brunette woman who was interested in the landscape on the window. Granny sadly smiled at the blonde lady.

The blonde woman sighed deeply and focused on the road to get there at Nashville Zoo in 30 minutes with traffic. They finally arrived at the location, parked away and got out of the SUVs. The Charming-Swan-Mills-Lucas family entered with admission then looked around in the zoo. Henry exclaimed when he saw his favorite animals. Snow clapped excitedly when she saw beautiful elephants. Ruby was scared to come closer to the elephants. Granny bounced Neal in her arms and talked about the animals with him. Regina stood still next to Charming and stared at the blonde beauty.

Charming was annoying when he found out that the brunette woman was still staring at his daughter and spoke in a concerned tone. Regina was not paying attention to Henry's words but heard Charming's voice.

"Regina, you dozed off and stared at my daughter for few minutes. It's getting creepy."

"Oh sorry, I kept wondering how Emma changed her life and gave up her happy beginning to be here." Regina voiced her concern. He looked away at her and understood it then continued.

"Emma is not going anywhere. I know that it already had been one year since she left Storybrooke. She changed a lot. Yes, we missed her old self but look at her. She is happy with her life in Nashville."

"What if she said no?" The brunette woman asked.

"To what?" The blonde man knitted his eyebrows.

"Come home in Storybrooke." Regina mused.

"Well, it's up to Emma. It's her life. We can't make the decisions." Charming made a point. The brunette woman nodded, walked away to be with her son and looked around in the zoo. The blonde man frowned and walked away to find his wife in the Giraffes. Granny, Neal, and Henry walked with Emma and Regina. Ruby was with Snow, looking at the giraffes with her awe look.

Several hours later, Snow decided to snap the photos of the family and friends of the animals. Emma smiled in the pictures. Henry smiled widely. Ruby and Neal made their shocked faces when the monkey cooed. Granny, Charming, and Snow flashed their white teeth. Regina was the one who was giving a blank look with straight lips.

* * *

When the zoo ended, Emma took her family and friends to the Percy Warner Park, showed the trees and found her personal assistant, Melissa with her dog. Henry lit up at Emma's dog. It was a Japanese Akita, Regal. The blonde woman whistled with her index fingers for her dog to come. Regal yapped, ran toward her owner and the blonde woman crouched to open her arms. The Akita licked on the blonde woman's face. Ruby went in shock and Granny smiled.

Melissa walked to them and greeted them. She informed Emma about Regal's condition from the vet office. Luckily, Regal was fine with no conditions. She decided to dismiss her leave and waved happily then left the park. Henry grabbed the leash and went to play with Regal. Emma showed her family and friends to the picnic spot and sat down. Ruby and Neal decided to play with Regal and Henry on the throws. David went to take photos of them playing with a dog.

It left Snow, Granny, Regina and Emma on the picnic spot, watched the scene between Henry and Regal. The silence brought over, and no one asked Emma about the song she sang back in the studio. They just took their time to absorb the scent of Nashville.

The family and friends got exhausted and decided to go back to Emma's mansion. They drove away on the way to the lakefront estate. Emma looked away at her dog who was in the passenger seat, panting while Regal narrowed her eyes in the wind. When they arrived at their destination, the Akita jumped out of the car and strode to the doors. Others walked on their way, and Emma unlocked the door. They entered the building. Some went to the living room and watched television. Regal went with Henry in the lounge and laid on the floor. Other went to sleep in their bedroom for the nap. It left Emma and Regina on their way to the kitchen. The ladies went in silence to cook together. Emma made spaghetti with meatballs. Regina made an Italian salad and garlic bread. They flowed freely in the kitchen.

When the dinner came, Regina took everybody to enter the dining hall, and Emma brought the food on the table. They gathered in their seats and chatted about the tour. Some were tired and decided to finish their dinner then went ahead to the bed. The blonde woman took The Mills to the music room after cleaning up and washing the dishes in the kitchen.

* * *

Entering the music hall, Henry went awe when he saw the similar recording studio but there was no soundproof walls and control monitor. Emma walked to the piano and sat down on the bench. Henry and Regina walked to the both side of the piano. The blonde woman smiled at them and started to play on the keys with her flourish fingers. The song began to get the haunted sounds. It was 'The Vow of Silence'. Emma sang out in the first verse.

 _ **In my black dress, I walked off on the road**_

 _ **And took the vow of silence all night long**_

 _ **You didn't see me anymore**_

 _ **I just left in a silence as I took**_

 _ **The Vow of Silence**_

Henry took a glimpse of his brunette mother who was taken by the blonde beauty. Regina tilted her head and studied the blonde woman's features and resisted the urge to rake through the blonde locks. Emma looked away at Regina and stayed still then played some more. The second verse came out in a mellow tone.

 _ **I didn't want you to know I'm in pain**_

 _ **As long as I walked off on the road**_

 _ **Everything crumbled in the fire and I wanted you to know**_

 _ **I'm not alone anymore**_

 _ **The Vow of Silence**_

Snow was awake in her bed with her husband, listened to the haunting song and shivered under the chills. Charming did same. Ruby was dead in her sleep. Granny snored and ignored the song. Neal was slumbering perfectly between his parents. Henry felt the chills when he heard the third verse and knew it was creepy to sing it out. The brunette woman studied her more and went interested in the song that Emma sang.

 _ **I kept my mouth shut and waited for you**_

 _ **To find me on the road and wondered**_

 _ **Why I took the vow of silence**_

 _ **I wanted you to know that I'm ok**_

 _ **But you won't let me go in the dark shadows.**_

Regina shivered under the spell of the song. The blonde woman looked away at the keys she wiggled her fingers on the piano. The haunting song echoed through the mansion. The night was shimmering through the lake. The fourth verse came out in a mellow but sorrow tone.

 _ **You realized that I need you to rescue me**_

 _ **Away from the darkness**_

 _ **You wanted me to be safe as long**_

 _ **As you embrace me in your arms**_

 _ **I took the Vow of Silence**_

Emma closed her eyes while she was playing. The brunette boy walked to the bench and sat down next to his blonde mom then looked at the piano keys that she played. Regina remembered her days back in Enchanted Forest and her dark days alone. It reminded her of all the memories she recalled while she was living with her mother. The fifth verse came out.

 _ **I took the vow of silence as long as you found out**_

 _ **That I loved you more**_

 _ **I burned a note in a bonfire as long as**_

 _ **I took**_

 _ **The Vow of Silence**_

The blonde woman opened her eyes and found the caramel eyes glistening with the tears. Henry looked up at his brunette mother and softened his look. Snow and David looked at each other and knew that Regina had her difficult days with her mother. Neal cooed. The sixth verse came out.

 _ **Now, I stand here and wait for you**_

 _ **To come find me on the road**_

 _ **I am in silence as long as**_

 _ **I'm in pain to take**_

 _ **The Vow of Silence**_

Regina looked down on the black lid of the piano, sniffed and reminiscing the memories. She felt the pain in her heart. The blonde woman looked down on the piano keys as she wiggled thoroughly. Henry stared at his blonde mom then at piano keys. The last verse came out in a mellow and haunting tone.

 _ **You realized that I'm in pain**_

 _ **As long as you find me**_

 _ **I am here while I took**_

 _ **The Vow of Silence**_

 _ **The Vow of Silence**_

The song ended. David and Snow finally fell asleep. Henry was quiet. Regina let her tears dripping on her cheeks, and her puffy eyes started to show red. Emma stood up and walked to the brunette woman then embraced her. The brunette woman began to sob on the blonde woman's chest and hugged her tightly around her waist. Henry softened his look and understood that his brunette mother brought her memories in Enchanted Forest. The silence took over for few minutes.

The brunette boy decided to ask the questions about writing a song. Emma stood still, wrapped her arms around Regina's form and explained right away. The brunette woman tightened her hold, her face covered on the blonde's neck and stayed still.

Henry asked his blonde mom if he could play guitar or piano for lessons. Emma was pleased with her son's desire to play music like her and nodded then decided to send him away to the bedroom. He nodded, gave the kiss on his moms' cheek then left the music room. He went to get changed and fell asleep. The blonde woman still held her and walked along to the basement then showed Regina her wine area.

* * *

The wine area consisted the few wine bottles in the rack on the walls. It had a table and leather seats. Emma released her hold and put Regina on the seat then went to pick Barefoot Moscato and grabbed the wine glass. She strode back to the table and went to corkscrew the cork out then poured the wine glasses for both ladies. The blonde woman gave the wine glass to Regina and sat down. They drank the wine and looked at each other with the love. The brunette woman asked Emma about the life of Nashville and the blonde woman lit up with her beautiful smile. She recalled her memories when she landed in the city and fell in love with the place she had been living for a year.

Regina enjoyed the wine with the blonde woman, wished that she could have that time with her back in Storybrooke. She knew that she ruined their friendship and went to focus on her 'true love' and 'pixie dust'. The brunette woman regretted everything and didn't pay attention to her lost friend that she cherished the most beside their son's life. Emma babbled about writing songs after she got a record deal with Teresa. The brunette woman went into her curiosity about two songs that Emma sang and spoke lightly.

"I have two questions for you."

"Sure." Emma retorted before sipping her wine.

"What about 'I Miss You'?"

"Oh, that song is all about you. Regina. It was my second song that I wrote after 'The Narrow Life'. It reminded me of our friendship back in Storybrooke. I hope it didn't get you to cry."

"No, it was not. But it reminded me of our developed relationship through our friendship. When I heard the several verse of this song, it made me realize that I was too focused on the true love and pixie dust all the time. I did ignore you and our friendship. I knew it was not fair to you, but it's true. I apologize for that."

"Regina, I know it was hard for you to listen to this song, but you're right because you focused on Robin Hood. Also, it is hard for me too. I watched you walking with him and sometimes, I wished I can take over his position and be with you all the way. Most of the time, I sat down in the booth, daydreamed about you and I and I decided to find you then I planned to tell you that I love you. But you were there with Robin that night. It scared me, and I ran away to the woods." The blonde woman paused and looked down at the wine glass then continued.

"I meant, every day I go out, find you and Robin walking around in the town and hear the people speak about you both. It said Oh Robin and Regina are the cutest couple. I hope they got their happy endings. It made me feel lost and confused. I kept avoiding you and won't come to you. I sent my dad to bring the paperwork to you every Friday. I made the plans when you had a family dinner with my parents and Henry. It went by weeks. I drank out from the whiskey and tequila every night after I got off from work."

Regina softened her look while looking at her with sympathy. Emma looked up at her and gave a sad smile then explained right away. The blonde woman recalled on her last night in the loft. The brunette woman gently reached Emma's hand and rubbed it on the back of the palm.

"Until my last night in Storybrooke, I packed everything in my room, wrote a last letter to you and put it away with other letters I wrote on every night. I was awake while I was packing in my last box with the clothes. I drank whiskey and cried till my tears stopped. I walked out of the loft and wandered through the town until I reached your mayoral mansion and looked at your bedroom window. I saw you and Robin there. I finally got my release on my farewell to you, but you didn't see or hear me outside. I walked away and packed the boxes in my car. The sunrise came up, I showered, drank the coffee and decided to leave the town." Emma acknowledged her sad voice while she was looking at the wine glass.

The brunette woman let her tears out, got up and walked to her then hugged her from the behind. She realized that she was feeling sorry for the blonde woman and let the sobbing out. Emma reached her hands on the brunette woman's forearms and squeezed it with a gentle rub. They swayed a little. Few minutes later, Regina asked her last question and the blonde woman listened to every word.

"The Vow of Silence?"

"It was the day I was in silence. I didn't talk to my parents, Henry and most of all, Ruby. I pushed them away with my thoughts. I avoided you too. I just left in the dark place and watched the ocean. I just realized that I took the vow of silence on that day. I won't talk to everyone after they asked me if I ok. Most of the time, I say no and walk away from them. That's why I wrote it on that night and wondered how my life was taken away." Emma spoke in a soft tone. Regina tightened her hold and listened to every word the blonde woman told her. The ladies took the silence and recalled their friendship into a lost cause. The brunette woman finally realized that she lost her old Emma and released her hold. Emma finally looked away at her and knitted her eyebrows.

"I realized that I lost the old you. Now, I understood that you had a lot of burdens to yourself. You changed a lot since we arrived to see you. For one, I apologized that I caused you the pain. For two, I regretted that I lost our friendship. Lastly, I won't let our new friendship fall apart because of that past. I hope you can forgive our lost friendship and me. But I know that we just begun to have that friendship as the fresh start in our life." Regina replied.

"That's ok. It is all in past. I moved on. We just started our friendship. Look at us, drinking wine and talking about my life in this city. But I already forgave myself for what I did in Storybrooke. I hope you did same to yourself." Emma retorted with a sad voice. The brunette woman nodded and drank her wine.

The blonde woman informed her that she was tired and took Regina along with her to their bedroom. They arrived in Regina's bedroom, bid them good night and Emma left on her way to her bedroom. The brunette woman stared at the blonde woman's bedroom and frowned then turned away to enter her room. Emma changed her clothes and fell asleep in her bed.

* * *

For Regina, she got changed, strode to her bed and laid down on it then stared at the ceiling. In her thoughts, she was thinking about the songs that Emma sang, finally understood the songs' meaning and made the plans right away. She knew that it was her last night with Emma before she made her decision to leave Nashville or stay with Emma to continue in their friendship and enjoy her long vacation for one month.

But, she was not sure about her plans yet, knew that she needed one as well and sighed loudly. She finally closed her eyes and dreamed about the blonde woman and their son in a happy place. The brunette woman saw herself walking to Emma and giving a kiss on her pale lips then rubbing her belly. She gasped in shock when she saw herself as a pregnant woman and looked closer to her left hand. She was surprised that she got married to Emma and looked around in the area. Regina realized that the place was in Nashville. While she was dreaming, she put her smile on her face and knew right away.

Finally, Regina understood all things Emma told her. She had her feelings toward her since she first met the blonde woman on the night when Henry came home with her. All she realized that was Emma is finally her happy beginnings. She hoped that she win Emma's heart and have their happy ending together.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Stay or Leave.  
**

 **Please review.**


	10. Stay or Leave

**A/N: Here is your longest chapter.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **If you want to watch the video from I just mentioned in this chapter: Beethoven Moonlight Sonata - Tiffany Poon. You can watch it from Youtube. It was amazing. For Beethoven - Fur Elise too.**

 **Warning: The Charmings and Regina's Hearty Conversation and a little kiss (F/F).**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Stay or Leave**

In a gray bedroom, the window was brightening in the room, the brunette woman in bed snuggled her blanket and heard the footsteps in the hallways. It woke her up, and Regina sighed but still laying down for a while. She looked away at the window; her thoughts appeared in her mind and took a silence in her bedroom. Most of the time, the brunette woman desired to stay with the blonde woman since she found out that Emma surely loved her with her heart. She couldn't imagine if she switches the roles with her and would know what it felt like.

Regina frowned, heard the footsteps in the hallway, looked away at the door then waited. In few minutes later, no one comes in her bedroom, and she decided to get up. She went to get changed in the bathroom and strode out from the room to pack her clothes in the bag. She looked around in her bedroom and made sure that she didn't miss anything. Until, she was relieved with her packing, but she was disappointed in herself because she didn't want to leave Emma and go back to Storybrooke. The brunette woman looked up at the wall and wondered how the tour look like in a month. She was sure that her son loved to stay with her for a month and have fun in their trip to many cities on the tour.

She put her thoughts away, grabbed her bag and left the bedroom on her way to the foyer. Finally, she arrived in the foyer and dropped her luggage in the corner with other bags then strode back to the dining hall. Regina waved her hand to everyone who were huddled up in the table and sat down on the seat then ate her breakfast in silence. She listened to Ruby and Snow's conversation about the bands. Henry was diving in the music business with Emma. Regina looked at everyone and knew her answer for Henry's sake. She sighed and spoke in a light tone to receive her attention from everyone included Emma.

"Who wants to stay here to be with Emma for her tour?"

"I am leaving," Ruby said.

"Me too. My diner won't take care of it alone, and my customers would starve." Granny mused.

"I promised Ruby that I help her out with deputy business," David replied.

"I have a lot of plans for the school year and take care of Neal." Snow retorted while grinning.

"I stay here with Ma," Henry spoke lightly. Emma was pleased to hear everyone's replies except Regina.

"Ok, I just wanted to know who is going or not." Regina continued. Everyone nodded and went to eat their breakfast twice. The blonde woman knew that Regina need some time to think about leaving or not. Henry went to chat with Emma about the cities they would travel in a month's time. They were excited about having adventures together during the day before the concerts' night with the fans. They smiled at each other and decided to retreat to their bedroom to get ready for the day. Snow fed Neal while she was smiling at Ruby and Granny, who were helping David to clean up on the table. Once, the trio left the dining hall; the pixie cut woman looked away at Regina, who was in her thoughts and spoke lightly.

"I know you don't want to leave here and look over Henry. I understood. But, are you sure that you want to leave and leave Henry to Emma for a month? Emma told me that they would drive to Portland after Boston's concert."

"Will they be okay without me? Is Emma coming back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma isn't coming back to Storybrooke and stay there as Sheriff."

"Oh, Regina. I know that you miss her. Hold on."

Regina was confused when she looked away at her and saw David coming to get Neal out of Snow's hands then watched them walking away and took a glance at the pixie cut woman.

"Now, Emma is different than we saw her last time. Her life is here. I can't force to get her back to Storybrooke. We can't do anything. Let her have her decisions." Snow replied. Regina understood and nodded.

"Alright, we have to go with Emma for our July 4th celebration today. I always wanted to see what it feel like in 4th of July for the celebration of America's birthday."

"all right."

"You have to wear red, blue and white clothes." Snow retorted while she was studying on the brunette woman's clothes. Regina looked down at her clothes and found herself in a casual black wear then rolled her eyes. They got up and left to find their bags to get changed in a red, blue and white clothes.

* * *

Emma finally left with her friends and family to the arena for the 4th of July celebration. They mingled with the band, and Ruby was flirting with one of Emma's band mate. Granny rolled her eyes and cuddled up with Neal while Snow and David were taking the pictures of the arena with them. Henry was learning to play guitar with Nicholas for a while. Regina was sitting in the audience, talking with some producers from the record label and watched her family and friends to mingle with others. Emma was with Henry, discussed with Nicholas about the activities in the cities and knew that her band mate is keen with the cities' events because Nicholas grew up in the army base. Until the arena was full of the people, Regina finally left to catch up with everybody in the backstage and waited for the lecturer to come on the stage.

The band went to fill their positions, Emma put her in-ear monitors and winked at Henry, who was grinning. The blonde woman took a microphone with her, watched the band who were taking their time to get ready for their song, 'Let The Music Set You Free'. She heard the announcer calling her name. She strode out on the stage, wore her blue jeans and t-shirt that says, 'America is Freedom,' and smiled widely.

The music began, the fans bobbing their heads, and Emma looked away at her family and friends who were in the backstage watching her. The blonde woman looked around to the band who were hitting the notes and winked at them then turned away to face the audience. The sky was still blue with sunny reflecting in their eyes, and Emma danced in the small steps like a cowgirl while she was clapping in rhythm. The first verse came out in the blonde woman's mouth.

 _ **Every morning, I turn on a radio and**_

 _ **let the music set you free**_

 _ **Close your eyes and**_

 _ **let the song take you away**_

 _ **Let's beat over and over again**_

The fans were screaming, Henry lit up at hearing that song and danced with Ruby. Granny bobbed her head with Neal. David and Snow swayed their hips. It left Regina who was dumbfounded when she heard that song before. Emma looked away at Henry and Ruby then beckoned them to the stage. They lit up at Emma's gesture, went on the stage with her and danced in a twirl. The blonde woman laughed and announced.

"This boy is my son, Henry. The lady is my best friend, Ruby. Please welcome them."

They waved their hands to the fans who applauded and continued to dance while Emma sang the second verse. Thomas hit the cymbals while bobbing his head. Yolanda and Jenny swayed their hips out on the sideway and went 'o' in their vocals.

 _ **I see you dancing on this floor**_

 _ **Move your hips and let me hear you clap**_

 _ **twice and start it over again**_

 _ **Close your eyes and**_

 _ **let the music set you free**_

Snow and David went on the stage to Henry and Ruby. Emma smiled at them and continued to talk about them. They smiled widely at their daughter but knew that they were in same age.

"This is Mary Margaret and David, my parents. Yep, I found them when I was in town. Don't worry, we are okay with each other. Please welcome them". The fans clapped in rhythms. Snow went dancing with her best friend, Ruby, who was twirling her. David and Henry did their robot dance. The band laughed. Granny giggled and whispered into Neal's ear to indicate his parents on the stage. Regina felt carefree while she watched them dance on the stage. The blonde woman twirled herself while she sang the third verse.

 _ **Don't let it get you down**_

 _ **You just dance away and**_

 _ **scream whatever you want to be**_

 _ **Let this one be your desire**_

 _ **Let the music set you free**_

Emma bobbed her head, beckoned her son to stand beside her and kissed his forehead. Ruby swayed her hips with Snow. David clapped his hands in rhythms with the audience. The band changed their tune into a up-tempo. The fans were screaming her name for a while. Granny walked to the stage and held Neal in her arms then waved her hand to the fans. The blonde woman introduced her to the audience.

"This is Granny Lucas! Ruby's grandmother and my beloved friend! She makes the best food in the world and this is my baby brother, Neal!."

The audience clapped and whooped. The oldest woman pointed to Emma and smiled widely. The blonde woman bobbed her head and gave thumbs up. Leah went up to Snow and Ruby then played her solo piece on the violin. Henry looked away at his blonde mother and grinned. The fourth verse came out. Emma and her son sang in that verse. Regina was surprised.

 _ **Whenever the song comes up on the radio**_

 _ **you don't care if it is a sad or happy song**_

 _ **You dance away as long as you live**_

 _ **Close your eyes and**_

 _ **let the song take you away**_

Nicholas strode to Henry's spot and played his piece. The brunette boy lit up and bobbed his head. Emma laughed. David did a little dance, Snow and Ruby were exclaiming at him and Granny burst into laughter. Leah finished her piece and walked back to her position. Regina was shocked that she was walking to the stage. Snow, David, Henry, Ruby, and Granny were silent and stopped their things then looked at her. The brunette woman smiled sheepishly. Emma rolled her eyes, walked to her and kissed her cheek then introduced her to the audience.

"This beautiful lady is Regina Mills, my son's adoptive mother, and my friend."

The fans were screaming, and Regina waved her hand while she merely giggled at the blonde woman's kiss on her cheek. Henry whooped and went to hug his mother. Ruby shrugged and strode to Nicholas then flirted with him. Emma laughed at the brunette waitress' flirting and sang the fifth verse.

 _ **I hear you screaming loud**_

 _ **and dancing wildly**_

 _ **Move your hips and let me hear you clap**_

 _ **Twice and start it over again**_

 _ **Let the music set you free**_

The music almost ended. Regina was dancing with her son and laughed. Granny swayed a little with Neal. Snow and David took the pictures with the fans and smiled widely. The audience raised their arms to wave back and forth. Emma winked at the brunette woman and sang the last verse.

 _ **Come on, sing along with me**_

 _ **Close your eyes and**_

 _ **Let the music set you free**_

 _ **Let this one be your desire**_

 _ **Let the music set you free**_

Finally, the song ended with the screaming fans. The blonde woman waved her hand then shooed her family and friends to get off on the stage and left it. The band finished with a bang. The lecturer continued to introduce other groups. Regina went to her son and decided to have a discussion in privately. Others went to watch the bands and clapped with the fans.

* * *

Regina and Henry walked in the hallway to Emma's dressing room, entered the room after closing the door and sat down on the couch. The brunette boy leaned back on the sofa and looked at his brunette mother. She fidgeted her hand and sighed deeply then continued.

"Are you sure that you want to stay with Emma for a tour?"

"Yes, I wanted because I didn't see her for one year. Can it count to make it up for our rekindle relationship as mother and son?" Henry spoke in a neutral tone.

"It counts. I knew that you evidently missed her much as I do." The brunette woman sighed and mused.

"I know. Our Emma Swan. Remember?" He shook his head, laughed and continued.

"Yes, Our Emma Swan." They laughed, and the silence took over again. Regina looked down at her hands and thought about leaving. Henry knew what his mother wanted to stay because of Emma and spoke lightly.

"Why not you stay?"

"I don't know if Emma let me stay on tour with you." Regina shrugged and continued.

"Don't assume or ask her for her permission. You make your decision." He tilted his head and spoke in a serious tone.

"What if I ruin our friendship like I did before?" The brunette woman shook her head and asked with a worried tone.

"No, you won't. You have a second chance. I know you love her much since she left town. This time, it's your turn to get her and realize yourself that you have to be patient with her because she had the pain before. Don't forget that you have to earn her forgiveness. But I think that you need to forgive yourself too and move forward to be happy and enjoy your time with Emma and me on tour. I can't wait to spend our time with her for the first time in the old days in Storybrooke. Remember the Miner's Fair?" Henry mused with a serious tone. The brunette woman laughed, ruffled the brunette locks of her son and continued.

"I remembered that day in Miner's Fair. It was a great time. What about it? By the way, you've matured to be a man. Am I lucky mother to raise you?" She smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you raised me in my whole life and taught me to be smart. But I have some genes from Ma. Don't you forget?" Henry gave a glare look and spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes, of course." The brunette woman rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Back to the point, when you looked away at the rides, and Emma looked at you for a while until you looked back then she looked away. I knew that she desired to be with you from the beginning." Henry shook his head while speaking in a sad tone.

"Oh, I didn't pay attention." Regina stuttered the words and went shocked.

"Of course, you both were not. I figured it out since before she left town. So, why do you want to leave and go back to Storybrooke then ignore your feeling?"

"Henry –" Regina tried to stop him but Henry went to continue with his serious tone.

"No. Let me finish that."

"Ok." The brunette woman nodded and said.

"You have to stay and see how your new friendship with Emma develops through the month of the tour. If it's going to work correctly, then you push yourself to ask her out on a date."

"Why me?" The brunette woman indicated herself with her index finger with the straight look.

"Because you didn't pay attention to her at all." He threw his hands in air and spoke in a sarcasm tone.

"Like how?" Regina went confused and stuttered her words.

"Flowers? Valentine's Day Card? Lunch Date?" Henry counted the list on his fingers and made a point. Regina went dumbfound and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Oh my god. Emma said that too to me in our private conversation few days ago."

"It explained a lot," Henry muttered under his breath while he was looking away in the mirror.

"How did I get blinded over Emma's actions?" Regina stared at him while speaking in a light tone. The brunette boy frowned, gently touched on her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of palm then continued.

"You were paying attention to Robin Hood, Forest Fart." Henry muttered under his breath and unfortunately, his brunette mother heard it.

"Hey! He was my soul mate!" Regina yelled.

"No." He emphasized his confirmation in a serious tone.

"What?" The brunette woman narrowed her eyes and asked.

"No. He was your forced true love. Did you believe that the fairy dust could find you a true love? It was supposed to be not at all. Tinkerbell corrupted it because she stole it. That's why she lost her wings. Look at Snow and Prince Charming? They fought each other but in together at the beginning like you both did when I was dragging to you and came home. After few months, you and Emma finally got along like The Charmings. Was it similar to you?"

"Please don't compare me to these idiots." Regina pointed out on her defense. Henry laughed and spoke in a teasing to serious tone in 2 seconds flat.

"Well, too bad. I just did. Ok, Did Robin save you from the beginning? Like Fire, Portal in Jefferson's Hat, Wraith and other disasters?"

"No. He never did." The brunette woman shook her head, sighed and spoke in a worried tone.

"Actions speak louder than the words. It's a True Love." Henry emphasized the words and finally preached it with a bang.

"Actions speak louder than the words," Regina repeated the words and finally understood why Emma saved her since the beginnings and never missed the save. The brunette woman smiled at him and nodded then continued.

"I understood."

"Understood what?" He tilted his head and asked.

"I meant, Emma always was there all times to save me. She's been my savior." Regina rolled her eyes and explained right away.

"Yes, she is always yours. No one takes her title away." Henry tsked his finger and spoke in a serious tone.

"True." The brunette woman nodded and said.

"So, will you stay with her?" Henry asked with his curiosity.

"I think that I do need a long vacation. I've been working for after 30 years as a mayor."

"Yes, you need a long one. I'm glad that you changed your mind." He nodded and spoke in an amused tone. Regina laughed and continued.

"I'm glad too. But don't get your high hopes. We have to wait and see what happened to our new friendship."

"Don't worry. You will be okay. So, let's go back to them and I don't want to miss Emma's other song." Henry acknowledged his gentle tone.

"Ok, let us find her before she continues to sing." Regina replied.

They smiled, got up and walked out from the dressing room to meet others in the VIP area to watch the bands. Emma looked away at them and smiled widely. Henry waved his hand while retreating with his brunette mother on their way. Until, they arrived, greeted them again and watched the last band on the stage. Regina looked away at the blonde woman and nodded to the backstage. She nodded and whispered into her mother's ear then left with Regina to the backstage.

* * *

Reaching to the backstage, Emma looked away at her band who were rehearsing their song and went into a corner near the stage then nodded at Regina. The brunette woman looked away around in the area and sighed deeply. She turned away at Emma and continued.

"I've been making a decision. It's difficult for me to do that, but it was getting easier since I had the conversation with our son. To his begging and whining, I decided to stay with you and our son. Is it alright with you?"

"It's your decision. I can't force you to leave or stay. It's been yours to make it. But, I'm glad that you are staying with me. So how long will you stay?"

"A month."

"Wonderful."

"Indeed, dear. But in a month's time, I wanted to rekindle our friendship and earn your forgiveness as long as I'm on tour with you."

"To be honest, I wanted same and I'll be a judge to observe our friendship. Let's get it slow and we can do it together."

"I would like to prefer it much and thank you."

"No, Thank you for understanding my wishes."

"You are mostly welcome. I guess that you are on the stage in few minutes so break a leg."

"Watch out for the music video while I am singing. I am sure that it would remind you of our last friendship in Storybrooke." Emma smiled and kissed on her cheek then left with her band. Regina furrowed her brows, looked away at the blonde woman who was chatting with Nicholas and left the backstage to meet everybody in the audience. The brunette woman informed Charmings-Lucas about staying with Henry for a month with Emma on tour. Others nodded their approval. She smiled at them and looked away at the announcer to introduce Emma Swan on the stage. Hearing the fans' screaming, Regina looked away at them and gave a glare look to silence them. Henry laughed while he saw his brunette mother and tugged her to turn around to watch Emma.

The blonde woman strode out on the stage, waved in a happy mood and had her guitar with her. The stage manager brought a black stool on the center stage. She gave him thanks, positioned herself on the seat and started to talk in an excited tone.

"I just got a great news for you all. I bet that you are looking forward to seeing a new music video today. It finally released at this moment. I know that you wanted to sing along with me. Let's sing it with me. I promised you that this music video was an excellent work that I worked with several people. I'm thanking my record label, band, and producers. Most to you, our fans!" The blonde woman clapped along and went back to position her hands on the guitar then winked at Regina and continued again.

"This song is called, 'We Used To Be.' Let's start with the music video! Enjoy it."

The music started. The band finally began to rhyme in the notes and Emma strummed the guitar along as the big screen started to show the music video. The audience clapped when they saw the video on the screen.

* * *

In the music video, Emma was walking in the empty grounds at the carnival fair in her barefoot. She wore a short V-neck emerald flowy dress with a diamond belt on her waist. Her hair was in buns, and she had a diamond wings earrings. The makeup was smoky eyes and a nude lipstick. The blonde woman held her silver heels in her right hand. She looked away at the empty rides while walking on the ground and singing the first verse. On the stage, Emma sang along in a soft tone.

 _ **Sometimes, I dream so bigger**_

 _ **Didn't think it's risky to take anything**_

 _ **Oh I feel like I've been dancing for years**_

 _ **It came out alright, but we still remember**_

 _ **These good times we had**_

In the scene, it transitioned into a carousel. Emma sat in the carriage, and her clothes were same. The merry-go-round spun slowly. The blonde woman crossed her legs, looked away at the sky while she was riding in the carriage. She sang the second verse as the carousel took her away for a spin.

 _ **We keep turning around like merry-go-round**_

 _ **Stars are shining like your eyes**_

 _ **Sometimes, we talked everything and laughed together**_

 _ **We keep reaching out like**_

 _ **We used to be.**_

In the video, the scene transitioned to the new scene where Emma was sitting on the bench and watched the two girls standing by the fence. The girls were 12 years old; one was the blonde, and other was the brunette. They held the hands and laughed then looked away at the carousel. The blonde woman smiled at her memory and sang the third verse.

 _ **Sometimes, everything fades away**_

 _ **Couldn't find a perfect gift**_

 _ **I felt so ashamed but looked up at you**_

 _ **Everything stays same, but time was fast**_

 _ **It came out alright, but we still remember**_

 _ **These bad times we had**_

The pictures came out on the screen. Regina gaped in awe when she saw the photo of her and Emma in Miner's Fair few years ago. Henry smiled at the memory. Ruby and Snow held their tears. David cooed Neal and didn't pay attention. Granny wiped her tears and sniffled. In the screen, Emma was smiling at Regina with her loving gaze and Regina was laughing while she was closing her eyes. They were in the carriage on the carousel. Of course, Henry snapped the photo of the ladies in the carousel. On the stage, Emma closed her eyes and strummed on her guitar. In the screen, the video appeared on the scene where the blonde woman walked among the stone horses on the carousel and sang the fourth verse.

 _ **But we keep searching and discover**_

 _ **Something we haven't had in our life**_

 _ **We keep reaching out like we used to be**_

 _ **Sometimes, I see you in a beautiful dress**_

 _ **I smiled away and fell in love with you**_

The screen showed Emma in the emerald dress, stood by the fence and watched the girls laughing on the carousel. The lights were flickering around in the carousel. The blonde woman smiled and sang the fifth verse. On the stage, the blonde woman opened her eyes and connected with the caramel eyes she used to know back in town.

 _ **Everything changed and time is fast**_

 _ **Stars are shining like your eyes**_

 _ **Sometimes, we cried and held hands together**_

 _ **We keep reaching out like we used to be**_

 _ **Oh hmmm we used to be ohhh**_

Finally, the screen showed the blonde woman walking on the ground to the exit and every ride started to vanish after Emma passed them. Lastly, it left two little girls who were laughing together on the carousel, and they faded away. The blonde woman finally left the place, and the sign was put up on the Carnival banner, 'The Carnival is Closed.' Until, the screen showed the faded away black.

Emma finished her strumming on the guitar and smiled widely. The fans clapped. Regina was in awe. Henry applauded. Granny and Ruby shouted in whoops. Snow, Neal, and David bounced up and down in their excitement. The blonde woman finally left on the stage to meet her family and friends and informed them to have lunch together. Others smiled widely.

* * *

Until they reached the nearest restaurant next to the arena, Emma informed the waitress to have a private dining and led them to their table. They sat around in the circle table and chatted about their experiences in Nashville. Finally, they ordered their meal and waited. Henry asked his blonde mother about how they travel through the cities and Emma told him that she use her private jet to fly over to the cities. Regina was pale when she heard the private jet and flying at the same time. Henry looked away at his brunette mother and told Emma about no experiences in the planes. The blonde woman softened her looks and informed them that she would be there beside them in the private jet, and only three people included three working attendees in her plane. Others went relieved that Emma would be there for them no matter what.

While they chatted about the cities, their food delivered, and they ate in silence. There were a lot of laughter, talking and discussing that they could do in the restaurant to entertain themselves before going ahead to the arena for the 4th of July celebration. David and Emma paid their lunch and took them back to the arena. Snow, Granny, Neal, Henry, David, Ruby and Regina went back to the VIP arena and looked around to see the fans in the dark with their glow lights. Emma was in her dressing room for a while.

* * *

In the arena, the people in the audience clapped in rhythms while the bands took over on the stage to celebrate the red, blue and white. Henry snapped the photos with his brunette mother while they sang aloud with the bands. It was taking a long time until it's time for Emma to come out on the stage and sing the song, '4th of July'. Snow checked her watch and found out it was 7 pm. Granny already went back to the dressing room with Neal and rested on the couch then watched on the television. The show was on live. Others waited for the blonde woman on the stage until the announcer finally introduced her and applauded.

Emma and her band went out on the stage and positioned themselves on the spots. The blonde woman was sitting on the piano bench and looked away at the band mates who were starting to make music. The fans went screaming and clapped along. In the VIP area, Ruby and Henry threw their fists in the air and screamed. Regina and Snow laughed at them then looked away at the blonde woman. David was filming her and bobbed his head. The song started to tune up in the up-tempo and rock ballad. Emma went to wiggle her fingers on the piano keys, and Nicholas went to strum his acoustic guitar together. The screen showed the lyrics of the song Emma wrote for 4th of July. She sang the first verse.

 _ **Red, Blue and Stripes**_

 _ **Freedom is the oxygen of the soul**_

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **Flags are flying high and**_

 _ **Fireworks are lighting upon the sky**_

The audience clapped in rhythms. Regina loved the sound of the claps and bobbed her head. Henry shook his head and sang aloud with Ruby. David was turning around to film on the audience and found out that the girls who were looking away at the camera and shouted, 'Emma Swan is awesome!' then chuckled. Snow swayed a little with a glowing light. Emma smiled, played her fingers through the keys and tilted her head to look away at the audience then sang the second verse.

 _ **Come on, drive your pick up truck to here**_

 _ **And bring our beers**_

 _ **We dance to our freedom and soul**_

 _ **We clink our drinks and raises upon the sky**_

 _ **It's the fourth of July.**_

The audience saluted their drinks upon the sky and shouted. The blonde woman smiled away. Jenny clapped in rhythms. Leah went to play her piece with Nicholas for a while. The cowboys and cowgirls came out on the stage and danced in the 'Good Time' Style of Alan Jackson. Emma bobbed her head while wiggling through the black and white keys and singing the third verse.

 _ **We wear the red, blue and white**_

 _ **And walk on our cowboy boots**_

 _ **Stomp on our way to you**_

 _ **Freedom is the oxygen of the soul**_

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

Regina widened her eyes at the cowboys and cowgirls in awe. Henry and Ruby mimicked the steps from the dancers and failed little. Snow and David laughed hard while they watched her grandson struggling the dance. Emma noticed them too but paid attention to her band mate, Thomas, who was hitting the cymbals. The blonde woman sang in the fourth verse.

 _ **Come on Stomp your feet and**_

 _ **Shout like you mean it**_

 _ **Raise your beers and salute your good men and women**_

 _ **Red, Blue and Stripes**_

 _ **Fly the flag high and salute our beers**_

The audience hailed their drinks and shouted like they meant it to give their thanks to the veterans. Henry pretended to salute his water bottle. Ruby looked around to find her drink but forgot it to salute it. Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma about beers in the lyrics then shook her head. The blonde woman saw Regina's look and shrugged then played a little bit on the piano and continued fifth verse.

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **Freedom is the oxygen of the soul**_

 _ **You stand here and shout like you mean it**_

 _ **Stomp your feet on the path**_

 _ **Dance away and go wild**_

The dancers stomped on their boots and clapped in rhythms. The brunette boy mimicked his steps, and Regina smiled at her son. Ruby made sure that she filmed every detail of the cowgirl's dance steps. David rolled his eyes at the brunette waitress and paid attention to Henry's dance steps. Snow bobbed her head while she was watching the blonde woman. Emma smiled and tilted her head to the audience then sang in the sixth verse.

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **Red, Blue and Stripes**_

 _ **Raise your beers and salute your good men and women**_

 _ **Flags are flying high**_

 _ **Fireworks are lighting upon the sky**_

The audience looked up at the sky where the fireworks banged with colors then cheered loudly. Regina, Snow, David, and Henry looked up at the colors in the night sky. Emma bobbed her head while looking at her fingers on the piano. Ruby filmed everyone's reactions to the fireworks and chuckled. The seventh verse came out.

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **Drive your pick up truck**_

 _ **Stomp on your feet and shout like you mean it**_

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **We dance to our freedom and souls**_

The brunette boy clapped loudly. Ruby smiled at him while she heard the bangs on the sky. Regina was in awe when she watched the fireworks. Snow and David cheered. Emma was enjoying her time while playing the music with her band then continued to sing in the eighth verse.

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **Red, Blue and Stripes**_

 _ **Flags are flying high**_

 _ **Fireworks are lighting upon the sky**_

 _ **Stomp on your feet and shout like you mean it**_

The dancers continued to dance in a loop and twist then do their thing. Nicholas went upon to play a solo piece. Thomas focused on his drums beats. Leah sang 'o' with Yolanda and Jenny. The brunette woman loved the part when the fireworks came out upon the sky and realized that the fourth of July celebration was amazing. She decided to put in the agenda when she got back to Storybrooke after the tour with Emma and Henry. The blonde woman tilted her head to the audience and sang on ninth verse while wiggling the keys.

 _ **It's the fourth of July**_

 _ **Oh yeah Let's shout to our good men and women**_

 _ **Flags are flying high**_

 _ **Fireworks are lighting upon the sky**_

 _ **It's the fourth of July!**_

The audience whooped to cheer in the rhythms. Nicholas and Leah bobbed their heads while they played each other's tunes. Thomas grunted while he beat the cymbals. Emma flourished her wrist while playing on the piano. They knew that it was going to end the music with a bang. It was the last verse that the blonde woman sang.

 _ **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**_

 _ **Happy Fourth of July!**_

The fireworks finally boomed out from the empty parking lot to show the colors in the sky. Regina, David, Snow, Henry and Ruby cheered and embraced together while they watched the show of the fireworks. The confetti blasted out from the stage to cover the audience. The fans applauded aloud. Emma got up and waved happily. The music finally ended. It was their last act to close the show tonight.

* * *

After the arena, they went back to the lakefront estate; Snow and David decided to retire in the living room with Neal. Granny told Emma that she wanted to cook dinner for everyone since they got tired from the 4th of July. The blonde woman approved it and left to her bedroom. It left Ruby, Regina and Henry who were in the living room and played the Scrabble on the coffee table. They chatted about the bands from the arena and liked songs. Until, Snow and David decided to take Regina out on the porch and have a private conversation before the dinner. The pixie cut woman cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"Ruby, do you mind to watch over Neal while David and I have a private conversation with Regina?"

"Sure. No problem." Ruby retorted. Regina froze and slowly looked up at Snow's look then found out that they were serious about it and got up. David gestured her to go outside and wait. The pixie cut woman handed her son to Ruby's hands and kissed two boys' forehead then walked out with her husband. Emma finally went downstairs after getting showered and dressed up in a comfortable clothes. The blonde woman walked into the lounge and saw Ruby, Neal and Henry then spoke in a concerned tone.

"Did I leave Regina, Snow and David back in the arena?"

"No. Hilarious. They are outside and have a private conversation." Henry replied while looking up at his blonde mother who was standing beside him. Ruby bounced Neal on her lap and cooed. Granny went into the lounge and asked Emma about the spices she couldn't find in the kitchen. The blonde woman retreated with the oldest woman in the kitchen and showed her the spices in the bottom corner cabinet and twisted inside to reveal the spices. They laughed and talked about the inventive cabinet then helped her out to cook the chicken breast in Alfredo sauce with angel hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina sat down on the porch swing with Snow and David were standing back on the columns. The pixie cut woman smiled at her with her generosity. The brunette woman was confused with The Charmings' looks and went uncomfortable to shift her position. The blonde man crossed his arms over his chest and spoke lightly.

"I know that you are not comfortable with us at all but we had to do is grilling you with our questions."

"Right, it's about our daughter, Regina. We are talking about her." Snow said.

"Oh. What about her?" Regina replied.

"As Emma's father, what are your intentions of doing to our daughter?"

"Ah. The father's speech is here. But I have no intentions to harm your daughter. And I know that Emma has changed since she left the town. I regretted that I did it to her since that day." The brunette woman spoke in a sad tone while David was softening his looks at her and knew that Regina was hurt.

"Do you remember that I told you on that day after Emma left and before I gave you letters?" The pixie cut woman acknowledged her motherly tone. Regina nodded and mused in a sad tone while she was looking away at the scenery in front of her.

"Yes. I remember. What about it?"

"I wished that you and Emma are together, but you made your choice to be with Robin. The part was that I gave you my blessings to be with her, but I saw you in the different way. I just knew that you would recognize yourself that you didn't love Robin anymore because it is a vivid imagination to be falling in love with a person that you wanted for your rest of life. I know that you don't want me to compare David and me to your relationship with Emma." Snow retorted.

"She is right. What have you seen in Robin? What have you seen in Emma? I am not going to fuss with you in a stupid fight. So, what did you see in Daniel to them?" David said.

"Robin was a safe person but Emma was a risky one. I understood that Daniel was a similar to both, but Robin is for the looks. Emma is the only one who has Daniel's everything. Wisdom, Quirks, Unexpected, and Carefree." Regina answered him while she looked at him. Snow smiled and spoke lightly.

"David and I had no chance to raise Emma as our daughter since our Enchanted Forest. We didn't regret it and even your curse. We see her as our independent girl who makes her decisions. She was similar to your Daniel. I know that I was a little girl and watched you being a carefree girl. I have wanted to see you like that girl in Enchanted Forest. I know that you lost her spirit. But I want you to try to be that girl and show how you love Emma with your heart." The pixie cut woman gently touched Regina's hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of the palm. David smiled at Snow's wisdom.

"I thought that you both hated me because I did it, but I'm shocked that you said it all." Regina retorted.

"We already forgave you a long time ago. We regretted to harm you but now, we saw you as a wonderful lady who adopted our grandson and took care of him in your care. We're proud of you because you have done it for Emma's sake. Now, we promised that we won't meddle through Emma's life since she left town." The blonde man acknowledged his fatherly tone and smiled widely.

"Thank you, Dad, Mom and Regina." Emma acknowledged her presence when she walked out from the front door to reveal herself in the porch. Others whisked to look away at her with her tears.

"Did you hear every word?" Snow asked. The blonde woman wiped her tears and nodded. David immediately strode to her and embraced her. Regina gave a small smile and looked away at Snow then continued.

"I won't harm your daughter. I promise you that I will protect my family no matter what. I still love her, but I have my patience to ask her out on a date."

"Remember that we gave you our blessings? Use it when the time is right." The pixie cut woman replied and winked at her then got up. Emma smiled and opened her arms for her mother to hug together. David smiled and nodded then entered the foyer to meet Henry, Ruby and Neal in the dining hall after receiving Emma's information. Snow kissed her cheek and left to find others in the dining room. It left Regina and Emma on the porch, and the silence took over. The blonde woman walked to the porch swing and sat on it then continued.

"Thank you for every word you said. I appreciated it."

"You are welcome, Emma. I meant it."

"I know."

"So, dinner is here?" Regina asked while she was feeling hungry.

"Yes, but I have to do something right now before we go in for our dinner with everyone." Emma nodded and spoke in a serious tone. The brunette woman was surprised that she wanted a talk with her then asked.

"What is it?"

"I love you too. You earned my forgiveness. I hope you understand." The blonde woman smiled and continued.

"What? I felt like that I haven't earned it yet." Regina shook her head violently and mused.

"No. Your words are showing patience, but your actions speak louder. I can see that you wanted me to be yours." Emma sighed and gently held the brunette woman's hand then replied.

"But can we wait longer? I don't want to ruin our new friendship."

"You are lucky at this time. I can wait. Until, you are ready." Emma smiled and leaned to kiss on her plump red lips with a chaste one then got up and left to have dinner. It left Regina in awe and touched her lips then smiled widely and looked away at the scenery. In her thoughts, she knew that Emma is more than everything she searched in her life. She was sure that Henry was right about the actions than words. She sighed and got up then left to find everyone in the dining hall.

* * *

In the dining room, they chatted about Emma's music, lyrics and life in Nashville. They laughed at Emma's auditions and messed up one of her songs in the rehearsals before they arrived in Nashville to see her. Granny was pleased that they loved the food. Snow looked away at Regina and spoke lightly.

"David and I will stay at your mansion if you don't mind. So, we will send you and Henry for the clothes in the mail. Is it all right with you?"

"It's fine. You better not ruin my study office." Regina pointed out to David, and the blonde man smiled sheepishly. Snow gasped in shock and smacked his head. Others laughed.

"I assumed that you didn't want to go back to Storybrooke," Ruby asked Emma. The blonde woman smiled and nodded then continued.

"Storybrooke is not my home anymore. I knew that I lived there for five years, but I have no intentions to go back there again. I decided to live here and have my music career to be a success. I like it here."

"Me too! Unless, if you and Mom arrange the living arrangements during the school year." Henry replied.

"Oh, you are senior this year?" Emma asked.

"No, Junior." He retorted.

"Ok. Let your moms have a conversation other time. Don't get your high hopes."

"Your ma is right. We will have that one soon. Don't worry. You better eat your vegetables." Regina gave a look at him and said in a motherly tone. Henry rolled his eyes and ate the vegetables. Granny laughed at him. Other shook their head while eating their pasta.

They finished their dinner, and most of them moved to their bedroom to get sleep for early morning drive. Henry and Regina went to clean up on the table and strode to the kitchen to wash the dishes, pots, and utensils. Emma retreated to the music room and strode to the piano. The blonde woman sat down on the piano bench and remembered her childhood with the musical family. Her foster mother taught her how to play Beethoven Moonlight Sonata. Her fingers started to tingle on the black and white keys. She stepped on the damper pedal to make the sounds through the house.

Snow and David finally laid Neal and found out that he fell asleep while Emma was playing the classical music. They rested on the bed and heard the beautiful sounds. Ruby was still awake and stared at the wall. Granny read the book while humming the notes. Regina and Henry stopped washing and looked at each other then heard the beautiful sound from the piano. For them, they were shocked that Emma has been playing beautifully on the piano. The Mills continued to wash the dishes and finished them in 10 minutes.

Regina and Henry walked to the music room and stood in the doorway. The brunette woman watched the blonde woman closing her eyes while playing her fingers on the piano in a slow tempo. She was in awe and staring at Emma's beautiful figure. Henry went slack-jawed while he heard the perfect notes on the piano and never miss one mistake. In two minutes later, Emma went to hit the keys with her fast fingers, and others went dumbfounded in awe.

The sounds started to spread the music thoroughly their ears. The blonde woman was pleased that she did it. For a while, Regina and Henry stood longer then watched Emma finishing her song in ten minutes later. Until, the blonde woman opened her eyes and smiled widely. She ended it with a bang. Hearing Regina and Henry's claps, she looked away at them and smiled broadly.

"You do play beautifully, Ma!" Henry replied.

"Thank you, kid."

"How did you learn how to play it?" Regina asked.

"When I was 15, my foster mother taught me and that's how I learned about the classical music before I started to do other genres."

"Do you play any types?" The brunette boy asked with his curiosity.

"I can play rock, country, pop and hip-hop. But I prefer to play country and classical."

"Why?" Henry replied.

"Because Classical is my favorite and country is my passion. My foster family was raising in Georgia and always heard the best country music."

"Oh." Henry nodded.

"Yes. My foster mom grew up in Pigeon Forge, TN and went to get married with her man who was from Virginia. They raised their two biological children in Georgia and took me to be in their care for five years until I became 16. My foster dad died, and she couldn't afford to foster me anymore, so we decided to bid farewell then I moved to Boston to the group home. When I was 17, I ran away, and you knew the events from now on." Emma explained.

"I think it's time for us to go bed. It's past midnight." Regina answered. Henry groaned. Emma laughed, got up and walked to push her son away to the bedroom. The brunette woman smiled and kissed on the blonde woman's lips then retreated to her room. The brunette boy smirked and fisted in the air when he saw the kiss between both ladies and ran to his room. It left Emma in awe and smiled away while she was retreating to her bedroom. They finally fell asleep in few minutes later.

* * *

In the morning, everyone woke up, got changed and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Henry, Emma, and Ruby chatted about the cities that they would travel and take adventures around during their stays. Granny asked Henry to take photos for them. He nodded and went to eat scrambled eggs. Regina, Snow, and David discussed Storybrooke. The brunette woman informed Snow to ask Belle to take over as an interim mayor for a month. They approved it. They discussed further on their plans to get Storybrooke to be active on the map and others.

Snow and David told their grandson to stay in touch with them while Henry travels with his moms. He nodded and kissed their cheeks. After the breakfast, they hugged each other and kissed Regina, Henry and Emma on their cheeks. They finally bid their farewell. Neal cooed. The brunette woman tossed SUV keys to David and informed Snow about the scroll in the bag. They nodded and went to get in SUV. It left Granny, Ruby and Neal to bid them farewell with tears. Emma gestured them to get in the SUV and closed the door then winked at her father who was laughing.

Finally, The Swan-Mills family watched the SUV leaving on the driveway. The blonde woman smiled and told her son to hang out with her at the stables. He nodded excitedly and ran back to the lakefront estate. The ladies laughed and walked inside the mansion to wash the dishes in the kitchen. The brunette woman cleaned up on the kitchen counter and went to help Emma to dry the dishes and put on the rack. The brunette boy ran back from his bedroom and wore the blue jeans and a white t-shirt with converse shoes. The blonde woman laughed when she saw her son wearing the shoes and shook her head. Regina hid her snicker and smirked.

Emma went to her bedroom and found the cowboy boots in her wardrobe and left to find her son in the kitchen with Regina. She handed it to him and spoke lightly.

"It was supposed to be your birthday gift from me last year."

"Thank you Ma." The brunette boy said while putting his boots on and stood up like a superman. Regina laughed and gestured him to go outside. Henry kissed on Emma's cheek and ran outside. The ladies scolded him and shook their head while laughing. The brunette woman told her that she went back to change the clothes and Emma nodded then kissed on the plump red lips and winked. The blonde woman strode outside from the back door to the stables. Regina shook her head and blushed slightly.

* * *

After getting changed in the gray bedroom, Regina touched her lips and went giddy after a kiss with Emma. She paced her walk to the stables from the mansion and saw Emma sitting on the three rails round wood fences. Henry rode the black beauty horse freely. The brunette woman climbed on the fence and brought her right leg to cross over and sat down on the rail then continued.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. Henry seemed to enjoy riding Mystic." The blonde woman smiled at Henry's riding and spoke lightly.

"Mystic?" Regina went confused and asked.

"The black beauty horse." Emma pointed to Henry and continued.

"Oh! That horse. Wow. What about a white stallion? I saw him." Regina replied. Emma laughed and shook her head then corrected Regina's pronouns and continued.

"Both horses are SHE. The white horse is Winter."

"Oh. What are their breeds?" The brunette woman nodded and asked with her curiosity.

"Andalusian." The blonde woman retorted.

"What?" Regina knitted her brows and looked away at her then continued.

"They are Andalusian, the Pure Spanish horses. Do you want to ride Winter?" Emma pointed to the horses and spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Wow. Sure." Emma nodded and jumped down then extended Regina's hand to lead to the stables. The ladies went to Winter's pen, and the blonde woman gave the apple to her. Regina arched her eyebrow at Emma. The blonde woman shrugged and continued.

"Winter loves to eat an apple."

"I see."

Winter neighed, walked to Emma and ate an apple. They laughed; Regina went to get a saddle and watched Emma walking with Winter outside. The brunette woman smiled and walked to them. Henry steered Mystic to the stables to meet his moms. Emma put the saddle on Winter's back and tied it then nodded at Regina, who was ready to mount on it. The blonde woman smiled up at her and cooed Winter then walked back to the rail fence and sat down. Mystic and Winter ran freely. The Mills laughed while riding them. Emma whooped and clapped then went back to the stables. She decided to reveal her third horse, the gold Andalusian, and her name was Rustic Sunrise.

The blonde woman grinned, fed her horse apple then grabbed her saddle on the horse and mounted it. She kissed on the mare then went hyah. It revealed to Regina and Henry who were walking back to the stables, but it was too far for them to reach it. Until, The Mills went slack-jawed when they saw the gold horse riding freely, and Emma was riding her. Regina watched Emma laughing and spoke in a dumbfound tone.

"Is Emma riding a gold horse?"

"Yes, mom." He nodded without breaking his eye contact with Emma.

"What? How?"

"I don't have no idea. Let's catch up with her." Henry spoke while he watched the gold horse running through the field.

"Race?" Regina asked her son, and the brunette boy grinned ear to ear then clicked his tongue and rode faster to reach Emma.

"Hey!" The brunette woman yelled at her son who was laughing and kicked her boots to ride in the fast pace. Emma shook her head while she stopped to let them catch up with her.

* * *

Until, Henry arrived to be next to his blonde mom and heard his brunette mom's horse coming closer then looked away with his grin. Regina shook her head and walked upon to Emma's spot to be in front of her. The blonde woman gestured them to ride at a walking pace and others nodded. Regina steered left and let Rustic Sunrise walk beside her in the middle between The Mills. The brunette boy cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"How come didn't you tell us that you have the third horse?"

"I hid her away from you and others. August brought Rustic Sunrise yesterday. Now, you see that you both are riding on Mystic and Winter, and they are mine. I bought them with my money."

"Cool! Which is the one that you named them?" He said.

"Henry, you are riding on Mystic. Regina is on Winter. So, this horse is Rustic Sunrise."

"Ah. So, they are he?"

"No, Henry, all the horses are SHE," Regina emphasized the word. Emma laughed. Henry rolled his eyes and continued to ride longer with his moms then heard the brunette woman's voice.

"How did you ride the horse beautifully? Owning these horses?"

"I was raising in Texas with my foster family. They were the owners of the ranch farm. My oldest foster brother taught me, and he was the professional rodeo rider. I think that I was ten years old."

"How did you start to build the beautiful stables?" Regina retorted while playing with the horse's hair.

"When I got my first album released on that day, and I continued to work in the stables with August," Emma replied.

"Horses?" Henry asked.

"After few months of building the stables, I was between in the interviews and recording songs. I bought two horses on my own. August brought Rustic Sunrise then it became mine now."

Emma looked between the Mills and smiled at both brunettes. She looked away at the grass field and sighed then continued.

"I remembered when I was young and I rode all over the grass field with my old horse. I felt free. You know the feeling?"

"Yes, I do. I had Rocinante when I was young." Regina replied. Other looked away at her and smiled.

"Why not to use our time to ride our horses until the lunch time?" Henry asked. The ladies nodded and rushed their horses freely. He smiled away and rode Mystic away to catch up with his moms.

* * *

After riding the horses and tugging them to their pens, Emma, Henry and Regina walked back to the mansion and decided to have lunch but they heard the knock on the door. Henry told them that he would get it, and the blonde woman thanked him. The brunette boy went to answer the front door and found August and Teresa then lit up. Others waved their hands and came in then followed him to the kitchen. Emma was surprised to see her best friends and embraced them tightly. Regina was flaring her jealousy when she saw Teresa rubbing on the blonde woman's back.

"We have a great news!" Teresa said. Emma lit up and waited. The black-haired woman smiled and showed her diamond engagement ring on her left hand. The blonde woman held her mouth with her hand and screamed.

"You are getting married!" Emma replied. Other winced at her high voice. August nodded and laughed. The blonde woman went lunging over at him and held him tightly. Teresa laughed and wiped her tears then spoke lightly.

"Yes, we are getting married. But I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Will you be honored to be August's best woman?" The black-haired woman said.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! I will be honored!" Emma retorted. August exclaimed his surprise. Henry laughed at his blonde mom's excitement. Regina smiled. Teresa clapped lightly.

August was relieved and decided to take them out to the lunch together. Others nodded. They decided to go to the Thai Place, and the brunette man knew Emma's private dining then called the reservation. When they arrived at Thai Place, and the waitress led them to the private dining without nosy paparazzi. They sat down at the circle table.

For a while, they took the silence to study on the menu and decided to order their drinks first. Henry talked with August about the Thai dish and decided to have a mild spicy food with chicken and white rice. After the server had arrived with their drinks, he waited for the people to order their meal and spoke with a question about spicy and which rice. Until, they finished with their menu and Regina decided to open the conversation with Teresa. Emma held her breath. Henry was not paying attention and looked away at the environment. August arched his eyebrows.

"How did you meet Emma?" Regina sweetly asked. The black-haired woman smirked and played all along. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and looked away at her.

"I met her through my fiancé in New York. Well, she lived with me for few days before I met August."

"Oh. I don't know. How did you meet August?"

"I met him while Emma introduced him to me and we fell in love after."

"How sweet," Regina spoke while her jealousy began to burn. Teresa rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Emma and I are like sisters but not like lovers. Regina, I can see your jealousy from here and don't worry. I'm heterosexual."

"Yeah, I don't like Teresa at all in the beginning, but she was a nice lady to offer me to stay at her apartment. I can't deny it." Emma spoke.

"Yeah, Emma and I met in New York after bumping into each other in the coffee shop and caught up until I had no place to stay, and she took me to Teresa's home. I met her after the introductions, and I asked her out on the date on the same night. Emma was out to work some bail bonds." August said. Henry raised his eyebrows. Emma smiled. Teresa rubbed her fiancé's hand and smiled. Regina went to press her jealously out and took a liking on August and Teresa. The brunette woman was relieved and smiled widely. Others went in a sigh of relief then laughed.

"August, how did you get in the foster care like Ma?" Henry asked.

"No surprise at this time. I'm Marco's son."

"Wait a minute, Marco Geppetto?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"You are Pinocchio!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. Emma nodded. August grinned widely. The server finally served their lunch, and they went to dug their spicy food. They chatted with August about his foster care and Emma interrupted with funny stories about their childhood in the group homes in Boston. They laughed and talked about Regina and Henry's life in Storybrooke. Emma was pleased that Regina took a liking to Teresa and knew they had their tensions since she arrived to see her in person.

* * *

After the lunch time was over, they bid farewell and congratulated August and Teresa's engagement. They parted their ways and Emma decided to take Regina and Henry to the warehouse. The blonde woman told them about the tour buses and stage designs. Others nodded and went with a flow. They finally arrived at the warehouse and met the stage construction head manager to discuss the stage design. Regina went in awe when she saw the beautiful stage design.

Henry found Nicholas on the stage and went to play the guitar with him for a while. Emma informed Regina that she had to go with her producers to discuss the songs. The brunette woman nodded and went with Henry then took a look around on the stage.

The concert set design was phenomenal. The white drapes were everywhere. The two set of phantoms on the levels. The grand ramp was in the middle. The indoor LED display was sized enormous as the stage of the width. The lights were blue, yellow, red and white. On the stage floor, there were the piano and acoustic/bass guitars. The first platform was the low level, and there were the microphones for the backup singers on the left side and violin on the right side. The second platform was the high level for the drums and steel guitar. It was a beautiful view of the stage design. It was simple and contemporary.

Regina loved the stage concept, and it suited Emma's personality to be sweet and simple. She was looking forward to seeing the full concert with Henry on tour. Until, she heard the producers and Emma walking to them and looked away at them with her smile. They nodded at her, and Emma decided to get huddled with her band to discuss songs together. Henry tugged Regina back to the seats in the audience and watched the band and Emma rehearse their songs. All they did was to test the stage if it fitted with the lighting design and concept looks on the stage. Regina noticed the producers and the technicians in the control room to monitor the lights and time frame for every song.

For Henry's perspective during his stay with two moms in Nashville, it went great, and he enjoyed his time with both of the ladies. But he realized that he wished Regina would stay for Emma in Storybrooke and won't let the blonde woman leave town without them. Also, he knew that it is a different story because Emma hasn't been blunt about her feelings toward Regina since Robin was there with his brunette mother. He sighed while he was in his deep thoughts and sat down beside his brunette mother. Until, the brunette boy dozed off when he heard his favorite song, 'A Good Life', and sang along. Regina looked away at him and smiled. It was their favorite song to hear Emma sing 'A Good Life'.

Several hours later, Emma finished with her rehearsals and went to take Regina and Henry then bid their farewells. They left the warehouse to get back to the lakefront estate. Regina was silent and in her deep thoughts. Henry talked with his blonde mother about the tour and what to do around in the tour bus while on their travels.

* * *

After few minutes later, they finally arrived at the blonde woman's home. Emma asked her son to cook dinner with her help and Henry was pleased to help her out then ran out to the kitchen. The blonde woman looked away at Regina, who was staring at the window for longer and shook her shoulder then continued.

"Regina, we are here."

"Oh! How did I stay here?" The brunette woman stuttered her words, and Emma laughed then continued.

"Few minutes. Henry is in the kitchen. You can go explore in my mansion for a while. I will call you when the dinner is ready."

"Sure, thanks." Regina gave a small smile and nodded.

"No problem," Emma replied. The ladies smiled at each other, got out of the car and strode inside the mansion. Regal was there with Melissa. Emma whistled for her dog to jump on her and petted her then gave her thanks to her personal assistant. Finally, Melissa left the place to get home with her family. It left the blonde woman to walk back to the kitchen, and Henry was waiting for her then saw Regal and patted his thighs to call her. Regal lit up when she saw her best friend and went on him. Emma laughed and gathered ingredients for the burgers and curly fries.

Regina closed the front door after seeing Melissa leave the place and strode to explore thoroughly in the mansion. She saw the photo-shoots in the frames on the walls. But she found four unique photos in the music room. She briskly walked to the spot which the pictures of Emma on the walls. In the first picture of the blonde woman, she was wearing the white lace top with the blue jeans. Her hair was the princess curl, and makeup was simple nude with dramatic effect mascara. Emma was lying on the sofa on her left side and rested her left elbow. She put her right forearm on the couch. Her left hand was loosing in an 'S' shape. She was looking at the camera with her straight face. The light was reflecting in her emerald eyes.

The brunette woman was in awe when she saw the breathtaking photo of Emma. She moved on to the second photo; it was the beautiful photo of the blonde woman in a big loose knit sweater. Her hair was in buns and her nude makeup with a pink lipgloss. She wasn't looking at the camera and looked away in the bottom right corner. She was crouching down in cross legs and rested her left hand on her knee. She rested her chin on the left hand. The light was bright and nude.

The third photo was free-spirited. Emma was wearing the gold sequin short dress with the sweetheart neckline. Her eyes were closed while she was laughing. Her left hand was holding the microphone and her another hand was palmed on her right cheek. She stood in the camera and let her free spirited. Her hair was flowing freely while she let her blonde curls down.

Lastly, Regina looked at the last photo; it was very reserved, and Emma looked beautiful in the white lace dress like 'A Good Life' music video. But it was nighttime. The blonde woman was sitting on the sand while her white lace dress spread easily on the ground. The thirty electric candles were in the circle around Emma. The blonde woman was looking over her shoulder at the camera with her smirk face. Regina never sees that photo before, and she was absorbing the beauty of the blonde woman in the four photos.

Until, the brunette woman strode away from the photos to the piano and sat down on the piano keys. She focused on the black and white keys and caressed a light touch on the piano. Regina didn't realize that she was still playing on the piano and heard the music. It was Beethoven's Fur Elise. She smiled while wiggling her fingers and remembered her piano lessons back in her mansion before adopting her son.

Emma finished with cooking dinner with Henry and informed him to set up on the table in the dining hall. He nodded and brought food to the table and gathered the plates and utensils to the dining room. The blonde woman walked away from the kitchen to search for Regina, but she heard the music from the music room and followed the sounds. Reaching to the location, she saw Regina playing the piano and stood in the doorway then watched her in a breathtaking moment. In few minutes later, Regina finished playing on the piano and stayed still until she whisked to hear Emma's claps. She was blushing and spoke lightly.

"Is the dinner ready?"

"Yes, Regina. Let's go eat before Henry gets starved to death." The brunette woman laughed while getting up from the piano bench and left along with Emma on their way to the dining room. They arrived when they saw Henry's smile and went to get their seats. Regina arched her eyebrows at the burgers and fries then looked away at the guilty looks of Emma and Henry. She shook her head and went to gather a burger to build it. Other went in a sigh of relief. They ate dinner in silence while Henry chatted about the cities and adventures he wanted to go while they are on the tour. The ladies were pleased with their son's plans during the day when Emma is working in the rehearsals. They approved it all the way.

* * *

When the dinner was over, Henry decided to clean up on the table and went to wash the dishes in the kitchen. The ladies decided to retire in the living room, and the brunette woman wondered about the tour. They heard their son's footsteps coming to the living room and greeted him with a good night. He informed them that he retreated to his bedroom to get some sleep and kissed his moms' cheek then left the living room to his bedroom. It left the silence to take over the ladies' words for a while until Regina decided to open the conversation about the tour in the cities. Emma looked away at her with a smile.

"What can we do on tour?"

"We can do our adventures with our son during the day on my off-days. If I am working in the rehearsals, you can come with me if you like to sit and listen to the songs. Or, you can go with Henry on your adventures around in the cities and take the photos. That's how we can do on the tour. Unless, you like to hang out with my band and crew, and it's fine." The blonde woman spoke in a light tone.

"Great. How many cities in a month of the tour?"

"It would be 11 cities in one month. But we will have double nights in the same city, and it would be in Portland, Maine." Emma explained right away while she figured it out on the schedule of the tour. Regina raised her eyebrows and asked with curiosity.

"Oh. When can we arrive there in Portland?"

"At the end of a month." The blonde woman replied.

"It sounds good." The brunette woman mused.

"Yeah. Any questions?"

"No. I have no questions further." Regina flicked her wrist while nodding.

"Ha. Hilarious. You got it from Law & Order." Emma pointed out while merely giggling.

"Oh, TV show. Yes, dear." The brunette woman said.

They laughed then took a silence between them. They remembered the kiss and smiled at each other while looking at each other in the loving gaze. They were sure that they can hold it off until they see how their friendship developed in a month. Until, the blonde woman decided to get some sleep and Regina agreed.

They retreated to their bedroom and bid them goodnight then entered the bedroom at the same time. It left Regina smiling while she was getting changed in her nightwear and tucking herself into the bed. She looked up at the ceiling while she was lying down on the bed. In her thoughts, it was reeling around in a good way, and she giggled at the kiss with Emma. Until, the brunette woman finally fell asleep.

In her mind, she knew that it was worth more than everything to stay with Emma and look forward to spending her time with her little family. Family is all she desired to be with Emma and Henry. She had her smile on her face and didn't know that Emma had her smile on her face too.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: The Ellen Degeneres' Show!**

 **Please Review.**


	11. Ellen DeGeneres's Show

**A/N: This is a long long long chapter. It's at least 17,000 words with 35 pages. It's double treat for you, my readers because I haven't uploaded this one since I had my week vacation with my family since last Friday.**

 **Oh, from the previous chapter, the songs were 'Let The Music Set You Free', '4th of July' and 'We Used to Be'. I forgot to post it on chapter 10. I was overtired to type that long chapter. Forgive me.**

 **Song: 'I Left My Heart'. Only four songs left in this story but don't worry, there are more songs in the ahead of time.**

 **Songs and Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Ellen DeGeneres's Show**

When the sun was reflecting through the window in Emma's bedroom, the blonde woman yawned, woke up and found her eyes blurring in her visions. She rubbed her eyes for a while until she was full awake. Emma sighed deeply. She looked around in her master bedroom, realized that she need to get up for few minutes before she had no plans with Regina and Henry. But in her mind, she needed to call her personal assistant on the cell to get her today's agenda. She stretched her limbs and shot up in the bed to get up.

The blonde woman strode to her closet, got dressed and looked around in the wardrobe to find her cowboy boots. After few minutes later, she finished with her clothes in her appearance, walked out from the closet and found herself in the bathroom to wash her face. In her thoughts, Emma wondered how her friendship with Regina began to build besides they had feelings for each other. She sighed and shook her head then strode out from her bathroom and decided to go to the kitchen.

Finally, Emma got out from her bedroom, walked down the hallway and looked away from the gray bedroom then wondered Regina woke up like her in her room. She decided to focus on herself and went downstairs to reach the kitchen. The blonde woman sighed and found her cell phone in the kitchen then decided to make breakfast for the trio. She went to grab the eggs; bacon and spinach then went to get a pan on the stove and started to whip the eggs in the bowl. Emma looked away at her cell phone and sighed then decided to dial her personal assistant's home phone on the way.

"Hello?" Melissa voiced.

"Hi. This is Emma. I wonder if I had plans for today's agenda. I keep forgetting."

"Today, you have Ellen DeGeneres's Show at 3 pm. I thought that you were in Los Angeles yesterday?"

"Ah, that's the one I kept forgetting. And, no to your asking. I wasn't in Los Angeles yesterday. I was spending my time with Regina and Henry in Nashville. Did I tell you that?"

"Oh yes! I remembered now. You told me back at the park when I brought Regal to you."

"Melissa, can you fetch me the flight plans for the trio of us to fly to Los Angeles?"

"Sure. What's else?"

"Yes, we need a weekend to stay there. Let's get the reservation at Hotel Amarano and make sure that Henry have an opportunity to look around in the city while we are there."

"Sure no problem. I will get to it soon. So, what's else before we go on with our plans?"

"Oh, get me a rented car – Jeep Cherokee 2015. That's all I can do for the plans. Have a good day."

"Right away, I will email you the itineraries on the way. Have a good day. See you there at the airport in Los Angeles."

They hung up on the phone call conversation. Emma went to cook the omelets quickly and went satisfied with herself for her plans in Los Angeles. She went to plate the breakfast on the kitchen counter and looked away at the stove for a minute. Emma sighed and got her breakfast ready in few minutes before Regina and Henry came in the kitchen.

* * *

The brunette boy smiled at his blonde mother and waved happily. Regina yawned and walked to her stool in a sleepyhead motion. Emma giggled and shook her head then made the vegetable omelet for her. The brunette woman walked around to find a coffee but realized that she was not home and looked around to find the blonde woman next to her then took a glimpse of her son who was helping Emma.

"Are you searching for coffee?" Emma said.

"Yes, I realized that I'm not home," Regina spoke in a sleepy voice.

"Oh. No coffee in here. Juice, Tea or Water?"

"No coffee?"

"No. I quit on drinking coffee for a year and half."

"I think that I'm going to stick with juice for now."

"Apple or Orange." Emma responded while shoving the vegetable omelet on the plate then placed it on the empty spot next to Henry's. The brunette woman hummed and went with apple juice in her glass of cup then walked around to sit her spot. The blonde woman smiled at her and went to make a tea then made a toast for her. Henry ate his breakfast quickly and went to get orange juice then drank it and went 'ah' sound. The ladies looked away at him and raised their eyebrows at him when the brunette boy burped loudly. He smiled and retorted in a shyly way.

"Excuse my burp."

"That's all right. Come sit and I have to tell you both. I'm sure that you both will be thrilled." Emma said with a smile. Henry nodded and walked back to his seat. Regina ate half of her vegetable omelet and sipped the apple juice while looking at the blonde woman.

"We have plans for today's agenda. We are going to Los Angeles at early noon. I guess that we have to hurry up before we catch our flight."

"Wait a minute, A FLIGHT!?" Regina stuttered with a frightening voice. Henry looked away at the brunette woman and spoke lightly.

"Yes, a flight. What do you expect that we are going for the road trip for one day and almost 7 hours in the car? I don't think so. I prefer a 5-hour flight."

"Henry Daniel Mills! Do not talk back to your mother!" Regina sneered. Emma rolled her eyes and interrupts their tension about the travel plans then spoke lightly.

"You both are lucky at this time."

"What?" They said in unison.

"I have my private jet. We can go quickly in four hours but not five hours." The blonde woman pointed her defenses. Henry lit up at the private jet and went excitedly.

"Henry can go, but I can't," Regina said in a growl tone.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because mom is afraid of flying," Henry said when he glared at his brunette mom to not ruin his happiness. The brunette woman looked away at her son with a frown and whined.

"Henry, stop telling Emma that I'm afraid of flying. It is my first time to fly! I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, my private jet is safe. Henry, you can go to your bedroom to get some clothes for the weekend. We stay there for a weekend so you can buy more clothes when we are at the mall in Los Angeles after my interview with Ellen DeGeneres."

"Shut the hell up!? Ellen DeGeneres!" The brunette boy shouted in the kitchen. Emma laughed and nodded at him. Regina dropped her head on the counter, and the blonde woman looked down at the brunette woman and went frowned. Henry rolled his eyes and spoke lightly.

"Mom, lightens it up, and we're going to Los Angeles. Come on. Flying is not difficult to do. Emma will hold your hand when we are crossing over to Los Angeles." Regina slowly lifted her head and turned away to glare at him then sneered.

"If you say that again then you better run before I catch you."

"Oh, shit!" Henry exclaimed when he saw his brunette mom's eyes and went running back to his bedroom then locked the door behind him and went to pack his clothes in the bag. Regina went mean to silly. The brunette woman laughed in a carefree way and spoke louder so Henry could hear her voice from the kitchen.

"Gotcha!"

"Are you finished teasing our son or staying here all day to be alone in a big lakefront estate?" Emma said while she was cleaning on the kitchen counter and looking around in the kitchen then made sure that it was spotless. The brunette woman went silent after hearing the blonde woman's voice and said right away.

"I think that I'm done teasing our son. Now, I am going to get my clothes in the bag and get ready for a monstrous ride on the private jet."

"Wise decision. Now, get your ass out of here before I kick you out from the kitchen."

"Ok." Regina stood up and walked out from the kitchen then responded. Emma shook her head and checked the mail then went relieved with her errands and retreated to her bedroom. The blonde woman knew that her son was thrilled to go with them to California and packed in her black Louis Vuitton Large Carry on with her clothes and necessaries. Finally, she was satisfied that she had a plenty of clothes in the bag and decided to change her outfit with a cowboy boots. Emma chose the green flannel top, Wrangler Jeans and white tank. Her hair was in the cowgirl braid.

* * *

After few minutes, she grabbed her carry-on and walked out from her bedroom to find Regina in the gray bedroom. The blonde woman looked around while she was arriving to see the brunette woman packing in her duffel bag. Emma cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"Do you have a driver's license or passport with you and Henry's?" Regina turned away to her and widened her eyes at the blonde woman's outfit in a cowgirl attire then spoke in a neutral tone with a curiosity.

"I do have a driver's license but no passport. Henry just passed his driving lesson in Portland, Maine and had his driver's license. Why?"

"I want to make sure that you both have it to access in the security check. See you in few minutes in the foyer." The blonde woman said with a smile and left the room. The brunette woman closed her eyes and put her feelings aside to focus on her packing in her duffel bag then finished with it and left with her bag and purse.

Henry was in the foyer, playing the game on his PSP and his bag was on the ground beside him. Emma arrived to see him with her smile, the brunette boy looked up from his game and found his blonde mom's smile then smiled back. The blonde woman gestured him to get out of the house and looked away at Regina, who was stepping downstairs. The brunette woman walked upon them and smiled at them. Henry tugged his brunette mom to get out with him to Emma's white Chevrolet Equinox in the driveway.

Emma pushed the buttons on the security system to secure the lakefront estate while she was out of the town. She strode out into the front porch and locked it up then walked to her car. Henry heard the click from the trunk and opened it while Emma dropped her carry-on, and Regina went to sit in the passenger seat. Henry closed the door and went inside the backseat. The blonde woman got in the driver's seat, buckled herself and turned the ignition to start the car then drove away. Until, they arrived at the gate and saw Sam in the security post.

Sam looked away at the car and clicked on the button to open the gate then walked out to have a talk with the blonde woman. Emma rolled down to the window and looked away at the security guard then spoke lightly.

"We will be in Los Angeles for the weekend. Make sure that you send a security guard to check inside the house four times per three hours during the day. For the nighttime, send two guards to spread outside to check on the stables and feed the horses. Also, please send August and Teresa to sleep in there while we are gone. They know what to do around in the house and make sure that you inform them that I will contact them when I arrive there. If anything happened in the house, then call me immediately. Is it clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

"Have a good day. Tell your wife that I said hello. Have a good weekend and be safe."

"You too, have fun in Los Angeles, Henry!"

"Thank you Sam!" Henry lit up, and Emma nodded then rolled up the window and drove away on their way to the airport. The brunette woman was impressed with Emma's talk with Sam about the security things and was not looking forward to flying in the monstrous airplane. The brunette boy chattered about the adventures in Los Angeles during the day on the weekend. The blonde woman smiled at him and explained right away.

"We will be at Ellen DeGeneres show at 3 pm and an interview with her for two hours then we would have dinner near our hotel. While we finish with my talk in the show, we will take a tour of the Warner Bros Studio and mall. We could have our day to spend our meal around in the mall included ice cream. Tomorrow, we will have rehearsals after mall for few hours until the concert starts at 7 pm. It will be at Staples Center. But you both need to wake early and have breakfast then go to Staples Center in the morning then have lunch in the afternoon before 3 pm."

"It sounds like our plans," Regina said. Henry went excitedly when he saw the Nashville Airport in their way. Emma nodded and drove a left turn to enter the parking lot and then got a parking ticket for access. She searched for a parking then found it on the second level, and they got out from the white Chevrolet Equinox with their carry-on bags. Henry and Regina followed her out from the parking lot and crossed over the sidewalk from the parking lot to the airport building.

The fans and paparazzi were crowded to snap the pictures of Emma Swan in their way. The blonde woman pulled the strap handle to her shoulder, went intertwining in Regina's hand and informed Henry to hold the brunette woman's other hand. The Mills went shocked when Emma told them to be in her protection and hold her tightly until they arrived at the security gate. The police moved to block the fans and the paparazzi. The blonde woman greeted her fans with her waving hand and smile. The fans were crowding behind them and begged Emma to sign the autographs.

Regina raised her eyebrow at the fans and shook her head. Emma laughed at the brunette woman's shocking expression and went to sign few autograph while they walked to the check-in. The police blocked the fans from entering the check-in area. The blonde woman gave her driver's license and touched on the screen to get her boarding ticket. Regina and Henry looked at the screen as they learned how to do that to receive their tickets. Emma got all of their tickets and informed the check-in attendant about her private jet. The lady at the counter nodded, checked the system and found Emma's private jet to be ready then informed other brunettes to get their licenses for the proof to match the ticketholders.

They finished with the check-in and walked away from the area to the security gate. Emma informed the police to block the fans and paparazzi away from them. Others nodded and went to do their duty to leave Emma Swan and her family alone in the security gates. The blonde woman explained about the security check, gave her boarding ticket with a driver's license for proof from the security. She strode to the security baggage check and put her duffel bag in the bag check machine. Regina and Henry understood the security check and followed Emma's instructions. The blonde woman put her boots in the tray and entered in the body check then left to receive her things.

Henry went first and followed Emma's instructions for the body check then walked out with a smile. Emma waited for them to finish the security check. Regina was nervous to have her body check and retrieved her things to be with her. The brunette boy put his shoes on and picked his duffel bag. The brunette woman double-checked on her ticket, license, bag, purse and heels. The blonde woman intertwined Regina's hand and strode away to their gate, A8. Henry walked beside the blonde woman and looked away at the shops while they passed through the corridor A. The brunette woman blushed while she was holding Emma's hand and walked on their way to the gate.

They arrived at A8, and Emma informed the attendants to let them come in the telescopic airline corridor to get them inside on her private jet. One of the attendants nodded and told her that they had her private jet parking outside through from the hallway then opened the gate door. The blonde woman gestured Regina and Henry to walk in the telescopic corridor and thanked the attendants then left with them. They arrived at the end of the corridor and went downstairs then walked on the ground to see the private jet.

The private jet was Bombardier Global Express XRS E51SQ, a white one with a mid-size width and red stripes on the exterior design. In the private jet's interior designs, there are the black leather couches with five white armchairs. It had 40 inches television screen on the wall and the coolers for the drinks. The lights were on the built in the ceiling of the private jet.

* * *

They arrived to reach Emma's private jet, greeted the flight attendants and co-captains and smiled at them. Others nodded at her presence and the Mills brunettes went slack-jawed at the beautiful private jet until they heard the blonde woman's voice. They looked away at Emma.

"Hello everyone. I introduce you to Regina Mills, an adoptive mother of our son, Henry Mills."

Others greeted with their nods and waved their hands at them. Henry lit up at them and looked away at his blonde mom. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows at her and waited. The blonde woman looked away at the Mills family and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Meet my co-captains, they will monitor my private jet on our travel. This is James Ford, the first captain. That will be his brother, Samuel Ford. Not like my security guard back home." The captains laughed and shook their heads then greeted them and strode inside the private jet. Emma scoffed at them and introduced the two flight attendants.

"It is Haley Jacob; she is from Hong Kong, China. You see another woman next to Haley is Romania Rowell, she is from Washington, DC. They will serve you the drinks and food while we are in the air."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Mills and Mr. Mills. Welcome to Emma's Private Jet. I hope you enjoy your journey in the air." Haley Jacob, a Chinese woman in the blue outfit with heels said and left to get on the jet.

"Nice meeting you both, Mills. Welcome to Nashville Airport. I assume that you are here on your first time, am I right?" Romania asked. Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and raised her hand in the air. The Italian woman with a redhead hair in the blue blouse with the black pants in her heels smiled at her and responded.

"Oh, don't worry. The private jet is safe. I hope you enjoy your first-time experience in flying. Let's get inside before we land off to Los Angeles."

"Ok." Regina stuttered her words and forced a smile. Henry rolled his eyes and went inside the private jet. Romania laughed at the brunette boy's retreating in the plane and turned away to Emma then spoke lightly.

"Ms. Swan, Melissa is in there waiting for you. I will inform the captains that we are ready to land off."

"Thank you, Roma. Let me have a minute with Regina before we come inside."

"All right." The redhead woman nodded and went inside the jet. The blonde woman sighed and turned to see the brunette woman who was staring at the plane then spoke in a concerned tone.

"What's wrong?"

"This is my first time to fly that thing."

"That thing is my private jet. Don't worry, you will be fine."

"What if we crash!?"

"No. they had finished on their pre-check on the jet before we arrived. Because I told Melissa to fetch our airfare tickets this morning, and she knew what to do with my private jet. She had been there many times while I was traveling for the weekends."

"Is it safe?"

"Oh come on, Regina. I think that Henry was excited to see the 40 inches television screen that I bought it for my private jet." The blonde woman rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette woman's wrist to enter the private jet then dropped her wrist and strode away to the leather couches to sit down. Henry was in the armchair and watched the television. Regina widened her eyes when she saw the beautiful interior design in the private jet and heard the door slam then went startled. Haley came out from the captains' pit and spoke lightly. Romania was busying herself with the drinks.

"Ms. Swan, they are ready to take off. Anything else that I can do for you?"

"Oh, did you get my laptop that I lend you few weekends back?"

"Yes, I have it in your drawer. It is fully charged." The black-haired woman said. Emma nodded and waved her dismissal hand. Romania was serving the tea to the blonde woman and gave a Sprite can to the brunette boy then looked away at Ms. Mills' figure with her concerned tone and spoke in a worried tone.

"Is Ms. Mills okay?"

"I think that she was shocked when she saw everything in my private jet. Please guide her to sit down." The redhead woman nodded and went to help Regina to sit down on the leather couches then asked her right away.

"Ms. Mills, what do you want for the drinks?"

"Um. Do you have a coffee?"

"Unfortunately, Emma didn't provide the coffee in here. I only have tea, juices, water, sodas and hard cider."

"Cider."

Romania nodded and went back to the counter to get the cider in the glass then served to the brunette woman and left to the flight attendants' seats. Haley was there reading the magazine. The redhead woman picked on the phone and informed the captains to take off. Emma looked away at the brunette boy and spoke lightly.

"Buckle yourself and we are going to take off." Henry nodded and went to buckle himself in the armchair. The blonde woman looked away at Regina, who was in shocked state and scooted closer then buckled the brunette woman and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm good. I just absorbed everything in this plane. It's beautiful." The brunette woman mused with a dumbfounded look.

"Thank you. I designed it myself." Emma smiled at her and said.

"You did?" Regina asked with her knitted brows. The blonde woman scoffed and replied.

"Yes. Hard to believe?"

"Yes, dear," Regina smirked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Ok. Hold my hand. We are going to take off right away." The brunette woman nodded violently, grabbed the blonde woman's hand and closed her eyes. Emma looked away at Henry, who was focusing on the television and sighed. They felt the jet shaking and pulled out from the parking. Regina exhaled into the air and inhaled in the hair then took the deep breath. Haley and Romania looked away at the brunette woman in a panicked state then shook their head with giggles and chatted about their days.

* * *

Finally, the jet took off from the road and went higher in the sky for a while. Emma looked away at the brunette woman who was gripping her hand tightly. Henry rested his chin on his palm of the hand while he was watching the television. In few minutes later, they were in the air for now, and the blonde woman got a nod from Haley then knew that they could unbuckle the belts.

Regina opened her eyes and exhaled in the air. Henry looked away at his brunette mom and went confused. Emma shook her head at him and spoke lightly.

"Regina and Henry, I want you both to not tell my secrets to the public. If it is with my permission." Other nodded and went perplexed about the secrets of Emma's personal life. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and explained right away about her secrets from Storybrooke. They understood clearly. Emma nodded and informed them to do whatever they do while they were in the plane for four hours. Romania went to serve the second round of drinks. Regina thanked her for the cider drink and asked the blonde woman.

"Where did you get the cider? It tasted like mine back home."

"Oh, I found the recipe on the internet. It was familiar to yours." Emma replied while she was reading the questions on the laptop since she was sitting beside her to calm her down and brought the laptop from the drawer while Regina was taking her breaths deeply.

"It's very same to my cider. I'm impressed."

"Yes, indeed."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm reading the questions that Ellen sent me before we start to have an interview. You know, music, awards, life, and concerts."

"Emma, I'm impressed that you have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"What made you decide to use your voice at this time?"

"To be honest, I never sang in the public since I was in one of the foster families when I was young. Last year, it developed when I arrived in Nashville and didn't realize that my producer, Sam heard me singing in the lobby at my old apartment. Until, he offered me the record deal, and I took it away. Then here I am, a singer-songwriter."

"Wow. That's sweet of him. You seemed to enjoy your status."

"Status?"

"Famous, rich and celebrity."

"Ha. I don't feel like it. I am Emma Swan that they knew me."

"Yes, dear. I know you longer than they were."

"True. Let's go get your books to read it while I am on my questions."

"All right. Let me know when we land." Regina said in an annoying tone. Emma laughed at her and shook her head until she looked away to her cell phone. Henry went snoring after his listening to the ladies' conversation. The brunette woman smiled and looked away at him then merely giggled until she reached her eyes on the magazines on the rack. Regina got up and walked to the rack then found a magazine, Bello. The brunette woman turned away to sit on the leather couch and studied on Emma Swan in the magazine then spoke lightly.

"You look ravishing in that Talbot Runhof dress on the cover."

"Thanks. That was my favorite dress as well." Emma responded while she was looking away at the cover of the Bello magazine then looked back to her questions. Regina hummed approvingly and went to dive into Emma's life story then found several photos of the blonde woman in different dresses with heels. She swore that she never saw Emma in the dress since she met her for the first time.

* * *

For hours, Regina got several magazines with Emma on the cover, read through the articles slowly until she heard Henry grunting in his sleep. The blonde woman broke eye contact on the laptop and looked away at her son then merely giggled at the brunette boy in uncomfortable sitting position with his head resting on the arm. The brunette woman still read the story thoroughly, heard Romania's voice and looked up at her with a smile.

"Ms. Swan, we are arriving in few minutes. Do I need to wake him up?" The redhead woman indicated at the sleeping brunette boy in the armchair. Emma shook her head and informed her to leave him alone until they landed safety. The redhead woman nodded and left. Regina widened her eyes when saw her son in uncomfortable sitting position with his head resting on the arm then spoke lightly.

"Henry look comfortable in that position."

"I'm worried that he would break his neck for that position."

"Yes, dear. Me too." The brunette woman responded after looking away at the magazine until she felt the plane shaking and closed her eyes. Emma looked away at the brunette woman and reached Regina's hand to hold it until they landed. Several minutes later, they finally landed safely, and it woke Henry up in a yelling. The ladies looked away at him with their widening eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" Henry shouted and realized that he was in the private jet then looked away at the ladies who were watching him. Haley and Romania covered their mouths while they were laughing at him. The brunette boy blinked his eyes and sighed until he cracked his neck and went 'ow' sound. Regina winced at hearing the pop in his neck and tightened her hold on the blonde woman's hand until it cracked. Emma inhaled in the air when she felt a crack in her hand and looked away at the brunette woman's blushing.

They went into the parking and finally has arrived at Los Angeles International Airport. Haley and Romania came up to the blonde woman and waited. Regina and Henry got their bags ready and stood up. Samuel and James went out from the captain's pit to meet the ladies and the brunette boy in the lounge. Emma got up and gathered her bag, packed the laptop in it and spoke lightly.

"Haley, Romania, Samuel and James, you deserved the weekend off to spend your days here in Los Angeles. I know you both are the fans of mine since my music career developed. Am I right?"

"Yes," they said in unison. Henry giggled. The blonde woman smiled and pocketed out from her black Louis Vuitton duffel bag then fan out the four passes for her concert on next night. Others widened their eyes at the passes. Emma handed the passes to each person and winked then gestured Regina and Henry to get out and spoke lightly.

"See you tomorrow and please come back in one piece to drive my jet on Sunday afternoon. Have a great weekend."

"Thank you!" They said in unison. The blonde woman laughed while she was getting out from her private jet and walked with Regina and Henry to the building. They strode inside the gate and found the police escorting them to exit on their way to the car. Emma knew that Melissa was there waiting for them to arrive. The fans and paparazzi were snapping the photos and shouting at her. Regina immediately grabbed the blonde woman's hand and intertwined. Henry walked beside his brunette mother and went huddling with her while they walked out with the police to get in the Jeep Cherokee.

* * *

Melissa waved her hand at them and gestured them to get the Jeep. Emma was sitting in the passenger seat. Regina and Henry went inside the backseat. The redhead personal assistant was loading the bags and closed the trunk then walked to get in the driver's seat and drove away from the crazy paparazzi. They went on their way to Hotel Amarano. One hour later, they finally arrive at Hotel Amarano; they saw the paparazzi, and Emma looked away at Melissa and spoke in a neutral tone.

"Please call the police to block the paparazzi here. I don't want them to think that I brought the strangers with me. Regina and Henry are my family and doesn't tell everyone that I have them. Call me immediately if something happens to spread the words over the press media."

"Ok, Ms. Swan. I will call right away while you are going to check in the hotel with them. I will be there in few minutes and see how it is going out there with paparazzi. Oh, let me know your room number."

"All right. See you soon. Regina and Henry, let's go." Others got out quickly and walked inside the hotel. The paparazzi snapped the photos at them, and Melissa called the police then informed them to block the paparazzi about Emma Swan's privacy from the spotlight. The redhead woman sighed and ended the call then waited for the police to come at Hotel Amarano.

Emma was standing at the check-in counter, smiled at the hotel receptionist who was gasping with ragged breaths when they saw her in the front of them. Henry and Regina were raising their eyebrows at them then looked away at the blonde woman who was rolling her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Hello. I reserved two rooms for my family and I. Pool View King rooms."

"Right away." The hotel receptionist stuttered her words and hesitantly nodded. Other widened their eyes when they saw her standing there, and they thought it was a dream in their head. Henry looked away at the people who were frozen by seeing his blonde mother and elbowed his brunette mother to look away at him with her confused look. He nodded his chin to point at the people behind them and the brunette woman looked around to find the people. She smiled sheepishly and grabbed her son's shirt to walk toward the blonde woman at the check in counter.

"Here is your Room 5501 and 5502."

"Thanks. Is there any rooms empty on the pool deck floor?"

"No. There are few people in these rooms and why?"

"Because I want privacy and no pictures or videos of me on my floor. I don't want them to expose my secrets out."

"I will inform the manager."

"Go do it right now. Notify me immediately. I will be in 5501. Have a good day."

"Yes, Ms. Swan." The hotel receptionist nodded and dialed right away to call the head manager then informed him about Ms. Swan's privacy and got the information. Emma left with Regina and Henry to the elevator and pushed the button to the fifth floor. The brunette boy was perplexed when he heard his blonde mother's voice toward the hotel receptionist and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Why were you harsh on the hotel receptionist?"

"I didn't do harsh tone, but I just informed them that I need some privacy."

"Why privacy?"

"Because I don't want to risk you, and your mom on the press media. The fans assumed that you and Regina are the fairy tale characters, but I just mentioned that you are my son but Regina..."

"Oh, you didn't mention that she was or is your girlfriend or friend. But we are family right?"

"Yes to you both but not to them. They knew that I'm a foster kid, but I didn't mention Regina as my girlfriend or whatever we are. But we are slowing our relationship as the friendship. Remember from my first kick-off concert?"

"I remembered it very – Oh!" The blonde woman nodded and gave a smile then strode out from the elevator. Henry understood that Emma meant. Regina didn't follow their conversation and figured it out while she was walking to her hotel suite with her son in Room 5502. Emma entered her room, 5501 and their rooms were designed similar, but the furniture were opposite on the side. Luckily for them, they are faced with the balcony doors to view in the pool deck. Henry ran toward the balcony and checked it out with the pool view. Regina gasped when she saw the beautiful designs in the living room.

The lounge was the creamy and tan walls, the leather couches, and the electronic/kitchen appliances were metal and black. Everything was the modern. The brunette woman absorbed on the bedroom when she entered and found the king bed. She thought that Henry and she would fit in there and smiled. Regina heard the shout from her son and ran back to him on the balcony. She saw Emma coming out from her balcony to the next door. The blonde woman looked away at the pool volunteer who was working on the beach towels.

* * *

The hotel manager appeared from the entrance from the hallway; it was the tallest man in the business suit, his hair was black, and he was a good looking man with a beard. He strode toward Emma, Regina and Henry with his smile. The blonde woman arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Henry looked away at him and furrowed his brows. The brunette woman put her arm around her son's shoulders and went with her curiosity on the hotel manager and Emma. The hotel manager nodded at them with his greets and spoke lightly.

"Hello, Ms. Swan."

"Hello."

"My name is Ben Kingsley. I'm a head manager of Hotel Amarano. Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Thank you for hospitality."

"You're welcome. I got information from my staff and received your message. Yes, I will handle it right away to remove the people from the rooms to move on another floor. This floor would be yours for two days. I apologize for the inconvenience on the paparazzi outside of our hotel. I will ensure that they will be removed immediately with my authority above on your concerns and demands. Please enjoy your days here at Hotel Amarano."

"You better do it, or I will search another hotel to do the same thing I want for my privacy. Oh, one thing is let the hotel guests to use here while I'm not around here during the days only. We will use the night time pool."

"I will inform them right away as I get it handled well."

"Thank you, Mr. Kingsley, and you are dismissed."

"Have a good day. Enjoy Los Angeles."

"Thank you, we will do that."

The hotel manager finally left with her demands for her privacy with her guests. Emma smiled and turned around to find Regina and Henry leaving their mouth open with their widened eyes. The blonde woman arched her eyebrow and spoke lightly.

"Close your mouth before the flies go in."

"How did you do that?" Regina stuttered her words. The brunette boy nodded. Emma rolled her eyes and acknowledged her presence while she was walking toward them with her smirk.

"I'm a famous singer, am I?"

"Yes." Henry mused.

"Then, I don't want you both to be on the press media and make my fans jealous of you to spend your time with me for the weekend? Did it?"

"But, you already mentioned us on the stage," Regina said with a perplexed face. Henry widened his eyes and looked away at his brunette mother. Emma sighed and spoke lightly.

"Yes, I mentioned you and Henry but I didn't say that on the stage about you both as the fairy tale characters. Did I?"

"No," Henry said with his approval. Regina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest then replied.

"Oh, I understood now. You mentioned your biological parents on the stage, but you won't mention that we were from Enchanted Forest, and they won't be Snow White and Prince Charming to your fans. I got it now."

"Exactly. Let's go get some lunch at Gindi Thai Restaurant. I heard they had a good sushi. Come on, I'm starving since the flight."

"Yes, sushi!" Henry responded while running back to his hotel suite. The ladies laughed and walked on their way to the hotel suite. They came in their suite and decided to leave their things in their suites until the night ended. In few minutes later, they finally met up in the hallway and strode out to the elevator for the lobby floor. They got in the elevator lift and went down to their destination until the doors opened for them to get out on the lobby floor. They walked through the hotel guests who were in awe that Emma was there on their way to the car. They spotted Emma's personal assistant standing outside and waiting for them to get in the car.

* * *

Finally, they got in the Jeep, drove away from their hotel and decided to inform Melissa that they were on the way to Gindi Thai Restaurant and Sushi Bar. The redhead woman smiled and nodded until she felt hungry. Others laughed. They reached their location in at least 20 minutes. They got out of the car and saw the paparazzi flashing their cameras. Emma sighed and waved her hand happily. Regina and Henry got in the building quickly after informed from Melissa.

The blonde woman entered gracefully. The waitresses and servers were shocked that they saw Emma entering their building and went fangirling over her. Melissa rolled her eyes and informed the waitress to serve them for four people on the table. The waitress nodded and gathered the menu then led them to the table in the corner away from the patrons in the public. Emma shook her head and laughed until they reached their table and sat down. Regina and Henry were on the side opposite from Melissa and Emma on another side.

They decided to order few meals to satisfy their hunger. Regina decided to order Philadelphia Rolls with extra cream cheese and Spicy Shrimp Tempura. Henry ordered the Thai Crispy Duck with White Rice and California Rolls in 6 pieces. Melissa chose the bento box with General Tso Chicken with California Rolls. Lastly, The blonde woman picked Dragon Rolls and Rainbow Rolls. Until, they satisfied their drinks with the water and lemons in it.

Melissa smiled at The Mills and decided to speak up in her soft tone. Emma sipped her drink and looked away at her personal assistant. Henry looked away at her and tilted his head. Regina arched her eyebrow at her and crossed her arms on the table then waited on the redhead woman.

"How do you like the flight so far?"

"It's awesome! Emma has her private jet. But a long trip."

"I know! It's awesome to ride on her jet. I am glad that you liked it so far. So what about you, Ms. Mills?"

"Frightening but yet good." Regina hesitantly responded. Emma giggled at her and winked. The brunette woman slightly blushed when she saw the wink of the blonde lady. Henry rolled his eyes and spoke in a soft tone.

"Melissa, do you mind if I call you that?"

"Sure."

"Do we have plans after Ellen DeGeneres?"

"Yes, you have an opportunity to look around in Warner Bros Studio today for a short time. After that, you are leading out to the mall that Emma requested for today's agenda. I would leave you both to her for the rest of the day. I will be in Staples Center for her concert to observe through with the producers and the band members. Her show will start tomorrow night. Oh! Did you get your VIP tickets?"

"Oh no, we didn't get it since we took our flight with her." Regina responded. Melissa raised her eyebrows and looked away at the blonde woman who was in a confused state.

"I think that I have it in my duffel bag. I will give you tonight. Because you will go with me for the rest of the day in Staples Center tomorrow before my concert starts at 7 pm."

"Great! What songs will you sing?" Henry exclaimed. The server delivered their meals on the table. Melissa went to dig her meal without responding any words at them and knew that she received the answer from the blonde woman.

"You will see." Emma winked at him and responded. Regina smiled at her and proceeded to eat her sushi. Henry nodded and went to eat his meal without spilling on his clothes. They chatted about Burbanks sightseeing for their next day after the concert. They finished their meal. Melissa treated them with her pay for the lunch. Others thanked her and the redhead woman smiled with a nod.

* * *

After the few minutes later, they finally got out from the restaurant and went to get in the Jeep then drove away to take sightseeing around in Burbanks. Melissa told Henry to see the Universal Studios and explained the history. Emma looked away at the window and thought about the forgiveness that she gave Regina few days ago before they flew to Los Angeles. The brunette woman was in awe when she saw the beautiful city of Los Angeles and heard the redhead woman's voice about the history then pointed out at the building for her son to see it.

Until, they finished with their sightseeing in Burbanks. Emma promised Regina and Henry to take more views when they have their spare time to do it before they leave Los Angeles to Pensacola, Florida for Orange Beach, Alabama. Others went excited when they saw Warner Bros Studio in front of them while they were driving on the way to Ellen DeGeneres's studio.

Henry went bouncing on his seat, and it was pestering his brunette mother beside him. Regina sighed and closed her eyes when she felt a bounce from her son. Emma turned around to look at them and merely giggled. The brunette woman opened her eyes when she heard a giggle and looked away at the blonde woman then gave a glare at her. The blonde woman smirked and turned away to focus on the driveway to the Ellen DeGeneres's studio. Melissa parked the Jeep at the studio and looked away at the blonde woman then spoke lightly.

"Emma, it's time to go inside the studio and meet Ellen DeGeneres before the show.

"Ok, Regina and Henry, come with me and meet her."

"Yay!" Henry replied while he was getting out of the Jeep. Melissa laughed while she was getting out from the Jeep and walked into the studio. Regina was in awe while she was walking with her son to be with Emma for a while until they reached the building. The blonde woman smiled at her son and shook her head until she heard the host's voice and turned away to see Ellen in the gray pantsuit with a black blazer.

"Hey, Emma Swan!"

"Hello, Ellen! Nice seeing you again!"

"It's a long time since you released your album."

"Yeah, it was a year ago. I'm going to introduce you to my son, Henry Mills." Emma replied while pointing at the brunette boy who was smiling. Regina arched her eyebrow at her son and looked away at the blonde women then found an irony that they were the blondes and smiled away. Emma pointed away at the brunette woman and said.

"This is Regina Mills, Henry's adoptive mother and my dear friend. They came from Maine to visit me for a month."

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Ellen DeGeneres. Welcome to my show. I hope you all are okay since you flew from Nashville. I am sure."

"Yes, we were tired, and I can't wait to be on your show," Emma replied with a smile. Ellen nodded and gestured them to lead on the way to the dressing room. Henry looked away at his brunette mother and whispered in a direct way to her.

"Is Ellen awesome!?"

"Indeed, dear. Follow them before we get lost." Regina acknowledged her presence and gestured him to lead the way. Emma and Ellen chatted about the questionnaires that the host would ask on the show. Finally, they reached the dressing room, and Emma sat down on the movie set chair. Ellen looked around in the dressing room and looked away at them while she was speaking in a soft tone.

"Let's get settled. We will be ready in few minutes. Just relax and enjoy our gift box. I am glad that you came to have a talk with me on the show. I'm sure that your fans would appreciate that you have time for them."

"No problem, I would do anything for my fans."

"Great. See you then."

Henry smiled with a wave. Ellen nodded at them and let Riley and Jessica come in the dressing room. Regina finally sat down on the couch and looked at the gift box. Emma sighed and turned around to see the mirror. Melissa came in the dressing room and informed Regina and Henry to go with her to the audience seats. Others nodded and hugged Emma then strode out from the dressing room to the location then looked away at the audience who were filling themselves in the seats. The redhead woman gestured the Mills to sit in the VIP area with Portia. Regina arched her eyebrow at the blonde woman who was chatting with Ellen. Until, they reached their seats and heard Portia's voice.

"Hello, My name is Portia De Rossi – DeGeneres. I'm a wife of Ellen DeGeneres."

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. DeGeneres. My name is Henry Mills. I'm a son of Emma Swan, and this is my mom, Regina Mills."

"Nice to meet you, young lad. Please call me Portia."

"Sure."

"Are you excited to see Emma on the stage? I heard that she was an incredible singer."

"Yes! I can't wait."

"Good. Please feel comfortable in here. I won't bite you at all. Enjoy the show."

"Thanks," Henry replied. Regina nodded with a smile then looked away at the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Emma was sitting on the movie set chair and let Jessica do her gold smokey eye with long lashes. Riley picked out on the leather pants with the white blouse and black bowtie for the blonde woman to put it on after the makeup was done. The blonde woman walked into the bathroom to get changed until she was looking up at the mirror and found herself very sexy in that outfit with her smile on the face. She walked out and found the black lace heels then put it on her feet. She felt that she was taller. Riley gasped when she saw Emma in the outfit with black heels and smiled. Jessica beckoned the blonde woman to sit down and let her do the French braid on the side in the ponytail.

Emma was finished with her looks and decided to lead with the stage manager to the backstage then Ellen called her to come in on the stage. Jessica and Riley walked upon the audience seats and sat down next to Regina and Henry in VIP area. The show was beginning in few minutes ago while the blonde woman was getting ready to be on the stage. Hearing the blonde host's voice on the stage, it made her nervous and knew what she need to do was a smile at her fans.

"Alright, after having the biggest song of the summer, it was no surprise that our next guest CD debuted at number 1, she won five CMTs Awards, please welcome the fabulous Emma Swan." Emma walked away to show herself out to the audience, waving happily and strode to Ellen then gave a hug to her and replied.

"Hello! Wow, we have a full house today. I heard from your stage manager."

"Yes! It is. Give an applause." They clapped together until the applause was over. Ellen cleared her throat and smiled away at Emma, who was looking away at her. The blonde host clasped her hands and looked away at the audience while she was speaking directly to the blonde singer.

"Hello, Emma Swan."

"Hello." The blonde singer responded with a smile. Ellen laughed and pointed her with a scrunched face. Emma chuckled while looking away at the audience. The blonde host was surprised to speak louder while gesturing to the audience. The blonde singer nodded with a smile.

"Now, the audience loves you so much, and I love you so much."

"I love you too; you are my favorite icon. I love your shows. I always watch every afternoon when I get home from work or hanging out with my band." Emma gave thumbs up with a reply.

"Thank you!" Ellen clapped her hands and acknowledged her cheerful tone. The blonde singer pointed out the fact about her band mate and raised her eyebrows to the hairline while she was looking at the blonde host.

"Yeah! She is hilarious when I crack up with my band mate, Nicholas Riker, who is a big fan of you."

"Oh, I didn't know that one." Ellen was surprised and responded while she made hand gestures. Emma nodded and pointed out with a fact while she was raising her eyebrows and replied.

"Yes, He was fangirling over you but found out that you are gay. Bummer for him."

They laughed, and the audience applauded. Emma threw her hands in the air and shook her head until Ellen shifted her position and spoke in a soft tone.

"Now to CMT Awards, you won five awards. Album of the Year, Best Female Vocalist of the Year, Song of the Year, New Artist of the Year, and Entertainer of the Year. How awesome to receive these five awards. How did you feel?"

"Completely speechless. I couldn't believe that I got them. Sometimes, I scream for myself but feel bad for other artists who got nominated. They've been great, and their music inspired me. I loved Darius Rucker. He's amazing, and he came to me in the backstage and told me, 'Emma, you deserved it better, and I love your music. I hope I can do a duet with you sometimes. It shocked me a bit little because I'm a big fan of him and couldn't wait to duet with him on my tour." The blonde singer explained her story with meeting the singer in the backstage.

"Yea, I heard it. Darius Rucker, The Band Perry and other artists." The blonde host nodded with a list of the singers that she heard over the music and acknowledged her voice.

"Don't forget to mention Reba McEntire." Emma pointed out with her index finger at her and spoke. Ellen nodded and clapped then responded.

"What about fans?"

"The fans were awesome but still do today. Look at them in the audience!" Emma gestured to the audience with open arms.

The audience whooped. Ellen laughed and gestured her hand to the fans while replying back to the blonde singer. Emma clapped with laughter. Henry looked away at the audience who were cheering up. Regina practically drooled over the blonde singer's outfit and didn't pay attention to the blonde women's conversation about the CMT Awards.

"The fans are awesome. Now, back to Nashville Life, how was it so far?" Ellen asked with a curiosity. Emma nodded with a smile while replying her question.

"My life in Nashville has been great since I moved in a year ago. Can't believe that it passed by a year. Time flies."

"Yeah, I agree. It's been a year since we met in New York City." The blonde host was furrowing her brows and remembered her days to meet her in person back there then spoke lightly. Emma nodded with an arched eyebrow then mused in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I've been busy with my music and my second album will be out in few months. I can't confirm it yet with my producers. But it's going pretty awesome. I can't wait to show you all soon."

"Have you recorded new songs yet?" Ellen asked with hand gestures. The blonde singer pointed the facts while she was remembering her list back in the studio.

"Five songs recorded, but ten more songs left, and I haven't yet written songs yet. We wait and see what happens next."

"Wow. It's fast since you put your first album on the front, The Narrow Life. Tell me about that album." Ellen cleared her throat while looking away at the audience then asked her. Emma clasped her hands and spoke in her respected tone with a soft tint.

"Well, The Narrow Life was about the heartbreaking life that I've been putting myself through the hard times. I'm sure that everyone can relate to that by hearing these songs that I wrote back in the days. Other songs were about the love that I lost in my life. But now, it seemed to reach someone that I lost my love."

"Who is it?" The blonde host leaned forward with her curiosity and quipped.

"Oh, she is here right now with my son, Henry Mills. Her name is Regina Mills. I wrote few songs about her while I was in Nashville recording my first album. It's been a pain for me to speak of these songs that I gave away." Emma nodded with a sad smile while speaking of her lost love. Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde singer.

"Regina is here?"

"Yes, she is here with your wife, Portia." Emma pointed at the brunette woman in VIP area. The audience applauded. Ellen looked away at her and spoke directly to Regina. Henry went shyly when he saw the camera pointed to them. The brunette woman smiled and heard Ellen's voice.

"Regina, how did you react to that response from Emma? How did you feel about these songs?"

"Well, I haven't yet heard some songs that I haven't seen some of her works. I'm sure that it was all about me. But some songs like A Good Life and You're My Happy Beginnings. It hit me hard when I heard that song and I felt that way when I realized that I felt regretting over losing her that day she left town to pursue the music career over a year ago." The brunette woman replied back with a straight face. Henry scratched his hair while he was listening to their conversation with Ellen.

"Wow. It's been intense for you and Emma to meet up in the person, isn't it?" The blonde host quipped her. Emma was quiet while looking at the brunette woman in VIP area.

"Yes, for the first time, Henry and I went to visit her with another family members that we haven't been seeing her for a year. It's been intense and heartbreaking for us, but we still are getting better at this time." Regina shrugged and spoke lightly with an amused smile.

"Good to hear it. The family finally reunited." The audience clapped. Regina wiped her tears and sniffled with a sad smile at Emma. The blonde woman mouthed, 'Thank you.' Henry gently caressed his touch on his brunette mother's hand and squeezed it lightly. Ellen sighed and cleared her throat then spoke in a soft tone.

"Now, we heard that the new single is out today. It's called 'I Left My Heart.' Emma, what is it about?"

"The song was about the day I left my town and everything led me to finish everything that I gave up as a Sheriff in a small town. I wrote it while I was traveling to Nashville on the road. Well, it was my grieving that I let everything go. I think that it would hit them hard when they felt something same as I did back in a year ago." Emma was thinking about it and slowly responded in a careful tone.

"Feel hurt when you still are on the road?" The blonde host asked again. The blonde singer nodded her head while musing her soft tone.

"Yes, it still was there but it never faded away until I finally let it go from my chest to sing it out. That was my third favorite song so far."

"Alright Emma, we're gonna take a break, and we're gonna come back and Emma will sing on the stage, we'll be back." The audience applauded while Emma waved happily while talking with Ellen about the music. Regina looked away at the audience and looked down at Henry, who was fangirling over Portia.

* * *

In several minutes later, the cameraman gestured Ellen to talk up while the show was recording. Emma was in the stage with her band. The blonde host was standing on the staircase near their seats and clasped her hands while dancing to the theme song. Until, the audience whooped, and the applause calmed down.

"We are back with the amazing Emma Swan. We just talked about her music, Nashville Life and awards but now this time, Emma is singing her new single out on her first album, The Narrow Life. It's called 'I Left My Heart' and please welcome Emma Swan!" The blonde host gestured her index finger to point away at the stage to introduce the blonde singer, and the audience clapped in applause included Regina and Henry.

The stage doors slid away to reveal Emma on the stool with her band mate, Nicholas Riker on the acoustic guitar. The blonde singer smiled at the audience while her guitarist started to tune it up in a sad melody. The studio darkened the lights to dim on the audience area, and the people began to wave their lights sideways. Emma bobbed her head and looked away at Nicholas, who was in sync with the sad melody until the first verse came out in the blonde singer's mouth.

 _ **When I drove away from town**_

 _ **I lived for many years**_

 _ **I didn't look back when the sign**_

 _ **faded away like**_

 _ **I left my heart with you**_

The blonde singer closed her eyes while she was singing 'you' longer until she leaned back away from the microphone. Nicholas bobbed his head while strumming slowly with the sad melody. The audience was in awe while they absorbed the song out from the music. Regina arched her eyebrow at the lyrics that Emma wrote. Henry slumped his shoulders down and looked down at the ground while thinking about the day Emma left. The second verse came out in the flow. Emma gripped her microphone while tapping her stiletto, and her free hand went into a flowy air.

 _ **Oh yeah, it pains me so much**_

 _ **when I see your face sorrowing away**_

 _ **I walked away from you**_

 _ **I tried to get back to you**_

 _ **But I can't**_

Nicholas strummed along as the blonde singer looked down at the ground. The music caught Ellen's heartbreaking. The brunette boy looked up at his blonde mother who was in deep thoughts. Regina softened her looks when she heard those lyrics, 'I tried to get back to you' and realized that Emma ran away from the feelings that she had it for her. The third verse hit on the brunette woman hard as Emma sang in a sad melody.

 _ **It is hard to say**_

 _ **a goodbye to you**_

 _ **When I left my heart with you**_

 _ **I cried every night on my pillow**_

 _ **Everything changed away**_

The audience weeps over several tears while they were listening to the sad melody included Ellen and Portia. The brunette man on the acoustic guitar bobbed his head while he was looking away at the blonde singer. Emma smiled at him and looked away at Regina, who was watching her. Henry tilted his head and listened to the fourth verse.

 _ **I stood and watched you**_

 _ **In love with someone else**_

 _ **I can't stand by my pain**_

 _ **I know it's time to let you go**_

 _ **But I can't**_

The blonde singer looked away at the audience and smiled. Ellen went wailing while she was beside her wife who was holding her. The audience went crying. Nicholas strummed while he was looking down on the chords of the guitar. Henry wiped his tears on his face and sniffled longer. Regina let her tears out while she was listening to the beautiful song that Emma wrote in the days. The fifth verse came out in the blonde singer's mouth.

 _ **Every time I see your face when you looked at me**_

 _ **I looked away and I knew it pains me so much**_

 _ **I wanted to let you know**_

 _ **I left my heart with you**_

 _ **I want you to hold it for all eternity**_

Emma let her tears out on her cheeks and closed her eyes for few minutes while gripping the microphone tightly. Nicholas bobbed his head and strummed in a beautiful melody on the solo piece. The audience applauded. Ellen wiped her tears with Kleenex tissues. Portia handed the box to Regina, who was still crying. Henry held his brunette mother while crying together. The blonde singer sang in seventh verse.

 _ **But I can't stand the pain anymore**_

 _ **I crumbled my life away**_

 _ **My heart stopped beating**_

 _ **When I drove away from town**_

 _ **I lived for many years**_

Nicholas smiled at The Mills who were pouring their tears lightly. The blonde singer wiped her tears with her free hand and didn't show her soft side then continued to flow with the words on an eighth verse to sing it out. The audience waved their lights to dim in a fairytale lights. Henry looked upon the audience and went in awe when he saw the beautiful view then looked away at Emma, who was singing with her flowy hand gestures.

 _ **Pain is my everything**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **And my heart clenches**_

 _ **I just knew that**_

 _ **I left my heart with you**_

Regina stared at her and wondered how bad it harmed Emma to leave that day in Storybrooke. She just knew that she's the one who hurt the blonde woman since she was with Robin, her ex. She couldn't stop her guilty feelings toward her regrets to be not with her and being a family to her. The blonde singer shook her head while shutting her eyes tightly and sang in a sad acoustic melody. The brunette man sang a little with her in the ninth verse. It was a beautiful sound in the brunette woman's ears.

 _ **I wanted to tell you that I'm okay**_

 _ **But I can't**_

 _ **So I lied**_

 _ **Now, I didn't look back and I walked away**_

 _ **I left my heart with you**_

Nicholas and Emma sang a little longer in the words, 'I left my heart with you'. The audience clapped in applause included Ellen and Portia. Henry wiped his tears and went pouting. Regina felt her heart clenched when she heard the last line of that verse, and it put her at worst stakes to be not with her anymore. But she was looking forward to getting Emma back to where they would be. The brunette man hummed then went to strum longer while he had no words to sing with her. It was the last verse of the song to end the music. Ellen walked back to the stage and waited until it was finished. The blonde singer opened her eyes and sang in the tenth verse/last verse with her soft acoustic voice.

 _ **Oh Oh**_

 _ **I left my heart**_

 _ **I left my heart**_

 _ **With you**_

 _ **When I drove away from town**_

 _ **I lived for many years**_

Emma opened her mouth wider while she was singing the word, 'years' longer and the audience applauded while they were standing for her standing ovation. Ellen, Regina, Henry, and Portia praised at their effortless standing ovation. Nicholas finished his strumming on the guitar and got up then bowed out and gestured to the blonde singer who was smiling widely.

"Wow! That's a beautiful song! Give an applause for Emma Swan and her band mate, Nicholas Riker!" Ellen said. The audience whooped and clapped louder. Portia sniffled and laughed a little. Henry and Regina looked at each other with their sad smiles then looked up at Emma, who was waving happily.

"Thank you!" The blonde singer replied while bowing out. Ellen walked to her and gave her a hug then looked away at the camera and spoke lightly.

"Now, we are going to wrap this one up. Emma Swan, thank you for coming. The Narrow Life is out now and buys it at Target! If one of you are missing out on CMT awards, go to CMT. com to see if the show re-airs. Thank you, Emma Swan to be here and thank you so much for coming here to watch her!"

The show ended with the applause and the theme song popped over all the people to dance. Emma waved and gave Ellen a hug then blew an air kiss to everyone. Nicholas giggled and pointed over the little youngster who screamed to show Emma to see the little girl in the audience. The blonde singer smiled widely with a wink.

* * *

After several minutes later, Emma returned to the dressing room and got changed into her usual clothes. She thanked Riley and Jessica for making her feel beautiful. They nodded and gave her a hug then left the studio to do their errands on other movie stars. Lastly, Regina barged in the dressing room and lunged at Emma with her arms around the blonde singer's neck. The brunette woman hid her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Henry wandered in the dressing room and went shocked when he saw his brunette mother in the embrace with Emma. The blonde singer was confused but surprised that Regina was over her on their embrace and wrapped around the brunette woman's waist.

For Regina, she silently sobbed on the crook of her neck and went to say her apologies to her. Henry raised his eyebrows while he heard her saying 'I am sorry' over and over. Emma softened her looks and knew that Regina felt sad when she heard that song on the stage then tightened her hold and whispered in the brunette woman's ear.

"It's okay. It's over now. You're forgiven. It's a song that I wrote back in the days. Is it hurting you?"

"Yes, it was. I was crying hard. I never do that before. But your song was beautiful. I regretted to be not with you that day. I'm sorry Emma."

"Thank you, Regina. But you need to forgive yourself for what you did to me. But you're not the one. Henry was hurting too. I can see his eyes since I started to leave the town."

"Yes, Emma is right," Henry replied. Regina pulled her head away to stare at the emerald eyes then looked away at her son and frowned. Emma tapped her hand on the back of the brunette woman's spine and spoke lightly.

"I have fans outside there, and they're waiting for me to sign their autograph and photos. Let's go and don't waste our sun." Henry lit up and extended his hand for his brunette mother to reach it. The blonde singer released her hold and kissed on Regina's cheek then walked out from the dressing room. The brunette woman sighed and reached her hand to hold on with her son's hand then strode out behind Emma.

* * *

Arriving at the Meet and Greet area, the fans were fangirling over the blonde singer who appeared. Regina and Henry were behind her and looked over Emma's shoulders with their widened eyes. The blonde singer chuckled at her fans' antics over her and waved happily while she was walking to them for signing her name on the autographs. The camera went in the flash over her.

The brunette woman imagined that she would be with Emma on the red carpet and wrapped around the blonde singer's waist while they were smiling at the camera. Emma surprised her to kiss on her plump lips. Regina slowly turned into her smile and felt her son's tugging hand. It went out of her daydreaming zone, and she looked down at her son who was tilting his head. The brunette woman shook her head and looked away at Emma, who was chatting with her fans for few minutes.

In Regina's mind, she knew that it was no chance to get Emma back to Storybrooke and resume as a Sheriff. She looked at the blonde woman for a while and realized that Emma was happy with her new life in Nashville and released her album. She sighed and walked toward her with her son. Emma wrapped it up with her last autograph then blew a kiss to them and gestured The Mills to walk with her to their Jeep.

In their Jeep, Melissa was waiting for them to get in the car and took them to the Mall then informed them that she would pick them up after receiving a text from Emma. Other nodded and sat tightly until they arrived at Burbank Town Center. The redhead woman dropped them off and waved her hand then drove away to Staples Center.

It left Emma, Henry, and Regina at the mall; the blonde singer gestured them to walk with her to shop around in the mall. Henry was in awe while he saw the clothes in the store and demanded Regina to buy his new clothes. But Emma insisted on buying him some clothes and informed him that he need to buy a swim shorts because they would have a beach concert in few weeks. He went excitedly. Regina arched her eyebrow at the blonde singer who was smiling at her then went with a flow. They walked around to oversee the several stores that they were curious to buy the clothes for The Mills because they had no clothes since they were with Emma. Well, they had little clothes for a week but it was not enough to have more clothes for the rest of a month.

In few days ago, Regina called Snow that they waited for their package to send it over to Emma's lakefront estate when they return from the blonde singer's weekend break in Nashville. So, The Mills had their new clothes included the swimsuits for the beach concerts. They decided to take a break in the food court to have their ice cream. Emma texted Melissa to pick them up at the food court and went to chat with Henry about Ellen DeGeneres and her wife. Regina licked her vanilla ice cream while listening to the conversation between the two of her favorite people. Most of the time, the brunette woman can't stop noticing that the fans who were fangirling over the blonde singer and knew that it was all about the fame. She rolled her eyes and focused on the words from Henry then lit up when she heard that they would have a pool time after dinner.

* * *

In few hours later, the bags went full with their hands while they walked out from the mall and saw their Jeep coming toward them. Melissa widened her eyes when she saw the bags. Emma smiled sheepishly. The redhead woman shook her head and got out to get a trunk to open it. Henry dropped the bags and grabbed the bags from the ladies to put it away in the trunk. Melissa went back to her driver's seat and waited until the trio came in the Jeep. Emma smiled at her and informed the redhead woman to take them back to the hotel. Melissa nodded and drove away on their way to Hotel Amarano.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at their hotel, got out of Jeep and Melissa handed it to the valet to park away. Emma told the redhead woman to get her room and do her errands while the blonde singer took Henry and Regina to Olive Garden next to their hotel. Melissa nodded and waved her hand to The Mills then left to check in counter. The blonde singer gestured them to walk down to the place they would eat there for Italian Food.

They reached the destination, led by a waiter and sat down in the corner. They were in the private dining so the fans won't snap the photos of them in the public. The server asked them about the drinks. Henry ordered his drink – water with lemon. Regina ordered Merlot in a wineglass. Emma stuck with lemon and honey tea to soothe her voice for her concert. They studied the menu for a while as long as they received their drinks from their server.

The brunette boy lit up at Chicken Carbonara with no tomatoes and knew what he wanted for his dinner. The blonde woman chose Chicken & Gnocchi and Chicken Parmigiana. Regina decided to pick Shrimp Carbonara and side salad. They finished with their orders. The server nodded and left to the kitchen. It left them in silence for a while until Regina brought it up about the song back in Ellen DeGeneres' show. It pestered Emma since they held each other in the tight embrace in her dressing room. The blonde woman wished that the brunette woman dropped that conversation between them but knew that this one won't let it go either. Henry rolled his eyes at his brunette mother and continued to listen to her voice.

"What's it about? I Left My Heart?"

"You figure it out." Emma responded.

Yeah, Mom. You know what it does mean." Henry muttered under his breath, and Regina looked away at her son with a glare. The blonde woman sipped her tea while rolling her eyes. The brunette woman sighed and looked away at Emma then tilted her head.

"Well?" The brunette woman quipped. Emma scratched her neck while she was looking away at the caramel eyes then spoke lightly.

"It meant that I left my love to Storybrooke, and everything will be same when I return for my visit. So stop worrying about what's else for me to return."

"Well, she is right. But it's up to you, Mom. It's something else for you to figure it out. Oh! Our food is here!" The brunette boy replied. Emma nodded and looked away at the server who has their meals on the table. Regina knitted her brows at Henry's response to the song and sighed deeply. She gave it up until she would figure it out again. Others were pleased that the brunette woman dropped their conversation and went with their plans for the next day. Henry went excitedly about the rehearsals in Staples Center and a tour around in the building with Melissa and few band mates who haven't had touched Staples Center before.

Regina kept herself quiet while she was eating her meal and listening to the rattling conversation between Emma and their son. She knew that she needed her break away from the crazy life back in Storybrooke included the Magic and others. She went with a sigh of relief when she finished her meal and looked away at Henry, who was chatting about the songs that Emma wrote back in the days in Nashville.

The blonde woman insisted on paying their dinner while Henry scooped with his cheesecake, and he had a smudge over his lips with a chocolate drizzle. Regina was horrified when she looked away at him and reached the napkin to wipe the chocolate sticky stain. Emma shook her head while signing her name on the receipt. Henry glared at his brunette mom who was wiping the chocolate off.

* * *

Several minutes later, they strode out from the restaurant to their hotel in few steps. They walked inside the building and found themselves around with the hotel guests who were scattering away to the music room. Henry looked confused while he was walking with his moms to the elevators. Emma understood that the event was up in few minutes to let the hotel guests enjoy their time in the music room. Regina kept silent while she was thinking about her dark thoughts in Storybrooke and Emma.

After the elevators had lifted them to the fifth floor, they walked to their hotel suite and said their good nights to each other then entered their rooms to get some sleep. It left the brunette woman to think about the song back in the studio this afternoon. It made her feel like she wanted to know what's behind this song and why Emma wrote that song. She resisted to receive the knowledge about that song and decided to leave it alone until she found the answer.

* * *

The next morning, Regina and Henry were sleeping longer than Emma in the next room who was still awake since 5 am. The blonde woman had a conversation with Melissa about the plans in Staples Center during her rehearsal with her band all day. The redhead woman explained everything in the beginning to the end about reviewing on the rehearsals and the stage constructions. Emma was pleased to hear that the producers approved on the song list since she discussed with her band mates few days ago. Melissa nodded with a smile then left on the way to the breakfast area in the lobby after receiving Emma's information.

Emma got ready with her usual clothes in blue jeans, plaid black and white flannel top with a tank. She lifted her cowboy boots to her feet and checked on her appearance with her satisfaction. The blonde woman looked around in her room and found her phone and car keys plus the hotel key then decided to get out from her room to see Regina and Henry in the next door.

The blonde woman knocked on the door and waited. Henry was still sleeping in his bed. Regina was startled by hearing a knock on the door and went to wake up after she found herself in her room. The brunette woman groggily voiced her presence, and Emma heard it through the door. Regina got up and walked to the front door then opened it with her sleepy look. The blonde woman arched her eyebrow at her and spoke lightly.

"Are you up? Is Henry too?"

"Oh geez. I am still sleepy. I don't know if he is still up."

"Well, wake up sleepy head. It's already 9 am. We have to go for our breakfast on the lobby floor. So meet Melissa and me there. Riley and Jessica will be there soon. Get dressed before the breakfast is over at 10 am. You only have an hour. See you there."

Regina went awake after hearing the word, breakfast and widened her eyes when she found out that the breakfast hour would be over at 10 am. She nodded at her and slammed a door then ran back to her room to wake her son up. Henry was groggily voicing his presence after receiving a slap on his ass. The brunette woman yelled in the brunette boy's ear, 'Wake up! Breakfast time!' It caused him to jolt and fell on the ground. Regina winced at hearing a thud from her son on the ground and walked back to the bathroom to get ready. Henry growled at his brunette mom while he was taking up and went to get his clothes to get dressed.

The blonde woman was shocked when Regina slammed the door on her face and shook her head until she heard a thud on the ground and the voices in the room. It made her laugh while she was walking away from the hotel door to the elevators. Emma was pleased that she got them to get up and knew that she lied because the breakfast hour would be over at 11 am. She whistled a tune while the elevator lifted her down to the lobby floor.

For the brunette woman, she chose the black blouse with blue jeans and combat boots. Her hair was perfectly refined in the curls. She smiled at herself and put a makeup then finished with her looks and strode out to find Henry in his flannel top with blue jeans and cowboy boots. She rolled her eyes and gestured him to get out of their hotel suite. The brunette boy stuck his tongue at her and walked away to the elevator. Regina arched her eyebrow and grabbed her hotel keys and purse then strode out to be with him. Finally, they got in the elevator, and it lifted them down to the lobby floor.

* * *

Emma walked to the breakfast room and found three women in the private table then sat down beside Riley. Others chatted about the concert. The blonde woman was pleased that she had her blueberry pancakes and went to dig her meal for a while. Melissa talked with Jessica about the Staples Center and looked away at the blonde woman who was sipping her tea then spoke lightly.

"Emma, you have a radio talk at 11 am in your hotel suite while you are getting ready for the rehearsal at Staples Center at 1 pm. So, you have three hours to rehearse with your band then go with Regina and Henry for a late lunch in your dressing room. After that, the trio of you have a tour around in Staples Center before 6 pm. Please feel free to inform me that you all need early dinner. Riley and I would be glad to bring you all for dinner from the local food restaurant."

"Sounds great." Regina responded while walking with her son to the table. Riley and Jessica waved happily at the brunette boy who was sitting down next to Emma. Regina took a seat beside her son and Jessica. Melissa nodded with a smile. The blonde woman understood the plans and moved to dig her meal once again. Henry drooled over the cinnamon pancakes and proceeded to eat it right away. Riley was dumbfounded when she watched him eat three pancakes at the same time. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and moved to eat her fruit salad then sipped her apple juice.

After an hour in the breakfast area, they finished their meals and decided to go together to Emma's hotel suite before 11 am. Regina and Henry were silent while they walked upon with the blonde woman. Jessica and Riley discussed on the fashion tip and makeup looks for the concert. They arrived in the hotel suite, and Henry wandered away to the lounge to watch the television. Regina walked in the bedroom with three women. Emma finally sat down, and Jessica went to fix the blonde woman's hair in the French braid with the princess curls. Melissa went to sit down on the bed and motioned Regina to sit beside her. Riley went to gather Emma's clothes from the dresser and knew that the blonde woman kept a lace top with a bandeau bra.

The blonde woman got her smokey makeup and went to grab the clothes that Riley chose for her radio talk with Caroline Tucker. Melissa let the black haired woman come into the bedroom to meet them before they started to set up in the pool area. Emma told Riley to help her up to zip the lace top behind her back. Regina was dumbfounded when she saw the blonde woman in a beautiful state with a lace top and leggings. The brunette woman stared at the blonde woman's chest for a while.

Emma got out from the bathroom and met the radio host then decided to have her time in the pool with her. The black-haired woman asked her questions and concerns about the talk. The blonde woman mentioned few personal questions that she preferred to not answer. Caroline nodded and gestured her cameraman to film them. Regina, Melissa, Jessica, and Riley were behind the cameramen and watched them in the scene with Caroline and Emma.

Emma was pleased to answer several questions from the radio host. It was all about the awards, music and concerts and a little personal on the life in Nashville. Caroline was glad that she has answers from the blonde singer. Regina arched her eyebrow and knew that there were same questions since Ellen DeGeneres show.

When the radio talk was over, Caroline and her cameramen left with goodbye. Jessica and Riley left too. It left Melissa, Regina and Emma to enter the living room and informed Henry to go with them for the rehearsals in Staples Center. The redhead woman walked away to leave them alone until she reached her SUV and sat there waiting. The blonde woman went back to her room to get changed into her usual clothes then strode out with Regina and Henry to reach the elevators. They smiled at each other, and they strode out quickly to get in the car.

* * *

They drove away to Staples Center in few minutes. It was luckily for them to have no traffic on the way. Emma was pleased that they arrived early to meet the producers before starting to have the rehearsals with her band. Regina and Henry were in awe when they saw the beautiful stage in the multipurpose court. The blonde woman walked to the stage and waved happily. The band mates smiled at her and went to their position to get ready for their rehearsals. Melissa dragged Regina and Henry to the control room and told them to watch their rehearsals. The redhead woman left them to discuss with the producers and stage manager about the lighting designs.

Emma went to the center of the stage and rehearsed few songs, 'A Good Life', 'White Knight' and 'Love is A Curse'. It went beautifully. The brunette woman was impressed with the rehearsals for hours. The blonde woman told her band mates to take a break for lunch. Melissa brought them lunch and let them do whatever they do for their break on the hour. Regina and Henry decided to take Emma out to the lunch near Staples Center to walk across to the Live Basil Pizza. They took the small pizza to eat it for a short time.

After eating their lunch, they returned to Staples Center and Emma went to rehearse few songs that Regina and Henry haven't heard the songs yet. The clock ticked at 5 pm. Melissa asked The Mills if they are hungry for lunch and got a no from them then decided to ask others until some of them got hungry except the blonde woman who was striding away to the dressing room.

Emma finally came in the dressing room, saw Riley smiling at her and sat down. Jessica came out from the bathroom and went to do the nude makeup on the blonde woman. The fashion expert dressed on the blonde woman in a high waist shorts, a loose shirt that says 'I Left My Heart' with a heart shaped and brown leather cowboy boots. The blonde woman was lucky that she had her black bandeau bra under her usual clothes since her radio talk.

They finished with their looks on Emma. The blonde woman looked away in the mirror and found herself to be beautiful once again. She thanked them with a smile. Riley and Jessica nodded with a smile. The stage manager knocked on the door and informed Emma that she had 15 minutes to get ready. The blonde woman was relieved that she finished getting dressed, and it left the cowboy boots on the ground. She grabbed it and put it on her feet. Finally, she got up and checked out with no errors on her clothes and makeup. Others gave thumbs up.

Emma strode out to the backstage to meet Regina and Henry, who were waiting with the stage manager. The band mates went to fill their position. They heard the fans screaming the name of the blonde singer. The blonde woman smiled while she was walking to them. Regina looked away at the blonde singer and practically opened her mouth with her widened eyes. Henry raised his eyebrows at Emma's clothing and took a liking on it then looked away at the band who settled down in their positions.

The blonde woman winked at Regina and went to put her in-ear monitors and a dual microphone. The stage manager put the audio box inside the back pocket of Emma's shorts. Regina was still drooling over the blonde singer's beauty and didn't feel that her son was poking her ribs. Emma shook her head with a giggle and went out on the stage to sing the songs. The brunette woman was startled by her son's poking and looked away at him. Henry nodded his chin at Emma and whispered in the brunette woman's ear. Regina went pale when she heard her son's words, 'Emma caught you' and looked away at the blonde singer.

It went passing by two hours to finish the concert. Henry was sleeping in Regina's embrace while they were in the dressing room. Melissa was out to watch the show with the producers. The brunette woman was watching on the television for a while until the door revealed Emma to come in. The blonde singer smiled at them and went to get changed in the bathroom. Regina shook her son to wake up and decided to wait for Emma to get back to their hotel then have dinner together.

The blonde singer came out from the bathroom and gestured them to get out of the dressing room. They walked back to the back door to get in the SUV without paparazzi flashing them out on the pictures. Melissa was there to drive them back to the hotel. Emma was pleased that they finished the concert tonight and was looking forward to getting in a shower after a sweaty concert with her band. But she was enjoying her time with them and fans too.

For Regina, she was feeling exhausted but felt like she wanted to cook something and knew that she had no food in her refrigerator. She sighed deeply. The brunette woman looked away at the blonde woman who was in the passenger seat and wondered that the concerts would be like that night when they were there.

* * *

After arriving at Hotel Amarano, they got out from the Jeep. Melissa gave a car key to the valet to park away and went to her room on the third floor to get some sleep. It left Regina, Emma, and Henry to walk back to their hotel suite. The blonde woman let them come to her hotel suite and informed them that she went to get a shower. Meanwhile, Regina and Henry decided to order the food from the restaurant to deliver it to them at the door. The blonde woman was relieved that she finally got a shower for an hour until a knock startled her. Henry went to eat his bacon cheeseburger with fries. Regina ordered Grilled Salmon with vegetables. It left the blonde woman to get a burger like her son.

The blonde woman walked out from the bathroom to get dressed in pajamas and went to the dining room to find Regina and Henry eating their meals. She sat down and ate her meal then thanked the brunette woman for getting them dinner. Regina smiled with a nod. They finished their meal and chatted about their plans for the next day. Henry went excitedly about Orange Beach, Alabama. Regina went frighteningly about flying to Alabama again. Emma shook her head with no worries and informed them to get some sleep then wake up in the early morning to catch their flight at 9 am. Other nodded and went with their goodnight remarks then went to their hotel bedroom to get some sleep.

The night was shimmering through Los Angeles/Burbank. Emma felt good that she was with The Mills family all over the weekend and enjoyed her time in there. She hoped they do it again while they were on the tour. She bet that Regina loved it too. She was sure that Henry enjoyed his time to spend his time with her while they are on the road. But in her disappointment, Emma knew that Henry and Regina stayed there for a month to be with her on the tour before they hit up in Portland, Maine for their last family reunion. Most of the time, the blonde woman hoped that Regina had been thinking about forgiving herself before they went into a commitment to their new relationship.

All she need was to believe in Regina with her faith. She hoped that the brunette woman forgive her for what she did to the blonde lady. _**HOPE**_ was all they need right now.

* * *

 **A/N: I already have my plans on this story with 61 chapters with titles. There will be a little twist. Don't worry. I won't give you the spoilers. Heh.**

 **Next Chapter: Henry's POV (A short chapter as himself).**

 **Please review.**


	12. Henry's POV

**A/N: Here is a short chapter. It is mixed with Regina and Emma inside this chapter.**

 **Enjoy it. Grammatical errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Henry's POV**

At the noon, their flight landed at Pensacola International Airport in Florida and Emma smiled at herself when she saw Regina chatting with their son, Henry. They finally reached their destination to get in the car with Melissa and the blonde woman knew that her personal assistant was planning to pick up someone that she knew in her one year of being a famous singer. She looked away at her family and whispered in a silent tone so Regina and Henry won't hear them at all.

"Will you pick up Remma today?"

"Yes, I'm planning to. So, did your family know that you have a daughter?" Melissa scoffed and nodded with a reply.

"No. I didn't tell them. Not yet."

"You better hurry up, or I keep your daughter to coop inside with my husband." The personal assistant teased her. Emma laughed and spoke lightly.

"Hilarious. Let's go."

"Ok," Melissa grumbled and walked to receive the rental car keys from the valet. The blonde woman smiled at herself when she walked with Regina and Henry to the arrivals station and saw the fans screaming at her. The Mills jumped in a scaredy-cat and looked away at the fans. They didn't get used to the screams and chants then looked away at the blonde woman. Emma was smiling at them and waving happily. They wondered how Emma handled the fans' screams and chants and looked away at the crowd.

* * *

Emma walked upon her fans, smiled at them and signed the autographs while the fans took a snapshot of them in between the boundaries on the gates. The blonde woman laughed at the fan who was fangirling over her and spoke to them for a while. Melissa looked away at Regina and spoke lightly.

"Are you getting used to them?"

"No. I feel awkward."

"Get used to Emma's fame." The personal assistant rolled her eyes and walked away to the SUV for loading their bags with the valet's help. Regina stared at the blonde woman's figure and heard her son's voice then took a glance on him.

"Is this always like in daily?"

"I don't know. You ask her." Regina sent a raising eyebrow and continued.

"Yeah, I am planning to. Ma looked so happy when she does the autographs and chat with her fans." Henry shrugged and spoke lightly. The brunette woman looked away at her and replied back.

"Well, her music career has succeeded. We can't force her to abandon it."

"Like she did with her Sheriff position?" The brunette boy asked.

"Um… I don't know exactly, but I know what you said."

"Let's go." Henry ended his discussion and tugged his brunette mother to the car. Melissa yelled at the blonde woman in the safe distance, and Emma looked away at her then nodded and waved happily. The blonde singer ran back to the SUV and got in it. The personal assistant drove them away from the airport and went on their way to Seachase hotel in Orange Beach, Alabama.

* * *

It left Regina wondering about the blonde woman's happiness with her music career and looked away at the window in the backseat with her son. Henry was focusing on his game. Emma checked on her phone and went to ramble her thumbs to text it. For him, he felt that he was dragging somewhere to find his happiness with his mothers in the same place. Henry kept wondering about Emma's career if she went to be a singer in Storybrooke instead of a sheriff. He looked away from his game and asked his mother in a swift motion.

"Are you happy?"

Emma stopped rambling her thumbs on the phone and slowly turned to look at him. Regina did the same thing to look at her son and furrowed her brows. The blonde woman turned her left side little and spoke lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with your career among the fans and everything else?" He quipped and tilted his head. Regina knew what Henry was doing and tried to stop him from asking the questions but Emma was cutting her off with a reply.

"Look at me, I've been doing this one successfully. Yes, I'm happy with my career besides the fans and everything else."

"What about becoming a sheriff in Storybrooke?" The brunette woman spat back with a harsh tone. Henry widened his eyes and looked away at his brunette mother then shook his head violently. Melissa went to focus on the road and pretended not to hear anything from the ladies. Regina realized that she made a mistake to spit the harsh tone at the blonde woman and widened her eyes. Emma clenched her jaw and sneered back at her.

"I didn't choose it at all. Graham offered me about that one but unfortunately, he died way back before I was summoned to be."

"But."

"No buts, mom." Henry continued with a glare at his brunette mother. Emma turned her body back and went to focus on the phone to ramble her thumbs right away. Regina gulped and looked down on her hands. The brunette boy shook his head and decided to stop his questioning on his blonde mother then found himself at their hotel and got out of the car. Melissa sent him an apologetic smile, and Henry smiled then followed her on their way to the check-in counter inside the building. Emma walked in a gentle manners and looked away at the hotel guests who were whispering about her.

* * *

The brunette woman followed them behind and took a look at the hotel then went to take her liking on the resort and looked away at the personal assistant who was taking the conversation with the hotel receptionist. They finally dragged to their new hotel suite, three bedrooms Penthouse. Henry got his solo room. Regina and Emma are paired up. Melissa knew that Remma need her bedroom too so she avoided occupying her temporary room.

Henry got a lot of information from his blonde woman about staying there for a week and a half. They chatted about watersports in the ocean. Emma informed him that she bought the rentals of the jet ski. He went excitedly. Regina smiled at herself and found out that her son was enjoying the conversation with the blonde woman then found herself alone in the lounge and looked for Melissa. Emma caught her by a glance and spoke lightly.

"Melissa is doing her errands."

"Ok."

Henry forced himself to ask his blonde mother about the activities during their stay. Emma looked away and went to converse with him again about the zip line in Gulf State Park. The brunette boy lit up at the zip line, and he knew that he always wanted to try it, but his brunette mother refused to let him do it in that position. Regina sighed and glared at the blonde woman. Henry snickered and decided to change his swim shorts then waited in the lounge.

The ladies went to their bedroom and turned their swimsuit in the private. Regina informed Emma that they were leaving their hotel suite. The blonde woman opened the door and nodded then closed it again. The brunette woman gathered her stuff for the beach and walked out from the bedroom to find her son sitting on the couch. She gestured him to get off on the sofa and walked with her to the elevator from their hotel suite. Henry beat his brunette mother to speak up about their vacation with Emma.

"Mom, are you excited to begin your vacation with us?"

"Yes, of course. I'll never forget these moments with you and Emma." Regina shook her head and continued.

"Good. You better not screw it up like you did last time." The brunette boy scoffed and sent a warning tone at his brunette mother.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina warned.

"What? It's true." Henry shrugged and spoke in a honest tone.

"What have I said to you?" The brunette woman glared at him and explained right away.

"You screwed it up." The brunette boy narrowed his eyes and replied in a flat tone.

"Henry –" Regina tried to speak up.

"Shut up and enjoy your day on the beach. Emma will be coming soon." Henry interrupted his brunette mother's talk and threw his shirt off then gave it away to her and ran to the ocean. Regina stuttered her words and decided to let it go then walked to a perfect spot on the sand. She put their things away and sat down then watched her son playing with the waves.

* * *

It left the brunette boy in the water, he forgot to put his sunscreen on his body and decided to run back to his brunette mother's spot then asked her to rub the sunscreen on him. The brunette woman nodded at him. She picked the sunscreen from her tote then went to proceed her work on her son's body until she heard the footsteps behind her and looked away at the blonde woman with her gaping open. Henry shifted his uncomfortable position while standing with his mom and decided to ask Emma.

"Ma, will you teach me how to swim?"

"Haven't you learned from the swimming class when you got younger?" The blonde woman replied. Regina gulped and shook her head then proceeded to rub on the brunette boy's body. Henry shook his head and spoke lightly.

"No, Mom haven't set it up for the swimming class. So, will you?"

"Sure. Let me take my sunscreen." Emma nodded with a reply. Henry smiled and responded back.

"Ok."

Regina finished with her sunscreen on him and smiled at him then looked away at Emma's figure. The blonde woman has a red lace swimsuit into two pieces. It turned her on by studying on her. Henry rolled his eyes and knew that his brunette mom had fantasies about her.

* * *

Several minutes later, Emma taught Henry how to use the hands to paddle through the water and wiggle his legs to move him quickly. The blonde woman smiled at him and explained the rules of swimming. He was glad that the blonde woman took her time to teach him to swim in the ocean. They finally finished their lessons and went into the water. Regina was staying behind and watched them at the scene. Emma decided it was time for them to do jet skis.

Henry went excitedly. They went to get their rental of jet skis. The brunette woman went horrified when she saw the monstrous machines. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and went to put his life vests on him then went to ride on the jet ski. Emma smiled at him and went to do the same thing then huddled up on the jet ski. They went wild to battle each other and laughed.

The brunette mother narrowed her eyes closer to the mother-son scene between Emma and Henry. She was putting her issues away and enjoyed her view. For Henry, he seemed to enjoy his time with Emma and hadn't felt like that for the long time since he was eleven years old to bring his Ma to Storybrooke. He smiled when Emma lashed him out with the water and went playfully with her until they got tired of riding around in the ocean, and they decided to go back to the shore.

Regina sighed and looked away at the people who were playing the volleyball court. The brunette boy ran toward her and let his wetness spill on his brunette mother. Emma was not very far behind him and went laughing when she saw Regina opening her mouth. Henry grinned and took a beach towel to dry his body then decided to have lunch. The blonde woman finally arrived in front of the brunette woman and smiled at her. Regina looked up and swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw the water dripping on the blonde woman's shoulders.

Henry rolled his eyes and nibbled very little on the sandwich. Emma walked around and sat down between the brunettes. She reached her sandwich and ate it in a small bite. Regina slowly picked her salad from the basket and went to eat right away. They went silent until he asked some questions. Emma sighed and finished her lunch then heard her son's voice.

"What did you do in last year?"

Emma knew it was time to tell them her secret in a year since they came to visit her in Nashville. No one knew that Emma have a child except Melissa was the first and last person to know that she had a kid. So, the blonde woman smiled at them and checked on her phone then she found out that Melissa is coming to bring her daughter in five minutes. She texted her back with a reply, 'Bring Remma to me, and I'm on the beach with Regina and Henry.' Finally, she spoke lightly.

"Well, I had a lot of fun last year."

"Like what?" Regina asked.

"Beside the music career, I did volunteer to help the victims in Africa and toured in Europe with friends. Also, I adopted one in my family."

"Regal?" Henry hopefully asked.

"Yeah but not that one." Emma shook her head and spoke lightly.

"What did you mean –" Henry took a glance at Melissa and a blonde girl in the swimsuit who walked to them. Emma looked away at them and smiled. The blonde girl lit up and released her hand from Melissa then ran toward her. The blonde woman chuckled and opened her arms to her. Finally, they held each other and smiled. Henry and Regina dropped their jaws open at them. The blonde girl got into a sitting position on Emma's thighs and looked away at them. Melissa smiled at them, and Emma looked at her daughter then started to use her hands.

"Hello, Remma." The blonde woman signed in a beautiful flowy language, American Sign Language. Henry found out that the blonde girl was deaf and widened his eyes when Remma signed back to her.

"Hi, mom." Regina arched her eyebrow at the blonde girl and heard her small voice. Emma smiled and kissed on her daughter's forehead then looked away at the brunettes and spoke lightly while she signed it to her daughter.

"This is my daughter, R-E-M-M-A" The blonde girl looked away at them and gave a shy smile. The blonde woman chuckled and explained right away.

"She is deaf. She was birthed by a surrogate mother, and she went into the foster system for few years. So, I adopted her right away."

"Oh, can she read our lips?" Henry asked. Remma nodded and signed.

"Yes, I can read your lips. I'm seven years old." Others were surprised that the blonde girl understood them very well. The brunette boy took a liking to his new sister and spoke lightly.

"I'm Henry Mills; I'm your mom's biological child."

"Nice to meet you, H-E-N-R-Y." Remma signed. Emma was proud of her and smiled at him then winked. Regina smiled at her son who was putting his effort to make Remma feel welcome then spoke lightly.

"I'm Regina Mills, Henry's adoptive mother and a friend of Emma."

"I'm Remma."

"Nice to meet you, Remma." The brunette woman replied. The blonde girl smiled and signed again.

"You beautiful."

"What did she say?" Regina was confused and asked the blonde woman who was absorbed into the scene with the Mills. Emma laughed and spoke lightly.

"She said you are beautiful."

"Oh thank you." Remma nodded, looked away at her mom and signed.

"Can I play with Henry in the water?"

"Sure. Be careful." Emma signed while she was translating the words for the Mills. Henry smiled when Remma extended her hand to him and tugged them away from the picnic to the ocean for playing with the water. The blonde woman smiled at her children and heard Regina's voice.

"How didn't you tell us?"

"It's hard for me to explain, but she was taken away with Melissa's husband back in Nashville. She had school while I'm on the tour. It's hard to take her away from school, but I decided to have her in John's care for a while. Now, she has her vacation, and she came to have her time with me." The blonde woman sighed and waved her hand at her then explained right away.

"It's nice. But we didn't meet her back in Nashville?" Regina was confused and retorted.

"Well, it's hard to hide her away from you guys." Emma looked away at her and spoke in an amused tone.

"You didn't have to hide her away from us. You should let us meet your daughter." The brunette woman indicated to the blonde girl and spoke in a curious tone.

"I was supposed, but Melissa and I disagreed on few things. Don't worry, we worked it out. So, Remma is currently with me on the tour. So, you and Henry will get to know her while I'm working on the stage." The blonde woman frowned and replied with a sad tone.

"But we didn't know how to use that thing you did back." Regina complained.

"Try googling on American Sign Language. Don't worry, you will pick it very quickly. Ask Remma if you like it. She is good to teach ASL." Emma scoffed and mused.

"How did you pick it up very quickly?" The brunette woman tilted her head and spoke lightly.

"When I adopted her, and I went to take ASL class in the community college for a while. I learned quickly and went to attach with her since." The blonde woman smiled and explained.

"Even your music career?" Regina asked with her curiosity while she was watching Remma playing with the water. Henry laughed.

"Yes, it balanced out well." Emma shrugged and spoke lightly.

"Good." The brunette woman nodded with a retort.

"Any questions."

"No." Regina shook her head and replied back. The blonde woman smiled at her and responded.

"Good."

The ladies went silent. They watched their children playing in the water. Melissa had left few minutes before the women took the conversation about Remma. The blonde woman felt calm toward her day with her children and Regina. She smiled at herself. Henry laughed when Remma splashed the water at him, and they decided to finish their activities then returned to their mothers. They finally took their time to go back to the hotel suite.

Emma scooped Remma up in her arms and walked to her bedroom. Melissa left Remma's luggage in their room. The blonde woman smiled and lifted her daughter down on the ground then let Remma take her bath. Regina went shockingly. Emma looked away at her and spoke lightly.

"She knows how to bath herself. She will be fine."

"What if?"

"No." Remma signed while voicing her tone and turned away to go to the bathroom. Regina widened her eyes at the blonde girl and looked back at Emma, who was arching her eyebrow. The brunette woman shook her head and went to gather her clothes.

* * *

Several hours later, they moved quickly to clean themselves and decided to go on their way to The Wharf Amphitheatre. Henry asked Emma if he could stay on the stage with her. The blonde woman nodded and gestured him to be with Nicholas for a night's concert. Remma took a liking on Regina and tugged her to the backstage to watch them in the concert. It was an hour concert.

Henry enjoyed his time with Emma and sang few songs such as 'A Good Life', 'Let The Music Set You Free' and 'I Miss You'. He danced with his blonde mother and laughed with her. Finally, he played an air guitar with Nicholas on these songs. Emma smiled and clapped in rhythms.

It left Regina shockingly when Remma took her to dance together in the backstage. The brunette woman chuckled, and she went to like Remma already. The blonde girl smiled mischievously. Regina narrowed her eyes and couldn't put a finger on the blonde girl and found out that Remma ran to Emma. The brunette woman dropped her jaw open when Remma waved her hand to her. The blonde woman laughed and beckoned Regina to come on the stage. Henry went excitedly when he saw Remma on the stage and went dancing with her for a while.

They went to have fun on the stage. The fans screamed. The concert went over. Henry was enjoying his time to spend his time with his sister, Remma and went to do their activities together until the blonde girl told him that their blonde mother can surf in the ocean. The brunette boy raised his eyebrows and asked but found out that Emma was surfing in the waves then yelled for his brunette mother who was in the kitchen.

Regina made a beeline to the balcony and found the children in it then looked away at the blonde woman in the waves who surfed through. Remma smiled at her and looked away at her mom. Regina and Henry dropped their jaws when they saw Emma surfing through the ocean. For Henry, he was looking forward to spending his time with his moms and Remma on the rest of the month on their adventures.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review!**

 **Next Chapter: Forgiveness**


	13. Forgiveness

**A/N: Double Updates today! You got a treat from me! Thank you for the beautiful reviews. I am glad that you liked this story.**

 **Enjoy your treat for the short chapter. It's based on Regina's POV but half of Emma and Henry. Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Forgiveness**

After a week and a half in Alabama, The Swan-Mills family arrived in Atlanta, Georgia, and they landed at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Everything was same in the routine. The fans screamed for Emma's arrival. Remma went happily when she saw the fans in front of them. The blonde woman waved happily. Henry and Regina were behind them. They finally got in the SUV, and Melissa was the driver to take them to the Ritz-Carlton Atlanta Hotel.

Emma bought the Luxury Suites with Club level for her family and Melissa. They were lucky to have their beds in three rooms. Melissa took a single bedroom. Remma and Henry got their double beds in one room. Regina and Emma took the master bedroom. They were aware that they had a week to do the activities as the family gathering.

Henry listed it out with his sister, Remma to pick few locations. The ladies decided to take them to Georgia Aquarium, Coca-Cola Factory, and CNN. They went to enjoy themselves through the tours of the activities until, Emma had her rehearsals on the day before the concert. They decided to get some sleep before the rehearsals started.

* * *

When the day came for the rehearsals, they woke up in a groggily morning except Remma, who was excited to be there for her blonde mother's work. Emma went to check on her children and found out that the blonde girl was still sitting down on the edge of the bed then smiled at her. Remma lit up when she saw her mom and signed.

"Good morning, mom!"

"Hey, turtle." The blonde woman signed in a swift motion. Remma giggled and looked away when she took a glance at her big brother, Henry, who was groggily voicing his presence. Emma rolled her eyes and translated the words from Henry for her daughter.

"He said it's barely morning today." Remma furrowed her brows and looked away at the windows then found out that it was sunrise and nodded. Emma walked to her and kissed her forehead. Remma smiled and opened her arms. The blonde woman scooped her and put her on her hip then shook her son's shoulder and spoke lightly.

"Wake up Henry. I have rehearsals at 9 am. Get ready and eat your breakfast. We leave at 8:30 am."

"Ok ma," Henry grumbled. The blonde woman cackled and translated the words for Remma. The blonde girl nodded and found the small pillow then threw at her brother. Emma chuckled when she saw Henry shooting up in his position and glaring at the blonde girl.

"YOU!" The brunette boy spoke again. Remma stuck in her tongue and clapped excitedly. Emma shook her head and gestured him to get ready then left with the blonde girl to the kitchen. Henry rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed.

* * *

It left Regina in the bed, sprawling to cover the edges and snoring. She was fatigue since they went to do their activities during their stay in Atlanta. Emma decided to let Remma wake up on the brunette woman in her bed. Henry was walking to the dining table and waved happily. The blonde girl grinned and looked away at her blonde mother's signing.

"Wake up R-E-G-I-N-A and tell her to get breakfast."

Henry looked away at Remma, who was nodding and jumped off on the chair then walked into the bedroom where the ladies slept. The blonde girl smiled when she saw the brunette woman on the bed, and she walked then poked on Regina's cheeks and giggled.

Regina scrunched her nose when she felt poking from someone and started to get awake then blinked to find Remma smiling at her. She leaned back and found herself in a disoriented shape then looked away around in the bedroom and felt a poke again on her left arm. She looked away at the blonde girl and found herself to be interested in American Sign Language.

"Eat Breakfast Now" Remma signed then indicated away to the door. Regina finally understood that the gestures made her curiosity toward the blonde girl's signing and nodded. The blonde girl smiled and walked away to the dining room. The brunette woman sighed, got up and went to change her clothes into a casual wear then finally left the bedroom.

Emma glanced at the brunette woman who was walking to the table. Remma went to dig her meal. Henry slowly ate his cereal while he was studying on his sister. Regina sat down beside Emma and spoke lightly.

"Good morning."

"Hey, mom." Henry half-mouthed while he was eating. The brunette woman made a disgusted face and looked away at the blonde woman who was focusing on her song list. She got some peeks on the list and found out that these songs were same since the routine but she noticed the song, 'I Left My Heart'. It made her wonder about the meaning of the song. She went to dig her breakfast meal, and the blonde woman informed them to leave right away. Others nodded.

* * *

After thirty minutes later, they arrived in Philips Arena and got a tour with the stage manager. They looked through the areas until they finally reached their last place. It was a concert area, and they found the crew working on the lighting and stage constructions. The producers looked away at them and beckoned Emma to come with them. Henry was interested in the stage structures and Regina was holding Remma in her arms. They were not far behind the blonde woman, and they were meeting Melissa in a halfway.

Remma lit up when she saw Melissa and waved happily. Henry looked away at them and smiled. The personal assistant was surprised that Remma let Regina hold her and beckoned them to the hospitality room where the bandmates hang out. The brunette boy lit up when he saw Nicholas and Thomas there then walked upon them. The brunette woman was pleased that Henry took a liking in the music and decided to take Remma to the dressing room where Emma would change her clothes.

Melissa was glad that she helped Regina to guide for Emma's dressing room and let them come in. Remma felt tired when she finished with her activities. Riley and Jessica arrived in the dressing room then greeted the ladies. Remma looked up at them and waved happily. Melissa smiled at them and gestured them to sit down. The brunette woman sat down on the sofa with Remma and looked away at the ladies who were standing back against the vanity desk. Regina arched her eyebrows at them and didn't realize that Remma was sleeping in her arms. Riley, a fashion expert who was speaking up and others listened.

"What are your intentions toward Emma and Remma?"

"Yeah, what's yours?" Jessica spoke lightly while she was gathering her makeup kit out to spread on the vanity desk. Melissa rolled her eyes and scoffed. Regina raised her eyebrows and looked away at Remma, snoring in her arms. The ladies smiled and waited. The brunette woman sighed and started to explain right away.

"I have no intentions to harm Remma and Emma in any way. If I hurt them, you can stop me to do that. I promise you that."

"Ok, all right. It sounds good." The blonde makeup artist said. The personal assistant shook her head, and Riley crossed her arms over her chest then spoke lightly.

"Are you sure? If you harm one or two of them, and I promise to end you."

"No worries. I will stop myself for good if I hurt them badly. I am sure that Henry would do the same thing to me." Regina answered.

"Good girl. I think it's all." The fashion expert continued. The personal assistant arched her eyebrows at Riley and looked away at the brunette woman. Jessica was focusing on her makeup kit on the table. Regina was in her thoughts and stayed silent.

* * *

In her thoughts, she was thinking about the forgiveness on herself but not on Emma. She knew that she had to forgive herself for some reasons. Regina remembered the words from Snow's confessions, 'I can accept that you and Emma are together as a couple, but you both are not right now. You are with Robin at this time. I hope you can be happy again once you were with Daniel.'

Does happiness exist?

Regina remembered how Henry behaved toward Robin when they were in the relationship. She realized that it was very dangerous for the brunette boy to take a step toward him in the violence. Lastly, she felt the regrets coming, and she knew that she had no attention to Emma's emotions during the year before last year. The brunette woman sighed and knew that she had to make the promises for her.

What does she do to make the promises to herself? What will she forgive herself? What had she done to herself after Emma left Storybrooke?

The brunette woman decided to get better for Emma and plans to get the dates with her. It's her turn now to get Emma to agree with her on their first date. She smiled at herself and made the commitments to get better for her. Regina was pleased with her thoughts and finally understood the meaning of the song, 'I Left My Heart'.

The song literally meant to give up Emma's heart for her and love between them. Regina realized that Emma hadn't been in love for the long time since the blonde woman left the town. She wondered how she caught Emma's heart to love again. The brunette woman made the plans to get Emma's heart back to love her again.

It snapped her in the doze of thoughts when Remma shifted her position. Melissa was out few minutes ago. Riley and Jessica focused on their duty to get Emma with preparation.

* * *

Henry appeared to have the dinner for the ladies in the dressing room. Regina opened the door and surprised her when the brunette boy gave the dinner boxes for Remma and her. Henry smiled when he saw his sister sleeping on the sofa. The brunette woman looked away at the blonde girl and spoke lightly.

"She is tired."

"I see. Now, you both have dinner. Emma and I finished our meal ten minutes ago. Emma just left the arena for the interviews. So, I can stay here while you are finishing your dinner."

"Oh, do you mind to stay here and watch your sister? I will be right back quickly."

"Ok, mom." Henry responded. Regina smiled at him and kissed his forehead then left to find the producers in the control room. She made the plans with them for the interruption during the song, 'A Good Life'. The producers raised their eyebrows at the brunette woman. Regina sighed and explained everything that she regretted to have Emma in her life. It left Melissa to be interested in the conversation, and the personal assistant decided to approve it right away. The producers went to like the plans that Regina made for the concert.

The brunette woman finished her secret plans and went back to the dressing room. She found Henry sleeping on the sofa while Remma was in his arms. Riley and Jessica entered the dressing room then saw the children sleeping on the couch. Regina ate her dinner quickly and asked them to stay and watch over them. Finally, the brunette woman left to the stage and found the bandmates working on their songs for few minutes.

The producers informed the bandmates quickly when Regina arrived, and they went to rehearse the song, 'Forgiveness' by Matthew West. Nicholas smiled at her and gave thumbs up. Regina was thrilled that they did the song interruption. Finally, they wrapped it up before Emma arrived. The brunette woman left to check on Remma and Henry. Jessica and Riley made sure that Regina gathered them outside while Emma was doing her change for the concert.

It left Regina to explain everything to the children while they were awake in few minutes ago. Henry loved her plans and made the operation. Remma was confused, and the brunette woman forgot that the blonde girl was deaf. Regina went to pick the blank paper from the crew member and wrote it right away then showed it to the blonde girl.

Remma smiled when she read it on the paper and nodded at her with approval. Regina was relieved that the blonde girl approved on her plans. Emma finally got out from the dressing room and found them in the backstage. Remma opened her arms for her blonde mother on their hugs. Melissa winked at Regina and looked away at them. The brunette boy smiled at his sister and gave a cheeky kiss on his blonde mother.

Regina gave a thumbs up for Emma to catch it and gestured her to go on the stage. Remma was excited when she watched her going on to sing these songs with the bandmates. Henry stayed behind with Remma and Melissa in the VIP area and watched the scene in the concert.

* * *

When 'A Good Life' came, Emma smiled at the fans and sang few verses until the song changed to interrupted on her fifth verse. The blonde woman turned away to find the bandmates playing the different song then heard the brunette woman's voice in the stage left. Regina appeared on the stage and sang the first verse of 'Forgiveness'.

 _ **It's the hardest thing to give away**_

 _ **And the last thing on your mind today**_

 _ **It always goes to those that don't deserve**_

The blonde woman was shocked when Regina interrupted her by singing her favorite song. The fans applauded for the brunette woman's brave actions. Melissa giggled and interpreted for Remma to understand the song. Henry was surprised that Regina sang very beautifully. Emma stared at the brunette woman and felt like she was in the heavens when she heard the angel voice. It went in the second verse.

 _ **It's the opposite of how you feel**_

 _ **When the pain they caused is just too real**_

 _ **It takes everything you have just to say the word…**_

 _ **Forgiveness**_

 _ **Forgiveness**_

Nicholas took his spot to play his solo guitar. Regina smiled at the blonde woman and bobbed her head to get in rhythms. Emma shook her head and felt her tears dripping on her cheeks. Thomas bowed his head while he was drumming slowly. The brunette woman strode closer to Emma and sang in the third verse.

 _ **It flies in the face of all your pride**_

 _ **It moves away the mad inside**_

 _ **It's always anger's own worst enemy**_

 _ **Even when the jury and the judge**_

 _ **Say you gotta right to hold a grudge**_

 _ **It's the whisper in your ear saying 'Set It Free'**_

The fans applauded and whooped. Regina smiled at them and caught Henry's smile. The blonde woman looked away at her bandmates who were playing Regina's song and wiped her tears on her face. The brunette woman looked away at her and sang in the fourth verse. Emma sniffled and chuckled.

 _ **Forgiveness, Forgiveness**_

 _ **Forgiveness, Forgiveness**_

 _ **Show me how to love the unlovable**_

 _ **Show me how to reach the unreachable**_

 _ **Help me now to do the impossible**_

The blonde woman extended her hand for the brunette woman to hold her hand. The fans cheered loud. Melissa smiled at the brunette boy who was whooping with the fans. Regina chuckled and looked away at Nicholas, who was in his solo guitar. The fifth verse came out in the brunette woman's mouth.

 _ **Forgiveness, Forgiveness**_

 _ **Help me now to do the impossible**_

 _ **Forgiveness**_

Regina smiled at her and didn't release her hand away. Henry grinned at Remma, who was widening her eyes. Emma was expressing her tears and kept wiping her face. The brunette woman released her hand and went to wrap around the blonde woman's waist. Her left hand was gripping the microphone, and she sang in the sixth verse.

 _ **It'll clear the bitterness away**_

 _ **It can even set a prisoner free**_

 _ **There is no end to what it's power can do**_

 _ **So, let it go and be amazed**_

 _ **By what you see through eyes of grace**_

 _ **The prisoner that it really frees is you**_

The fans applauded when they saw Leah coming out to play on the violin in her solo. Henry decided to scoop Remma to his shoulders. Melissa watched them carefully. The blonde girl giggled when she was sitting on her brother's shoulders. Regina kissed on the blonde woman's cheek then continued to sing in the seventh verse.

 _ **Forgiveness, Forgiveness**_

 _ **Forgiveness, Forgiveness**_

 _ **Show me how to love the unlovable**_

 _ **Show me how to reach the unreachable**_

 _ **Help me now to do the impossible**_

 _ **Forgiveness**_

The brunette woman thought about Snow's confessions and smiled at herself. Emma couldn't put a finger on Regina's look and finally wiped her tears. The fans went into a loud crowd to cheer up. The bandmates went wild. The brunette woman finally sang in the last verse as she squeezed her arm around Emma's waist.

 _ **I want to finally set it free**_

 _ **So show me how to see what Your mercy sees**_

 _ **Help me now to give what You gave to me**_

 _ **Forgiveness, Forgiveness**_

The song ended with a bang. Emma clapped and introduced Regina to the fans. The crowd erupted into a beautiful cheer. The brunette woman smiled and waved happily. Nicholas gave a thumbs up at her and went back to his position. Regina gulped and spoke lightly.

"I'm going to express my feelings. I'm here to make the promises for myself. I know that I can do it better than last time. I'm sorry about what I have done to myself. I've been not paying attention to what I did to you. From my knowledge, I destroyed our friendship, and we've been through the difficult time. I realized that I should forgive myself for what I did to you. I forgive myself. I forgive you and Henry for what I did to you both. I finally say it now. I love you so much."

"Oh my god, you made me cry," Emma replied. Regina laughed and continued.

"I loved you before, and now, I can love you again. I hope you give me another chance to take you on the date. I love you so much, Emma. To Remma and Henry too, of course. Thank you for listening to my confessions and have a good night!" The fans applauded. The blonde woman wiped her tears and opened her arms. The brunette woman went to give the sentimental hug around Emma's waist. Finally, they didn't except that they kissed on their lips in the public.

Melissa dropped her jaw open and realized that Regina and Emma were in love with each other before. Remma and Henry whooped. The fans erupted into a screaming crowd. Regina chuckled when they broke apart and waved happily. The brunette woman left the stage and went to find Remma and Henry in the VIP area. Emma continued to take another two songs to sing along in the show.

* * *

After few hours later, the Swan-Mills family arrived back to their hotel suite. Melissa retreated to her bedroom and got to sleep. Emma kissed on her children's forehead and sent them to the bedroom for getting sleep then walked to her room. It left Regina to gather her children around the bed and informed them that she would be right back. Others nodded. The blonde woman went happily when she arrived on her balcony. The brunette woman found her and spoke lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm happy that you forgave yourself." Emma retorted.

"Me too." Regina smiled with a reply. The blonde woman nodded. The ladies went silent, and the brunette woman realized that she felt free when she finally forgave herself. Regina looked away at the blonde lady, gave a cheeky kiss and informed her that she went back to read a story to the children. Emma nodded and decided to get a shower. The ladies smiled at each other and went to part their ways.

* * *

After reading the story to the children, Regina left the children's room and went into her bedroom then changed her clothes into the pajamas and went to bed. The brunette woman smiled while she was asleep under her comforter. She felt Emma dipping into their bed and the blonde woman wrapped Regina around her arms. The brunette woman snuggled closer to get a comfort with Emma.

The ladies dreamed of being a family with their children together. They knew it was coming true and looked forward to spending their time together. Lastly, Regina knew that she felt right when she forgave herself again and had her Emma in her life. Including their children, Remma, and Henry. For Regina's thoughts, she was excited to spend her time with Emma in the rest of a month for the tour with their children.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you loved the double updates. Anyway, please review!  
**

 **Next Chapter: New York City / Lily's in Labor**


	14. New York City and Lily's Labor

**A/N: Finally, I'm back on the track but still busy on my college stuffs. Theatre was over so, I will be working on the stories a bit by bit because I will be busy with my final exams which it would be upcoming in two weeks. Other projects that I needed to finish all before I go home for the holidays.**

 **BIG NEWS UPDATE: I'm working on the Christmas Multi-chapter Story: Saving Christmas. It will be posted on the Christmas Eve. Right now, I'm working on it for a while. Keep on the lookout on Dec 24th.**

 **Again, the grammatical errors are mine. I don't own OUAT or anything related to the beautiful characters on the show. Also, Happy Belated Thanksgiving to you all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: New York City / Lily's in Labor**

On a chilly afternoon in New York City, Emma, Regina and Henry arrived at John F. Kennedy International Airport and saw the fan crowding in the place. The blonde woman widened her eyes when she saw her fans screaming her name. The Mills were slack-jawed at the view of the fans in the airport. Luckily for them, the police officers were everywhere to secure the fans out of the way for Emma and her family walking through the gates.

The blonde woman smiled widely while Regina noticed Emma's face lit up when the fans asked her to sign the autographs. Henry raised his eyebrows when he studied on the fans' face when they had their tears while they saw their music idol. The brunette woman didn't realize that she was intertwining with Emma's left hand while they were walking to the fans area for the blonde woman to sign her name on some photos and magazines.

The cameras flashed, and the reporters yelled with their questions. Emma ignored them as she walked with her family to the black Cadillac SUV in the front of the airport. The fans were still screaming and the blonde woman looked away at them with a waving hand. Henry went first to get in the SUV, Regina was the second person to get in and Emma finally got in. The paparazzi were forced to escape by taking a flash on the Swan-Mills family.

Emma covered Regina and Henry for their protection while she shooed the paparazzi out of their faces as she looked away from the front window. The driver was pulling off from the airport. Finally, they left the destination as the blonde woman was relieved that they were safe away from the paparazzi.

* * *

After one hour and ten minutes of driving, they arrived at the Ritz-Carlton, Central Park, and Emma gathered Regina and Henry to cover them without seeing from the paparazzi in the front of the hotel. But the police officers were there to secure the fans and paparazzi to block their sights of Emma and her family. They came to the hotel and went right away toward the hotel manager. They went to check in their room for two weeks and threw their bags on the beds. They had Premier Park, Club lounge access, and two separate bedrooms.

Henry took his room, and the ladies took their master bedroom. Emma finally crashed on the king-size bed and exhaled in the air. Regina chuckled and strode away to the bathroom then spoke lightly.

"Wow, you have a strong fan base out there. It's so crowding."

"I know. I love them so much." The blonde woman smiled at the thought of her fan base and changed her position. She propped her right elbow on the pillow, her hand rested her head and spreading her leg over the comforter then spoke in a calm tone.

"How come didn't you tell us that you wanted to be a singer before you became the law enforcement?" The brunette woman peeked her head out of the bathroom and asked. Emma furrowed her brows and stared at the caramel eyes for a while then answered right away with her soft tone.

"Well, it was my lifelong dream when I was young."

"I'd love to hear your story." Regina smiled at herself while speaking in a loving tone. She hoped that the blonde woman didn't hear it but found out that Emma was giggling like a lovesick teenager on the bed. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and walked out from the bathroom then pulled her shoes off and crawled over the blonde woman's body.

Emma smiled when she saw Regina crawling on her body, modified her position to lie on her back and her hands reached on the brunette woman's sides to hold her. She sighed and spoke in a sing-songy voice.

* * *

 **When I was young**

 **I heard a beautiful voice**

 **like a bird sang in the graces**

 **It led me there**

 **to find a woman**

* * *

 **Who sang these graces**

 **in our hands**

 **Oh Oh yeah**

 **She smiled at me**

 **It played like a melody**

* * *

 **When I was young**

 **I came to see her**

 **and she kept singing**

 **like she owned the graces**

 **to herself to the end**

* * *

 **Graces above our heads**

 **She looked at me and**

 **sang a beautiful song**

 **I never heard before**

 **in my life**

* * *

 **When I was young**

 **I kept running toward her**

 **but she was gone**

 **The last piece of her was her song**

 **that I kept singing**

* * *

 **Oh I kept singing the graces**

 **above our heads**

 **When I was young**

 **I heard a beautiful voice**

 **like a bird sang in the graces**

* * *

 **It led me there**

 **to find a woman**

 **Who sang these graces**

 **in our hands**

 **It happened to be me**

* * *

 **Oh Oh I was**

 **the only one who sang**

 **in these graces**

 **in our hands**

 **When I was young**

* * *

Regina was laying her head on the blonde woman's chest, heard the heartbeat thumping loudly against her ear and smiled at herself when Emma sang a song about herself. The blonde woman caressed her touches on the brunette woman's sides while they were laying on the bed for a while. They haven't moved at all, but their hands were roaming over their bodies.

The brunette woman exhaled in the air and closed her eyes while she was feeling Emma's hands rubbing her back. Her arms went under the blonde woman's armpits, and she crawled up a bit little to lay her head under Emma's crook of the neck. Finally, she sighed and spoke lightly.

"It's so nice like this."

"What? You like this kind of position?" Emma asked with her arched eyebrow. Regina cackled and smacked her hand on the shoulder then retorted.

"I like all of the things you made me feel like I'm wanted."

"Oh." The blonde woman continued. The brunette woman frowned at the memories when she was with Robin. Regina exhaled in the air and tried to think about her relationship with the blonde lady. Emma was still rubbing the brunette woman's back and hummed a song, 'You're My Happy Beginning'.

Several minutes later, Emma closed her eyes and went into her deep sleep. Regina was still laying on the blonde woman's body and slept before her. Henry was tired of cooping in his bedroom and decided to check on his moms in other room. He jumped off on the bed and walked out of his bedroom then looked around in the lounge with his perplexed face.

He realized that his moms were in the master bedroom and rolled his eyes at himself like a 'duh' face. The brunette boy sighed in relief when he arrived at the door and opened it until he was slack-jawed at seeing his moms cuddling together in the bed. _**Score!**_ He had a grin on his face and pulled out his phone to take a photo of his moms then texted away to his grandma. Henry decided to let moms sleep alone and closed the door behind him then went to the living room for watching the television.

* * *

After two hours, the cell phone on the nightstand was buzzing, Regina groaned when she heard a phone and felt her muscles in pain while she moved a bit little. The brunette woman decided to speak up while she was roaming her hand to caress her touch on the blonde woman's face.

"Emma, I think that your phone is ringing. Make it go off. I hated that sound."

"Huh?" Emma said while she roamed on the nightstand to find her phone until she squinted her eyes to read the caller id and answered the call.

"Come on, your phone was making noises." The brunette woman whined while she was shutting her eyes and went comfortable in the blonde woman's embrace. The blonde woman mentally rolled her eyes while she was still in sleepy mode and mumbled.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Stephen Brooks, Lily's husband cheered up on the other line. The blonde woman pulled her phone away from her ear and heard the squealing from the brunette woman in the background then continued.

"Hi, Step and Lily!"

"Are you here?!" Lily yelled over the phone.

Emma was cackling. Regina smiled at herself when she heard a beautiful laugh from the blonde woman and went cuddling with her. The blonde woman sighed and rubbed on the brunette woman's back until she whispered in her ear.

"I know it's comfy, but we have to get up right now. Don't worry, we will get back tonight, and we could cuddle on the bed if you like."

"Ok, thank you," Regina grumbled while she opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde woman. The brunette woman slowly got up but went to kiss on the pale lips few times until she finally got off on the bed and walked out of the bedroom to find her son watching on the television.

Emma smiled at the generosity on her pale lips and went gladly that she did kiss her back. In few seconds later, she heard the chant of her name from Stephen and realized that she forgot about him on the phone call. The blonde woman finally got his attention and shot up in the bed then continued.

"What's up?"

"Are you in New York City?"

"Yes, we are here. We just arrived like three hours ago. We just got the nap."

"Good. You had your rest up so see us at Mount Sinai Hospital. Lily's being in labor but not yet to birth."

"Oh good! It's a perfect time for me to visit you guys for two weeks. Next week, I have two days concert in Madison Square Arena."

"Awesome," Stephen said.

"Great and see you soon." The blonde woman mumbled. On another line, Stephen and Lily were smiling at each other then said in unison.

"Goodbye!"

They finally hung up. Emma exhaled in the air and got off on the bed then went into the bathroom for finishing her look up. The blonde woman double-checked on her hair and knew that she was blushing when they cuddled for few hours on the bed. Emma exhaled in the air and walked out of the bathroom then strode away to the living room where Regina and Henry watched television.

The blonde woman smiled at the scene between the mother and son relationship and cleared her throat to get their attention. The Mills looked away at her with their smiles on the faces. Emma raised her eyebrows and looked back then forth to both brunettes. She chuckled while she was walking around the couch and kissed on the brunette boy's forehead then the brunette woman's cheek. The blonde woman leaned back and spoke lightly.

"I just got a call from my friend. Lily is in labor right now. We have to go like right now."

"Ok!" Henry exclaimed.

"Who is Lily?" Regina asked while she was getting up from the couch.

"My foster sister," Emma said while walking to the hotel door. The brunette woman raised her eyebrows while their brunette son was munching the chips and she looked away at him with a glare. Henry looked away at his brunette mom and spoke lightly.

"What?"

"You are just munching loudly." The brunette woman pointed out with her slender finger with a reply.

"Whatever mom, let's see Ma's friends." The brunette boy said while walking away with Emma. The blonde woman was standing outside and waiting for them to come upon with them on their way to the hospital. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed while she was catching up with them.

They went to the elevator after leaving from their hotel room and found Melissa in the lobby. Emma smiled at her daughter who was in her personal assistant's arms and spoke lightly.

"Melissa, do you mind to look over Remma for a while? Regina, Henry and I are going to see Lily and Stephen in the Mount Sinai Hospital. We will be back tonight."

"Sure, no problem." The redhead woman said with a nod then left the lobby to her hotel room. Remma was still snoring in her arms. Emma turned around and walked away with Regina and Henry out and realized that the paparazzi was there to buzz them around. They smiled at them and waved happily. Finally, they went to get in the SUV, and Emma informed the driver to get them to Mount Sinai Hospital.

* * *

After 10 minutes later due of the traffic, they arrived at the hospital and the blonde woman took the Mills with her to the nurse' station. Until, the blonde man walked in the hallway, spotted Emma there with the brunette woman and boy then spoke lightly.

"Emma!"

The blonde woman looked away at the blonde man and smiled then mumbled lightly.

"Hello, Stephen."

"Nice seeing you. It's a long time since my wedding."

"Indeed, Step."

"Well, are you introducing to the beautiful lady and handsome boy who are beside you?" Stephen asked. Regina and Henry looked back and forth to them with their smiles. Emma looked away at them and raised her eyebrows at them when she saw the beautiful smiles from her family then introduced them right away.

"This is Stephen Brooks, Lily's husband." The blonde woman indicated him to them and looked away at the blonde man then spoke again.

"This is Regina Mills, my girlfriend, and the handsome boy is Henry Mills, our son. He is my birth son. Regina adopted him when I birthed him."

The Mills hid their shocks when Emma introduced Regina to Stephen on the term – girlfriend. The blonde man smirked when he heard the word from Emma and nodded at them with a reply.

"Nice meeting you, Regina and Henry. Welcome to New York City. I assume that this is your first time?"

"Yes," They said in unison. Others chuckled, and they went on their way to Lily's room. Emma was bursting in the room and exclaimed. The brunette woman in a hospital gown was sweating and smiled slightly.

"Lily Brooks!"

"Hello Em. Nice seeing you." Lily replied. The blonde woman smirked and gave a hug to the brunette lady then introduced Regina and Henry right away.

"It's Regina and Henry Mills, my girlfriend and our son." Emma just realized that she called Regina as her girlfriend twice and blushed more then looked down at the floor. Regina smirked at the blonde woman's endearment and looked away at the brunette pregnant woman who was catching her smirk.

"Oh Hello, I'm Lily Brooks. Pleased to meet you both. Welcome to New York City."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brooks," Regina spoke lightly. The brunette pregnant woman waved her dismissal hand and looked away at her husband. Stephen walked closer and kissed on her forehead then spoke gently.

"Ms. Mills and Henry, are you hungry for lunch? I think we have to let Emma and Lily catch up."

"Sure!" Henry said. Regina smiled and spoke lightly.

"Please call me Regina. So, we'd love to eat the lunch with you for a while. Emma, do you want anything?"

"You know my meal," Emma replied with a smirk while looking away at Lily's husband.

"Of course, I do. Come on, you two." Stephen rolled his eyes and mumbled. The brunette pregnant lady and the blonde woman laughed at him then smiled when they watched the Mills walking out of the hospital room with Stephen.

* * *

In Lily's hospital room, the ladies were smirking at each other, and Lily was the first to speak out. Emma was fidgeting her hands and leaned back on the wall. The brunette pregnant lady was grinning and teasing her more.

"Well, Regina… Your girlfriend? How long are you together?"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Lily Sampaguita Brooks."

"Don't you dare to call me that damn name, Emma Rosaline Swan!"

"Why, Rosaline!?" The blonde singer whined playfully. Lily cackled until she scrunched her face in the pain. Emma widened her eyes and immediately caressed on the pregnant brunette lady's arm then spoke lightly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh shit, I think that I broke the water."

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!" The blonde woman chanted under her breath while she was looking away at the wet sheet under Lily's legs. The pregnant lady finally screamed in the pain and Emma whisked away at the sounds of yelling from her friend and screamed at the same time until the blonde woman fainted and crashed on the floor.

The nurses and doctors ran from the station to Lily's hospital and heard the screams from the ladies until they arrived to find Emma lying on the floor. The pregnant woman stopped crying and looked away at her blonde best friend then yelled her name.

"Emma!"

"Emma, wake up!"

"Is she ok?" The nurse was perplexed that Emma was laying down on the ground in her unconsciousness state and asked the brunette pregnant woman on the bed.

"I don't know! Help her." Lily screeched at the nurses. The doctor raised her eyebrows and went to check on her vaginal then spoke lightly.

"It's dilated at 3 CM. We have to go prep her on the labor delivery." Others nodded and ran away to the station for doing a labor delivery. Emma was taking away with two male nurses to the hospital bed and checking on her breaths until they found out that she nearly fainted and decided to call the doctor to analyze on the blonde woman.

Others decided to call Lily's husband to come back to the hospital to be with her and informed that Emma was in other room to be hospitalized after fainting on the ground. It got Stephen and the Mills on their way back to the hospital quickly after getting a call from the nurse.

* * *

For a while, the blonde man arrived at his wife's room to be with her to see their daughters' birth. Regina and Henry were on the different path to see Emma in the room and found out that the nurse was leading them to her room. They finally stomped in and startled the doctor who was still analyzing on the blonde woman's pulse.

The male nurse looked away at the Mills and went after them to get them back to the waiting room then informed them that Emma was still in the process of being a patient. The brunette woman asked him about what happened to her. Henry looked away at him and had his curiosity look.

"Emma fainted after screaming in Mrs. Brooks' room. We had heard her and ran back to the room then found her on the ground. She had no consciousness." He said.

"Will she be ok?" The brunette boy asked. The nurse looked away at him and nodded with a small smile. Regina was relieved that the nurse confirmed that Emma was ok but in her feelings, she still was concerned about the blonde woman's health. The brunette woman wondered how Emma handled her life without interrupting her on the way from stardom and fame.

"Thank you," Regina answered. The nurse nodded and left the waiting room to check on the patients. The brunette boy walked toward the chair and sat down with a long sigh. The brunette woman heard her son's sigh and looked away at him with a small smile. Henry looked away at the glass window and stared at the room number 108 where Emma was staying. The brunette woman walked back to the chair where Henry was sitting and finally sat down next to him on her left then spoke lightly.

"Emma will be ok. I promise."

"Yeah, I know, but she has been active in her whole life. Now, she fainted on the ground."

"She was busy with her concerts and everything else in her mind. I'm sure that she had a lot of breaks while she was working." Regina informed him. Henry looked away at her and shook his head then replied back.

"No, Emma has been busy with her errands since you and I came on her tour few weeks ago. She was busy. Such as the interviews, arrangements and promotions about her works. Other methods such as field trips and many things to do for you, Remma and me while she was in her rehearsals."

"I'll be damned." The brunette woman muttered under her breath and realized that she remembered the blonde woman was busy with her promotions and interviews during the day and always came out with a tired look after she finished her work with her production team from the concert. Henry caught her look and nodded then looked away at the room for longer.

Regina looked away at the door and wondered how she missed anything from Emma's looks and her works while she was busy with Remma all day. They waited for a while and hadn't heard from the doctor about Emma's condition until they whisked away when they heard Stephen's footsteps.

They felt like it was a long time since they waited in the waiting room until Lily's husband appeared to see them and they stood up. The blonde man smiled at them and spoke lightly.

"Will you like to meet our daughters, Elizabeth, and Maria?"

"Yeah! I'd love to, but I have to wait for Emma." Henry lit up but frowned with a reply. Stephen furrowed his brows and asked right away.

"Is she ok? Any news?"

"Not yet. We've been talking with the nurses that Emma had no conscious, but we are not sure about it yet." Regina answered while looking away at the room number #108. Other looked away at her and nodded. The blonde man looked away at the room until he decided to speak lightly.

"If you don't mind that I can take Henry to meet my daughters for a while? So, you can meet us later after you got information with the doctor about Emma."

"If you would like to." The brunette woman shrugged with a reply and looked away at her brunette son who was still thinking. But Henry nodded right away with a response.

"Sure. I would love to see your daughters while my mom is on her way to see her."

"Great. Come on, don't let my girls wait longer." Stephen exclaimed right away with a smile. The brunette boy laughed and walked away with him. Regina smiled at herself while she wondered if Henry had a father figure like that Stephen Brooks then sighed and looked away at the door again.

* * *

Few minutes later, Regina was still sitting in the waiting room since Henry left with Stephen to meet Elizabeth and Maria Brooks. The nurse came back to find her in the room and sat down beside her then spoke lightly.

"Miss, Ms. Swan is ready to have the visitors. She is ok right now."

"Oh good. It's been a long time since five hours ago." Regina replied while getting up to see her. The nurse nodded and responded back.

"Ms. Swan is in the stable condition. She had been fainting because she was working too much. Right now, she needs a lot of rest since her music career. Today, she will be discharged in an hour after I bring you to fill out on the paperwork for her release."

"What happened to her when she fainted?" The brunette woman was curious while she was figuring the medical condition that Emma had and asked right away. After hearing the statement from the nurse, they were walking back to the room where Emma had stayed in for a while. They finally stopped there by the door, and the nurse sighed then mumbled.

"She had been screaming for few minutes after seeing the wet sheets on Mrs. Brooks' bed. Then she fainted."

"What an idiot." Regina rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. The nurse heard her and gave a chuckle then nodded in the direction to the door. The brunette woman smiled and opened the door to see the blonde woman on the bed who was still watching television. The nurse left them alone to check on the patients on the way out.

Emma looked away at the brunette woman who was standing in the doorway and gave an awkward smile. The brunette woman gave a semi-glare and closed the door behind her then walked toward the bed. The blonde woman slid her body down under the sheets and crumbled the sheets to put up toward her nose while she was watching the movements from her.

Regina shook her head and sighed while she was putting her purse away on the armchair. Finally, she looked away at Emma and spoke lightly. The blonde woman batted her eyelashes and gave away her chills when the brunette woman gave a semi-glare again.

"Emma, are you fucking kidding me?"

"What have I done to you?" Emma answered.

"You fainted on the ground after screaming for no reason. What the fuck?" The brunette woman mumbled away. The blonde woman gave a small smirk while Regina threw her arms up in the air when she was talking to her. Emma shook her head and spoke while she was putting her sheets away from her nose.

"Regina, watch your tone. Everyone can hear you."

"I don't fucking care. So, why were you working too much since we've been on the tour for few weeks?"

"Well, I wanted my tour to be successful." The blonde woman pointed out while pouting at her. The brunette woman merely laughed at her and furrowed her brows then shook her head and replied back.

"You shouldn't be that perfect. It's still fine because your fans still love your concerts since the promotions from your music career."

"No, not that perfect enough. I wanted my tour to be the best because…"

"Because of what?" Regina asked while she was perplexed after she heard the words from Emma. The blonde woman sighed and explained right away.

"I heard that several country artists pulled a lot of more promotions on their tour."

"You don't have to do that. To be honest, I love your music as well since I found out that you were living in Nashville last year." Regina waved her right hand away while she was speaking in her simple place. Emma squinted her eyes at her and spoke lightly.

"You love my music? What the hell?"

"Come on, Emma. Your music is the best that I have heard. I'm honest with you, and I'm serious about it. You don't have to do the luxury promos on your fans. It would be crappy when the fans see that." The brunette woman scoffed while explaining the details. The blonde woman merely nodded with her perplexed face.

"Are you fucking serious?" Emma asked.

"I'm fucking dead serious!" Regina yelled. The blonde woman widened her eyes when she heard the angry tone and winced at the pain where she felt her head starting to ache. The nurse burst in the room and looked between the ladies then spoke in the panicked tone.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is crystal clear and thank you for checking on us." Regina sneered with a smile while she looked away at the nurse. Emma smacked her hand on the brunette woman's forearm and glared at her. The brunette woman whisked away to look at her and gave a mean glare. The nurse couldn't put the finger on it between the ladies and nodded then finally left the room with the closed door.

"Watch your tone, Regina Maria Mills." Emma pointed out with her defense. The brunette woman widened her eyes at her full name and stuttered her words out in her mouth then finally found her confidence in these words while she was speaking to the blonde woman.

"How hell did you know my full name?"

"Oh little pea, I looked at your file while I was a Sheriff. I remembered Henry's full name. It was named after your first love, Daniel Stables. Is it correct?"

"Y-es." Regina stuttered while she was nodding. Emma smiled at herself, and she scored for herself then spoke again.

"So, where is my goddaughters?"

"They are in Lily's room right now. Henry is with them for a while."

"Did they name them yet?"

"Yes, Elizabeth and Maria."

"Beautiful. So, are you done with your argument about my music?"

"No. But you don't have to put the luxury decors on your concert for your fans. Trust me. They don't need that. They only need your music and your presence." Regina said. Emma nodded with a smile and replied back.

"Thank you, babe. So, get them to release me now. I'm going to get my clothes on and meet me there at Lily's room."

"Babe?" The brunette woman asked while raising her eyebrows. The blonde woman realized that she did call her and blushed right away. Emma got up and walked away to the bathroom for changing her clothes. Regina chuckled and shook her head then walked after her.

The blonde woman looked away at her when she heard the footsteps behind her. Regina smiled at her and pulled the blonde woman's head with her hands to lean forward for a passionate kiss. Emma was shocked that the brunette woman had a lot of guts to kiss her and responded back with a long passionate kiss.

Finally, Regina moved her hands to tangle with the blonde locks and pulled Emma's head to deepen their kiss. The brunette woman felt the hands on her waist and pressed her back to the blonde woman's front. They had been making out in the bathroom and didn't stop longer. Their tongue meshed together until Regina backed her body on the bathroom door and Emma moved her hands on the brunette woman's thighs then lifted her up.

The brunette woman moaned at the feeling of Emma's hands on her thighs and went deepening her kiss into the blonde woman's mouth. Her legs went wrapping around on the blonde woman's waist, and she felt her core starting to tingle away. Their head went wildly while they were making out with the moans. Regina moved her hands to roam freely through on the blonde locks until she tightened her hold.

They didn't realize that they were dry-humping their bodies while they were clinging to each other and kissing with their tongues. Until, the sounds of the knock on the bathroom door interrupted them by releasing their breaths. They were startled by the sounds, waited and heard the footsteps walking away from the bathroom door.

Until, they connected with their eyes and stayed still then they lunged their mouths together again. Regina granted her moans while devouring the taste of the blonde woman's mouth. It was like a vanilla ice cream. Emma was feeling her body tingle away and licked in the brunette woman's mouth then realized that she was tasting like an apple cider.

They felt like they can't stop doing that and kept going until their hands went deeper on their bodies and Regina realized that she needed to stop it. The brunette woman moaned and devoured once again then finally found her words to speak up.

"We need to stop. We are in the hospital bathroom."

"Oh right, sorry," Emma said.

"No," Regina mentioned while the blonde woman lifted her down on the ground. The brunette woman shook her head and leaned forward to kiss on the pale lips then whispered.

"We have to see Lily and Stephen after you change your clothes. We will talk about this one later if you are not tired."

"Ok, Regina. Let's go." The blonde woman kissed her on the red lips for the last time until she backed away to get changed. The brunette woman bit her lip while she was watching Emma strip the hospital gown until she studied every inch on the blonde woman's figure. Emma looked away in the mirror and saw Regina biting her lips. She smiled at herself and swayed her ass away then dressed up quickly until she heard the moans from the brunette woman.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked back to her then extended her hand. Regina smiled at her and kissed on the pale lips until they meshed for a short time. They finally got out of the bathroom and strode away from the hospital room. The ladies finally reached the nurses' station and looked away at the paling female nurse who was still staring at them. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and asked.

"Nurse, you look pale. Are you ok?"

"Y-ess. Um… here are your discharge papers." The female nurse stuttered the words. Others heard it and the male nurse was behind her then spoke lightly.

"She heard your moans in the bathroom, and she was paralyzed after coming back here."

The ladies blushed in crimson red and went to focus on the discharge papers. The silence took over as the female nurse glared at him. Emma turned the papers back to the female nurse and spoke in an awkward tone.

"Sorry about it. Have a good day."

"You too." The female nurse said. Regina nodded and tugged the blonde woman's hand away to lead them for seeing Lily and Stephen's newborn daughters. Finally, they came in and put their smiles back on their face. Henry looked away at his mothers and raised his eyebrow at the crimson red-faces of the ladies. Emma looked away at him and shook her head.

The brunette boy nodded and looked away at Lily. Stephen was holding his blonde newborn daughter, Elizabeth in his arms and bouncing her for a while. The brunette lady in the bed was holding Maria, the brunette infant daughter in her arms. Henry cooed at her while Lily was smiling at the ladies who were standing in the doorway.

"Emma, are you all right?" The brunette woman in the bed asked. The blonde woman nodded and replied back with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just worn out from the work. That's how I fainted."

"Oh. You shouldn't be working overtime and remember I told you." Lily mumbled with a small smile.

"I know, Lily." Emma smiled. Henry looked away at his brunette mother who was staring at his blonde mother then grinned. Stephen decided to interrupt the conversation and walked toward the blonde woman then spoke lightly. The brunette lady in the bed tried to call him, but it was too late.

"Emma, will you like to hold Elizabeth?"

"Ehh…" The blonde woman replied. The blonde man raised his eyebrows and nodded then tried to transfer his newborn daughter to Emma's arms. The blonde woman smiled at him and held Elizabeth in her arms. She froze still. Regina couldn't put a finger on the blonde woman's behavior and furrowed her brows. Emma looked away at the brunette woman and shook her head then bounced her quickly until in few minutes later, she walked toward Lily and gave Elizabeth away to her.

They looked at her and waited. The blonde woman smiled and spoke lightly.

"I'm going to check on Remma, and I'll be right back."

The blonde woman left the room and dialed the call to contact Melissa. Regina was confused about the blonde woman's state and looked away at Lily then spoke lightly.

"Emma is acting weird."

"I know, that's so her."

"Tell me how?" The brunette woman asked while walking toward her to look at Lily's daughters.

"It's not my business to tell you. It's hers. So, ask a right person." Lily said while looking at Maria. Henry sighed and stood up then walked around to be next to his brunette mother. Regina looked away at her son and smiled then asked.

"Want to go back to the hotel?"

"Yes, I feel exhausted after playing with Maria."

"I'm sure that they would love if you come to see them again if you are in town," Stephen said. The brunette boy looked away at the blonde man and gave a beaming smile. The brunette ladies smiled and decided to say good-byes to each other. The blonde man shook his hand with Henry then gave a cheek kiss on the brunette woman. Elizabeth an Maria started to coo, and Lily smiled at them. The Mills finally left the room and found Emma pacing in the waiting room.

* * *

"Ma, let's go back to the hotel. I'm exhausted." Henry said. Emma looked away at them and nodded until she hung up on the phone call. They finally got out of the hospital and went to get in the SUV. On their way to the hotel, Regina and Henry chatted about Elizabeth's scrunched faces. Emma was looking away at the view of New York City and searched for Regina's hand then held it tightly.

The brunette woman felt a squeeze on her hand and did respond it back with a squeeze. Henry was laughing when Regina spoke highly of the brunette boy's childhood. Emma realized that they arrived at their hotel and looked away at the paparazzi outside then groaned at the view. Regina and Henry looked away at her until they looked away at the paparazzi and their mouths opened.

Melissa was out of the blue, jogging after SUV and opened the door. Emma was ready to run back into the hotel without a shot of her. The redhead woman waved her hand and mouthed 'Run'. The Mills got out of the SUV and ran into the hotel. The blonde woman was behind them. The paparazzi were taking the shots of them until the police arrived to block them away from the hotel.

The Swan-Mills family and Melissa went on their way to their room suites. Regina and Henry walked into their bedroom. Remma was asleep in her bedroom. The redhead woman finally sighed and looked away at Emma then spoke lightly.

"You have the plans for the rest of a week in here. So, want me to take Remma with me?"

"No. Remma is staying with me. So, we could take the trip together with Regina and Henry while we are here."

"Very well." Melissa retorted while nodding. The blonde woman smiled and gave her thanks then headed to see her daughter in the bedroom. Remma was snoring on the bed, and Emma laughed then kissed on her forehead and finally left the bedroom to meet Regina in the bedroom.

Henry walked in their bedroom and hugged them with a kiss. The brunette boy turned around and walked out of the bedroom. The ladies were confused when they got their hug from their son and looked away at each other. Melissa entered their bedroom and interrupted by speaking lightly.

"Emma, I put your file on your desk, and I have to go like now."

"Oh, thank you, Melissa. And see you soon when we get there in Boston." Emma said. Regina smiled at the redhead woman. Melissa smiled at them and left the room suite with the closed door after walking out from the ladies' bedroom.

* * *

At last, the women heard the children snoring in their bed and slowly connected their eyes. They went to lunge at each other with their mouths locking together. Their hands roamed on their clothes to get it off. Regina's heels were thrown away on the ground until the blonde woman lifted her on her waist. The brunette woman wrapped her legs around Emma's body to grip tightly.

The blonde woman lifted Regina down on the bed and unbuttoned the dress shirt. The brunette woman pulled her shirt off and threw it away then pulled Emma's head to deepen their kiss once again. Emma moaned while her hands went to zip down on Regina's pants and spoke lightly.

"Up."

The brunette woman lifted her hip up and wiggled away until the pants were thrown away. The blonde woman once stared at the olive tan body with black lace undergarments. Regina smirked and seduced her with her lusty voice.

"See something you like?"

"Oh fuck." The blonde woman said and went to catch the brunette woman's lips once again. Regina moaned while she felt Emma's tongue swirling around in her mouth and her hands roamed to get the blonde woman's clothes off. They went like the lusty bunnies. The brunette woman rolled them around on the bed, and she went on the top then pulled her body back and reached her bra clamp to get it off.

Emma watched her while gripping on Regina's waist and licked her lips with a wet tongue. Regina leaned her body on her and licked on the jawline of the blonde woman then heard the moans from her lover. She smirked and nibbled on the earlobe. They were in their undergarments and still making out in a lost time.

Regina finally reached the blonde woman's bra clasp and threw it off then straddled deeper. The blonde woman gripped the lace panties and pulled it down until the brunette woman lifted her legs and Emma threw it away. Emma moaned at staring on the brunette woman's wetness core.

The brunette woman licked her lips and did the same thing to Emma with her panties. They finally got naked on the bed and stared at each other's eyes for a short time. The ladies roamed their hands on their bodies while they leaned forward to kiss each other again. They didn't realize that they groped their cores on their knees deeper with their moans.

Finally, they reached their intensity, whispered 'sweet nothings' in their ears and roamed their touch all over their bodies. They were rolling around on the bed, the pillows were falling off on the ground, and the comforter was in the crumbles. Emma moved her hand down to the brunette woman's lips to find her clitoris. Regina flexed her toes tighter when she felt the blonde woman's hand touching her core and begged lightly.

"Emma, please."

"Please, what?"

"Touch me." The brunette woman begged. Emma smirked and put her fingers inside her. Regina moaned while she was making the red lines on the blonde woman's back. Emma thrust her fingers in and out of the core slowly until she heard Regina's moans. She knew that she found G-spot inside her and made her feel wet in her core.

"Faster, faster." Regina pled. The blonde woman finally put the thrusts in a fast pace and held the brunette woman in her free arm to stay still. The brunette woman finally connected her caramel eyes with the emerald eyes for longer. Her moans got louder, so Emma decided to shut her up with her kiss and didn't want to interrupt their children in other room.

The blonde woman decided to pull it hard and pumped until she felt Regina's walls started to tighten around her fingers. Emma used her thumb to rub on the clitoris, and the brunette woman gripped her hands on the blonde woman to stay still. Regina twitched her body and stayed still. The blonde woman pulled her fingers out and rubbed on the brunette woman's core in a quick pace.

Regina moaned very louder and her arms wrapped around the blonde woman's shoulders. Emma nibbled on the earlobe and smiled. The brunette woman couldn't stay still, but her body was sensitive to the touch. Her legs wiggled a bit, and Emma kept her stay still but went to get the brunette woman's arms in her free hand to hold it tightly. She rubbed on the core fastest and felt the squirting out of Regina's core.

The brunette woman screamed and tried to wiggle but failed at her attempt. Emma rubbed once more to get the squirts. Regina moaned, and her head tilted away to bite the pillow until she moved her hip. The blonde woman decided to use the brunette woman's legs to push them to her chest, so Emma held them in one place.

Regina gripped her legs with her hands and felt the blonde woman's hand rub her lips once more in fastest pace. She never felt that way before and she moaned louder. Emma leaned forward to use her tongue inside her and pumped quickly while she was rubbing the clitoris quickly. The brunette woman screamed as she squirted out of her core. The wetness was all over on the blonde woman's face, the brunette woman's thighs and the sheets. Finally, Regina screamed the blonde woman's name louder.

"Emmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

After rubbing the clitoris, the blonde woman finished her actions and licked the wetness over the brunette woman's legs, and pussy then moved the legs away and devoured the red lips to lock together. Regina tasted her wetness and went into the lusty moan then finally got her breath back. Emma grinned wildly. The brunette woman laughed and pecked on the pale lips once again then spoke lightly.

"It's your turn."

"Well, you can't," Emma replied back.

"Why not?" The brunette woman asked with her perplexed face.

"Listen." The blonde woman pointed out, and the ladies heard the footsteps in the living room. Regina groaned loudly. Emma laughed and went to devour the red lips in her mouth once again. The brunette woman started to smile during their kiss and reached the comforter with her toes then covered them with it. They finally smiled at each other, and their hands roamed over their bodies once again.

* * *

After a week of bliss in the bed, they went with Remma and Henry on the adventures to see WTC memorial, Central Park and Statue of the Liberty. Until they finally arrived back to Madison Square Garden for Emma's concerts on the charity for the orphaned kids in the sheltered homes. The blonde woman pulled it off with her top music and let the orphaned kids have fun on the stage with her. The fans screamed wildly.

When it ended like this, the ladies stole the glances over each other and decided to let it flow through their relationship since they had sex on the hotel bed on that night. Melissa decided to take them on the flight to Boston. They finished the concert and went back to the SUV to catch their flight on their way.

In the ladies' thoughts, they wondered if they could take the relationship seriously or let it flow through unless they decided to have a serious talk. It would take them for a while to get their connection to develop in several weeks or until they feel up to it. But right now, they were focusing on their task of their life on a step at one time.

* * *

 **A/N: Are you sexually aroused enough?  
**

 **Next Chapter: Boston, Massachusetts.**


	15. Boston, Massachusetts

**A/N: No Beta this time. I will post the new chapter when it was edited by Wazgood529 as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Song: Back in the Woods. It's all mine.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Boston, Massachusetts**

In Logan International Airport, Emma wore her beanie and casual clothes like she used to be an Old Emma in Storybrooke. Regina wore the dark skinny jeans with red dressy blouse and flats. Henry wore the plaid flannel top with blue jeans and combat boots. They were guiding by the police officers and heard the fans screaming. The blonde woman gripped Regina's hand tightly. Henry was in front of them.

Emma smiled at her fans and waved her hands. The crowd chanted her name and wanted her to sign the autograph. The police officers blocked them away from getting Emma in the crowd with them. The ladies finally got out of the building but the paparazzi went to take the shots. It was lucky for them because the police officers blocked them from getting in a spotlight.

Regina went in the limo and Henry already was there. The blonde woman smiled at the crowd and got in the vehicle. The driver loaded their bags in the trunk and went inside the driver's seat then drove away from the airport to Emma's apartment.

The blonde woman knew that Remma was safe with Melissa's husband while they had discussion that Remma was better off with them for a while and won't go into spotlight. She feared that the paparazzi would make the rumors about her adopted daughter. Regina and Henry understood the situation and went silent about Remma.

They knew that Remma was there in the apartment and waiting for their return from the airport. Melissa sent a text to Emma and informed her that she was fine and playing a game with her husband. Emma was relieved that Remma was safe and pleased that she won't make the tantrum since she adopted her.

The driver pressed the radio and played the music. Henry was focusing on his video game. Regina took a look around in the city while she rode with them. She was absorbed in the beauty of the Boston. Emma was the one who told her some stories when she lived in Boston while on duty as the bail bondswoman. The brunette woman looked at her and gave a smile.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the private residence. The ladies were relieved that the paparazzi were not there to take the shots. The privacy was costing them to do something stupid with the infamous blonde singer. They got out of the limo and heard the footsteps from inside the apartment. Emma smiled when she saw Remma running toward her and opened her arms.

The blonde girl chuckled and decided to push her new brother toward the apartment. Henry went confused. Melissa waved happily. Regal came out and jumped on the blonde singer. Regina laughed when she watched the dog licked over her face. Emma glared at the brunette woman and tried to push Regal off her face.

Melissa rolled her eyes and pulled Regal's collar then petted her and let her run away to Remma and Henry inside the house. Regina nodded at Emma's personal assistant. The blonde woman wiped her face with a napkin and walked inside to find her children on the second floor. Henry lit up when Remma showed her secret collection. Emma knew that her daughter have Fairy Tales characters on the shelves. The brunette boy went to play with his new sister.

Regina and Melissa chatted about the agenda that Emma had the plans for the Swan-Mills. Emma was aware of her agenda and went to find the kitchen for the drinks. The personal assistant decided to show Regina around in the apartment before meeting her husband in the kitchen.

The brunette woman took a liking in Emma's apartment included the second floor. The ladies saw Remma teaching Henry how to sign. The brunette boy was struggling to use his fingers in the position. The blonde girl told him to use his index, pinky and thumb out from holding like 'S' handshape. Henry finally made 'ILY' handshape and showed his adopted mom then replied.

"I love you mom."

"I love you both." Regina replied. Remma lit up when she read the brunette woman's lips and signed back with 'ILY' handshape. Melissa was surprised that Regina loved Remma and smiled at herself.

The personal assistant snickered and tugged the brunette woman out of Remma's room. She kept showing every room that Regina won't miss out when she couldn't find Emma. She knew that she impressed herself by being a polite hostess. They smiled at each other until they reached Emma in the kitchen.

The blonde woman was laughing at the tallest and good-looking stud in the kitchen. Regina raised her eyebrows. Melissa rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"John, meet Regina Mills."

"Oh! That's rude of Emma to introduce the beautiful brunette woman beside you." John teased. Emma gave him a glare and scowl. The personal assistant chuckled and went to get their drinks then handed Regina for a water bottl. The brunette woman gave a nod at her and sipped her bottle until she replied back to Melissa's husband.

"How rude of her, my apologies. Yes, thank you for your compliment." She smiled at the blonde woman who rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, how do you like being on the tour with the infamous Emma Swan?" The stud asked with a smirk. Regina chuckled and retorted.

"It's been wonderful journey with my son. I am supposed to know that you and Henry hadn't been formally introduced to each other. He is occupied at this moment."

"Speaking of the brunette boy, where is Remma?" Emma asked. Melissa cut Regina's voice off and raised her eyebrows.

"She is playing with Henry in her room."

"Oh, I forgot." The blonde woman replied with a shy smile. John laughed and shook his head. Regina smirked and knew that the blonde woman had a full plate in her mind. She couldn't blame on her music career. Emma nodded and informed Melissa to come with her to her office on other side. John waved his hand at her and kissed his wife's cheek. The personal assistant smiled at Regina and informed her husband to behave and watch over the children. He nodded.

* * *

It left Regina and John to discuss over the concerts and likes about Emma Swan and her band. They laughed over Emma's stories when she was becoming a famous singer. Regina shared her experiences being a mayor to Emma when she arrived in Storybrooke long time ago. She remembered how the blonde woman fought for herself and stood against her in every step. John took a hint by looking at the brunette woman's soft look about the blonde woman then quipped.

"Do you love her?"

"I do." Regina said by softening her look and looked at him with a smile. The stud nodded and explained.

"Go for it. Don't lose her for good. I like you already. By the way, I heard the footsteps from upstairs and it would be Remma and Henry."

The brunette woman smiled and looked at her son and the blonde girl who came in the kitchen. Henry was a fast learner to pick up some signs and Remma chuckled and corrected him on the signs. The brunette boy sighed and replied.

"It's hard for me to pick some signs!"

"Oh, you can do better than me. Trust me. By the way, I'm John and Melissa's husband." The stud informed him. Remma lit up when she saw the stud and ran toward him. Henry was surprised that someone was there beside his brunette mother and smiled at them then replied.

"I'm Henry Mills. Nice to meet you, John."

"Indeed, you finally met each other." Regina replied and winked at the blonde girl who was embraced by the stud man. John laughed and kissed on Remma's forehead. The brunette woman softened her hear by looking at the blonde girl and tried to do her best by signing.

"You hungry?"

"Yes" Remma signed with a nod. The brunette boy furrowed his brows and planned to ask his mom but Regina beat him.

"Are you hungry? I can whip something up while John and Remma play."

"Sure, sandwich?" He signed and spoke at the same time. John smiled at them for their efforts to do signs. He felt proud of them and informed the brunette woman that Remma was allergic to peanut butter and grape jam. Regina nodded and decided to make the turkey sandwiches. Henry went to help her out while picking the signs from John and Remma who played with the flash cards.

In the office, Melissa and Emma discussed on the concert in TD Garden. They were aware that they had two days concert to support the charity. The blonde woman spread the papers on the table and explained everything. The personal assistant wrote the notes so she won't miss anything from the infamous singer. Emma made some changes about the band's positions and song list.

Melissa knew that she had to drive back and forth to TD garden and Emma's apartment but decided to use her phone to call them from the location where she was staying. Emma gave her approval and decided to stay behind too.

The ladies decided to use the rehearsals on the evenings before the concerts started. The personal assistant made a mental note to ask her husband if he was willingly to stay for watching the children while they were gone for the rehearsals. She was sure that Regjna wanted to go with them and checked out the arena. Emma approved the meeting and went with the concerts that she won't miss anything to find her dressing room before the disaster came.

* * *

Lastly, the ladies finished their errands and went with the calls. The band accepted the evening rehearsals after the dinner at 5:30pm. In few minutes later, they were satisfied with the calls and Melissa decided to use her free time to quip on her celebrity beside her on the couch.

"So, why didn't you tell me that you used to be Regina's lover?"

"Well, we were not in the past." Emma answered. The personal assistant went perplexed at her answer. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and explained.

"She was with Robin at that time before I asked her to go out with me on the date. She believed that he was her true love. I didn't tell her that I was falling in love with her since we met few years ago and our son."

"Oh shit. You fucked it up, don't you?"

"No. We did. Regina hid her feelings and went with Robin. I didn't know she had feelings for me. To be honest, I wrote the letter before I left the town. Mary Margaret, my mother gave her after I was gone. I never got any calls from her and just assumed that she was supposed to marry Robin. But I was wrong."

"They came to visit you." Melissa replied. The blonde woman nodded. The personal assistant understood every words and decided to send Emma away to the kitchen. Melissa gathered the paperwork and went behind her to find her husband playing with Remma. Henry and Regina chatted about the adventures in the Boston. Emma gave the suggestions to them about taking them a tour in the city. The Mills went excitedly. Remma clapped. Others laughed.

* * *

The next day, Emma took Remma, Henry and Regina to the Boston Public Garden with Regal so they took their picnic in the noon before going to Franklin Park Zoo and Boston Aquarium. The children went excited to see the animals. Regina was impressive with the infamous blonde singer's knowledge about whereabouts. It turned her on by studying on Emma and made her to know her more by sharing the blonde woman's stories in the Boston. The ladies laughed when Emma explained where she was tackling a 200 pound guy who was slow running on the street from the restaurant.

When the day was getting darker, the ladies decided to take them out to the restaurant together. They discussed on the rehearsals after their eating out. Regina nodded that the children would be taking care by John while the ladies were on the attendance for the rehearsals. The children were absorbed by learning the sign language. Remma was a great teacher to teach Regina and Henry how to sign. Emma was her interpreter for translating from her daughter to The Mills.

The dinner went well, the ladies took the children to the ice cream before going home. Henry and Remma were pleased that Emma decided to pay their ice cream. Regina thanked her by getting her favorite apple ice cream. The blonde woman blushed and went with their conversation about her old work. The brunette woman laughed while listening to Emma's stories.

They arrived at Emma's place and John was there and waving his hand. Melissa was in the car and waiting for the ladies to finish their good nights to their children. The stud man shooed the children to get ready for the bed. Henry went to help Remma out to pick the pajamas which Emma informed him to get her t-shirt. The brunette boy was pleased that his Ma decided to loan him a shirt and went with it until he tucked himself and listened to John's voice for a storytelling.

* * *

The ladies went into the arena and greeted the people who were working in TD Garden. Melissa introduced the manager who was handling the concerts from the days to days. Emma was thrilled to discuss with him while Regina was taken away by Emma's personal assistant to the control room. Melissa informed the brunette woman that she had to watch the rehearsals.

Regina was half-thrilled by watching her love of life singing on the stage but another thing was that she wished that Henry and Remma listened to the songs. She looked at the band members that she met back in Nashville and waved her hand at them. Nicholas smiled at her and went back to his position.

The brunette woman carefully watched the technical people to do their things by controlling the lights and sounds. She was impressive with the set of lights on the stage and listened to them for a while until Melissa beckoned her to sit down beside her in the audience. It made her feel relieved that she got a close-up to look at Emma singing on the stage. She grinned by memorizing the lyrics from the infamous singer's album.

Emma sighed and went to rehearse few songs that she knew from her previous concerts from two weeks ago. The blonde woman clapped in the rhythms and bobbed to herself. The sounds from the drums and guitars came to collide together and she went to sing 'You're My Happy Beginnings'

Melissa took Regina to tour around in TD Garden while Emma was rehearsing these songs. The brunette woman frowned that she left quickly and missed the lyrics of 'You're My Happy Beginnings'.

The ladies went back to their seats after an hour. They found out that the band and Emma had their break just seconds ago. Nicholas was waiting for Regina and beckoned her to sit with him on the stage. Melissa left to find Emma about releasing the new song, 'Back In The Woods'. The blonde woman agreed and informed others to warn the band mates to switch the songs from 'The Vow of Silence' to 'Back In The Woods'. They agreed with the song change and went to mingle for a little.

The personal assistant was pleased with the discussion and went to call her husband on the children's updates involved Regal. Emma gathered herself to eat the snacks and chatted with her band mate about the football.

Back on the stage, Nicholas and Regina sat down on the platform. The guitarist cleared his throat and decided to ask several questions before he returned to his position to rehearse few hours.

"Hello Regina."

"Hello Mr. Riker."

"Oh psh, call me Nick or Nicholas if you prefer."

"Ok, Nick."

"So, let's go with my questions."

"What is it?" Regina replied with eyes rolling. He chuckled and explained.

"How do you like Emma's music?"

"To be honest, I never expect that she can sing well." The brunette woman mentioned. Nicholas smirked and answered.

"Oh, you have to wait when she sings in the shower. I mean, we can hear her far away even though we are outside."

"Really?" Regina asked with a smirk. The guitarist nodded and inquired another question.

"How are you and Henry getting on this tour with us?"

"We're enjoying our time. We deserved the big vacation."

"Indeed, ma'am." Nicholas said. The brunette woman waved her dismissal hand and muttered.

"Beside Remma and Regal, we liked them while we were touring back in other city."

"Oh yeah, Regal is the crazy dog. Man, she could play with my ball but she run too fast than my cat. Let me tell you, Remma is a sweet girl who taught me how to sign."

"Did everyone learn how to sign?"

"Me, Melissa, Emma, John, Jenny, Jessica and Riley."

"Others?" Regina asked. The guitarist shook his head and explained before getting up for the rehearsal in few minutes. They heard the personal assistant's voice and knew that the rehearsal came up.

"I trust you but please don't mess it up with my best friend. I care about Emma, Remma and Regal. They are my girls and I take care of them like I'm her brother. You better not fuck it up."

"Duly Noted." The brunette woman gave an affirmative answer. Nicholas chuckled and went to rehearse for the songs and got a warning from his buddy about the song change. He nodded and went on with it. Emma smiled at them and found Regina chatting with Melissa about the agenda for tomorrow before the concert started on the next night.

After the rehearsals, the ladies returned to the apartment and went to sleep in their respected bedrooms after checking on the children. Regina and Emma went to the master bedroom and slept in their embrace. Melissa found John snoring on the couch and laughed then tugged him to the guest bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

The morning before the evening concert, Henry and Remma went to wake everyone and decided to make the pancakes together. John and Meliss were still sleeping. Emma helped Remma to make the pancake mix. Regina kissed on her son's forehead and waved her hand at the blonde girl who was giggling at her. The brunette boy went to get his drink and sat down then chatted with his blonde mother. Regina felt like it was their family moment and smiled at herself. The blonde woman made the coffee for them and looked over Remma who was signing happily.

Everyone enjoyed their breakfast together. Melissa decided to send Emma for an interview in her office for a while. Regina took Remma and Henry to get ready for their tour in TD Garden while the blonde woman took her time to interview with the reporters about her tour. The personal assistant informed the brunette woman to stay with the children until the lunch. John went with Regal for a morning run. Regina decided to wear her new casual clothes and went to play with Remma in her room. Henry went to lay down on the bed and played on the video game.

The blonde girl was happy to teach Regina how to sign few basic signs that she knew from her years in school. The brunette woman took the book from her and read through it then asked Remma for more questions. Regina was impressive that the blonde girl was brighter and found out that she was in the honors for the classes. She was just seven years old in third class.

Until the lunch came up, they came downstairs to make the lunch. Emma was still in the office. Melissa entered with a scowl to find them making the salad and lasagna. Regina raised her eyebrows and asked.

"Is Emma still in her office?"

"Yes. She finished her two interviews this morning but right now, she's in the meeting with her producers for her second album. Emma seemed to kick me out of the office and I'm hungry. Is John here with Regal yet?"

"No, we just got here from upstairs. It's lasagna and did Remma have any allergic to the recipe?"

"No mushrooms, tomato and onions. She is allergic to those ingredients."

"I guess that we are using the Alfredo sauce instead of the tomatoes. No onions, got it." The brunette woman answered. Melissa nodded and sat on the stool then watched the kids to make the lasagna. Regina instructed them to do what they needed.

* * *

In few minutes later, Emma came out with a tired look and found that Remma was fixing the cheese on the top of the lasagna. The personal assistant informed her that she mentioned few ingredients that the blonde girl was allergic. The blonde singer was pleased that she didn't have to tell Regina twice. The brunette woman looked at her with a smile. Remma waved her dirty hand and giggled. Regina went to take a wet cloth and cleaned the blonde girl's hands then took her to the stool. Henry went to make the salad for his brunette mother.

The blonde woman took a seat and watched Remma chattering happily with Melissa. Regina didn't realize that she was still looking at Emma for a long time. Henry hummed to himself on the song, 'You're My Happy Beginnings'. The blonde girl giggled while poking Regina's biceps. Emma raised her eyebrows and found her startling by the caramel eyes. The personal assistant cleared her throat by getting Regina's attention but it won't work. The brunette boy turned around and found his brunette mother then walked toward her with a reply.

"Mom?"

"Think she dozed-off" Remma signed. Melissa chuckled while nodding. Henry furrowed his brows at his sister and asked either of the interpreters. Emma translated it quickly before reaching Regina's hand into her hand. The brunette woman snapped out of her thoughts and felt the blonde woman's hand then blinked several times.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Remma shook her head and jumped off on the stool then walked to the oven for a peek on the lasagna. Henry followed her. Melissa laughed until she heard the footsteps from the hallway. It was John with Regal. The personal assistant turned around and replied.

"Finally!"

"I know. Regal took a long way. I tried to tug her away from running on the long way but she is still stubborn." The stud man glared at the black labordor. Regal whimpered and covered her paws on her eyes. Emma chuckled and answered.

"She always does that to me when I'm off from work."

"Really?" Melissa and John said in unison. Henry half-listened to the conversation but ignored everyone in his eyes. He was very focused on his new sibling. Remma signed few words that he understood clearly. Regina was feeling awkward when she left out in the conversation. Emma looked at the brunette woman and informed her right away.

"We have to go back to TD Garden after eating this lunch."

"Ok." Regina answered with a shy smile. She turned around to find Remma and Henry giggling over the signs they created together then shook her head and walked away to the refrigerator. The blonde woman sighed and spoke lightly.

"Melissa, do you have any errands for me?"

"No. Just the rehearsals and concerts." The personal assistant retorted. John went to his room for a shower. Regal went outside in the backyard.

"Good. I'm going upstairs for a while." Emma spoke lightly. Others looked up at her.

"All right." Melissa answered with a nod. Regina didn't notice herself to frown at the blonde woman but Henry saw her and didn't say anything. Remma blabbered to him about her school. The personal assistant went to get some plates to set up on the table. The brunette boy grabbed the utensils and placed it on the plates. The brunette woman kissed her son's forehead and scooped Remma in her arms then walked to the dining room.

The blonde woman just left the kitchen to get upstairs until she reached her bedroom and laid down on the bed for a while. She realized that she was not hungry and went to sleep for two hours.

* * *

When the lunch came, Regina put the blonde girl on the seat and informed Henry to get Melissa and John from their bedroom. The brunette boy nodded and went to find them in their bedroom. The brunette woman looke at Remma and slowly signed.

"ME GET YOUR MOM."

"OK." Remma signed back with a big smile. Regina chuckled and walked out in the dining room. She turned around to face the stairs and sighed. Henry walked in the hallway and others were behind him with their smiles. The brunette boy rolled his eyes and entered the dining room. The brunette woman shook her head and went upstairs to find Emma laying down on the bed. She stared at the blonde singer like she was planning to draw her on the sketchpad.

Regina stood by the end of the bed and looked at Emma who was still sleeping in their bed. In few minutes later, she went into her thoughts and imagined herself on the bed. She wanted to snuggle with her or kissing everywhere on the blonde singer. Her thoughts went into the dirty thoughts and it made her chuckle when she imagined her on the top of her and straddling on the blonde woman's abs. It woke Emma up when Regina unconsciously laughed at her dirty thoughts.

The blonde woman stretched her limbs and looked at the brunette woman who was still laughing. She slowly got up and twisted her waist to stretch the muscles. Emma walked toward her and spoke lightly. Regina was still chuckling at herself while the blonde woman faced her.

"Regina?"

The brunette woman continued to chuckle at her thoughts. Emma snapped her fingers in the front of Regina and answered.

"Regina?"

"Oh what?" Regina snapped out of her thoughts and retorted with a straight face but tried to stop laughing. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and continued.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Um, it's time for lunch." The brunette woman informed her with a shy smile and turned away then walked out of the bedroom. Emma shook her head and muttered to herself. Regina didn't hear her words but went with her dirty thoughts and chuckled when she arrived in the dining room. Henry found his brunette mother's laughing and tilted his head at Emma who was behind Regina. Melissa and Remma chattered happily. John focused on his plate while looking at the ladies.

Regina and Emma sat down by their sides and gathered food on their plates. Others chatted about the today's agenda. The blonde singer answered some questions from Henry and Regina. Remma signed the basic signs that her new brother understood her. Melissa cleared her throat and looked at the blonde singer. Emma caught her eyes and raised her eyebrows. The personal assistant scratched her hair and spoke lightly.

"I warn you that there will be some changes in the rehearsals once you arrive in TD Garden. I'm sure that the producers would like to have a small meeting with you before you go on the stage to rehearse with your band. I just wanted you to know because I got a text message from our technical director."

"Thank you, Melissa." The blonde woman answered and looked at her daughter then signed again.

"Remma, go get ready to dress up and we have to go for my rehearsal before the concert."

"OK" The blonde girl nodded while signing happily. Henry scooped her in his arms and went upstairs to get changed. Regina was silent and went with her thoughts. John cleaned up on the table and went to wash the dishes before pecking his wife. Melissa went into the office to grab the paperwork that she discussed with the blonde singer. Emma finished her lunch and gathered her plate included Regina's plate then went into the kitchen. Regina got up and walked away from the dining room to her bedroom for getting changed.

The personal assistant checked everything before they left for the rehearsal and the concert. Henry and Remma showed up in their semi-formal attires and smiled at Melissa who was chuckling. Regina went downstairs in her black casual dress with high heels. Emma appeared with John and they were laughing at some jokes he made until they approached them and went slack-jawed when the brunette woman appeared on the stairs. Melissa raised her eyebrows at her husband and smacked his arm with a glare.

The stud man shrugged and muttered something. The personal assistant rolled her eyes and went out of the apartment. Henry and Remma followed her. Regal barked. John shushed her and kept her on the leash. Regina checked herself on the mirror in the bathroom. Emma just stood there and her mouth left open. In her thoughts, it went nothing like a heartbeat flat line.

Regina turned around and found the blonde woman staring at her. John rolled his eyes and snickered with his covered hand. Regal whimpered. The brunette woman walked toward Emma and spoke lightly.

"Emma, are you having a panic attack or brain fart?"

"I think she is in shock." The stud man informed Regina and waggled his brows. The brunette woman raised her eyebrow at him and nodded in the direction toward the front door. John bowed his head and tugged Regal then went outside to find his wife by the SUV. Regina looked at the blonde woman and retorted. Emma was in shock when she saw the beautiful brunette woman in the black casual dress.

"Are you ok?"

The blonde woman unconsciously nodded with no words out from her mouth. The brunette woman sighed then smirked at herself. Emma had her blank look and checked out on Regina's body then wetted her lips when she ogled on the beautiful ass. Regina raised her eyebrows and slowly turned to face her back to her. The blonde woman muttered to herself.

"Dammmmmn."

"Really? You just look at my ass but not my face?" The brunette woman answered. Emma wetted her lips and unconsciously reached Regina's ass then squeezed it. Regina yelped when she felt the blonde singer's hands on her ass and whipped her head to give a glare. The blonde singer chuckled and squeezed the brunette woman's ass once again until Regina gripped Emma's wrists to pull off and spoke again.

"Stop it."

"I can't because you are beautiful." Emma said. Regina loosed her grip and went blushing by the compliment. The blonde woman leaned closer to brush their lips and muttered.

"Regina, you are amazingly stunning. I never thought of buying you that dress but you stepped on the game. So, I can't wait to have you in my arms after the concert."

"That's the flattering of Emma." Melissa replied while crossing her arms on her chest and raising her eyebrows at the ladies. The blonde singer blushed and walked away to the SUV. The personal assistant burst in laughter. Regina walked past her and gave a shove. Melissa went slack-jawed when she was pushing away from the brunette woman and followed behind her toward the SUV. Emma was in the passenger's seat and had her red-faced. Henry and Remma chatted with their hands as the brunette boy learned few words. Regina got in the SUV and looked at her son and the blonde girl with a smile. Melissa finally got in the driver's seat. John waved his hand at them and watched them driving away on the driveway then tugged Regal inside the house.

* * *

After few hours later, the rehearsals got short and Emma was sweating like a basketball guy. Henry and Remma gathered themselves in the hospitality room with the bandmates. Regina was with the blonde singer all the times since they arrived in TD Garden. Melissa was buzzed with the producers and directors in the arena.

The blonde singer was guiding by the TD Garden Arena staff to her dressing room. Regina followed her while she was texting with her son and entered the room. Emma went to the bathroom to take a shower. Riley and Jessica arrived in the room and found the brunette woman who was sitting on the leather armchair.

The fashion expert sat down on the couch and talked to Jessica who was unpacking the makeup kit on the table. Regina looked up at them and spoke lightly.

"Hello Riley and Jessica. It's been a long time to see you both since Atlanta Concert."

"Hi Regina. Where is Remma and Henry?" Riley asked.

"They are in hospitality room." The brunette woman answered. The fashion expert nodded and heard the shower turning off. Emma was still in her undergarments and walked out from the bathroom. Regina looked at the blonde singer in a glory moment and nearly drooled on the sexy blonde woman in front of her eyes. Jessica smirked while she caught the brunette woman's darkening pupils and retorted.

"Emma, I think that you got Regina ogling on you while you are in your undergarments."

"Oh well, I guess we are even." Emma said while winking at Regina. Riley shook her head and went to find her outfit for the concert. The blonde singer turned and found her fashion expert who was working on the fashion rack then walked to her. The makeup artist finished with her makeup and waited for Emma to come to her for doing her makeup and hair.

Regina studied on the blonde singer and tilted her head. Jessica looked at her and back to the singer then chuckled to herself. Riley put the white string dress included the brown belt with the denim vest and cowboy boots. Emma dressed up and the fashion expert fixed few changes until she sent to Jessica for makeup and hair.

The makeup artist decided to do the nude look with one side braid and the princess curls. Emma closed her eyes while she mentally sang the lyrics in her head. The brunette woman got interested in the blonde singer's life without her and Henry around for a year and tilted her head until Riley announced that they got 5 minutes for the concert to start it. Regina got a text from Henry and looked on her phone for a minute. He informed her that he was with Remma in the VIP area. She texted him back and informed him that she would be there soon.

Once Emma was finished with her look and put her in-ear monitors. The fashion expert helped her with the audio box to strap on her back of the dress. The blonde woman took the deep breaths twice and tried to focus on her thoughts. Regina got up and palmed her hands on Emma's shoulders to calm her down.

Riley and Jessica grinned at the scene between the ladies. The blonde woman opened her eyes and turned around with a smile. The brunette woman returned the smile and pecked on the pale lips then winked. Emma shook her head and gave another kiss to Regina then heard the stage manager and left. The brunette woman followed her along until Emma sent her back to VIP area with Henry and Remma. It left Riley and Jessica slack-jawed in the dressing room.

* * *

During the concert, the band started playing the music and the fans screamed. Emma heard the fans and smiled to herself. Regina was there with Henry and Remma. John was there as well. The brunette woman was impressed with the audience's screams and spoke lightly.

"How hell did the fans scream like that?"

"It's a concert. Get used to it." The stud man said while shrugging his shoulders and watching the stage. Regina nodded and paid attention to the concert. Remma and Henry got excited when they saw the lyrics on the screen and they sang together with their hands. John chuckled and spoke lightly.

"Henry got excited, isn't he?"

"Yes, dear. We didn't see Emma for a year. So, we came to be with her on this tour for a month. It's still three weeks already. Next week, it will be our last one."

"No, are you kidding me?" The stud man looked at the brunette woman with the furrowed brows. Regina nodded sadly. He turned to face her and explained.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, we are not kidding you." Henry said. The brunette woman smiled at her son and ruffled his hair. She looked at the stage where Emma was singing 'Love is Like a Curse' with her Rogue Starter Acoustic Guitar Blue Burst. John widened his eyes at the brunette boy's statement and looked at her with a reply.

"You haven't seen Emma for a year. How impossible is that!?"

"Well, Emma left us without letting us know that she couldn't stand everything in the town. It just flashed in our eyes. So, we had no clue about her life in a year and to be honest, we searched in New York City and Boston every weekend."

"It's sweet of you." John said while he wiped his tears. Regina looked at him and chuckled with a reply.

"Are you crying?"

"What? Real men cry. I'm a real man. I don't want to be a fake ass man who can't cry." The stud man answered with a raised eyebrow. The brunette woman chuckled and heard her son's voice then looked at him.

"Sh. The new song is up." Henry muttered. John and Regina looked at the blonde woman who was sitting on the stool with her acoustic guitar. The brunette woman leaned forward and listened to Emma's voice before the music started to play 'Back in the Woods'. The stage consisted the black screen behind the blonde woman and the two screens on the sides were focusing on her face while Emma was talking about this song and her story.

* * *

"When my first album was produced for few months before it came out. I had my private cabin somewhere out in the mountain and I took my dog there. I just brought my guitar there and we stayed for two weeks to catch up with my rest. So, one day I walked outside on my backyard and grabbed my guitar before I left. I finally sat on the pier and watched the sunset with my dog. After that happened, I just mumbled something and it quickly became a song. Also, I wrote this song since I sat there and thought of my past years. When the song was published, it's a tribute to someone I loved and still do today."

The lights dimmed in a dark place and went to focus on the spot where Emma sat on her stool on the center of the stage. The audience went cheerily. Henry looked at the fans who were screaming like the psychos in the ward. John scoffed at the fans and shook his head. Regina was still focusing on the blonde singer. The black screen started to brighten with a white color like a flash. The scene changed to the pier where Emma was sitting there with Regal. It was in black and white color.

The music started in a sad melody. Emma swayed her body while she strummed her fingers on her guitar. The crowd started to get their glow sticks to turn it on and waved in the air. The brunette woman was surprised that the blonde woman showed herself on the screen. Regal was sitting and watching the sunset with Emma.

The screen changed to the scene where the camera came on the close-up on the blonde woman. The lake was shimmering with the shine and the wind blew the air through the blonde locks. Emma was looking at the sun and showed her emerald eyes with a shine. Regal was panting and blinking several times. The birds fled from the trees above their heads.

On the stage, Emma closed her eyes and remembered that day when it was filmed on the video. The violin was playing on the background. It brought the beautiful note when the audience waved their glow sticks on the rhythms back and forth to match the sounds of the song. The blonde woman leaned forward to sing the first verse on the microphone. Regina heard Emma's sad voice for the first time and it surprised her.

 **Back in the woods  
Sitting on the edge of the piers  
Grabbing the strums of the guitar  
From the stand in the house  
I've been singing for a long time**

The audience clapped when they heard the first verse. The violin came up into a mixed sound with Emma's guitar. The blonde woman bobbed her head as she strummed her fingers on the guitar. The screen showed another scene where Emma was writing the lyrics on her journal while she was sitting on the wooden chair. Her drink was on the edge of her chair. Regal was sleeping on her right side. On the stage, Emma leaned forward to sing a second verse with her soft melody. But she didn't open her eyes.

 **Been thinking about a song  
That it won't be written or  
Published yet  
Yeah back in the woods  
Been thinking of you everyday**

The violin came in the fast pace as it matched Emma's guitar sounds. Regina was absorbed in the beauty of the music in her ears. John opened his mouth and sang altogether with the fans. Henry bobbed his head and interpreting for Remma to understand the song. The brunette woman sighed and looked at the blonde girl who was looking back and forth at Emma's singing and Henry's interpreting. The third verse came out as Emma tilted her head slightly while she was strumming softly on her guitar.

 **The first time I laid my eyes  
On you Wanting you to  
Be mine someday  
Missing you lately so  
This song won't be written  
Or published yet**

Finally, the blonde singer opened her eyes and stared at her fans in the front of her. The crowd waved their hands at her. Emma smiled at them and strummed her guitar. The violin came back into a soft pace and went with a beautiful note. The fans waved their glow sticks still and went singing altogether with the blonde singer. Regina started to understand the lyrics and it was meant to be for her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and heard the fourth verse from Emma with a soft melody.

 **Back in the woods  
Sitting on the edge of the piers  
Grabbing the strums of the guitar  
From the stand in the house  
I've been singing for a long time**

The stud man wiped his tears and sniffled after singing the fourth verse. Regina looked at him and raised her eyebrows. John looked at her and shrugged then went to focus on the song. The brunette woman chuckled and looked at the scene on the black screen. In the screen, Emma was in her baggy shirt with legging and her hair was in the bun. She looked freely and calm. The blonde woman sang in a soul voice while she was watching the sunset. Regal played with her toys on the den floor. Emma stood by the columns of her house. The fifth verse came out with the violin playing in the background.

 **You walked away with your new man  
I've been thinking about you  
But you won't listen to one word I said  
Been singing for you but you won't listen  
Right now, I'm watching the sunset fading away**

On the stage, Emma swayed her body while she was strumming. The violin came in a fast pace. The fans were screaming when they heard the fifth verse. In the screen, the picture showed Emma watching Regina and Robin roaming freely with their hands in front of her. Others didn't notice the blonde woman behind their back and went with their laughing faces. The camera showed the blonde woman's tears dripping on the cheeks when the picture faded away while Emma was strumming on her guitar on the piers. The sixth verse came out from the blonde singer on the stage. The glow sticks went brighter in the audience.

 **Back in the woods  
It always have been you  
That I'm singing along with my guitar  
I've been thinking about you everyday  
Oh yeah back in the woods oh yeah**

The screen faded away to the black screen. The violin's sounds came to the end in the background. The fans cheered loudly. Emma leaned forward to the microphone and closed her eyes. In the VIP area, Regina let her tears flowing easily on her cheeks and others cheered for the blonde singer's song.

 **Oh oh ohhhh**

The music ended after the blonde singer finished singing 'Back in the Woods'. The lights went dimming in the black. The spotlight beamed over Emma's head. The crowd applauded when the song came to the end. The sounds faded away. Finally, the concert was finished. The lights went on as Emma bowed her presence to her fans. The audience screamed and chanted her name loudly. The blonde singer waved her hand at them and smiled with a reply.

"Thank you for coming here with your hospitality love y'all. Good night, Boston!"

Emma gestured her hand to her band and clapped for them. The bandmates included Nicholas bowed their praise and waved their hands. The blonde singer turned to face the VIP area and blew an air kiss to Henry, Remma and Regina who were in the visual to the fans. The brunette boy waved his hand at his blonde mother and yelled.

"I love you Ma!"

"I love you, kids!" Emma replied to her children while she was signing to Remma. The blonde girl clapped and waved her hand. John chuckled. Regina smiled at her son and Remma then turned to see the blonde singer blowing a kiss at her. The brunette woman blushed after getting an air kiss from her. Others chuckled in the VIP area and Regina gave them the glare then gestured them to go back to the backstage where Emma was exiting on the stage. The fans went cheering when the concert finished.

* * *

Now, it left Regina with her thoughts while Henry and Remma ran to the blonde singer who was waiting in her dressing room with Riley and Jessica. John walked to find his wife who was buzzed with the technical director in the control room. The fans left the arena on their trip back home. The staffs demanded several helpers to break down on the stage.

The brunette woman walked to the dressing room and found Emma alone. Riley and Jessica took the kids out to the hospitality room. The blonde woman wiped her make up and spoke lightly.

"You are in your thoughts."

"Oh." Regina snapped in her thoughts and nodded with her reply. Emma looked at the brunette woman on the mirror. She tilted her head and threw the wipes in the trash then turned around to face her. The brunette woman sat down on the couch and fidgeted her hands with a response.

"Your song is beautiful."

"Thank you. So which one?" Emma answered.

"Back in the Woods." Regina retorted while bobbing her head. The blonde woman sighed and explained.

"That day, I was on the piers. I've been thinking about you. So, I found my song. 'Back in the Woods' was about you. That's how I expressed my feelings that I hid away from you for years. God, I meant that I've been mad in love with you. But –"

"Where did you get that photo of me and Robin?" The brunette woman interrupted her rambling.

"I got it from Henry. I didn't notice him though. But he sent me that picture when I stayed there for few weeks before my departure in Storybrooke."

"Oh."

"You interrupted my talk."

"Sorry." Regina said while sending her a shy smile. The blonde woman shook her head with a chuckle then continued.

"But I saw you in your own happiness with Robin. I just knew that I couldn't take that one away from you. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed. Then I just avoided everything and I decided to leave the town to be on my own."

"Oh. Why aren't you doing for your happiness? I meant with Hook?"

"Hook and I never got together since Neverland. He went after Tinkerbell. It was not me."

"Oh." The brunette woman was feeling stupid when she remembered the day while she was seeing Robin but took a glance over Hook and the blonde woman. She assumed that it was Emma but it was Tinkerbell all the times. Regina replied with a blank look. Emma tilted her head and put everything together in her head then asked.

"Did you think it was me in the diner with Hook that day?"

"Wha- How?" Regina whisked her eyes from the ground to the emerald eyes and went with her reply.

"Hook told me long time ago. I assumed that everything put altogether when you gave that look just seconds ago. I just knew." Emma shrugged with a retort.

"Why aren't you telling me before?"

"No. I decided to use my gestures to show you how I felt but you just thought that it was Robin all the times. I saw your smile on other day when you got the flowers. But I heard you spoke of the forest boy's name while you were chatting with our son. It put me into a shock but I decided to send you more gifts that it was from me but you overlooked every clues that I hinted for you." The blonde woman explained. Regina responded it back.

"Oh."

"Only Granny, Ruby, Henry, Snow knew it." Emma muttered while she was gathering her personal essentials and gesturing the brunette woman out of the dressing room. She knew that Riley promised her that she would bring the kids back to the hotel after meeting the bandmates. The blonde woman was glad that she was alone with Regina for their small conversation. It interrupted her thoughts when Regina's voice put an edge through her ear.

"Did David and others knew it by now?"

"No. I have a question for you." The blonde singer informed her. Regina looked at her and nodded then walked to their SUV after hearing the fans screaming for the blonde singer's name. Emma grinned with a wave of her hand at her fans and got in the SUV. The driver pulled off on the driveway to their private residence for a night before they returned to Nashville for two days.

"Sure." The brunette woman answered again. Emma looked at her and smiled until they arrived in the residence. Regal welcomed them and the ladies walked to the stairs then went on their floor. Riley was there outside in the hallway and waiting for Emma. Regina was silent and waiting for Emma's question but found out that the blonde singer wanted a privacy between them. She understood quickly.

The blonde woman found her fashion expert and thanked her for dropping their kids off in the private residence. Riley waved her dismissal hand and told them a good night then left back to her bedroom with Jessica. Melissa and John was in their room across from the Swan-Mills family. Emma gestured Regina to come in the bedroom and closed the door behind her. The brunette woman went to check on the children and found Henry and Remma sleeping on their double beds. She smiled and closed the door then informed the blonde singer that the children went to sleep.

Emma nodded at the information that she got from Regina and went to their bedroom. Regina followed her along after she turned the lights off in the hallway and living room. The blonde woman grabbed her pajamas from the bed and walked into the bathroom. The brunette woman went to change her clothes and wait for her turn to wash her face off and brush her teeth. Emma finished with her task in the bathroom and strode out of the room until she tucked herself in the blanket. Regina went in the bathroom and got her task to process with her nightly routine until she finished with it. The brunette woman turned the lights off and went to tuck herself in the comforter.

The blonde woman turned her head to face Regina and smiled at her. The brunette woman studied on Emma and replied.

"What's your question?"

"Oh, right. I forgot that question. I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my plate."

"That's allright, Emma. So, what is it?"

"My question is 'do you want a friendship or relationship?' so, that's it and good night."

"That's it?" Regina said. The blonde woman closed her eyes and nodded with a reply.

"You don't have to answer it right away but you have a plenty of time to think about it when we return to Nashville tomorrow morning and we have two days off. So, sweet dreams Regina." Emma finally fell asleep. Regina blinked several times while she was looking at the blonde singer and found out that the question bothered her sometimes but it surprised her out of the blue. The brunette woman looked at the ceiling and thought of Emma's question until she fell asleep in few minutes later.

'Do you want a friendship or relationship?'

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Friendship or Relationship?  
**

 **Please review.**


	16. Friendship or Relationship

**A/N: Let's say that this chapter have 3 POVs, in the case. Also, don't forget to read 'Roommates' Chapter 10 & 'The Tunnel of the Darkness' Chapter 10!**

 ***NSFW at the end***

 **Beta: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Friendship or Relationship**

 _-Regina's POV-_

After arriving in Nashville from Boston, Regina was walking around in the mansion. Remma and Henry were around in the stables while John was taking care of them. Emma and Melissa went out to the recording studio for new single. The brunette woman took an opportunity to explore through the mansion that she didn't have a chance to see since she was taken on the tour with the blonde singer.

They were on the break from tour and enjoyed their time in different areas. Emma kept giving everything to keep Regina and Henry to enjoy their adventures for a month. It ended up that they finally got their pleasure with learning sign language from Emma's daughter, Remma.

It was good for Regina and Henry to bond with Emma once again since the blonde singer left the town. So, they stayed at the mansion for a few days before heading to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

Regina wandered through the hallways and found secret rooms in the mansion. She was impressed with the interior design. It was very Southern style and cool tones in the environment. The brunette woman finally walked to the stables where she met Regal, the black Labrador dog near the pen where Remma was petting Mystic, the black horse.

Henry peeked his head out of the pen and waved his hand at his mom with a smile. John whistled and cleaned the saddles while he was carefully watching the blonde girl. Regina looked at the man and asked.

"How long until Emma and Melissa get back here?"

"Give an hour or so."

"Alright." The brunette woman nodded and looked at the children who were laughing while talking in sign language. Remma looked back at Regina and beckoned her finger to her. The brunette woman smiled and walked toward the blonde girl.

Remma smiled at her and handed the brush to her. Henry glanced on his mom with curiosity. Regina hesitantly reached her hand to grab the brush and nodded then brushed thoroughly on Mystic.

* * *

The brunette woman knew her past with the horses. She used to have a horse that her father gave her for her 15th birthday. It was Rocinante, a brown stallion horse. Regina remembered how to take care of her horse before riding on him. It made her smile at the memory.

The blonde girl moved to help Henry brush Winter, a white horse. John walked to Rustic Sunshine, a gold horse and put the saddle on her. Henry was excited when he saw her out of the pen. Remma finished her duty on the saddle and waited for the stud man to put a saddle on Winter.

Regina raised her eyebrow at her son who was fanboying on Rustic Sunshine. She went back to find Mystic's saddle on the shelves and put it on her. John nodded at her and went to help Remma to mount Winter. The brunette woman informed the stud man that she was taking the children to gallop around in the practice field.

John nodded and waved his hands while he watched them going away to the practice field. Remma followed Regina on the lead. Henry was behind them and smiled at himself. The brunette mayor checked on the children who were riding in the big field.

Remma was laughing while she was on Winter and she jumped over the poles. Henry was riding in the barrel racing and John was on the railing while he was timing Rustic Sunshine's run. Regina smiled at herself and thought about her life with two children and Emma by her side in the Southern Charm. She couldn't imagine like that life Remma had with the blonde singer.

The brunette woman sighed and looked at Remma who had the similar facial features. She finally focused on her relationship with Emma. Regina didn't notice Henry galloping back to the stables. The blonde girl turned around and caught up with her.

Remma smiled at the brunette woman who was zoning off in her thoughts about Emma. The blonde girl waved her hand in the front of Regina. The brunette woman snapped out of her zone when she saw the hand in front of her face. Remma giggled and signed.

'What's wrong?'

Regina looked at her and shook her head with and signed, 'nothing'. The blonde girl squinted her eyes at the brunette woman and signed back.

'You daydreaming about my mom?'

'Yes' the brunette woman replied with her hand. Remma snickered and turned around Winter on the track toward the stables. Regina caught up with Mystic on the walk to the stables. The blonde girl glanced over her and signed.

'How did you two meet?'

'Long Story.' Remma nodded and decided to gallop away with Winter. The brunette woman smiled at the blonde singer's daughter and clicked her tongue toward Mystic then they went off to the stables. Henry waited for her to come back to the stables.

* * *

John went to get Remma off on Winter and let the blonde girl run to her new brother. The stud man tugged Winter's rein back to the pen and got everything off from the white horse then closed the pen door. Regina arrived to Mystic's pen and got off to the ground and heard John's voice while she was working to unclasp the saddle and reins off from Mystic.

"Good ride?"

"Yes, it felt good when I rode Mystic. It has been a long time." The brunette woman said while holding the saddle and rein. John nodded and closed the pen door behind Regina. She put everything away and nodded at him while she was with the children who were laughing over the signs.

They finally walked back to the main house. Remma and Henry ran away to go into the brunette boy's room to read stories. John went off to work on his errands.

Regina went to the kitchen. She decided to cook dinner for everyone. While she was working on the ingredients, she heard the children's footsteps toward the kitchen. Henry and Remma appeared with their smiles. The brunette woman beckoned them to help her to prepare the dinner. They learned the signs for the basic based on the preparation of making the chicken alfredo pasta. Their laughter rose in the kitchen.

Regina realized that she felt free since she was working as a mayor in Storybrooke and it weighed some burdens off from her shoulders. She smiled at her thoughts while she was helping Remma to make a sauce. Henry was cooking the ziti on the stove and tried to have a conversation with his new sister. The brunette woman was glad that the children got along without the problems or insults.

The children laughed over the signs that Henry struggled to make his hands to look smoothly. Regina found some signs to be interesting and repeated on her own while she was paying attention to Remma's signs.

* * *

Several minutes later, the children were finished with their duties to help Regina and decided to wait for Emma and Melissa to get home. John went back to the living room and hung out with the children while they were playing the board games. Regina explored in the hallway until she found the music room when Emma was playing the piano few weeks ago before they went on the tour.

The brunette woman left the door to open ajar and walked to the grand piano. She smiled at her thoughts when she was remembering the sounds and notes came beautifully when she played the classical music at her younger age. Regina reached her hand on the black and white piano keys and caressed with a soft touch. She tilted her head slightly.

From the living room, the sounds rose with a lot of laughter from the children. It reminded Regina when she was in her castle and heard the sounds from the kitchen. She remembered when she was keeping herself busy with the books that her mother gave a lecture about being a polite lady.

It pained her a lot when she remembered these awful moments with her mother back in the castle. It made her wonder how she grew up in that place and it changed her to be a regal and polite lady but at same time, she was caring about her life and children that she always had wanted for her life. Finally, it put her into an ease when she was sitting on the piano bench and reaching her fingers on the black and white piano keys.

The minutes ticked by seconds. Regina looked up at the huge frame on the wall and it was Emma's platinum record for 'The Narrow Life'. The brunette woman unconsciously pressed on these keys on the piano and closed her eyes while she remembered the classical music by her heart. It was 'Whispers of Time'.

It moved her more when she heard the beautiful sounds from the grand piano. Her fingers played very smoothly. It made Regina smile and opened her eyes by looking at her hands. The sounds carried out from the music room to everywhere that it absorbed the beautiful music. She pedaled while she was wiggling her fingers by a slow movement.

It reminded her of a life that she had always been desiring for a home, family and love. But it's a time that gave her away by the whispers. The sounds of being a living being who was desiring for everything she wanted to be but it's a time.

The brunette woman nearly brought her tears from her eyes while she was playing the sad classical music. It brought the compassion from her heart to play it. She remembered her life without the blonde singer stomping around her in the town as a sheriff. Her fingers moved beautifully on the piano keys.

* * *

John, Remma and Henry walked out from the living room toward the music room. They entered in the room and listened to the beautiful sounds. Remma felt the sounds vibrating through her body and watched Regina using her fingers on the piano keys. The brunette boy slowly made his smile on his face while he was listening to his brunette mother's music. The stud man was surprised that Regina played the piano and couldn't wait to tell others but didn't realize that he was crying.

Regina finally finished her first one and it changed to 'Storms of Desire'. It put her on the regular pace through playing the keys like the last time with 'Whispers of Time'. She bobbed her head while she was connecting with the sounds through her heart. The brunette woman hummed to herself.

Henry walked to the couch which it was beside the entrance doors and sat down while he was listening to the second one. Remma followed him along. John was wiping his tears and brought his hand on his heart while he was watching her on the piano.

The brunette woman closed her eyes while she was remembering the day when she was with Emma in Granny's Diner and celebrating the blonde woman's birthday. Regina smiled at her thoughts when she listened to Emma's laughter in the room and it filled her heart with the desires of having her.

It put her into the sad melody when she remembered that she couldn't have Emma at all when she was with Robin at this time. Her smile turned into a frown. Regina tilted her head while she was putting her fingers into a slow movement through the music.

Many things came back into her thoughts and it all went to Emma. She realized that she was falling in love with the blonde singer everyday since she first met her on the front porch that night when Emma brought her son home. There was no argument that Regina was madly in love with the only and one Emma Swan.

Regina didn't notice that Emma and Melissa came in the music room. She was putting her focus on the piano keys and making it perfectly every time she hit on the note. Henry, Remma and John sat on the couch. The brunette woman bobbed her head while she was wiggling her fingers smoothly.

When the brunette woman nearly finished her music and it put her automatically to think about the blonde singer. She finally realized that she always had been wanting a relationship with Emma. Regina didn't deny these feelings toward her son's birthmother and knew what to do is a relationship with her as long as she has commitments to have a family.

The sounds faded away as Regina finished playing the piano. Henry, Remma, Melissa and John put their hands into an applause. Emma just froze and her mouth opened since she came in the music room to see Regina playing these beautifully sounds. The brunette woman lifted her chin up and heard the clapping from them. She smiled at herself and got up before looking at them with a teary face.

Regina didn't look at them but her focus went to Emma. She knew that she had to discuss with her firstly before they went ahead to travel in other cities for Emma's tour. It put her into an ease to have her life to puzzle all of it together. She gave a smile to the blonde singer who was stuttering her words. Melissa shooed the children and her husband to get out of the music room to give the ladies a moment to breathe.

* * *

 _-Emma's POV-_

The day after Regina's nightly music session, Emma decided to take Henry, Remma, Regal and Regina out and drove away to Melissa's place. She dropped the kids and dog with John for the day. Melissa joined them in the SUV. The blonde woman knew what to do with her day since she got an agenda from her personal assistant. Regina was clueless about what to do for the rest of the day with Emma and Melissa.

Emma smiled at herself when she saw the building that she had to take the photoshoot for Nashville Magazine. The brunette woman was curious about the building and found out that they were on the way to get inside before Melissa shooed them away. The ladies arrived in the building and the camera crew were setting up in the room. The photographer peeked his head out of the room and walked to them.

Regina looked around in the room, there was a white sheet on the floor and the frame was there on the wall. The lights were on to focus on the place. The camera crew were talking about things. The makeup crew laughed over their embarrassing moments on the makeup things. Melissa waved her hand at the camera crew and walked toward them. Emma was on the reservation with the photographer. The brunette woman looked at them and surprised herself that Emma and the photographer gave each other with the kisses on their cheeks.

The blonde woman chuckled after receiving the kisses from her good friend and photographer and looked at Regina then spoke lightly.

"This is Regina Mills, my girlfriend. She is spending her time with me and our son together on my tour."

"Oh! That's sweet." The photographer said while smacking his hand on the blonde woman's arm. Emma chuckled and beckoned the brunette woman to her. Regina blinked several times and walked toward them then sent a smile at the photographer.

"This is Sam. He is a photographer for Nashville Magazine." Emma said. The brunette woman nodded at him who was giggling. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and walked away from them to get ready for her photoshoot in the dressing room. Regina smiled at him and followed her along. Sam went back to demand his staff to position every camera to be in angles.

* * *

Melissa went to check up on the ladies in the dressing room after discussing with the camera crew. Regina was sitting on the couch and watching the blonde singer. The personal assistant chuckled and sat down beside the brunette woman. Emma stripped her casual clothes to the red gown with a long train. She had her smokey eye makeup and her hair were styled in the straight look with the princess curls on the bottom. The glam squad decided to put Emma with the diamond earrings.

They took the blonde singer to the white platform and Sam used his angles to get a better shot on Emma. Regina followed Melissa along to the photoshoot. The brunette woman was surprised that the blonde singer was beautiful in the red gown with a long train behind her gown. One of the camera crew kept the huge fan to be on so the wind blew the train of the red gown to fly in the air. Emma posed every single one in the pictures. The photographer was relieved that the blonde singer had her best touches on the photos.

They kept going as Emma went to change the attires to the black leggings with a wine red sweater. Sam put her on the white bed with the white comforter and pillows. The blonde singer posed herself and half-crossed her left leg under her ass then her hands rested on the right knee. Her hair flowed freely. She had a nude look. Emma focused on the camera and she put her best straight look.

Sam took the camera to shoot every angle on the blonde singer. Until, they reached to the last photo and Emma was laying on her chest on the bed. She posed with her hands resting on her chin. Her legs crossed together and bent her knees to be upward. Emma put her blank look at the camera.

* * *

Finally, the photoshoot wrapped up. Emma went back to the dressing room. Regina was standing behind the monitor and looked through the photos of Emma posing differently. She was impressed with Emma's poses and found out that it was very natural for the blonde singer to do that. The brunette woman remembered the photos on the wall in the room and made the mental note to ask Emma if she did model before.

The camera crew went to break it down on the platform and everything else until, Sam put the chairs alone. The blonde singer went out from the dressing room and waved them a goodbye then went to find the photographer waiting for her. Regina and Melissa were standing there and watching them on the chairs.

Sam asked the questions on the interview with Emma. The blonde singer was pleased to answer few questions about the concerts, life in Nashville and a new single: 'Back in the Woods'. The brunette woman was studying on Emma for a while until she got a wink from her. She blushed at the blonde singer's actions. Melissa chuckled and focused on the interview until she checked up on the time for them to get back to the mansion.

* * *

Several minutes later, the interview was wrapping up with the hugs and goodbyes. The personal assistant tugged Emma and Regina to get in the SUV and drove away to Melissa's place. The blonde singer hummed a tune from her music and waited until they reached the destination.

The ladies arrived at the place. Melissa got out of the car and went inside the house to find the children in the living room. Henry and Remma looked up at the personal assistant with the smiles. Melissa chuckled and informed the children to go home. John waved his hand at them. The children smiled and ran out of the house to get in the car to meet Regina and Emma. Regal ran to join them in the SUV. The personal assistant shook her head and went to watch the children getting in the car then waving her hand at the blonde singer.

Emma smiled at the personal assistant and drove away to get home. Henry and Remma chatted with Regina about their day in Melissa and John's place. Regal was sleeping on the brunette woman's lap.

They finally arrived at the mansion. Regal heard Henry and Remma chattering excitedly. Regina cackled about the children's moods and gestured them to get out of the SUV. Emma got out of the SUV and closed the door then walked to the front door to unlock the door. The children ran inside and played with Regal for a while. The brunette woman informed Emma that she planned to cook in the kitchen.

The blonde singer nodded and gestured her on the way to the kitchen. The children were in the living room and their laughter rose in the mansion. Emma felt like it was the domestic thing for her to live with Regina and the children plus the dog. It made her realize that she wanted that relationship with Regina.

Regina cooked the dinner with Emma's help to prepare everything. The blonde singer went to check on the children and informed them to come back to the dining room for the dinner. The children nodded and followed her along. The brunette woman finished her touches on the dinner and gathered them to the table. Emma helped her out with carrying the dishes and utensils.

The ladies smiled at each other and sat down on the same side across from the children. Regal went to eat her biscuits on her bowl since Emma got her dinner for herself from the kitchen. The children continued to talk about the embarrassing moments when Henry failed to learn the signs. The ladies laughed and Henry rolled his eyes.

* * *

When the dinner was over, Emma sent the children to the bedtime. Regina followed them along until they reached the bedroom. The blonde singer went to clean the table and washed the dishes and pots in the kitchen. It made her think of the moments that she wanted to live through it.

The blonde singer heard Regina's voice in the children's bedroom and found out that she listened to her storytelling to the children. It made her feel happy that the brunette woman helped her out with the motherly duties since she became the country singer. She finished with her kitchen duties and brought the wine from the wine cabinet then grabbed two wine glasses.

Emma walked out of the kitchen toward the living room. She put the wine glasses and a wine bottle on the table. The blonde singer strode away to the fireplace and put the logs in the area then matched the fire and threw it on the log. The flames started to flick and burst into a fire. Emma made sure that the logs were tending to absorb the fire. She realized that the living room was more cold than other rooms.

The blonde singer went back to the couch and poured the wine over the wine glasses. She grabbed the wine glass for herself and waited for Regina to come down. Her thoughts went to Storybrooke and other moments since she was a sheriff in the town.

* * *

 _-Ladies' POV-_

Regina finished with her storytelling to the children. She looked at Henry who was snoring and kissed his forehead. The brunette woman got up and checked on Remma who was cuddling with a teddy bear. She smiled at the blonde girl and kissed her forehead. Regina walked back to the door and turned off the light then closed the door behind her.

The brunette woman sighed and raked her hand through her brown locks then went downstairs to find Emma in the living room. She looked at the blonde singer and understood that Emma was in her thoughts. Regina strode to the table and grabbed the wine glass then sat down beside Emma.

The blonde singer felt a soft thud on the couch and looked at the brunette woman with a smile. Her thoughts faded away. Regina sipped the wine and stared at the emerald eyes. Emma tilted her head and asked.

"Are they sleeping?"

"Yes, they are. Henry is snoring." The brunette woman informed the blonde singer. Emma chuckled and replied.

"He got it from me."

"Indeed, dear." Regina rolled her eyes and teased her back. The blonde singer sipped the wine and smirked then quipped with her curiosity.

"Are you thinking about the question that I asked you few days ago?"

"Yes, I have. I was thinking about that question since Boston concert. It put me into an ease to think what I have to do with it." The brunette woman said. Emma nodded and downed the wine then poured once more in her glass. Regina looked at the fireplace and sighed then replied again.

"I don't know what to do with it but last night, I played the piano."

"It was beautiful. Is it the original composition from the modern composer?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it was. So, the compositions made me think of my life and desires." The brunette woman explained while looking at her wine glass. The blonde woman hummed and understood what Regina tried to explain her perspective on the compositions of classical music.

"What's else?" The blonde woman muttered before sipping the wine. The brunette woman looked at her with a smile then replied.

"Last night, I just knew what I wanted for my life. You asked me a question, 'Do I want a friendship or relationship?' and I analyzed it with my thoughts until something appeared in my eyes already."

"Oh what is it?" Emma said while raising her eyebrows at her. Regina chuckled and retorted.

"Henry and Remma. They clicked in my thoughts. I just knew that I wanted to be with you since I had fallen too hard to be in love with you. It's not easy for me to avoid these feelings. My heart kept telling me that I feel wanted in your arms since our first meeting. I realized that Robin was not my happy ending and it's just a pixie dust. It was an error of the fate. Also, you showed up on that night when you brought our son home. You were the first person when I laid my eyes on you. I didn't know why I overlooked everything. But you challenged me every point and you matched my fire. That's why I played the classical music for my desires."

"Oh Regina. I didn't know what to say but I felt same way as you did." The blonde woman explained back after putting their wine glasses on the table and reached the brunette woman's hands with her hands. Regina slowly smiled and replied back.

"For now, I want a relationship with you. I don't want a friendship between you and I. It had been a long time to develop our friendship since the beginnings. I wanted to be with you on every step. I wanted to love you and hold you once more. I promise that I won't let you go like the last time. I want you, Emma Swan to be mine everyday."

Emma looked at the caramel eyes and realized that they were crying. The blonde singer cupped Regina's cheeks and leaned her head to kiss the plump red lips. The brunette woman reached her hands toward Emma's hands to hold hers. The ladies moved their lips slowly into a long-lasting passionate kiss. Emma pushed her tongue to grant inside the brunette woman's mouth and Regina opened her mouth to taste the wine on the blonde singer's tongue.

Their hands roamed through their hairs to get messy. Their bodies swayed while they were making out into an amazing kiss. They understood that they wanted a relationship between them. The moans started to rise in the living room. The ladies couldn't stop feeling tingly through their bodies until they broke the kiss. They had an opportunity to breathe for a while. Emma caressed her hand on the brunette woman's cheeks and replied.

"Do you want to take it slow on our relationship and see what's going on in the future? I don't want to rush on the relationship and I just wanted to get to know you better than last time."

Regina stared at the emerald eyes and her smile started to curl up then she nodded. The blonde singer smiled back at her and pecked a kiss on the plump red lips once again. The brunette woman smiled into a kiss and kissed her back then decided to get their wine glasses to their hands. The ladies decided to get it slow on their relationship and drank it all in their glasses.

The brunette woman finished her drink and put it back on the table then got up. Emma looked up at her and smiled. Regina extended her hand to the blonde singer and found out that Emma reached her hand to intertwine with hers. The brunette woman tugged the blonde woman's hand and the ladies went upstairs after turning the lights and secured the mansion n the first floor.

* * *

Regina walked toward Emma's master bedroom. Emma furrowed her brows at her. The brunette woman chuckled and shook her head while stripping her clothes. She unclasped her bra off and dropped it on the ground. Regina smiled at the blonde singer who was shocked and decided to leave her underwear on then walked to the bed. Emma gulped and locked her bedroom door then stripped her clothes off on the ground.

The brunette woman beckoned her to crawl on her body. The blonde singer strode to the bed and crawled upon Regina's body. Regina smiled and leaned to kiss on the pale lips. Emma opened her mouth by giving a permission. The brunette woman reached her hands on the blonde singer's hips to press on her chest and whispered into a kiss.

"It's your turn. I have a chance to devour you into a whole organsm, my darling."

The blonde singer chuckled and nodded with a reply.

"Go for it."

"I'm glad to hear that from you. Shut your mouth and let me work on it." Regina said before giving a passionate kiss on the pale lips. The blonde singer moaned at the touch of their lips. The brunette woman lowered her hands to Emma's underwear and ripped it off then threw away to the ground. Emma realized that she had a wet core after hearing the underwear ripping off then asked.

"I thought we agreed to take it slow."

"We are but I want to have you since you made a love to me in Boston. Isn't it fair for me? Tsk. Tsk. Let me have it before we take it slow tomorrow." Regina replied and heard the blonde singer's laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: (Smirks)  
**

 **New Chapter/Song: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma/Gone and Invisible.**

 **Please review!**


	17. Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

**A/N: It's too long for you to wait. I'm apologizing for that delay. I just finished my college BUT I'm still on internship for the shows. (Yeah, I majored in Theatre Arts and who knows?) Anyway, this is no beta since I emailed to her but no answer from her. :-( I miss my Wazgood529.**

 **Enjoy this ride and song - Gone and Invisible: The original song by me.**

 **YouTube Video - Kent and Sasha - So You Think You Can Dance: Fool of Me (Contemporary Dance)**

 **BEWARE! THIS IS NSFW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

Since staying at the mansion in Nashville, the ladies were fornicating each other in the bed since Emma locked the door every night. They were blissed while they cuddled their naked bodies and talked over everything that they missed for a year and half. Regina unconsciously caressed her index finger on Emma's spine while hearing her voice. The blonde woman smiled at herself when she remembered her story while she became a singer.

The brunette woman unconsciously smiled while she was resting under Emma's chin and kept caressing her index finger on the spine. Their legs were intertwining tightly and the comforter covered their half-waist. The ladies didn't care about showing their chests and let the cool air blow on them. Regina stared at the photo on the wall which it was beside the bathroom door.

The frame consisted Emma, Remma and Regal in the black and white photo. The background was the setting of the horse farm included the rustic fence behind them. The blonde woman was wearing the red flannels with a blue jeans and a leather cowboy boots. She used her hair in a ponytail with the curls. Emma crouched down while holding her daughter with her arms around her. The blonde girl was having her big smile with two loose teeth. Remma wore the blue flannel shirt with black leggings and cowboy boots. Regal was wearing the bandanas around her neck and sat down between the ladies.

It brought the brunette woman a smile when she saw a beautiful family on the photo. Emma closed her eyes while she was cuddling with Regina. She smiled at her thoughts. Regina didn't pay attention at her gestures but kept staring at the photo after their lovemaking. It was her favorite sight since she came to see her with her son. It surprised Regina immediately after meeting a beautiful blonde girl in her eyes. She wondered how she missed that year when Emma was busy with her music career and everything else. It made her sigh comfortably and brought her words in the air.

"When was it taken?"

"Huh?" Emma voiced while shifting her position with her brunette lover. Regina chuckled and pointed her manicured finger at the photo on the wall then replied. The blonde woman opened her eyes and followed the gaze of point.

"That one on the wall beside the bathroom door."

"Oh! It was last year. It was after Remma's adoption."

"Can you tell me about that adoption day? And in exchange, I will tell you a story about Henry's adoption?" The brunette woman pulled her head back while looking up at the emerald eyes. She spoke lightly with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, it sounds fair." Emma shrugged with a reply. Regina nodded and rested her head back to the original position. The blonde woman chuckled with a memory on the day and explained. The brunette woman stared at the photo while she was smiling at Emma's voice. It comforted her everyday when she felt home in her presence. She knew that she made a right choice to come see her after a year and half. It was bringing the light in her eyes when she saw Emma for the first time in Nashville and heard the songs in every concert. Regina smiled at her thoughts.

* * *

 **Flashback –**

 _ **After touring in Europe with her friends, Emma arrived home and sighed. The mansion surely seemed empty at this moment since Regal was with the best vet in Nashville. The blonde woman almost forgot to pick her best gal from the pet place and went to get ready for her casual day. She was lucky that she had a week off from her work in the music business.**_

 _ **Melissa and John were busy with their errands since they arrived from their honeymoon while they took the opportunities to join Emma and her friends in Europe. The blonde singer was fine with them on her board. They discussed on their life in five years and didn't recall the tragic moments since Emma left the small and quaint town, Storybrooke in a year later.**_

 _ **The blonde woman drove on the way to the pet place for picking Regal up and finally found her parking spot near the shaded tree. It was very hot outside. She wore a short sleeves flannel top, a black tank top and blue jeans with leather cowboy boots. Emma had a bun on her head and wore the cop sunglasses. The paparazzi flashed on the camera at her while the blonde woman was working on her errands.**_

 _ **The fans screamed when they saw her walking toward the pet place. The blonde singer laughed and signed her name on the posters, cd albums and pictures of her then entered in the pet place to see her dog. The vet was chatting with her and informed her with medications list then brought her to Regal in the exam room. So, Emma avoided the paparazzi with the hot shots of her personal life and entered out in the hiding spot.**_

 _ **Regal followed her out until they reached Emma's vehicle and drove away on their way to have their casual days together. The paparazzi waited for the blonde singer to come out of the pet place but it was taking them longer to realize that Emma was not there anymore then moved on to another celebrity.**_

 _ **Arriving at the park, Regal finally got out of the motor vehicle and Emma laughed at herself when she saw her dog panting wildly. They played for a while until the blonde woman heard a cry behind the bushes. Regal tilted her head at her owner and listened to the noise. Emma walked toward the bushes and found the blonde girl cuddling herself in a ball. She looked around to find the parents but no one was there except few teenagers who played their games on the skateboards.**_

 _ **The blonde singer walked toward her and spoke in her soft tone. The blonde girl didn't hear her voice and kept crying. Emma knew how it was like to be a child to find her parents and crouched down to look at her. The blonde girl opened her eyes and found the shadow above her from her view on the ground. She looked up at Emma who was concerned with her emerald eyes and stepped backward with her scared face.**_

 _ **Emma realized that the blonde girl had her ripped clothes and a heavy backpack. She knew that the blonde girl tried to run away from the problems that she couldn't place it. The blonde girl was very scared when she saw the blonde woman and closed her eyes. The blonde singer spoke lightly.**_

 _" **I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to help you. Where are your parents?"**_

 _ **The blonde girl didn't hear her at all and opened her eyes. Emma repeated her words. The blonde girl shook her head and signed, 'no'. The blonde singer understood that verbal gesture and didn't figure it out that the blonde girl was deaf. She sighed and pocketed her phone up then made a note and showed it to her. The blonde girl looked down on the screen and shook her head. Emma pinched her nose and made another text on the note then showed it.**_

 _' **Are you a foster child?'**_

 _ **The blonde girl looked down on the screen again and nodded. The blonde singer was surprised that the blonde girl was like her and smiled until she made another text.**_

 _' **I am like you. I'm an orphaned kid since I was hours old newborn baby.'**_

 _ **She looked up from the screen and made a small smile. Emma extended her hand to her for taking her hand gently. Regal tilted her head at her. The blonde girl looked at the hand and up at her until she finally reached her hand on Emma's hand. They stood up and the blonde singer made a text.**_

 _' **Where is your place?'**_

 _' **I was in a group home. It's not far from here.'**_

 _' **Ok, why are you running away?'**_

 _' **Because I wanted to.'**_

 _' **I understand. But I have to take you there back and make sure that you are safe.'**_

 _' **No, I don't want to go back.'**_

 _' **What's wrong? Tell me what is your name?'**_

 _' **I don't have a name. They are horrified.'**_

 _' **Oh, I understand how you felt. Don't worry. I have you right now.'**_

 _' **Ok.'**_

 **Flashback –**

* * *

"That's how I got her when I met her at the park." Emma explained while nuzzling on the brunette woman's hair. Regina smiled and unconsciously rubbed on the blonde singer's spine while hearing her lover's voice with a story of Remma. She realized that they have in common but smiled at her thoughts. The blonde woman exhaled in the air. The brunette mayor chuckled and explained right away.

"When you were younger, I was a mayor at that time when Mr. Gold brought me your baby boy. I didn't understand why he wanted me to have a motherhood. To your knowledge, I was alone. You knew the fairytale things."

"Operation Cobra." Emma laughed after replying to her explanation. Regina rolled her eyes and swatted her naked skin then kissed on her lover's shoulder. The blonde woman shuddered after receiving a sweet tingle on her skin.

"Well, Henry came to me and I didn't know that you are a mother to him but you closed the adoption for him to come home with me. I didn't understand why you did it but I brought him and raised him for the entire of eleven years. I enjoyed the motherhood and got a lot of help from your dear mother. That's all I did for him."

"You are a wonderful mother to him since I cannot take him to be in my care since I was seventeen. I knew it was an idiotic thing to do." Emma mumbled. The brunette woman snuggled closer and closed her eyes with her smile. The blonde singer sighed.

* * *

Several minutes later, Henry and Remma knocked on the master bedroom. It woke the ladies up and didn't realize that their legs tangled over each other. They were naked under the covers until one of them groaned when the intimate touch turned them on to have another round. The brunette boy shouted through the door.

"We have two hours to catch the flight! Hurry up!"

'Mom plays?' Remma signed while looking up at her brother. Henry pressed his lips into a grim face and nodded then carried his sister out on his way downstairs.

Emma was the one who groaned while Regina turned her front chest on her and tried to get her legs out of their hold. But they held their hands on their hips. The brunette woman realized that she had her strap on with a harness and it was already inside the blonde singer's core. She grinned and moved her hips in a circle. It caused Emma to moan loudly.

The blonde singer's legs slowly wrapped around her lover's backside. Regina leaned forward and kissed on the lips. The tongues tasted each other with a flavor from last night's lovemaking. The brunette woman moaned into her mouth while she was gripping her lover's hips to thrust inside the folds.

Emma arched her back while she felt a hard thrust and moved her hands on the brunette mayor's ass to knead it easily. Her legs parted widely to let Regina move freely. The thrusts got wildly and harder. Regina flipped them over and the blonde singer was on the top of her lover. They moaned after feeling their wetness dripping on their thighs.

The blonde singer moved her hands on the sheets between her lover's sides then moved her hips up and down to ride on the strap-on harder. Regina held her hands on the hips and watched her lover riding on her then decided to do it roughly. The screams got louder in the room. Emma couldn't hold it longer but felt a rough thrust in her.

The brunette woman moved forward to hit a right spot in the wet folds. The blonde singer started to tremble after feeling sensitive with her folds but kept going on with her orgasm. Regina was stubborn but kept going on with her thrusts then informed her that she was closer to have an orgasm. Emma nodded.

They kept going until they felt sore on their sensitive spots. The lovers continued to thrust wildly with a strap on in the blonde singer's core. It passed for few minutes and they screamed louder after a last thrust. They limped over on the bed and hardly breathed for a minute. They unconsciously kissed on their lips and Regina pulled a strap on off then kissed on the sensitive core. Emma moaned and tried to get her lover off on her but failed.

The brunette woman licked over the place and crawled upward to kiss her senseless. The blonde woman smiled at her lover and hugged her in her arms. They finally slept for an hour. Henry and Remma were playing in the living room. The ladies were pleased that they had their soundproof bedroom so the children cannot hear it.

* * *

After two hours later, the ladies and children went to Oklahoma City and settled in Renaissance Waterford for presidential suite. Remma and Henry took their time to travel in the hotel and had their activities all day while the ladies were taking themselves away to Chesapeake Arena for a sound check with a band.

Regina was overlooking on her lover's song list and heard a music behind her. She was thrilled that they had a lot of time to spend their intimate moments together while Emma was taking her to tour in the arena until they decided to take their time alone in Oklahoma City.

The band took their time to hop over the bars in the city. They had their two days off since they arrived early. The blonde singer was pleased that they were on a right track for their concert tour and heard that the tickets were sold-off.

The ladies took their time to look at the stores which it had Emma's face on the window glass. The people were passing through and didn't realize it was the blonde singer standing outside of the stores. Regina pointed at the ridiculous things in the stores and pulled her lover with her until they bought something for their children. The store owners were shocked when they saw Emma in a person.

The brunette woman was thrilled that they had their own café near the arena and took their coffees. They were sitting outside in a private balcony on the second floor and talked about everything they missed for a year. Emma laughed at her silly stories with her daughter. Regina was pleased that she was part of the family and realized that she wanted to marry her for sure but they were still basically dating in a slower pace.

* * *

Time passed quickly. The ladies returned to the arena and had their last sound check before checking on their children in the hotel since they left Remma in Henry's care and Melissa was watching them while she was doing a list for next city – Miami, Florida. She was requested to have a list for Henry and Remma to have their activities on the beach. Her husband, John was having his week off to help Emma's crew to build the set.

For Regina, she was in love with her blonde singer since she met her on Emma's arrival with Henry at a time. The brunette mayor didn't realize that she already had her in her arms until they met for first time in Nashville. She didn't believe that it was impossible to find her and loving any moments in her time during her vacation for a month with her son.

It startled her when Emma came upon her with a smile. Regina was taken away by her for a ride back to their hotel to check on their kids. She was snuggling with her blonde lover while they were on the trip. No one knew why they re-kindled their friendship or romance. Except Melissa and John, they knew that the ladies had their feelings for each other since Emma left the town to have a music career.

Finally, Emma and Regina returned to their suite. Henry and Remma were watching a movie in the living room and laughed together. The ladies felt heartwarming when the children spent a time together to be the siblings of Swan-Mills. The blonde singer walked back to her master bedroom to take a shower. Regina decided to take a dinner duty to cook the lasagna and she was very relieved that she informed the servants to bring the groceries for her to cook out in the kitchen since they stayed in their presidential suite for four days before going to Miami, Florida.

In a daily routine of Swan-Mills family, they took the activities to be a family together until Regina and Henry were learning how to sign in ASL since Emma was taken away to be on the stage for two full days. Remma was with the Mills as well. Melissa was frazzling out while she was doing errands. The band kept practicing the chords and the blonde singer kept singing on her vocal cords.

* * *

Two days later, the family returned to the reality of the music career that Emma made out of her life. The fans cheered loudly. Regina and Henry were hiding from the press and cameras. The ladies hadn't yet agreed to be a couple in the public. The brunette boy started to get grumbled since he wanted his moms to get together in the public to show that they were a couple already. Remma was focusing on her things but didn't pay attention to her brother's grumbling.

The brunette woman was proud of her blonde lover's work with the fans but found herself to be upset that she wanted to be with Emma on the red carpet and everywhere. It put her into an ease when she watched Emma cackling with the press few times while they were in the dressing room. Until, Melissa guided the blonde singer back to the dressing room to get ready for the concert.

Regina sent Remma and Henry back to the VIP area in the concert seating. The bodyguard was protecting them at the moment and informed others that they kept watching on Emma and Regina for few minutes before the concert started. Emma was pleased that Melissa informed the crew that the bodyguards were there to prevent the chaos that interrupts the activities.

The blonde woman entered in the dressing room and flashed her smile at her brunette lover who was sitting on the couch. Riley and Jessica were chatting about the celebrities that they already met in few days ago. They looked up at her boss and went right away to fix everything on her.

The brunette woman was smiling at herself when she saw a blonde beauty walking to the mirror after finishing her meeting with the fans. Emma dived into a glam time and explained everything that she wanted to do a feminine tuxedo. Regina raised her eyebrow after hearing the statement from her blonde lover. Riley grinned and ran toward her rack until she found a perfect costume. Jessica checked on the makeup look to fit with the tuxedo look and decided to use the nude look with black eyeliner like Janelle Monáe.

The blonde singer went back to the bathroom to change her clothes then returned. Regina heard a door opening and looked at her with a jaw open. Emma was like a holy goddess in a basic black tuxedo but in a feminine way. The brunette mayor felt like she wanted to pounce on her lover right now after the glam squad left the dressing room. But her eyes raked down and up while she was licking her lips twice with a moisture.

Emma cackled when she saw her brunette lover doing the ministrations and winked at her then left with her assistant, Melissa. Regina immediately ran after her and walked with them until they reached the backstage. They heard the crowd chanting her name and the blonde singer exhaled in the air then grabbed her wireless headset microphone in a nude color to match her skin color.

The stage manager helped her with an audio box on her pants to stay there. The blonde woman checked on the sounds from her ear and gave a thumbs up to her stage manager. Melissa checked on the list when she had her errands to run the crew immediately. Regina was in the front of her blonde lover and checked on the costume then looked at the emerald eyes.

Emma looked down at her brunette lover and gave a peck on their lips. The brunette mayor smiled at her and patted her biceps then checked out on the stage. The music had started before they arrived. The audience shouted when the bandmates started to rock out their musical instruments. Regina nodded at her and walked away to the VIP area where Henry and Remma were with the bodyguards around them.

The personal assistant tapped her boss and informed her when she had to enter for their first song. The band members on the high platform looked down at her and smiled. Emma nodded at them then ran out on the stage. The fans were screaming when they saw their music idol. Henry covered his hands on his ears while the ladies were behind him to scream loudly. Remma laughed at him.

* * *

Regina came to see them and raised her eyebrows when the ladies were crying for nothing. The bodyguards shook their head with chuckles then checked on their distances to protect the guests. The brunette boy looked at his adopted mother and spoke lightly.

"Is that the ladies' voice?"

"Yes. I couldn't scream like them. Their voice would be sore tomorrow." The brunette woman winked with a reply. Henry laughed and looked up at his blonde mother who was singing 'You're My Happy Beginning'. The blonde girl clapped lightly. Regina scooped her up with her arms and pointed over at Emma. Remma waved her hand at her mom and signed, 'mom'.

Others smiled at her and nodded. Emma clapped while she was looking at Nicholas who was strumming on the electronic guitar. Leah was jumping on the stage with her violin to rock out. The fans shouted her name. The blonde singer gestured her to do that and bowed out to her. The violinist winked at her and did her thing in the front of the audience.

The crowd waved their hands into the air and sang loudly. The blonde singer nearly finished her song and clapped. Nicholas felt good when he was playing his electronic guitar and it was his first time to play it. Emma mentioned a next song to play it with a story about her childhood. They started _The Narrow Life_ and the blonde singer stood by her microphone stand with her soul tone. The lights dimmed darker. Leah was playing her piece.

Regina sang along as she watched her blonde lover. Henry waved his glow lights higher while Remma clapped. The bodyguards were still swaying to the music that affected them to cry in the public. The blonde woman closed her eyes while remembering her lyrics with her high pitch. Nicholas bobbed his head while he was playing his acoustic guitar.

* * *

When the song ended, the crowd were not in their dry tears and applauded. The brunette mayor shouted with her pride. Emma winked at her with a smile. The brunette boy jumped in an excited way. Remma chuckled and waved her hand at her blonde mother. The blonde singer blew an air kiss to them and continued to do another song that they used to play back in Atlanta, Georgia.

Until, they reached their new piece that Emma wanted to let her fans and family know that it was a sad song. The blonde singer sighed and walked back to the lower platform then sat down on the stool. The stage was empty but reserved for the contemporary dancers. Emma looked around herself and found herself to gaze into the caramel eyes then smiled.

The crowd applauded. Regina tilted her head at her blonde lover and waited. Emma cleared her throat and sighed. The band members were silent and looked at their boss. Remma giggled while she watched her brother who was looking around himself in the audience. The brunette mayor wondered why the blonde singer was still not speaking or playing at all. Emma glanced over Nicholas who was giving a small nod at her then continued with her story.

"This song was when I wrote in a year ago after I arrived in Nashville. I'm being an honest person but I have a lot of secrets inside me that I don't want to reveal everything you wanted to know about me. It's a very personal song that I started to write while I was in my cheap apartment where I used to live in outside of Nashville."

The blonde woman paused while telling her story and looked at Nicholas again. The guitarist sighed and spotted Yolanda and Jenny who were walking toward her. But Emma turned her head at her backup singers and smiled. Jenny was nervous about singing with her on that song but didn't feel like it. Yolanda sent a silent gesture at the blonde singer that she wanted to send Jenny out of this song.

Emma nodded at them and the backup singers finally left to the backstage. Nicholas finally understood Yolanda's silent gesture. The blonde singer had a great connection with the band in their silent gestures so the fans and everyone else even Melissa didn't understand them well. The blonde woman spoke lightly.

"Anyway, that one where I planned to leave my town after getting worse in my condition and it was my past. Don't you worry. So, I tell you again and this is my personal song that I wrote when I started to recall my times in a small town in Maine. To be honest with you, everything impacted me hard when I realized that I was getting worse so I decided to leave everything to start it over again. It's a kind of a fresh start that I could use it when I arrive to a new place. I know that you have some experiences like that I just mentioned. But I swear that it's still there in my heart when I start to sing this song. For your information, I rarely use this song in any venues or cities but this is a special one for you all. This song is called _Gone and Invisible_. I hope you like it." Emma gave a small nod while gesturing with her hands in the air and talking in a steady tone.

Nicholas knew her personal story behind this song and wanted to play it because it impacted him when he had same experiences with his father back in Army. He understood her in a similar way. Thomas and Leah had their knowledge on the song that Emma wrote but had no experiences like that before and it impacted them hard when they first listened to this song in the studio.

For Stephen, he was the one who helped Emma to recover everything and also helped her to write a song together. He knew how the blonde woman suffered through her hard life since she moved into Nashville. Stephen was glad that he composed it with her for the first time and continued to polish everything with her.

Tammy, a steel guitarist was a new member of _The Narrow Life_ and had no idea about the song that Emma introduced it but she was excited to play it for her first time. Well, they did rehearse it few times before the concert and sound check. Melissa, the personal assistant warned them few times when they started to play that song, _Gone and Invisible_.

The blonde singer nodded at Nicholas and looked at the floor. He started to strum on the acoustic guitar and bobbed his head. The music started in a gloomy and sad melody. Stephen put his hands on the black and white keys and flourished on the piano after hearing the guitar chords. Thomas was not playing at that time. Leah waited until her cue was Emma's voice on the first verse.

* * *

 ** _Sometimes I have to smile  
And act like everything is okay  
Hold back the tears and walk away  
You push me away everyday  
Soon I will be gone and invisible_**

Regina felt her heart clenching at the moment when she heard the line, 'you push me away everyday'. Henry started to notice a little thing about his blonde mother who was closing her eyes. The lights dimmed on the stage and the band members. Emma was in a spotlight while her head was shining above with a white light on her. The blonde singer bobbed her head while hearing the violin strumming through a soft melody. Stephen bobbed his head while hitting on the black and white keys on the low pitch. Nicholas bobbed his head while looking at Tammy who was starting to play on her steel guitar. The second verse came out in a soft tone.

 ** _And you won't have to say goodbye  
But where were you when I was crying?  
You were not there to wipe my tears away  
You were not there to hold me when I was shattered  
You were not there when I need someone to hold me and hug me  
When I was feeling all alone_**

Emma sang in a high pitch when it came to several words, 'goodbye'; 'crying' and 'shattered'. She looked down at the ground while gripping a microphone stand. Leah strummed her violin while expressing her sad tone. The acoustic guitarist bobbed his head while looking at the audience and used his expressing tone into a high pitch while he matched Emma's vocal tone. The blonde singer moved her mouth to be closer to the microphone while hearing Stephen playing on the piano into a rough fast pace. The third verse came out into these rough moments.

 ** _Where were you when I needed you most?  
I am an invisible woman  
My presence too often mistaken for absence  
Sometimes I have to smile  
And act like everything is okay_**

The brunette mayor held her tears while she listened to a beautiful song that the blonde singer expressed her rough times when they were in Storybrooke. Remma was snuggling with her brother, Henry who was filming his blonde mother into a beautiful video. Regina stared at Emma like she saw an angel out of her. The fourth verse came out in a soft melody but in a rough spot.

 ** _Hold back the tears and walk away  
You push me away everyday  
Soon I will be gone and invisible  
And you won't have to say goodbye  
Soon I will be gone and invisible_**

The contemporary dancers walked out from the backstage and started to flow in the air while they were in a sync with each other. Emma watched them on the stage. Kent knocked his hands on the wall and Sasha was in her distress while sliding on the wall then pushed him out of her space. Regina gasped when she saw a beautiful choreography on the stage. The crowd applauded. The fifth verse came out when the dancers fell apart from each other and ran away from each other but stuck in a boundary. He was dragging himself from the wall.

 ** _Sometimes, I stand there longer and let you won't see me  
Like an invisible woman  
Sometimes, I say hello and you won't say it back  
I wonder I'm invisible to you  
Soon I will be gone and invisible_**

She ran away from him but stuck in a small space then twisted herself in a beautiful spin. Sasha went back to the wall again. Kent tried to catch her while on the run but missed her then ran back to the wall. Emma closed her eyes while gripping a microphone tightly. Nicholas and Leah played their piece while the sixth verse came out.

 ** _But where were you when I was crying?  
You were not there to wipe my tears away  
You were not there to hold me when I was shattered  
You were not there when I need someone to hold me and hug me  
When I was feeling all alone_**

The dancers started to move around them then pushed each other while they were attached to the wall. He tried to catch her then lifted her upside down. Sasha split her legs on the wall and held him. Henry was impressed with the dancers and heard the seventh verse. Emma held her tears while singing in a rough vocal and soft tone at same time.

 ** _Most days, I wander around feeling invisible  
Like I'm a speck of dust  
Floating in the air  
Sometimes I am invisible to you and you won't see me  
Like an invisible woman_**

Kent put her down to the ground and twisted himself to hold Sasha's hand while he was crouching down with his leg straight out of his place. She was dragging him while stepping on her left side and trying to escape from him but stuck with him. Sasha turned around in a twist and lift at same time. Kent carried her to a little forward but dumped her away on the ground while he was watching Sasha doing her movement into a spin. He was in his anger while he pushed himself in a pirouette while she was in her distress. The eighth verse came out in a soft and mellow tone.

 ** _I feel lonely not when no one cares about me  
But when someone I expect to care doesn't care about me at all  
Like an invisible woman  
Sometimes, I wander through your path  
And soon, I will be gone and invisible_**

Sasha was furious while pulling her button shirt off and threw it away. Kent ran back to the wall and gripped it with his hands. She moved away when he came to her and flipped herself in a movement. He turned around to her and ran then flipped like Sasha's movement. Sasha was trapped when Kent grabbed her behind and turned around in a beautiful spin. Then they turned around to face each other and he kissed her forehead then she pushed him away from her. The ninth verse came out in the blonde singer's mouth.

 ** _Because with everyday that goes by  
I feel myself becoming more ad more invisible  
Sometimes, I watch you and you go through me  
Like an invisible woman  
Soon I will be gone and invisible_**

They fought each other with Sasha's pushes. She ran back to the wall and leaped on it then fell down in a roll. He did same thing like Sasha's dance then came for her to lift Sasha up. The female dancer pushed him away and ran away from him. Kent did his small moves when watching Sasha running back to him. She jumped on him and crouched like a koala around Kent's shoulders then span around in a lift. He held her in the air like a chair and she disconnected herself from their hold and walked away from him. He loosed his arms and looked at the ground. The tenth verse came out like the first verse.

 ** _Oh oh Gone and Invisible  
But where were you when I was crying  
You were not there to wipe my tears away  
You were no there to hold me when I was shattered  
You were not there when I need someone to hold me and hug me  
When I was feeling all alone_**

Kent turned around and ran toward the wall then lifted Sasha upside down. She held him while her legs were little bent. They held each other until the song ended. Regina was crying when she was listening to a beautiful song and realized that she was not there for Emma when the blonde singer needed her as a friend. Henry was crying too. Emma closed her eyes while Nicholas bobbed his head. Leah moved herself into a soft pace while strumming on her violin in a rough spot. Stephen finished his piece on the piano. The blonde singer vocalized her eleventh verse while opening her eyes to look at the caramel eyes in the audience.

 ** _Where were you when I needed you most?  
But to you, I am gone and invisible  
Like a speck of dust  
Floating in the air  
Gone and invisible oh oh_**

The music ended. Emma wiped her tears while she was singing her personal song. The band finished their piece. The audience applauded while they were crying. Kent and Sasha bowed out and ran together back to the backstage. The blonde singer bowed out and waved her hand at them. The lights finally dimmed into a blackout.

* * *

The concert was over after _Gone and Invisible_. The fans started to leave the arena. Emma was in her dressing room and crying. Jessica and Riley were not there but still around in the arena. Regina decided to leave Remma with Henry and ran back to the backstage to find her blonde lover. The bodyguards shooed the children back to the backstage but stayed with them until Melissa informed them.

The brunette mayor arrived in the dressing room and closed the door behind her then locked it. She saw Emma crying and her heart clenched. Regina walked toward her and opened her arms to embrace her blonde lover. They were still crying because of the song Emma wrote. Emma looked up at her and held her brunette lover tightly. The brunette woman looked down and roughly kissed her once more. The blonde singer was feeling calm when Regina gave her more kisses and heard her voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Emma said. They were still holding each other for a while and gave each other a long and passionate kiss. Regina smiled into their kiss and pulled each other away. She knew that she was lucky to have her in her life again and promised herself that she won't let Emma go away in her hands. The blonde woman was glad that Regina stayed with her. Until the knock on the door startled them out and the brunette woman blushed because she didn't realize that she did lock the door. They laughed together and moved on with their duties.

Regina went back to the door and unlocked then opened the door with a smile. The children came in with their smiles. Melissa informed them that they had to leave immediately before they fly over to Miami, Florida for the beach festival on the next day. Henry and Remma were excited when they heard the personal assistant's information and looked at their mothers with the biggest smiles. The ladies laughed at them and went out to their hotel on their journey. For the Swan-Mills family, they were lucky that they had one more day to stay there in Oklahoma City for their free day to walk around in the city before they move on to another city.

It was a wonderful night for the ladies.

* * *

 **A/N: I swear I cried like a baby when I wrote this chapter including watching the dance video that I wanted you to see that performance by Kent and Sasha. They were impressive on the art of forms that connected to this song I wrote. I know these are some mistakes that I fixed. But here you go.  
**

 **Please review on this chapter andddd it's not going to end yet.**

 **By the way, please follow me on the instagram - SwanqueenFF for sneak-peek on the new chapters.**


	18. Emma's POV 2

**A/N: This is a short chapter but my mind drifts away to other stories I have been working for weeks. Life gets in my way. Enjoy it. I know this one might be not good.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Emma's POV**

On her stay in Oklahoma City, Emma was relieved that she had her free day to spend her time with her children. She knew that Regina was glad that she stayed with them for a month's tour. The blonde singer hoped that it was worth of her time to have Regina in her time. But in her mind, she felt that it was too soon for her to project the future that she could provide for her new relationship with the brunette woman.

For a while, Emma was walking around in the zoo grounds since Henry and Remma begged their moms to have a zoo all day. Luckily for her, she knew where they went when they entered the front entrance of the zoo. But Emma did notice that Regina went diving in the different animals in the zoo. She understood that Regina didn't have any experience to see many exotic animals in her time.

Every time, the blonde woman was questioned by Regina and her children about different animals that have facts. Emma enjoyed her time to answer these questions and tried to tease Regina. The brunette woman started to narrow her eyes at her but moved on to something else to be interested. Henry and Remma were happily dancing through the grounds when they came to see their favorite animals.

For Henry, it was his favorite animal – elephants. He babbled on to every fact that he knew about the lions. Remma started to blabbering about her favorite animal – cheetah. The silblings started to argue on their facts about their animals' fact to defend what to win. To Emma, she was laughing all the way.

* * *

In her time, she enjoyed herself when she went alone without her foster parents. Emma remembered when she came to see her favorite animal, lions. She smiled at her memory when she walked to see her animal but found out that she dragged herself to see her old lion when she was younger. The lion roared and looked around while prancing back and forth in the cage.

The children were excited and scared at same time. Regina was in awe when she saw the beautiful lion in the cage. Emma looked at her daughter and signed for the lion. Remma beamed widely. The blonde woman looked up at the lion who was facing her in the front. She froze. Regina and Henry looked back at Emma then screamed.

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat when her face was very close to the lion's nose through the cage. Her eyes stared at the lion's eyes and she didn't move herself at all. The zookeeper came to them and went scared. The lion tilted its head and moved closer to Emma's face. The blonde singer felt her hands sweating but twitched when the lion's paws came through the cage bars.

Regina, Henry and Remma were watching them in the scene. Some crowd took the snaps of them and whispered about Emma's infamous reputation as the country singer. The blonde woman took a glimpse over at the zookeeper who was yelling at the staff on the phone. The lion gently pawed on the blonde hair of Emma Swan. Others were in awe but went shocked.

Emma was confused when the lion pawed her head and looked at the lion's eyes. It was her childhood lion when she was younger. She didn't notice her jaw being opened and replied. Others didn't hear her voice but watched the lion's paws petting on the blonde hair. Regina started to get nervous when she felt scared about Emma being the lion's meat.

"Simba?" The blonde singer repeated. The lion roared. Emma started to cackle and reached her hand through the bars to pet the lion's mane. Simba purred after feeling a hand on his mane and played with her hand on his nose. The zookeeper stared at them with his jaw being opened then fainted on the ground. Others clapped.

Regina widened her eyes when Emma actually petted Simba's head. The blonde singer looked over her shoulder and said. Henry and Remma started to video on them. The crowd were still snapping the photos and filming them. Emma looked back at Simba and smiled at him. The lion purred and whimpered when the touches ended.

"It's Simba, my childhood animal. I remembered him very well."

"How did you know it was him?" Regina asked while she got closer to her lover and Simba. She kept watching Simba's moves. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and cackled.

"His eyes. It was very dark but cool." Emma said.

"Ok."

"You know that Simba is having a common with me."

"No and why is that?" Regina said.

"Because we have a courage and defensive side. But we are tough. Right, Simba?"

Simba roared. The crowd yelled and applauded. The brunette woman started to cackle. Emma nodded after Simba's roar. The zookeeper finally woke up after getting a water dunk and looked around himself to find Simba and Emma being reunited. Henry and Remma came closer to Regina and Emma in a better distance from Simba.

* * *

Finally, Emma focused on her family and chuckled. She knew it was her moment to get closer to Regina and their kids together in the zoo. She ignored everybody outside the world and stared at the beautiful caramel eyes that she knew for years. Her smile started to lighten up when she saw a beautiful angel in her eyes. It was always and will be Regina to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Next Chapter - Miami, Florida (Song: Kiss the Girl - Original Song by this author.)**

 **Please review.**


	19. Miami, Florida

**Chapter 19 – Miami, Florida**

In the early morning, the Swan-Mills family finally arrived in the city and it's very hot outside. The fans crowded around in the airport and the police barricaded them away from the celebrity's arrival. Some signs were already up and their chants were louder. Emma was the first person to arrive with a smile and a wave of a hand.

She wore a tank top - 'You're My Happy Beginning' with a black and grey flannel shirt. Her denim shorts were dark blue with the feather belt. Of course, she wore her favorite black leather boots. The country style was showing off on the arrival of Emma Swan. But to the fans, they drooled on the famous singer's clothes and wondered where she got it from. On the other side, Regina was more attracted to the blonde singer's clothes and wondered she changed her clothes style from the business suits to the simple and contemporary clothes in a country style.

Behind Emma Swan's back, it was Henry and Remma with Regina. The children wore the casual clothes in flannel and shorts. But for Remma, her hair was in a ponytail with a penguin rubber bands. She wandered with a smile while she was with the brunette mayor at this time. Henry was wearing his favorite X-Men avatar since his blonde mother bought him back in Los Angeles. He loved it so far and wore his denim shorts. It was his new favorite style and he bought three of them.

For Regina, she wore the sleeve t-shirt with 'A Good Life' in a blue text and the sunshine background included her black shorts and a pair of Gucci flat shoes. She smiled at her expensive shoes since she went shopping with Emma and Henry in Los Angeles. It was her style of showing off that she had a good style. To Emma, she always rolled her eyes at the brunette mayor if it is expensive or not to buy the fashion.

* * *

In the public, the Swan-Mills family showed their faces in the airport and showed their good attitude. The fans went screaming after seeing their music idol. Regina held Remma's hand tightly while looking at her son who was waving his hand. Emma held her chin up with a smile and waved her hand. The bodyguards barricaded the fans from their protection of the Swan-Mills family.

The blonde singer shook her head at her fans when she had no time to sign her name on those beautiful autographs. Melissa shooed them inside the SUV and closed the door then banged on the exterior design of the SUV. Finally, the driver drove away from the crowd and went on the way to the hotel.

Inside the SUV, Regina was relieved that she finally got out of the crazy crowd at the airport and looked at the blonde singer who was paying attention to her phone for errands. Remma and Henry played on their video games. The brunette woman turned her head around to view outside of the city in Florida. She never went out by the town line to travel everywhere. Regina admitted that she enjoyed her time to look in different cities while she was with Emma for a month.

She realized that it was soon closer to end the month with Emma. In her thoughts, Regina worried herself about what happened next for them to continue their relationship since they decided to start it together as an unity.

Emma cleared everything on her errands and smiled at herself. She finally forwarded to her personal assistant and checked on everything before they went inside the hotel to check in their rooms. The blonde singer sighed and looked around to find her children who laughed at their video games. She nodded at herself and found Regina in her perplexed face to look outside of the city and spoke lightly.

"Regina?"

"Uh-What?" The brunette mayor went startled with a reply. Emma tilted her head by looking at her with a frown. Regina slowly curled into a smile and put her hand on the golden-haired songstress's hand with an explanation.

"I just thought about something. That's all."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure." Regina nodded with an answer.

The blonde songstress won't drop this conversation but held it back against it. She decided to use this conversation when they were alone in their private time. Regina smiled at her and looked back at the window. The city of Miami was beautiful with the shimmer light. Emma exhaled deeply and looked up in the front window. She saw her hotel with her smile.

It was The Setai. It was very luxury hotel that Emma could afford for her family. It was a suite with 2 bedrooms and the ocean view. She thought it would be a pleasure if Regina and her children would love to see the ocean view. Finally, they arrived at the front entrance and the valet ran toward the SUV to open the passenger door.

The golden-haired woman appeared with a smile and nod. The valet went shocked when he saw his favorite idol and didn't know that she was coming to the city. She turned around to extend her hand to her lover, Regina. The brunette woman grabbed her hand with a smile and hopped out of the transportation car.

* * *

Lastly, the children went out after Regina with their smiles. The valet cleared his throat and bowed in to greet them in the front entrance. Other valet went ahead by collecting their suitcases out from the trunk. Melissa's car was not far behind them and the personal assistant already got out to meet them.

Emma strode inside the hotel and turned left to the reception desk. Regina grabbed her sunglasses up on her brown locks and widened her eyes at the beautiful interior design in the lobby desk included the reception desk. It was a warmth tone to welcome her inside the building. It was the gold tiles wall on the desk. The floor was a cream beige with the flowers design. The wall was the sky blue with a light blue.

The ceiling was a tan and beige in a mix but with the brown borderlines in a square or rectangular shapes. The flowers were displayed on the ends of the reception desk. It was very cozy and warm colors in a gold, beige and brown.

The blonde songstress smiled at the desk attendant and explained the situation. Some staffs went slack-jawed when they saw the celebrity in their hotel and tried to not fangirl over her. The desk attendant nodded and fixed everything on the information while listening to the golden-haired singer.

Until, they finished gathering the information and the attendant scanned the hotel cards then called the head manager to take care of Emma's situation on her stay. Henry and Remma looked around and went surprised that several people attended in the lobby. Some were the movie stars and models. Others were the visitors or guests.

* * *

Few minutes later, the head manager showed up and greeted the Swan-Mills family. He obeyed the information that Emma requested for her hotel stays on several days. The blonde singer was pleased with her arrangements. She had her two suites for her family and her glam squad included Melissa and her husband. On her floor, it was perfectly empty because no one bothered the blonde songstress at all.

The head manager encouraged them to follow him toward the elevator. The valet carried their suitcases on other elevator. The Swan-Mills family walked together until they reached their floor in the elevator. He explained what to do around in The Setai. Henry took the questions about the hotel's activities. Emma was interpreting for her daughter, Remma to understand what her big brother was talking about and it affected her to smile.

Regina was busy looking at the beautiful designs in the interior design and kept following the blonde singer's footsteps until they reached their suite. Melissa and her husband went to another suite on the opposite side. Both of the suites had the ocean view. The kids went wildly to reach their bedroom. It left Regina and Emma to have their master bedroom alone.

"It is beautiful." The brunette mayor spoke lightly. Emma gestured to the valet to drop their suitcases in the living room. The children finally got out of their bedroom and grabbed their suitcases to their room. The blonde singer tipped the valet with her thanks then closed the door. She walked back to pick up her baggage with Regina's luggage to their bedroom.

Regina walked around in the bathroom and got her opportunity to explore around in the beautiful suite. She was pleased that she had an ocean view in the kitchen and living room. The brunette woman pressed her face on the window and looked down at the beach view after getting out of her master bedroom. She was in awe.

Emma strode out of the bedroom and caught herself when she saw Regina there with her face displayed on the window. Henry and Remma chatted happily in their bedroom so the blonde songstress could see them with the door open. She chuckled and walked toward her lover with a reply.

"What are you doing with your face on the window?"

"This place is gorgeous."

"I know. I always rent this place frequently when I am on the vacation." Emma said. Regina palmed on the window display and looked on the left to see the beautiful pool view with an answer.

"Is that pool view too?"

"Yes, it is." The blonde singer followed her direction and overlooked above the brunette woman's head. The ladies finished with their exploring through the window. The brown-haired woman looked excited like a kid found a dollar on the street and stared at her golden-haired lover.

"Can we go on the beach now!?"

"You sure absolutely look like a kid."

"So?" Regina shrugged with a reply.

"I just gave you a complimentary." Emma rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The brunette mayor pouted with her arms crossed on her chest. The blonde woman sighed and leaned forward to kiss on her pouty lips. Regina scoffed at their kiss and walked away to her children's room and heard Emma's voice.

"We have to go out right away because I have a rehearsal soon. You and the kids can go to the pool and swim there while I am working with the band."

"Awesome!" The kids signed happily. Regina flashed her a smile with big eyes. Emma shook her head and mumbled under her breath while she went back into the bedroom. Henry jumped excitedly and ran toward his duffel bag to get his swimsuit. Remma happily wore her swimsuit under her casual clothes and knew what to do on the first thing. She looked like she had a pride in herself and showed her swimsuit under her t-shirt to Regina.

The brunette mayor was surprised that Remma has her swimsuit all times since they arrived from Oklahoma City. She nodded at her and left toward the bedroom to change the clothes for a swim. Emma fixed her blonde locks into a bunhead and her clothes was same since her arrival from the airport. Regina walked toward her and embraced her behind with a kiss on her neck. The blonde songstress smiled at her on the mirror and winked.

Regina chuckled and went back into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. It was a black bikini with the gold rings on her sides. She finally gathered her casual clothes and entered out of the bathroom. Emma widened her eyes when she saw the gorgeous bikini on her lover. The brown-haired woman winked at her with a chuckle and grabbed her black silk swim cover up with the lace design.

The blonde songstress stepped into Regina's personal space and kissed her hungrily lips. Regina gently moaned at their kiss and reached her hands on Emma's ears to deepen their make-out. Their tongue snaked the way inside their mouth and gave them a shiver. Emma snaked her arms around the brunette woman's waist to get closer.

It turned the ladies on when they felt their heat. When it was over with a shaky breath, they laughed with a peck of lips. Regina gently pushed her away and winked over her shoulders with a reply.

"You need to go because you are late to your rehearsal."

"It's fantastic to see you like that. I meant, I wanted to drop my rehearsal on the beach and just go with you on the bed." The blonde songstress voiced in a seduced way and batted her eyelashes.

"I wish we can do that but we have children outside in the living room. We better part this out until tonight, if you are not tired." The brown-eyed woman explained with an arched eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm sure that I'm not tired." Emma responded with a pride. It made the brunette woman laugh.

"We'll see. You go now. I go gather our children to the pool and see you later, my love." Regina smiled and walked out to gather her children then went out after the door closed with a click. It left the blonde singer with a smile.

* * *

After the arrival of the golden-haired woman, the producers led her to the discussion about the lights cue. Emma was looking at the stage platform and it was lower because it is located under the pool. The people could stand and watch while they were in pool.

The blonde woman informed the producers to use the warm tones because it is still an afternoon concert. Others concurred and went to work on the stage concepts. Emma chuckled and walked around to get in the backstage.

Riley and Jessica waved their hands. The blonde singer smiled at them while they worked on the audio box and in-ear microphone. The dancers were lining up behind her and yelled at her.

Emma looked over their head and waved her hands to greet the dancers. Riley laughed after finishing to fix on the audio box. The stage manager nodded at the blonde songstress and gestured her to be in stage quickly.

The dancers waited until their cue to come in. Emma clapped her hands while hearing her songs coming up with her band. Luckily for her, the band did rehearse without her in the morning and took a long break for lunch until Emma got back in the afternoon. On the bonus side, there were no Regina, Henry and Remma at this time because it was a surprise for them with a new song.

Nicholas bobbed his head while strumming on his electric guitar. Stephen joined in the melody on the piano while flourishing his wrist. It was an up-tempo song. Emma danced a bit little while singing 'A Good Life'. Leah smiled and fiddled on her violin.

Yolanda and Jenny bobbed her heads while raising their arms into the air. The golden-haired woman snapped her fingers while singing a high note in her song. Nicholas jumped up and down while strumming loudly. The producers bobbed their heads while working on their concepts. The crew worked while listening to the music from Emma.

Until it ended with a perfect note, Emma sent a bang with a high note. The band finished with a good bang. The crew and the producers clapped loudly. The blonde woman gave them thumbs up and moved to a new song. Again, it was a lucky day for her band to rehearse the song that Emma requested for a beach day.

Few minutes later, the golden-haired sent the dancers to the stage and rehearsed with them for one hour and half. Emma learned quickly and tried with singing the song at same time. The choreographer watched them and sent the feedback on the moves. The blonde singer clapped while dancing on the steps and sang in the high note.

* * *

When it ended with the great rehearsal, the golden-haired woman sent them to spend their time all afternoon and went back to see Regina and kids at the beach. She was thrilled to see them again after a long day. Emma walked upon them and saw Regina in her bikini with her smile.

Henry spotted his blonde mother and smiled widely. Regina caught his smile then looked over at her who was standing and watching them do the splash in the ocean. Emma chuckled and ran toward them when Remma ran back to her for a hug. She scooped her daughter in her arms and spun them around in the circles with a lot of laughs. The brunette woman slowly smiled at them while looking at the beautiful moment between her lover and Remma.

They were playing in the ocean while chatting lightly about their days. Regina was still cuddling with Emma behind her back. Henry played with his new sister on the sand castles. The ladies were laying on the sand while watching their children. Those moments were worthy of their time to enjoy in Miami, Florida.

* * *

In several hours later, they returned to their rooms and took the showers to clean up the sand on their swimsuits. Regina got them to dry them outside on the balcony. Emma went out from the bathroom and dried her blonde waves with a towel. The brunette woman came back from the balcony and smiled at her lover who was humming a tune.

Emma looked up at her and winked when Remma ran back into their bedroom. The blonde singer chuckled when her daughter snuggled with her in her arms. Henry was in the living room and watched the awards show from the other night. Regina strode to them and leaned to catch her lover's lips with a smile then went to take a shower.

In their rest time, they stayed in their rooms all afternoon to the nighttime and did play some games that Melissa brought for the children to enjoy their time in the hotel rooms. Emma was pleased with her day since she got a lot of work to be done but in her thoughts, she was excited to show a new song for Regina and also, it would be her biggest surprise for her as well.

* * *

After a long play on the game, they retired to sleep in their rooms. Regina finally cuddled with her lover since last time, they flew from Nashville. She was wearing out her energy to keep up with the children. To herself, she just realized that how much she missed being taking care of her son since he was a baby. Now this time, she was taking care of Emma's daughter who was deaf. She was trying to do her best to learn American Sign Language from her children.

She felt like that Remma was considered as her daughter since she firstly met Emma. In her dreams, it was coming true from now on. The brunette woman looked up at the blonde songstress and spoke lightly.

"Wow, time flies."

"Yep." Emma replied with a smile. Regina kissed her jawline and crooked her head into the blonde woman's neck. They squeezed their arms around their waist and listened to the beach waves rippling on the rocks not far from their hotel through their master bedroom's balcony. The ladies didn't sleep at all but just listened to a beautiful melody from the ocean.

Not after few minutes later, the ladies finally returned to their bed and snuggled together. In their dreams, they were enjoying their life in Nashville unless their children wanted to stay in one place where they grew up. It affected them to smile up on their faces.

* * *

The morning on Emma's big day at the concert, the blonde songstress decided to play some more for their rehearsal before the afternoon. Regina was playing with her children on the beach before Melissa gathered them back to the concert where Emma was with her band on the stage.

Some of the people came and listened to few songs that the golden-haired woman voiced in her songs. The band practiced their sounds through the sound check but the producers cut them out when it came to the audio problems. They were taking ten minutes break to do whatever they want. Emma sat down on the stage floor and chatted with John who was with her at this time.

The blonde songstress was excited to sing one of her favorite song, 'Before it's too late'. It was about her feelings toward the brunette mayor who won her heart. She chuckled when John accidentally threw a water bottle at one of her producer at the sound control room. He made a bewildered look and apologized few times. He was lucky that he was not spilling the water on the electricity from the sound mixer. Emma snorted when Nicholas sat down and spoke lightly.

"Is that John who almost spilled the water on the sound mixer?"

"Almost!" She commented after pointing at the man who kept apologizing. The guitarist laughed hard when he was watching John getting his red-faced. Everyone found out that they had a weak audio for the violinist so the producers contacted the administrator for the sound control to fix the audio. Emma decided to take her time to rehearse her dance moves with the dancers while others were still discussing on the issues with the audio.

* * *

Few hours later before the afternoon concert, Emma was returning to her dressing room where her glam squad appeared to be prepared for her appearance. The golden-haired woman was thrilled to wear two pieces of the black bikini and planned to wear a red ripped swim shorts with black women's gloves water shoes.

Regina, Henry and Remma were gathering themselves up with Melissa to guide them back to the front stage with the fans behind them. The brown-haired boy eyed some beautiful teenagers who were chatting about their music idol and sent them a grin and wink. Others screamed. It sent the brunette mayor to raise her eyebrows higher at her son. He turned around with a grin until it faltered away when it came to his mom.

Remma covered her hands on her mouth to snicker at her big brother. Regina winked at her girlfriend's daughter and scooped her up in her arms. Henry rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, 'goddamn it." It sent him to get a smack from his mom. The bodyguards held their laughter when they heard him saying it in front of the stage. The brown-haired woman sent a glare at him while hopping Remma in her arms.

* * *

Melissa sent herself to see her favorite person in the dressing room and opened the door. She smiled at Emma who was finishing her makeup touches. The redhead woman walked toward her and continued with a raspy voice.

"Regina and the children are here in the front. So, are you ready?"

"Fucking yes!" It sent them the laughter in the room until the stage manager called her up to come into the stage in few minutes. Emma smiled at her assistant and walked out with her head up. Her bikini sent the men to gawk at her while she was walking toward the stage. The band members laughed at the crew who almost tripped over the wires but bumped onto the pole on their face.

Regina was thrilled to see her love on the stage and looked around herself. She was feeling out of the blue when the young women stripped their casual clothes to show off on their new swimsuits. The brunette mayor felt flushed with the red face and turned herself around to face the stage. Henry caught her look with his snicker and gently winked at his baby sister who was holding the brown locks in her left hand while sucking her thumb in her mouth.

The cheers got loudly in the audience. Some were lounging on their chairs while nursing their alcoholic drinks in their hands. The children were staring at the women who bawled in laughter and decided to play against the pool water which it was the front of the stage. The band members came out quickly in their casual swim clothes.

The brown-haired woman tried to catch Nicholas' eyes from her perspective but failed at an attempt. They were busy at this time to focus on their instruments in a right track. The announcer showed up on the stage and introduced the summer festival to the audience who cheered. Remma clapped in an adorable way and it sent Regina to be soft-hearted woman. Henry screamed and winked at some girl beside him.

* * *

Finally, at the end, the show begun when Emma appeared in her swimsuit with a black Stetson hat. The fans whooped at her appearance and clapped loudly. It sent the blonde songstress to laugh and continued clapping while the music started with 'You're my Happy Beginnings'. It left Regina to bewilder her look when she saw a sexy bikini on her lover and made her feel her wetness under her pants. She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to hop Remma in her arms once again.

Henry didn't pay attention to his adopted mother's surprise and sang the lyrics while he was clapping his hands. The blonde songstress swayed her hips into her way to the stage left and saw the fans waving their hands at her. She smiled with a wave of her hand and gently turned around to face Nicholas who was strumming on his guitar.

When it finished with a long bang, Emma pulled her microphone out of her way and sent her a charming smile at her audience. It put Regina in a melting pot and she was falling in love with the country sensation in a hardcore way. She didn't realize that she was smiling in a big way when Henry looked back at her with his bewildered look and continued with his voice.

"Mom, are you ok?" Regina nodded with a hum. Remma pointed her index finger and signed, 'mommy'. The brunette mayor looked down at her in her arms with a nod. The blonde girl laughed and waved her hand at her blonde mom. Emma caught her in her eye and sent a kiss to her daughter in the audience.

* * *

Several songs later, the blonde singer looked around at her band and gently nodded. It was a last song that she wrote back in Nashville before sealing her first album on the release in a year ago. She finally stood in the front of the center stage and spoke in a gentle tone. It sent the fans to melt in their eyes.

"This song was when I wrote it back in a year ago. It sent me the feels when I see any couple out there and kissing with a seal of commitment. Well, it was actually happened when I was there for my wonderfully couple's wedding in Arizona few months ago before I started to write this song. They were together for a good awful long time but didn't get married because of the society – LGBT equality. So, it made me realize that I had some attraction to the person back in my town and it didn't reflect what I left them off behind but I hope you like this new song. It's called 'Kiss my Girl' or 'Before it's too late.' You can prefer either of the titles and it's a same song that I wrote back in Nashville. Hope you enjoy it. Let's hit it, ladies."

* * *

Regina raised her eyebrows at the 'attraction' and carried Remma out to her son's arms. The blonde girl laid her head on her brother's shoulder and looked up at the stage. The brown-haired boy kissed her forehead and bopped her in his arms. The music started in a flowy and upbeat tempo. Emma bobbed her head while looking up at her drummer, Thomas who screamed with a beat on the cymbal.

 _ **There's really one person I want to kiss  
I woke up this morning  
and that feeling hadn't left  
Do you know how many nights  
I lay in bed?**_

The golden-haired woman gripped her microphone while seducing the audience with her raspy voice. She looked away at the cue when the dancers cat-walked toward her. She tapped her foot on the floor while flowing her arms in the circle behind her back then raising up to the air and flicking her wrist while moving down to the floor. The dancers seduced their smiles at them while turning around to face the side of the stage right then bumped their behind out. Their ass shook in the air.

Nicholas and the men laughed at them while playing their instruments. Regina looked bewildered when she saw Emma's ass shaking on the stage and covered Remma's eyes with her hand. Henry laughed loudly. The second verse came out in a seduction and raspier than the brunette woman had unexpected to hear it on the stage.

 _ **Wondering what I'd done to  
deserve your silence?  
You have no idea how  
fast my heart races  
when I see you**_

Emma gently moved her index finger in back and forth and the dancers beat their chests like a heartbeat. She moved smoothly while seducing a song and swaying her hips on the sides. The blonde singer grinned on the stage while bobbing her body and flicking her wrist in the front of her when it came to the third verse.

 _ **Hard to sit here  
and to be close to you  
and not kiss you  
I wish I were kissing the girl instead  
of missing her**_

The fans cheered when Emma moved her hips in the circle motion and bumped her ass out in the air then shook it. The dancers seduced their bodies in the sexier way and jumped up on the circle table which the stage crew put them quickly before their cues. Emma turned around and got a hand from the male dancer to step on the table. Others swayed their bodies and moved their arms in the air. They were doing the burlesque actions every moment while the golden haired woman sang the fourth verse.

 _ **Kiss the girl Oh  
Kiss the girl Oh  
Before it's too late  
Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl**_

The country sensation raised her left hand in the air while vocalizing the sounds like Christina Aguilera. She bobbed her head while listening to the sounds of the electric guitar. All their flickering of the hands was on the move while they swayed their bodies in a flirting way. Emma copied their moves while grinning up widely and the fifth verse came out.

 _ **I want you  
I need you  
I cuddle you  
I make love with you  
But you're taken by a man**_

She gripped a man's t-shirt in her left hand while growling at him. The male dancer raised his hands in a surrender motion. Emma pushed him away while jumping over from the table and cat-walked toward the center stage. The dancers moved their hands out in the air and the heads span out quickly when it came to a seduction motion. The blonde singer flowed her left arm around her head then caressed her golden locks while looking down at the floor. The sixth verse came out with a bang from the guitar.

 _ **Every time, I think of you  
I am fascinated by the shape  
of your lips and how they fit  
so perfectly with the shape of mine  
Kiss the girl before it's too late**_

Emma gently bopped her chest while looking out at the female dancer who was moving her hips in a slow-motion and her head snapped up in a high motion. Others turned around to face their back to the audience and let their right leg out. She walked around and caressed her right hand on the dancers' back while swaying her hips and singing the seduction voice with the seventh verse.

 _ **Oh oh yeah I want Sofia Vergara  
I need Eva Longoria  
I love Selena Gomez  
I hug Jennifer Lopez  
But you're the one I want to kiss**_

It sent Regina flustered when it came to Emma's sexy moves on the stage. She didn't pay attention to the man-callings and the fans' cheer. Henry went bewildering when it came to the badass moves of his biological mom. The golden-haired songstress chuckled when the dancers bopped their ass to the floor then flicked their neck into a slow motion and it was on the eighth verse.

 _ **Just the thought of you  
brightens up my morning  
I woke up this morning  
and that feeling hadn't left  
I wish I had kissed you**_

She moved her shoulders in a circle motion backward while seducing her voice and raised her head up in a high air. The dancers moved their bodies in a snake-like way and gripped their hands on their hips then moved the chests out in the front. Emma licked her tongue on her lips and swayed her hips in a slow-motion as the dancers did. The ninth verse came to roar in a raspier and intimate way.

 _ **Damn, I really want to kiss you  
Kiss the girl Oh  
Kiss the girl Oh  
Before it's too late  
Kiss the girl Oh**_

Emma tapped her foot on the floor while moving her body into a rhythm with her foot. She swayed her shoulders while bobbing her head. Leah stepped in their area and played the solo of the violin. It sent the audience to cheer on her behalf of playing the sounds. The golden-haired woman moved her chest backward and danced with the dancers one of their motion in a seduction and burlesque motion with their arms. It sent the shiver into the brunette mayor when it came to the tenth verse.

 _ **There's really one person  
I want to kiss  
Kiss the girl, Kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl, Kiss the girl  
Before it's too late**_

She gripped her microphone in her face and vocalized the sound longer in 'Late'. The dancers walked back to the top platform on the center stairs. Emma turned around and caressed their bodies while stepping on every steps in a slow-motion. The dancers turned their heads away and moved their bodies into a sexier motion. Nicholas and Thomas whistled when they saw the dancers moving their hips in a burlesque motion.

 _ **Oh yeah  
Kiss the girl before it's too late  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Before it's too late**_

The blonde songstress was flicking her hand in 'halt' motion toward the audience while singing her heart out on 'Too Late' longer. The audience cheered when the music finally ended. The dancers showed their final pose in their sexier motion while raising their heads up in the high and moving their legs out in a 'V' shape. Emma banged it out when she bopped her top chest forward while her ass bumped out in backward and hands on her hips with her head out in the high air.

* * *

Everyone clapped loudly. Regina was mesmerized on her lover's song and dance moves. Henry screamed while Remma was clapping lightly. The brunette mayor was silent and she felt her core puddling under her pants. It didn't notice when Henry looked at his mother after the concert finished with the wrap from Emma's concert and asked.

"Are you ok?"

Regina nodded and walked away from her children. It confused him mostly but he didn't care and decided to walk behind her with the bodyguards. The brown-haired woman moved quickly to catch the blonde singer but failed at her attempt. Emma was waving her hand in the air to her fans and ran forward to jump into the pool in the front of the stage. Others cheered.

* * *

 **A/N: It's the dance moves like Carrie Underwood's CMA Awards performance for 'Cowboy Casanova'.  
**


End file.
